You Just Might Get What You Need
by housemd83
Summary: House and Cuddy have a one night stand with life changing consequences that could bring them together or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

He checked the clock on the wall of exam room one. It was only 1 minute past the last he checked but it seemed like hours.

Sitting on the exam table was a twenty something year old guy holding his inflamed red and now grotesque looking right arm out to Dr. House. The area was covered with scabbed and fresh scratches that were obviously inflicted by the patient's nails clawing at the itchy rash.

"It just won't stop itching, I've tried creams, antihistamines and even oatmeal baths and nothing seems to relieve it."

"You work outside?" He asked thinking this guy is a moron and looking at the dirt covered young man.

"Yeah, and I thought it might be poison oak or ivy so I bought some of that cream, but it didn't work." The young man said continuing to scratch at the already bleeding area on his arm.

"Uh Huh, well it might work if you stopped clawing your skin off your arm with those filthy hands." House said as he nodded toward the patient's soiled hands.

"Hey I wash my hands all throughout the day. I just came here from work…." The young man was obviously insulted by the scruffy doctor's unclean accusations.

"Yeah yeah" He said cutting him off "You go through the motions but the filth under your nails has probably been there for a year and every time you rake those nails across your already infected skin you are not only putting the poison back onto your arm but pushing bacteria into the open sores… and the really gross thing is you bite your nails" He peeled a prescription away from his pad and handed it to the patient who now had his mouth open with a dumbstruck expression. "Here is a prescription for a topical cream apply it and keep your damn hands off of it…. And clean your damn nails God knows where else you scratch before chewing on it."

With that House rose and limped out of the exam room grimacing before tossing the patient's file on the nurse's station. Again he glanced at the clock. 4:30pm, finally he could get out of here. He started to make a limp for it. Before he could reach the doors to the lobby he heard the familiar click of Cuddy's do me pumps approaching.

"House got a case. 15 yr old female, broken femur and collar bone during a hiking trip, fever of 104, problems swallowing, light sensitivity and dilated pupils." Cuddy stated handing House the patient's file as well as three others.

"Do you have an alarm that goes off whenever I try to leave…injury to the head?"

"No head trauma and blood tests rule out infection" She smiled knowing he was now interested.

"No I was talking about you, because you must have brain damage if you think I don't know you're holding out. Give me the goods woman and I'm not talking about your breasts. Although you could give me those as well." He snarked

She smiled giving him an evil grin because it was rare and ohh so satisfying to have info that House wanted.

"Patient is experiencing hallucinations."

"What are these for then?" He asked holding up the additional files

"You have one week to find a replacement for thirteen and you have those three to choose from."

"I don't need another fellow, and even if I did it's my department and my pick." He whined.

"You can't have an all male team and you should have thought about that before you fired thirteen. I am not letting you hire 40 candidates to choose from this time, So You have 3 to pick from and one week to choose."

He hated it when she told him what to do but he had to admit it was such a turn on. He wasn't about to roll over and choose someone based on her picks but the easiest way to deal with Cuddy was to play along until he could come up with a battle plan.

"Wait not one of these says anything about bust size. I require at least a C cup to work for me. " He said raising his volume as he randomly flipped through the files.

She was already half way out the door before she looked over her shoulder grinning at his unusual sense of humor. At least it meant he would be looking at the prospects she gave him, hopefully it meant he would hire one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an uneventful afternoon when House came storming into Wilson's office holding three manila folders and tossing them on his desk. House immediately went to his usual spot on Wilson's couch and threw himself down carelessly letting his cane fall to the floor and propping his arms behind his head. Wilson stared for a moment waiting for an explanation for the three files on his desk, but when none came he picked them up and began riffling through them. A moment passed as he scanned the contents of all three.

"Are these who you are thinking of to replace Thirteen? Are you asking for my opinion?" Wilson said giving house a quizzical look.

"No, like you wouldn't just give me your input anyway, they're Cuddy's picks."

Still looking at the files Wilson commented " Makes since, they all graduated from top schools, all in the top of their class and all receiving top marks, two have already worked under well known doctors and the other is already quite accomplished in her field."

"Exactly, that's why I'm not going to hire them."

"Because they're good doctors or because they're Cuddy's choices?" Wilson inquired with a confused look.

"Because they're boring, they're all well trained monkeys, all ambition, no brain."

"So Cuddy is making you select from her choices and you are going to rebel by not hiring anyone? You know she'll just hire someone for you."

"Ohh Jimmy yee have little faith." House said with an all too familiar smug look.

Wilson shook his head, he wasn't about to ask House what was cooking in that huge brain of his. Whatever scheme he had worked out would be revealed soon enough.

"Don't you have a case?" Wilson asked.

"Foreman is reviewing the patient's medical history and Tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb are taking the patient for an MRI. How many applicants do you think Cuddy looked through before selecting those three?"

"Knowing Cuddy, I don't know 50. Why?"

"Well where there are three…there's more than three. If there were reasons for picking these then there are probably interesting reasons for not picking others." He said pushing himself up grabbing his cane, snatching the three files right out Wilson's hands and making just as hasty of an exit as he did an entrance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness fell and replaced the soft filtered light as night settled over Princeton Plainsboro. The hum of busy staff, ailing patients, pages and ringing phones was gradually quieting. The clinic was winding down and the last patients were being led out. As most families sat down to dinner and shared their daily ups and downs, Dr. Lisa Cuddy was still sitting at her desk wrapping up her daily efforts to keep PPTH running like a well oiled machine.

She sighed as she finished putting her signature to the pile of forms that had accumulated in her inbox throughout the day. So many of her evenings were spent bent over paperwork until her eyes just couldn't focus and every word blurred into one long sentence. Sometimes she let herself think of what it would be like to have something to rush home to. Someone to share her day with and chat over dinner but then that led to other thoughts. Thoughts that she didn't want to think about anymore, thoughts that she had given up on. She didn't regret the path she chose or the sacrifices that she made to be where she was. She also didn't hate her job and she didn't mind putting in all the extra hours that made sure the job got done and the job got done right. It was after all the extra effort and her attention to detail that had helped her become the first woman Dean of Medicine in New Jersey. No, she loved her job and she was proud of her accomplishments but the things that she's missed out on still plagued her from time to time.

As her thoughts drifted towards the inevitable she decided it was time to go home. She placed the last forms in her outbox and began to straighten her desk. She picked up several books that she had taken from the shelf earlier and walked them over to where they belonged. As she reached up to put them away a small piece of paper slid from the pages and glided to floor. Her heart stopped as she turned the item over. It had once been a source of so much hope and joy and now served as a painful reminder to what could have been. She let her hand trace the image thinking back to that moment. She let the warm and wonderful sense of being filled with complete bliss wash over her. But those memories gave way to the sorrow and agony that followed; The sense of joy that had consumed her at that time had been ripped from her and replaced with a sad emptiness. This image had once brought her so many amazing dreams of her future and yet the sight of it now was so painful to look at that she couldn't stand to stare at it any longer. She wanted to get rid of it but something wouldn't let her. So she tucked it and the painful memory away placing it into a drawer to deal with at another time.

She stayed just long enough to watch her monitor turn dark and gather the rest of her things. She closed the office doors and slid the key into the lock letting the last few moments drain away and the promise of a good meal and warm bath guide her home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and the clinic was eerily dark lacking the usual whining patients with coughs and runny noses. It was actually quite nice but right now was not the time to bask in the delight of a patient free clinic. His patient had been diagnosed an hour ago, doomed to die but diagnosed none the less. Tests, Diagnosis and treatment in three hours, it would actually go down as one of his personal best. With the patient out of the way he was now free to roam the night and wreak havoc on unsuspecting bystanders. The unsuspecting bystanders being Cuddy and the havoc breaking into her office. He could've just as easily hacked into her Admin account but this way was sooo much more fun.

He popped his head out of the exam room he'd been hiding in for over an hour waiting for Cuddy to leave. The clinic was empty and dark with no signs of movement. The coast was clear. He rounded the nurse's station being careful not to be seen from the lobby until he was face to face with the double doors leading into the Dean of Medicine's abode. Thank god he had stole Cuddy's office key last year and made copies, otherwise he would be relying on Foreman to get in. With a click of the lock the door creaked open and he stepped into the forbidden forest of glorified paper pushers.

Once inside he headed straight for the desk. He would love to pillage the whole place but there just wasn't time. After waiting for the computer to boot up he quickly went straight to the HR resources. There he found 25 resumes eagerly awaiting him for fellowships in the PPTH diagnostics department. He hit print and waited for Cuddy's printer to sound into motion. After a moment the printer came to life pushing out what seemed to be hundreds of pages.

While he waited he thought about leaving Cuddy a little surprise. A wide grin spread across his face picturing the look on hers. It would no doubt earn him extra clinic duty but it would be well worth it. He looked around for a pen, when he didn't find one on the desk he pulled open her center desk drawer. Scanning the contents he stopped, something caught his attention. He was no longer interested in the pen or the surprise. He was shocked and didn't move for a moment He just stared, his mind raced trying to put pieces together that didn't fit. Staring back at him from the bottom of her drawer was an ultrasound scan with her name on it.


	3. Chapter 3

House continued to stare down at the image that confronted him. He picked it up. It was a 6 week scan and the date was from almost two years ago. He'd been right and he'd never wished so badly before that he had been wrong. He'd guessed then that she was pregnant. She had so adamantly denied it and nothing ever came of it. He turned the image over in his hand as if expecting an explanation to be written out on the back . Usually he liked finding little pieces of people that they hid away. He liked to pick them apart and put them back together. Each new piece of information an answer leading to a bigger puzzle; he liked puzzles. This was different. The fact was he didn't know what to do with this piece of information. He didn't like the way it made him feel. It was just a picture he told himself, a grainy image of a woman's uterus with a small black circle within it. But it wasn't just any woman it had a name and it was hers. He didn't deal well with this sort of thing. He felt a slight twinge of empathy for her. He had been the only one who knew she was trying to get pregnant. He thought about what it must have been like to go through that without anyone knowing, without anyone to talk to or tell her it would be okay. He shook the thought away. He didn't want to think about it anymore, he didn't want to think about it ever again. It was Cuddy's business not his and if she had wanted him to know she would have told him. He placed the scan back into her drawer.

After a moment he realized he was here for a reason. The printer had silenced a stack of pages now on top of it. He picked up the stack and decided he was done; he had got what he came for. He made a hasty exit but he left disappointed; he didn't feel the way he wanted to after executing his caper.

He packed up for the night with the image still engrained in his head. He kept trying to remember if there had been signs of the miscarriage. Had he missed something? He mentally kicked himself for letting it haunt his thoughts. This wasn't his burden to bear and he didn't have a right to know.

He let the feeling of the open air and the feel of throttling his bike into high gear leave his thoughts behind. He pushed it as far as he could weaving in and out of traffic. When he arrived home, the pages now forgotten tucked away in his knapsack. He reached for the bottle of Vicodin in his jacket and shook out enough pills that he would be sure to forget he had ever seen anything at all. He chased them with bourbon and sunk into his couch letting the welcomed numbness wash over him.

Days later it was two applicants that struck House's interest. If they'd come with head shots he would probably only need to interview one and would have saved a hell of a lot of time actually reading through each file.

Sitting across from him was a tall woman with dark hair and big brown eyes. He wouldn't use the word attractive to describe her but he also wouldn't call her unattractive either. She was tall but slightly round, pale and her attire left little to the imagination. Her black skirt fitted tightly around her thighs and accentuated possibly her best feature, her round plump bottom. Her low cut top dipped down to her cleavage low enough to show enough of her breast that it was fair to guess the only thing covered from the bottom down was her nipples. Wilson sat to her left mainly there for amusement more than anything else. House's interviews were less than professional and more than candid but someone had to be there to make sure that House didn't hire some bubble head with bigger breasts than brains.

The three of them sat in silence as House measured her up. His expression and roaming eyes eluded that his attention stemmed more from his pants than his brain. She gave House a seducing grin noticing his approval of her physique.

Wilson cleared his throat. "Maybe we should get started."

House's attention turned to the file in his hands. "So, besides thinking that my dick influences my decision why do you think I should hire you?"

Her eyes opened wide but she quickly regained her composure. "I consider the opportunity to work for one of the most famous diagnosticians in the world an honor that would not only further my career but make me a better doctor." Her expression indicated that she was pleased with herself and her answer.

"How long did you rehearse that in the mirror?" He half snorted leaning back comfortably in his chair turning his attention back to her file.

Wilson watched House thinking he looked like a cat playfully torturing its prey before going in for the kill. Even though he would never condone his friend's behavior he couldn't help but be entertained as it unfolded before him.

Again her eyes grew big and her mouth began to try to form an answer, nothing but a series of syllables came out.

"That was rhetorical. So, tell me about The Pink Ladies." The pleased look on his face resembled a Cheshire cat as he looked up from the file.

This time the look on her face went from surprised to disgust in seconds. She looked as if she was about to scream at him when Wilson decided to intervene.

"Uh, I think that's all we need. We'll be in touch." He shook her hand as she was already furiously collecting her coat and bag.

House placed his hands together and with his big Cheshire grin, watched her storm out of his office with a great deal of amusement. After the door closed behind her and the loud steady clicking of her shoes could no longer be heard, Wilson turned to House confused.

"That's too bad; she could have been a lot of fun." House said still grinning from ear to ear.

"The Pink Ladies? The strip joint?" Wilson questioned.

"I guess a girl's got to pay for medical school some way." House closed the girl's file, tossing it in the trash.

"You mean she was a stripper?" Wilson asked in a shocked but lowered voice.

"How insensitive of you, they prefer to be called exotic dancers." House snarked.

"I don't see how that could be a bad thing for you."

"Are you kidding me, she is the perfect example of one of those well trained monkeys, spouting out what she thought I wanted to hear."

"Yeah I heard it's called an interview." Wilson said sarcastically shaking his head at House's insanity.

"The problem with that is that she would have to know what I wanted to hear."

Wilson held the door to House's office as the next interviewee entered. She smiled thanking Wilson as she passed. A young petite woman with red hair and bright green eyes crossed the room to House's desk. She had soft red curls clipped away from her face and wore stylish black glasses. Her attire was professional and confident, consisting of a vest with a lime green collared top and suit pants with brown boots.

Wilson offered his hand, "Dr. James Wilson and this is Dr. House." He said gesturing towards House who made no attempt to get up.

The young woman smiled, "Dr. Samantha Peyton." She didn't bother offering her hand to House as his current posture leaned back in his chair with her file in hand indicated that he had no intention of moving for such a formal gesture.

"Have a seat." Wilson gestured to the chair next to him, where she promptly sat down.

It was Wilson who spoke first this time hoping to start the interview better than the last.

"So Dr. Peyton tell us a bit about you."

Before she had an opportunity to answer House blurted "You were an English Lit and Performing arts major before going pre-med, how does that happen?"

"I got tired of reading and acting out dramas and thought I could create one of my own." She retorted

He seemed to accept her answer or at least not have a rebuttal to it, his attention falling back to her file. "You studied under Grey, a geneticist but you're a pulmonologist?" House questioned.

"Genetics are the building blocks of all living things, having a clear understanding would be beneficial to any field of medicine." She countered.

"You've lived and worked in three places in the last five years, how do I know you're reliable." He said not bothering to look up.

"You don't." Her countenance was calm and unchanged.

"You're career is unremarkable and full of inconsistencies, so tell me why I should hire you?" He looked up from her file staring straight at her.

"I could list off a bunch of details that I find admirable about myself but let's be honest would any of them really matter? I obviously think I am qualified and can do the job or I wouldn't be sitting here." She said simply not letting his stab at her show.

"Why do you want the job?" House asked closing her file and placing it down on the desk.

"Why does anyone want anything? You're looking for a doctor and I'm looking for a chance to put my degree to use. Anything else is irrelevant."

Wilson stared looking one from the other like two dogs circling each other. Their eyes locked and their postures confident neither backed down but neither appeared ruffled. A moment passed in silence when Wilson decided it was time to again intervene.

"I think that about does it, we'll be in touch." He said shaking her hand. She warmly smiled back at him and turned back to House.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Dr. House." She smiled sincerely gathered her coat and exited the office.

House leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head and propping his feet up on his desk.

"That Wilson is not a well trained Monkey."


	4. Chapter 4

"She's pretty no surprise there." Wilson teased.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not hiring her because she's pretty."

"Right." Wilson said giving a disbelieving look.

"I'm not _only _hiring her because she's pretty, she's interesting."

"She's lived three places in five years; before you can even find out who she is she'll be packing up and moving on." Wilson countered.

"Would you rather I hire the stripper? She has an IQ of 158."

"The stripper?" Wilson said letting his mouth hang open in disbelief.

"No you moron, Peyton."

"She does not; you wish she had an IQ of 158 so you wouldn't look like an old pervert for hiring every pretty girl who hands you her resume."

"These didn't come with headshots! Here." House handed Wilson a piece of paper from across the desk.

Wilson scanned the page; there in black and white was Peyton's IQ score.

"Okay so she's smart but that doesn't change the fact that she isn't reliable."

"No, that means she's really really smart. Like smarter than you smart. Which will make her useful for whatever time she's here; maybe you'll learn something."

"You're not hiring her because she's smart, you like the fact that she's running from something and you think you can pick her apart to entertain your misery." Wilson said while pointing a finger at House.

He hated Wilson's psycho babble. He hated more that more often than not he was right but that rarely ever stopped him.

"I'm hiring her because she's…interesting and because she's smart _and_ b/c she's nice to look at."

"It's your department; you can clean up the mess." Wilson threw his hands up.

"The mess being what we have another Cameron who can't resist my wily ways."

"No she's smart remember." Wilson stated sarcastically to his friend.

Cuddy stood in front of the nurse's station deep in conversation with Nurse Brenda when House came lolloping towards her with the employee file in hand.

"Are you girls gossiping about me again? Me and my huge cane, the rumors are true; it's long, hard and...".

"We have better things to talk about than your wood." Cuddy snarked.

"I love it when you talk dirty, but please not in front of the help." House whispered tilting his head toward Nurse Brenda.

She took the hint, rolled her eyes and walked away.

"House. My office." She barked

He let out a low sexy growl "Dominatrix, I like it. Are you going to spank me?" He said limping towards her office.

When they were safely in the confines of the Dean of medicine's office, doors closed and Cuddy seated at her desk Cuddy spoke.

"Your week is up; I am hoping that file is the employee you have chosen."

He took a moment to look around not really saying anything. He was suddenly reminded of the disturbing find in this room a week earlier. For a moment it made him uncomfortable. This was the first time he'd let the thought cross his mind since that night. And now she was sitting in front of him and that image was probably sitting before her just inside the desk drawer. Knowing that the scan was there was like a having a corpse in the room suddenly. He couldn't ignore it; it distracted him and haunted him at the same time. It was burning a hole in the desk. Normally he would make a snide hurtful remark to hide his own feelings of discomfort and lash out at whatever made him feel that way. But that would involve him letting her know he had seen it. He wasn't going to do that and then he realized more importantly he didn't want to. This was a change from his normal pattern and he didn't know how to handle it. He was furious with himself for even letting it bother him. He mentally kicked himself again. He didn't care about it, shouldn't care about it and now he refused to care about it.

"HOUSE." Cuddy yelled getting his attention.

"The file, is that your new employee?"

"It's actually a hooker I ordered for Wilson and I thought since it's medicinal and important to his health that we should expense it." He snarked handing the file to her.

She rolled her eyes and opened the file.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually hired someone in a week and brought me the file. Are you okay?" She commented looking over the file.

"I need you to run it through HR today, she starts tomorrow." He started to leave waiting for her to notice, he knew it was coming.

"This isn't one of the candidates I gave you….In fact I've seen her resume. Where did you get this?" She said suddenly turning towards her computer and typing quickly. "Samantha Peyton, Pulmonologist…..she's had three jobs in five years. She's only worked for private practices and has no real diagnostic experience. Where did you get her resume?"

House looked away whistling and pretending to look innocent.

"Did you hack into the admin mainframe again?" She said looking shocked.

"No actually I didn't… I just came across it."

"You mean you broke into my office." She shook her head as always. "How did you, wait I don't want to know. Is anything in this hospital off limits to you? Do you have any respect for my privacy?"

"Hey that was public information; I just got it from a non-public place."

"You are not hiring her. She won't last a week with you."

"So then we'll be right back here, doesn't matter because I already hired her." He said making an ohh well gesture.

"Then un-hire her." She bellowed.

"If she doesn't work out I'll hire one of your picks." He gave her the bone that always made her give in but made her think she had the upper hand. She never did though.

She pursed her lips together and made a frown; she was obviously thinking about it. He knew she was going to cave. She always looked at him the same way before she finally agreed to one of his insane tactics. He had her. She let out a frustrated sigh and tossed the file back to her desk with implied irritation.

"One month, and if she's still here then I decide whether or not she is up to par. God knows she's probably attractive if you hired her and I am not letting you keep some brain dead dysfunctional doctor because she makes you tingle inside."

He smirked and gave a half smile, half laugh. Just enough to show her he was pleased and just enough to not show that she made him feel better. He always felt better after he had a row with her. It was something about the way she fought him that just made everything stand still. It had made him forget briefly about the object sitting in her desk drawer anyway.

He nodded and continued his earlier exit leaving her to mull over the storm that was now brewing in her head. He had made it as far as the lobby when Kutner appeared from the elevator walking briskly towards him file in hand; which could only mean one thing and it was too late to turn and head in the other direction.

"35 yr old female 25 weeks pregnant. Flu-like symptoms, swollen lymphs and encephalitis." Kutner excitedly rattled off handing a file off to House.

"Fever?" He asked opening the file to the current list of symptoms.

"103."

He shoved the file back at Kutner and headed toward the elevator. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been the day that House took on the case of Claudia Morgan that it had all started. That day was the beginning of the domino effect that would put into motion the single event that would change his life forever. The day began arguing with Cuddy and turned into the nightmare of diagnosing a pregnant woman that was already suffering neurological symptoms. That usually meant things would not be good for the unborn child and he didn't even let himself think of what not good meant.

As usual when he had a case the focus of his afternoon and now evening was with his whiteboard and grey and red ball. His team had drifted in and out tossing around ideas and running tests but to no avail. They were no closer to a diagnosis than they had been that morning. The patient since admitted had suffered a seizure and was having difficulty breathing.

He pressed the ball to his chin staring at the whiteboard; the symptoms growing and the possibilities now crossed off.

"How is she?"

His train of thought was broken when he looked up to see Cuddy standing in the doorway to the conference room.

"Not Good!" he offered turning his attention back to the whiteboard and rolling the ball under his chin.

She stood behind him studying the whiteboard. He didn't look back but he knew why she had come and could picture the expression she was wearing.

"Tuberculosis could explain the fever and trouble breathing."

"Negative." He could feel her uneasiness as she stood there. It was making him uncomfortable and he needed to think.

"Pneumocystis she offered again.

"Doesn't explain the other symptoms." He could feel the sympathy she had for the patient radiating from her and frankly it was annoying.

It had been the same with Emma Sloan, the photographer who almost died to save her baby. Cuddy had gone to the edge to save her unborn child and in the end it saved both the mother and child's life. But now he had learned of a new factor to the equation of Cuddy's emotional attachment. She was compensating for the child she lost.

She continued to stand there for a moment in silence. He continued to stare at the whiteboard. It was awkward for him. It shouldn't have been but now he could feel her pain and part of him sympathized with her. Right now though the patient needed his attention not Cuddy. She was childless which was sad but she was healthy; nothing interesting about that. He was becoming more and more irritated by her distracting presence with each passing second.

"Do you need something?" He looked over his shoulder as he asked. Her expression as he suspected was sullen and full of concern.

"No, I just wanted to see how..."

He didn't let her finish, "We both know why you're here because again I have a pregnant patient who may lose her unborn child unless I diagnose her and you have yet again invested your inability to have a child in the need to save her's. So I would appreciate it if you took your maternal suffering somewhere else. It's distracting and it's not going to help her or me for that matter." He hated himself the moment the words flew out of his mouth.

He didn't turn around; he didn't want to see the hurt he had just caused her. He cringed as the seconds ticked away waiting for her response. None came and then he heard the door to the conference room open and her shoes sounding on the floors in the hall.

He was more than frustrated now. He was angry with himself for being so mean and at the same time he was furious with himself for even caring. He needed to concentrate on Claudia whoever and this wasn't helping. He angrily threw the ball at the whiteboard. He watched as it bounced off and the whiteboard tipped backward falling with a crash into the bookshelf, sending an array of debris to the floor. The ball bounced off the conference table and landed across the room with a thud. He closed his eyes trying to drown out his conscious and focus back on Claudia.

By morning they had added head pain and confusion to the list of symptoms. House paced in the conference room running another DDX with the team.

At 9am sharp the doors to the conference room opened and a red-haired young woman wearing a lab coat walked in. The room fell silent as they waited for House to make introductions. Instead they all stared blankly for a moment from her and then to House. Most people would have been nervous but she stood quietly and smiled. It was Kutner who broke in first.

"You must be Dr. Peyton. Nice to meet you." "Kutner" He said indicating himself. "That's Taub, and Foreman and of course you've met House." Each offered a nod and short welcome or nice to meet you.

"Now that the hello my name is moron party is over can we get back to the patient? Someone update Red here."

Kutner listed off the patient history and symptoms.

All eyes were on her.

"Has she been tested for HIV? Carinii pneumonia would explain the fever and trouble breathing. Lack of oxygen to the brain would explain the seizure and lowered immune system could explain everything else."

House stared off for a moment letting the gears in his head turn. He turned to the rest of the team

"She's not married, no boyfriend and we know she has unprotected sex." Taub offered.

"Doesn't explain the encephalitis though..." Kutner continued

"If she has HIV I would be willing to bet she has an STD thus explaining the encephalitis. Probably herpes." Foreman said

"Mommy's a whore I like it. Run another blood panel. Test for STD's and HIV." House perked up with interest pointed his cane and ordered the minions to do his bidding.

It had now been two days since he slept and showered and he found no better time than while his minions ran tests to shower and try to nap before the results came back. He started to head for the locker room but after a few moments he realized he wasn't heading there at all. He found himself in front of Cuddy's office staring in. She was busy typing and didn't see him. He wanted to say he was sorry, he wanted to say much more than that but those words didn't come to him. She didn't seem to be bothered but that didn't change his guilt. She had learned to expect these things from him and instead of it making it easier for him it just made him feel worse. He was about to walk away when she saw him standing there. She looked at him questioning and so he had no choice but to enter.

"We're testing her for HIV and STD's. We should know something soon."

She gave him a surprised look. She knew this was his way of trying to say he was sorry. He had no reason to tell her anything unless he needed her permission and drawing blood was not something she needed to sign off on. She didn't say anything, she nodded their eyes meeting, he saw her concern and he acknowledged it.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar suddenly feeling a bit warm. "Listen, I didn't mean…"

"I Know." She cut him off watching him try to apologize was not something she needed.

He stared for a second, "Why don't you have some brat running around here by now?"

"What?"

"It's been almost 3 yrs, no pregnancy and no brat. Why not?"

She appeared shocked for a moment, "Never took. I guess it just wasn't meant to happen for me."

"You're a liar" he spat. "And a bad one at that. I was right wasn't I? You were pregnant and now you keep that damn scan mourning it as if it were something other than a ball of cells. That's why you stopped trying isn't it?"

She looked at her desk suddenly remembering the scan and then House breaking into her office.

"You ba$tard, that's none of your business." She choked back tears choosing her anger over the hurt she was feeling at his cruelty.

"You could've explored other options, you could have adopted but you quit. Why?" He interrogated.

"Its over, I can't do it anymore." She spat.

"So just like that, you're done?"

"Why does this matter to you?" She questioned

"No I think the question is why it doesn't matter enough to you. I just can't figure out why someone like you would act so stupid."

"Doesn't matter. DOESN'T MATTER do you know what I've gone through for this." She yelled pointing towards the desk drawer …." and Someone like me…what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Spare me…If you had applied any of this emotional crap to any other obstacle in your life you would probably be flipping burgers instead of running an entire hospital. So I'm just wondering why this, why is this, the one thing you let yourself fail at."

"Frankly that's none of your business. And it's not like I can will it to happen"

"So what? Its hard and you've had your heartbroken a few times, now you're acting like you are being the strong one by giving up when in reality you are just giving up."

She stared unable to say anything letting it sink in, not understanding where this was coming from.

"You're a coward." He snapped

"You're an a$$… now get out."

"At least I know I'm an a$$." He said as he limped out of her office.

She stared at the doors in which he had just exited dumbstruck. Why did he care? Why did it matter? This was her battle and her pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuddy sat at her desk stunned. She didn't know whether to be hurt or angry. The sad truth was that he was right. He was always right and she hated him for it just as much as she loved him for it. His words had cut her though opening a wound that she thought had healed. She so desperately wanted a family but she knew she couldn't handle another disappointment. The miscarriage had left her with an emptiness and she knew if it happened again she wouldn't be able to pull herself together. She had accepted that her life was not to be filled with the laughter of children instead she had been given a different baby, the hospital and in some way House. Both were enough to fill her life and keep her busy. At least that was what she told herself. She wiped a tear away as she opened her desk drawer. There sat the scan staring back at her. She needed to move on. She pulled it out and gave it one last look. She ripped it in two, and ripped it again and again until it was nothing more than a pile of shredded paper. She pulled her trash can from beneath her desk and scrapped them into it. That she decided was the last time she would mourn it. She would consider it a battle lost and one that she escaped early enough to regain herself. She had given up but it was on her terms and as much as House was right and his words had stung she was okay with that being the one thing she let go.

He sat at his desk replaying the events that had transpired in Cuddy's office. Why did he have to lash out at her? He had meant what he said and he knew on some level he was right but had she deserved to be punished for it. No, she deserved more than a misanthropic, caustic son of a b-tch that needed to tell everyone else how to live their life instead of actually living his own. She deserved to be happy and that he knew was something he couldn't give her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Taub and Kutner barging into his office.

"Test results back." He asked.

"She's negative for both STD's and HIV. But we've got bigger problems she's in pre-term labor." Taub said.

"Give her Terbutaline,"

"Already did. Didn't work, she's eight centimeters and the contractions are every two minutes. There's no stopping it, she's having the baby right now." Kutner informed.

"She's being wheeled into Labor and Delivery as we speak."

He nodded knowing that the chances the baby would make it were slim. 24-25 weeks was borderline maturity for chances of survival.

"Where's Peyton?"

"With the patient."

An hour later Claudia Morgan delivered a little boy weighing just under two pounds. It was immediately apparent there was significant brain damage. Peyton held her breath watching him being quickly put into an incubator and rushed out to the NICU. Claudia was so confused she had no idea what had transpired.

The team gathered in House's office with the news.

"Define brain damage." House asked Peyton.

"Pupils fixed, non-responsive to touch and making constant sucking motions." Peyton said softly.

"That's not just from a few days of her having symptoms that's long term. This is something that's affected the entire pregnancy." Foreman said looking at everyone.

House perked up as if awakened from a trance, "Give her and the baby Pyrimethamine, and Sulfadiazine."

"Toxoplasmosis, but pregnant women don't normally experience symptoms." Taub said confused.

"If they're immune system is normal. Brain damage to the baby means she probably contracted it before becoming pregnant. If there was fetal distress or abnormality it could have compromised her immune system." Kutner explained.

"Those drugs are extremely dangerous for an infant. It's likely to cause liver failure." Peyton protested.

"He's dead without it. Go." He pointed his cane at the door just in time to see Cuddy coming through it.

"Its too late, he's gone." Her expression told the story."He passed away about ten minutes ago. The brain damage was just too severe." Her voice was soft. When she finished she looked to the team, "Administer the treatment to the mother."

The four members of the team quickly left the room leaving the two of them alone. He could see tears welled in her eyes. He wondered how much of those tears were because of him and how much were because of the dead baby. She looked at him as if looking for comfort. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry and that it wasn't her fault but he didn't really know how. She looked away and then she was gone leaving a heavy sadness to the room. He pulled the pill bottle from his jacket and limped over to his favorite chair. He popped two pills and laid back waiting for the numbness to come.

By evening the diagnosis had been confirmed. Another life saved and another life lost. He pulled the bottle of bourbon from his desk drawer. He grabbed his red mug, but as he was uncapping the bottle he stopped when he caught his reflection from the glass desk. He grabbed his cell phone and punched in a number. He waited as the ringing continued and finally her recorded voice came over the receiver. He dialed again and again the recorded message played. He sat the phone back on his desk staring at it as if it would tell him exactly what he needed to do next.

Cuddy drove home carrying a heaviness in her heart. She tried not to cry, but before she could reach her exit she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to tell herself that she was being irrational and pathetic but House's words kept replaying in her head. The image of the brain damaged little boy fighting for his life was the image that stood out as the word coward resonated with it. She pulled over on the shoulder and finally let herself cry. She cried until there just weren't tears left to cry anymore. She heaved a sigh and wiped away her tears. She tried pulling herself together sniffling into a napkin she found in the glove box. She sat for a long time and stared out into the darkness until she finally felt comfortable enough to pull back onto the highway.

She managed to make it the rest of the way home without breaking down. She stepped through the front door tossing her keys onto the end table. The darkness that greeted her made her feel cold and lonely. The silence seemed to engulf her, washing over her and pulling her was no one there to welcome her or tell her it would be okay. There was no one there to recount the horrible events of her day to. Suddenly the emptiness of her life filled her and she felt completely alone in the world standing in the dark in an empty house.

She didn't bother turning on the lights. She shed her coat and went straight to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, blankly staring at the contents. She wasn't hungry; it was only out of habit that she had even opened it. She started to shut the door when the green bottles in the back of the fridge caught her eye. Sitting behind the milk were two bottles of chardonnay given to her as a gift from one of the benefactors. She retrieved a wine glass and carried the bottle into the living room. She lit a fire and collapsed into an arm chair hoping that after a few glasses she would forget that she had no one to share it with.

Hours later House's motorcycle pulled into Cuddy's driveway. He told himself he would tell her Claudia was cured and be on his way. As he pulled off his helmet he wondered whether he really wanted to open the door to whatever was going on with her. He noticed there weren't any lights on and had the urge to put the helmet back on and peel out of there. He dismounted and reached her door feeling his chest tighten. He debated knocking; staring at the door he realized he could walk away now and she wouldn't even know he had been there.

After several moments he began banging his cane on the door. No answer. He tried again. He listened but nothing answered back but silence. Should he leave? Before he could answer himself he reached for the doorknob and surprisingly it opened. This wasn't like her. Cuddy was a control freak; she probably had a ritual of locking every door and window before bed. She hid keys outside to be sure never to be locked out. He questioned himself again. Should he enter? He eased his way through the door. The only light was a faint glow coming from the living room. He let it lead him inside. In the dim light he could see her outline curled up in an armchair next to the fireplace.

A low raspy voice broke into darkness. "Go away, no one's home." Her speech was broken and slurred. She didn't look up, but she didn't need to, to know it was him.

Gradually his eyes adjusted to the light and another look around revealed the cause of her behavior. He could see the light from the fire reflecting off an empty bottle on the coffee table with a number of tissues scattered around it. Another look around revealed another bottle half empty sitting next to her on the floor with the empty glass.

He rolled his eyes, "Are you really this pathetic?"

"Do you need something?" She asked coldly trying to mimic the tone he had used to ask her the same question.

Her use of his words hit him like a blow to the chest. He supposed he deserved it though. "I'm the pill popping alcoholic, you're supposed to be the annoying intervening savior or did you forget?"

She didn't answer. Suddenly his presence was just too much to bear. She was pathetic. She was 39 yrs old, childless and alone, sitting in an empty house drinking herself into a drunken stupor. Who was she kidding trying to pretend that her job was enough, that she didn't need someone to hold her and tell her they loved her? She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head into them breaking into uncontrollable sobs. Her body began to quiver and shake with short gasping breaths as tears soaked into her cotton pants.

He stood in silence not knowing what to do. Every fiber of his being screamed, telling him to turn around and get the hell out of there. But he couldn't so he just stood there listening to her cry. He wanted to put a hand on her shoulder or wrap his arms around her but that just wasn't his department. That was Wilson's department; he wasn't good at this type of thing. He noticed the half empty bottle again and in one motion picked it up and downed the rest. Putting the bottle down he realized her breathing had slowed and she was no longer shaking.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen. He offered her his hand. "Come on..up…let's get you to bed."

She stared at him for a moment; he looked at her softly with something that would almost resemble compassion. She placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet placing one arm around her waist. They stepped forward together and managed to walk a few feet before she lost her balance. She fell into his side. Her weight was too much for his leg to bear. His knee buckled sending them both falling onto the couch, her on top of him.

"Now, now I know I'm hard to resist but you should really be ashamed of yourself Dr. Cuddy. I might begin to think you like me." He laughed and looked down at her giving her a warm smile.

He pushed himself up on his elbows. "Man you really are drunk."

She looked at him staring into his deep blue eyes watching him staring at her. She suddenly lunged forward pressing into him, pushing her mouth against his. For a moment he didn't know what she was doing but then he felt her warm lips caress his and the feel of her tongue moving up and down in his mouth. He kissed back pushing back against her.

She pulled back and looked up at him to gage his response. He stared in shock. He knew the right thing to do was to get her to bed. He didn't want to be the cause of anymore pain or regret. She was drunk and he was starting to get turned on feeling her warm body pressed against his. She looked at him sheepishly. He looked back into her steel grey eyes. Before his conscious could nag at him further he pulled her into him grabbing her bottom and thrusting his mouth into hers.


	7. Chapter 7

He parted her lips with his tongue feeling her warm mouth evoke his. She answered back tangling her lips within his and thrusting her tongue deeper, tickling the roof of his mouth with quick strokes. He scooped his hands tighter around her taught ass and pulled her against his manhood. He knew he shouldn't be doing this and he knew she may well regret it in the morning. But the truth was he wanted this, and the feel of her grinding hard into his crotch was not helping.

She started kissing him more furiously and grinding harder against him, her hand moved through his hair and pulled his head into to her. He felt her dangling curls tickle his cheeks as she continued to kiss him. Her free hand moved down his t-shirt and slid under his boxers grabbing for his member. He was hard and she seemed to become more engaged upon feeling him stiff and ready in her hands. She started to knead her hand up and down his shaft, tugging at his balls with every few strokes. He let out a soft moan between her lips. He let his hand trace up and down her back while the other kneaded her luscious ass cheek with his palm pushing her against him. Her movements were becoming restricted with his pants buckled. She pulled away from the kiss, quickly going for his buckle. He took the free moment to sit up and pull his shirt over his head in one long quick motion, tossing it behind him on the floor. She fumbled with the buckle but managed to get it undone after a moment. She quickly unbuttoned and tore his jeans and boxers down, tugging them until they reached his ankles where he promptly kicked his shoes off and let the pants and boxers slide off the side of the sofa. She straddled him, pulling herself up and pulled her thin cotton pajama top over her head revealing her full beautiful round breasts. Her nipples were hard, he felt blinded by the sight in front him. He was aching for her; he wanted to feel every part of her.

As soon as her shirt was off still straddling him she bent over. Her hands moved up and down his chest, letting his hair tangle around her fingers. She began to nudge her head into the crease of his neck, gently rubbing her nose against his skin. Her breasts pressed against him, her erect nipples sliding along his chest. Little tingling sensations moved through him as he began to push his hips upward. She started softly kissing his nape and moving slowly down his torso. He was beyond being able to control the situation; his senses were filled with the taste of her still fresh on his lips, the sweet smell of her perfume and the feel of her warm silky naked skin against his. He let his hands move up her back and into her hair as she moved further south.

She grabbed his cock, taking him into her mouth. It was warm and wet and the feeling of her mouth around his cock was almost more than he could handle. He pushed against her as she took him further into her mouth bobbing up and down. He felt himself letting go as he watched her begin to lick the put his hand on her shoulder gently pushing her away from his manhood. He rose up to meet her pulling her into him and bringing her breast into his mouth. He sucked it hard and then eased away twirling his tongue around her erect nipple making small circles. She let her head fall back and let out a soft moan. He moved his mouth away and blew on her nipple sending shivers down her spine. She pressed against him again, grinding herself against him, squeezing him with her thighs. He couldn't take it anymore he reached for her cotton bottoms and began tugging as she pushed her mouth into his. Her bottoms made it as far as her knees before she reached down and ripped them off. He realized she wasn't wearing underwear when he could feel the caress of her patch against his thigh. She moved forward and in one motion she slid down onto him. He felt himself slide into her, warm and wet and tight. He felt as though his eyes would pop out, he was tingling from the inside out. She sat straight up on him letting him fill her. She threw her head back again and began to move back and forth. He thrust his hips upward into her feeling her tighten around him. She began to pump up and down, faster and faster. He could feel sweet sensations moving through him, starting in his groin and bursting from his toes. He grabbed her waist and pushed into her over and over, harder and harder until he felt himself explode inside of her, hot and messy. She continued to ride him until finally she tensed and moaned collapsing into his chest.

They were both sweaty, panting and out of breath. He looked down at her resting her cheek on his chest and he kissed the top her head. Her breathing slowed and within moments it was apparent she was fast asleep.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he remembered was waking up on her sofa with her on top of him. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust and realize exactly where he was. Then he looked down at the image of her naked on top of him and the reality of the situation hit him. The sweet feelings of ecstasy were gone leaving him paralyzed trying to figure out what to do next. He had come over to make sure she was okay not screw her and with the state he found her in, he felt like an a$$ for letting it happen. He didn't know how she would react when she woke up. A list of her possible reactions raced through his mind starting with anger and ending with embarrassed. Nope he didn't want to be here when she woke up. He'd done enough damage for one evening. He slowly eased himself off the side of the sofa careful not to make any movements that might jostle her awake. The fire was now dying leaving very little light. He felt through the darkness trying to find his clothes and cane. He managed to find his t-shirt and pants at opposite ends of the couch. He threw the shirt on and nearly tripped over his shoe lying in front of him. He caught himself on the arm of the couch. He looked over at her sleeping peacefully, her hand under her head and her curls cascaded around her face. She looked like a goddess, her body perfected by the last remaining embers of the fire. He reached over the back of the sofa and pulled the afghan from it, covering her. She moved as the blanket was placed over her. He held his breath praying that she didn't wake up. She didn't. He dressed quickly and found his cane; taking one last look at her he left the room and limped as fast as he could to his bike.

The next morning she awoke to the irritating glare of daylight creeping through her drapes. Her hand went straight to her head, it was throbbing. She squinted her eyes open realizing she was not in her bed but on her couch. The over turned wine bottle on the coffee table in front of her made the details of the previous evening clear. She remembered grabbing the first and then the second bottle from her fridge. She remembered crying, the scattered tissues were all around. As she stirred a chill hit her bottom rushing up her spine. She pulled up the afghan and to her surprise she was buck naked. Flashes of House and her skin to skin suddenly ran through her head. Her hands running over his chest, the feel of him inside her, his lips pressed against hers. She remembered the intoxicating smell of him as their bodies were entangled. What the hell had she done? She quickly looked around for evidence of his presence. All she could see was her pajamas draped over the end of the couch. She wrapped the afghan around her and to her relief it appeared he was gone. She felt like crawling in a hole and remaining there until she could get a bit of her dignity back. She glanced at the wall clock and realized she was supposed to be at work in half an hour. In all her years at PPTH she'd never taken a sick day or even thought about taking one. Today thinking of facing House it was very tempting. She cursed herself, she was acting like a college kid after a drunken one night stand.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days and he had not only managed to avoid Cuddy but it seemed he had also managed a new free pass from the clinic and from pretty much doing anything at all. He didn't know if it was more from him or her but the closest contact they had made was when he'd locked eyes with her once as he walked into the lobby and that had been enough to send her walking in another direction. So far he'd missed 4 hours of clinic and hadn't taken on a single new case. There was no shrieking dark haired woman following him and nagging him to work, there were no threats or name calling and his naps were now uninterrupted. It was kind of nice, and it was also kind of boring. He was realizing it was no fun avoiding work when he had nothing to avoid and no one to annoy. But that didn't mean he was about to deal with their rendezvous on her sofa. She was making it clear that she too didn't want to address it and that was enough confirmation for him to sit right where he was and continue to deny that anything took place at all. At least try to deny it anyway. That was easy enough during the day when he could find something or someone to distract him but the last two nights as he lay in bed he couldn't stop picturing her on top of him, riding him, her hair falling in her face and her breasts bobbing as she bounced up and down. And last night he had dreamed about her coming into his room and practically raping him. He knew eventually something was going to give and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

It was late afternoon and he'd already dismissed the team. Peyton had stayed behind answering his mail and he had just decided that a shot of bourbon would be the perfect thing to hit the spot. He reached in the bottom desk drawer, grabbed the bottle and placed it on the desk just as he caught sight of Peyton grabbing her coat and pulling her bag from under the chair. She looked up and he motioned for her to come into his office. He grabbed two paper cups from the bottom drawer and poured a generous amount in each.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and pushed one of the cups towards her.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"You survived your first week; I think that calls for a drink." He pushed the cup further in her direction. She continued to stare at him trying to find the catch. "Come on, sit drink. I save the roofies for at least the second week."

She slowly sat down and picked up the cup eyeing him over the rim as she took a long swig of the bourbon. It was warm and went down with a nice smooth smoky taste.

He waited until she sat the cup back down. "I found it interesting the way you handled losing the infant."

Her eyes opened wide and became as round as quarters. She choked and almost spit bourbon across the desk. She was still gasping and trying to stop coughing when she asked, "What baby?"

He glared at her, and studied her for a moment, looking rather suspicious and confused himself, "Cloey whatever her name was, brain damaged baby. What other dead babies have you come across this week."

She was still recovering from nearly drowning in her own cup, "I meant..nevermind. What do you mean handled?"

"Most females don't deal well with seeing children or infants die." He brought his cup up and took a sip, making a face as it went down. "Unless they've seen it enough to be able to compartmentalize it. You brushed it off like another day at the office. "

She was shocked and immediately offended and let it show in her tone, "Are you saying that because I'm a woman you expect me to get emotional over a dead child or are you saying that I'm cold and heartless because I didn't."

" Ohh don't act all suprised and get your panties in a bunch. It's not your fault really women are just wired differently. The female of the species attaches to the young, it's in their genetic make-up. Darwinism, preserving the species and all that stuff. So either you're doing a hell of job hiding it, been exposed to enough dead youngin's to be immune, not really a lot of body bags dealing with pulmonolgists or you've been close to some child who died very young; younger sibling is my guess?"

She smiled and let out a little laugh, "Ohh you think you have me all figured out. I'm not that easy. It takes more than one drink to make me cozy up and spill all the juicy details of my life story. You would have had more luck with roofies." She winked. "Thanks for the drink." She smiled again, picked up her coat and bag and casually bid him goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

For House the weekend didn't exactly fly by. Wilson was at an oncology conference in Maryland and he wished he hadn't turned him down to take the trip. All the free time that he normally enjoyed was being interrupted by Cuddy. He had tried watching TV, but he couldn't stop thinking about how she had smelled. He recalled his nose filling with the scent of lavender and toasted coconut as he buried his head into her neck. It had been so light, fresh and intoxicating. He had tried to play the piano, but he was so distracted that he kept missing notes to songs that he could normally play with his eyes closed. Saturday night she had visited him in his dream again. In it she had knocked on his door waking him in middle of the night. After he had let her in, without speaking she took off her coat to reveal a lacey black teddy and after that the two of them had screwed like rabbits all over his apartment until he woke up Sunday morning with a pup tent in his pants. He felt like he was going through withdrawal either from her, her body or the attention she gave him. It'd been days since he'd had a row with her and that left him feeling pent up. He'd put on his favorite porn that evening hoping to relieve a bit of stress. After the first 20 or so minutes he realized it wasn't going to happen, he kept being distracted by his self analyzing thoughts. He nearly smacked himself, he couldn't get off and he was fantasizing about smells, was he finally going mad? That's when he knew enough was enough; someone had to put a stop to this.

Monday morning Cuddy entered her office and caught sight of a piece of paper folded half way and propped up on her desk. Curious she looked at both sides before picking it up. They were blank. She could see a shadow of something hidden between them. She picked it up and turned it over. Taped to the inside was a condom with a note. Beneath it scrolled in an all too familiar handwriting it simply said _Seconds?_ It was signed Da Man. Under the folded paper there was a key on a ring with a very large flat key chain. The key chain was white and after further inspection it appeared to have the number 69 inscribed on it. She smiled and laughed when she realized it was an old motel room key.

On Tuesday she walked in and noticed several large clear Tupperware containers sitting on her desk. Each had some substance of a different color in it. As she moved closer she realized there was also an object in each of them. When she brought her face eye level with the one containing the yellow substance she realized it was Jello and looking closer that suspended in the middle was her phone receiver. Looking in the others she found her stapler, her tape dispenser, her address book and in the last one a dildo. Taped to the outside of the red Jello container with the enormous suspended dildo was a note written in the same handwriting as the day before. _This one is in case you miss me._ Signed Da Man.

On Wednesday she had been late coming in due to a breakfast meeting and was hurrying to make it back in time to meet with two very important potential donors. She caught a glimpse of bright yellow through the glass doors as she pushed through them. She stopped suddenly entering the office stunned by the vast array of post-its covering every square inch of her desk and everything on it. Each with a word written on it in a very familiar handwritting. She scanned them reading, _Ta-tas, hooters, boobs, fun bags ,bo-bos, ba donk a donk, lumps, booty, cha-chas, a$$, trunk…_each one a euphemism for her breasts or bottom. She panicked; the donors were due to arrive in ten minutes. She went into a frenzy yanking them off and shoving them in her trash can. When she had finally managed to clear the area her trash can looked like a post-it explosion. She was barely able to hide it beneath her desk when she saw the potential donors hovering just outside. Her pitch had been flawless and it was going well, until she opened her desk drawer and almost fell out of her chair reading, _Snatch, twt, p-ssy, hoo hoo, bajingo, Coochie, Muff, poon tang , Pink Taco, kitty, poo-nanny….. _

By Thursday she braced herself before entering her office. But when she opened the door she found her desk exactly as she had left it the night before. She actually breathed a sigh of relief. She went about putting her things away and finally sat down opening the desk drawer for a pen. It was light and slid open easier than it should have. She reached inside feeling for a pen only to have her hand meet air. She looked down to find an empty drawer with a collage of House's smiling mug taped to the bottom of every inch of the drawer. It would have been funny had it not been kind of disturbing and creepy to have that many _smiling _House's staring back at her. She spent a good portion of her morning scraping the taped pictures from the drawer. It was mid morning when she was finally able to get to work. She booted up the computer and burst out into hysterical laughter at the image that greeted her. Her desktop background had been replaced with a pin-up playgirl model in a revealing pose with House's face photo shopped in.

On Friday she opened the door to her office prepared for anything. But again she found everything as she had left it. She went straight for the desk drawer. Again nothing unusual, just pens and office supplies. She turned on the computer, looked under the desk and searched the entire room only to find everything in its place and as it should be. She was unnerved. By her afternoon board meeting she figured he had finally given up. At 3pm she strode into the conference room where 10 serious faces looked up at her waiting for her to begin. She flicked off the lights, pulled down the projection screen and quickly began her monthly budget projection. She flipped through the power point and gave summaries of department figures and cut backs. She was almost done and hit the remote continuing to explain as the last slide appeared. She stopped when all the faces looking back appeared stunned and a few members began to stifle laughter. She turned around and her mouth flew open. The last slide had been replaced with a very sexy leather and chain clad dominatrix Cuddy brandishing a whip. In front of her bent over a desk was a bond and gagged man wearing a suit and tie with his pants around his ankles and his bear bottom in a spanking position.

Back to the previous Monday.

On Monday morning House waited patiently at his desk for her reaction. He was so excited with anticipation that he felt like a kid opening a present on Christmas morning. He tried to busy himself with a medical journal but he couldn't help checking his watch every few minutes. By 9am he was sure she'd already seen it. By 10am he was left feeling like a deflated balloon. He'd hoped to break the ice and get some laughter out of her, but hell he'd settle for her yelling at the moment. In some small way though he had hoped she would take it some what seriously. Some part of him wanted her to come into his office beaming with excitement, throwing her arms around him and smothering him with passionate kisses. He didn't _really_ expect that though. But no reaction left him worried that maybe she was angry with him or even hurt that he had taken advantage of her. If she was he just wished she would get it over with and come kicking and screaming at him calling him the jerk that he is. That he could understand. He didn't know what to do, or how to make it up to her. If he were Wilson he would probably buy her flowers and apologize profusely groveling at her feet but he wasn't Wilson, he didn't do apologies and flowers really weren't his thing and cripples don't grovel, not that he would anyway.

He was determined to get a reaction and he didn't care what kind so Tuesday's surprise called for a little more creativity. But again he was left with nothing. He was beginning to get a sinking feeling in his stomach that maybe he had permanently damaged the friendship that they did have.

Wednesday he knew she had a breakfast meeting and he knew she had an appointment pitching the new oncology expansion. He decided to use both to his advantage and surely she would have to go off on him. But yet again he was not only disappointed at his efforts but wondering if she would ever speak to him again. He spent the better part of the evening with his vicodin, a bottle of scotch and a digital camera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday and he was lying on Wilson's sofa somewhere between the waking and the unconscious world. He was listening to Wilson drone on over the phone about some new Cancer med. Probably to a drug rep. He stared at the ceiling listening to Wilson say something about side effects and vomiting. He closed his eyes, listening as Wilson's conversation drifted farther and farther away.

Cuddy was just starting to take her top off when Wilson shouted, "HOUSE." And then he was back in Wilson's office staring up at the ceiling tiles.

"Do you have any respect for a man's wet dreams, Carmen Elecktra was just telling me how big my…"

"Don't you have a case?" Wilson looked irritated.

"Nope."

"You haven't had a case in over a week. I know because you've spent most of that time in my office or bugging me while I'm with patients. Is Cuddy on vacation or something?"

"Nope, I'm on strike." He said closing his eyes again determined to see her round perky nipples again before the afternoon was over.

"You do realize that you have to have something to be on strike from right."

He ignored him, trying to drown out his annoying sarcastic tone.

"You'd also have to have a cause for strike."

"I do, I'm protecting my right to RESPECT in the work place." He said eyes still shut.

"Respect?" Wilson snorted at the idea of anyone giving House respect.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to face Wilson, "Red-headed English Speaking Prostitutes with Exceptionally Colossal T!ts, wait that would be RHESPECT or RESPWECT. Or no. Whatever!" he said waving off his futile attempt at a joke.

"Whatever you've done to get on Cuddy's good side isn't going to last you know."

He sat thinking if only Wilson knew what side of her he had been on, or rather in, he wouldn't be lecturing him about work; he would be hammering him for all the details and analyzing his every Cuddy thought and interaction.

"HOUSE," Wilson yelled again. He was brought back from his thoughts, "You can't hang out in here. I've got work to do and patients to see."

"Party pooper." He groaned and picked himself up giving Wilson a glare all the way out the door.

He was thoroughly irritated and beyond frustrated by Cuddy's lack of a reaction and now even more so by Wilson's overly eager agenda to actually work. He limped back to his office, deciding that whatever he did tomorrow he was determined would either provoke her or get him fired.

Friday afternoon the team sat around the conference table. Each busying themselves and enjoying their downtime, Taub was reading an article on a new type of implant for breast augmentation; Peyton and Kutner sat across from him and with their heads together working a crossword while Foreman sat at the end of table taking the down time to catch up on House's charting. House sat at the desk in the conference room with his feet propped up, listening to his ipod with all his of attention focused on Call of Duty 4 on his PSP. He had just knifed an enemy soldier from behind when he saw Cuddy bursting into the conference room. She didn't look happy, a big grin spread across his face. She turned to the team, waved her hand towards the hall and all them scurried out of the room like scolded puppies with their tales between their legs. He caught a glimpse of sympathy from Kutner on his way out. She waited until they had all left and the door closed, then she turned and marched straight up to the desk. Her mouth started moving frantically and her hands started moving in all directions, waving in the air. She looked like her head was going to start spinning any second and it was rather interesting watching it to the beat of Aerosmith blarring in his ear. She slammed her fist down and gave him a dirty look. The board must have really let her have it, she looked awful. She was white as a sheet and clammy, her eyes were puffy and she looked tired. She looked like she had just run a marathon coming in last place.

His thoughts were interrupted when she reached across the desk and yanked the headphones out of his ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you, are you trying to get us all fired?" He was glad he didn't hear the first part of her rant; because now she looked like she was starting to run out of steam. She exhaled loudly and put her hand to the bridge of her nose, probably indicating she was getting a tension headache.

"Ohh don't get all excited, it's not like those old suits don't already have that image in their head when they think of you. Besides I'm sure they enjoyed having something more interesting than your lopsided chest to stare at during those boring presentations." He snarked calmly taking a sip of coffee and returning the cup to the desk.

"You're lucky that most of them have a sense of humor."

"Really, didn't think they had it in them. You really look like sh-t." He said eying her up and down.

"I was thinking of you, does it show?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Got yourself all worked up huh. Well I know where you can get the real thing."

She managed a half hearted smile.

"There's an empty janitor closet down the hall and guess who has the key, and it's not the janitor." He said tilting his head in that direction.

"You're team is in the clinic, where they'll stay for the remainder of the day and everyday starting Monday until you get a case. You will also be in the clinic starting tomorrow."

"Saturday." He whined, "Can't you just break out the chains and whip and make my punishment interesting."

She smiled again, "The holiday is over." She turned to leave.

Just before she exited he called out, "Can I get the motel key back, that was a souvenir."

She looked over her shoulder and laughed as she walked through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday night she sat next to her phone. She really wanted to call him, tell him his little gifts had actually brought her back from some dark place in her life. She wanted to tell him that she thought they were sweet. Except the one that left the board members in a state between shock and rolling on the floor laughing. She laughed thinking to herself she was probably the only woman in the world that would find those things sweet. But for House they were down right thoughtful. They had made her laugh and as much as she hated to admit it, she'd begun to look forward to them. It was a shame she had to put things back to the way they were. She placed her hand on the phone and stopped, putting her hand back in her lap and biting her lip. She didn't really know if he was capable of loving someone again and she didn't know why but she was frightened at the thought that he might not even be interested in her for anything other than sex. No she thought it best to leave things as they were. Somewhere in the back of her mind though there was a nagging urge to just go over to his apartment, and let him undress her and worship every curve of her body. She tried to ignore it.

He spent his Saturday being coughed on, listening to whiny patients complain about everything from allergies to stomach aches and wiping crotches. It was well worth it though. He had been happy to see she was there. Probably just to make sure he was actually seeing patients but still it was some small solace in his day. In between patients he managed to catch a glimpse of her. She didn't seem to notice him. She had been busy filling out paperwork and chatting on the phone. A couple of times he had seen her walking from her office. She still didn't look so hot. She looked peaked and like she wasn't sleeping. She was probably stressed and over-worked and he had no doubt he was a big cause for it. He made a mental note to take it easier on her for a few days.

By Monday he was relieved to have a case. A middle aged man had been admitted delusional and vomiting blood. Since admitted he had spiked a fever and suffered several seizures. They had crossed everything off the list that wasn't leading to something in the brain. The imaging was normal. They needed a better look. He was forced to go to Cuddy.

He made his ever famous entrance into her office pushing the double doors open with his cane.

"Need to do a brain biopsy."

She didn't bother looking up from whatever she was doing, "Thought the imaging was normal."

"It is but I like cutting little pieces out of my patient's brains for no reason. I'm making a collage."

"He's an engineer; I'm not allowing you to risk permanent damage without conclusive evidence that it is his brain." She said adding her signature to a form.

"Two out of Four symptoms are neurological. What else do you want? I know let's biopsy the lung, that will surely tell us what's wrong IN HIS BRAIN."

She looked up, staring straight into his eyes like she always did in this situation, trying to see through his impulses and judge whether the procedure was really necessary. She got up and stepped around the desk just in front of him, crossing her arms and pursing her lips weighing the options.

He noticed she had her hair clipped out her face, something she hadn't done in a long time; it reminded him of when he first met her. She was still pale but she looked a little better than she had the day before.

"Get the wife's consent and don't brow beat her, make sure she understands the risks." She closed her eyes and swayed slightly grabbing the desk behind her for support.

He stepped forward until he was so close to her that he could feel her breath as she exhaled. She opened her eyes. "What's the matter, overcome by my blinding sexual aura? Do I make you randy baby?" He asked playfully pushing himself into her until they were so close to touching that she felt her heart begin to race.

"Nauseous actually, now get out my face and do your damn biopsy."

He suddenly looked away and stared off like he always did when he had an epiphany. The gears started turning his head making calculations. Simple math. Adding the symptoms up and putting in place the timeline that they had presented. He suddenly turned and hastily walked out without a word.


	11. Chapter 11

He needed to think, no scratch that he needed a drink, make that a lot of drinks. And if he didn't have a case he would probably have sped to the nearest bar and put his face under the tap and sucked it dry. Sh-t! He needed to focus on the patient. But he couldn't there was one word repeating itself in his head, F_CK! A few more choice words followed aimed at himself. What the hell had he been thinking? He hadn't been.

It was Peyton that saved the day. She had burst into his office with an epiphany of her own before the brain biopsy order had even been completed. Tests confirmed her diagnosis and as soon as he read the results he had grabbed his coat and limped out the door without uttering a single word. The team had all looked back and forth from one another baffled.

He made it to the nearest bar and that was about all he could remember of his evening. He couldn't even remember how he got home. He woke up the next morning, his head splitting, he was in the same clothes from the night before and was still wearing his motorcycle jacket. He hadn't even made it as far as the bedroom; he was hanging halfway off the couch.

Later that Morning

Cuddy glanced from the nurse's station into to what was supposed to be her empty office. Even though her office was dark, inside she could see the outline of a man sitting across from her desk. The silhouette of a cane being twirled in his right hand left no guess as to who it was.

She was in no mood to deal with him today. She didn't exactly have the best morning and being that he was the primary cause of it, he wasn't exactly her favorite person right now. She would have liked nothing more than to slink away before he saw her and leave him sitting there.

"Great, exactly what I need today." She mumbled under her breath to the nurse catching her gaze.

She pushed through the double doors of her office bracing herself for the yelling that was sure to come.

"What is it House, I'm busy…" She stated rounding her desk and taking off her coat. "In case you hadn't noticed the waiting room is full and I have to…"

"You're Pregnant!" He interrupted not bothering to look up. His gaze fixed on his cane now bouncing in his hand.

Her mouth dropped and she stared in disbelief. Her eyes wide and with a shocked expression she tried to question " How. I…" But nothing else came out.

There was an awkward silence as she slumped into her chair losing the vigor that she had walked in with.

"I assume that's a yes..." He broke the silence as he rubbed his thumb across his brow still not meeting her eyes. "Were you planning on telling me, am I right to assume that I have a right to know?" He didn't finish

"I just tested this morning, and yes." Her voice was shaken and barely above a whisper.

His eyes finally met hers but they were absent of the fear or anger she had expected. Instead his face was cold and void of emotion. He nodded and lifted himself up leaning on his cane and turned to leave. She tried to call after him but in truth she didn't know what to say. He exited without either saying a word or bothering to look back. She had expected him not to take it well but for House to walk out without a fight was scaring her. She needed him to react, to be upset, or scared or anything because she was.

Earlier That Same Morning.

She looked at the clock and nervously walked back to the bathroom. She felt little beads of sweat break out across her forehead as she wiped her sweaty palms slowly down her cotton pajama pants. She hovered in the doorway for a moment, anxious and scared. She bit her lip. This is ridiculous she thought, Just look! She went straight to the side of her tub and sat down. Pulling the little white stick from the back of the toilet, she stared in disbelief. To her surprise her first reaction was one of overwhelming joy. She cupped her hand over her mouth barely able to contain herself. Her eyes watered with tears as she looked down at the two very distinct pink lines. Then the reality hit her. Her thoughts scattered in a million directions as her hidden smile was replaced with terror. The feeling of House, holding her waist and pounding into her came rushing back. The image of him, eyes closed and her breast in his mouth flashed in her head. SH!T. This was not happening.

Why hadn't he stopped her? Why had she thrown herself at him? She didn't know whether to be mad at him or herself for letting it happen. It occurred to her that she was going to have to tell him. She felt her chest constrict and suddenly she couldn't breathe. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't picture him wanting to have anything to do with it. She wanted to bury her face in her hands and cry. She wanted to go in her room and crawl under the covers and pretend this wasn't happening but the grandfather clock in her dining room chimed and that meant she was going to be late if she didn't pick herself up and put herself together.

Back to the present

She remained slumped in her chair paralyzed staring off in the distance, not really focusing on anything. She was utterly and completely filled with a level of fear that she had never experienced before. Leave it to him to figure it out before she had, but that meant he had been thinking about it. He'd had more time than her to digest it and yet he walked out like he wasn't even fazed. She had just witnessed him calmly leave as if they had just chatted about the weather and there was nothing at all odd about the fact that in 8 months she was going to pop out his kid.

She jumped at the sound of her door opening. It was Nurse Brenda. She pushed the door open a bit and poked her head in.

"Need you." She looked at Cuddy, "Are you okay?" She had a look of concern.

Cuddy quickly sat straight up, "I'm fine, just a little tired." She got up and followed Nurse Brenda out into the clinic.

Her day had given her enough fires to put out that she had been able to shove her little problem to the back of her mind for long enough to fight them. She'd managed to solve a shipping problem in the pharmacy, get an urgent memo out regarding the new fire alarm going off on the fourth floor and get an irate donor back to writing checks after he had been mistaken for an Alzheimer's patient by Dr. Hammond, who had treated him like a child trying to lead him into his office. By late afternoon she had finally managed a few moments to herself and decided she couldn't put it off, she had to talk to House.

He was sitting at his desk, feet propped up with his eyes fixed to his television when she found him. His hand was playing with his bottom lip and he seemed to be intently interested in whatever he was watching. He looked up as she entered, he barely acknowledged her before staring again at the TV.

"I need to know how you feel about this." She said sitting across from him.

He just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"I need you to react."

He gave her a look of understanding and used his foot to turn off the TV, turning to face her with his full attention. He leaned both elbows on the desk and looked a little uncomfortable like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're keeping it." He said trying to find something other than her to look at.

This time she didn't say anything.

He combed his face with his hand, "Shouldn't we wait until you make it to 12 weeks before we start worrying about anything. I mean there is always the possibility that..." He couldn't say it.

She felt as if he had just stabbed her, "Are you saying you're waiting for me to miscarry. You're hoping it'll just die and go away."

"Ohh god," He rolled his eyes and looked away irritated, "That's not what I said, I just meant that it's not like the thing is going to come sliding out of your hoo hoo any minute. You've got 8 months to over analyze me and every thought I might have about it."

"Are you saying that you're going to be.."

"Stop! Don't. I don't know what you want me to say. I can't wrap this up in a neat little package and give it to you with the perfect bow. I never wanted kids, and I certainly can't picture myself as a father. I can't be what you want and I can't tell you what you want to hear. I can't make promises right now. Stop trying to look to me because I'm just as mentally f-cked up about this as you are." She looked across the desk at him. He could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Look, I'm not saying anything here so don't go all to pieces on me. It's not like I'm running off to Africa, I work here, I'm here everyday. There'll be more time to figure things out. I just can't have a conversation about it right now. I need more time to digest it."

She still had tears in her eyes but she looked at him as if she understood. She nodded and realized he was handling it about as well as she was. It made her even more nervous to see him so unsettled, but there was some comfort knowing that he hadn't told her to leave him out of it.

He stood up and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair, grabbed his cane that was leaning on the desk and picked his wallet and keys up, placing the wallet in his back pocket.

" Now, If you don't mind I have to go see a man about a beer." He said it not in his usual sarcastic tone but one in which he was letting her know that he was upset and he needed to get away from things right now. She understood that. She nodded and he held his arm out to the door. She got up and he led her out of the office with his hand gently placed on the small of her back.


	12. Chapter 12

All the way to the parking garage he tried to shake off their conversation. But the fact was he felt like an a$$. No, he felt far worse than that and if he could have come up with a better word that described him he would have replaced it and added infinity to its implication. His reaction to the whole thing left a knot in the pit of his stomach. But his actions that had led up to it, left him feeling nauseous. He had taken advantage of her at time when she had needed a friend. She had needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to tell her that there was still hope and what had he offered her. He had offered her his jock on a silver platter. He hadn't even been man enough to stick around and try to make up for it. He'd run out of there as fast as his bad leg had allowed. Like a coward. In one night he had managed to not only screw himself but f-ck up her entire life in the process. No pun intended. And now she would be saddled with his ba$tard. A life long punishment to a crime that he felt she didn't commit, while he…well he didn't know what he was in all of it but he knew it would be the kid that would suffer most of all and for that he was truly sorry.

As he neared the space where his bike was parked he stopped and leaned up against the cement column next to it. He rested his head against the cool stone, closed his eyes and exhaled trying to calm his nerves. He should have stopped and put her to bed that night. Hell he should have known better and put on a condom. He had always been careful and he couldn't figure out why that night had been different. Why had he been so blinded by her. It was as if he had been drugged with an overwhelming sense of lust and passion and everything else had just stood still. He rubbed his hand over his face and looked over at his bike.

He mounted his bike and took off at top speed. The freeing feeling of the wind and moving faster than his lolloping gate would ever allow was enough to let their conversation slip away in the wind whipping past him. He made it to the bar and brought the bike to an idle staring at the door leading in and then revved up the engine and squealed past the building. He went through the city and kept going until the roads opened and the curves grew windy. He moved past the houses that stood in little rows and watched as the space between them grew larger and larger until they were scattered with long intervals before he passed another. He snaked through the turns and leaned as low as he could in every bend. He watched as the scenery became nothing more than a blur beside him. He listened to the engine as it hummed and let the vibrations travel through his body until he felt he just couldn't go any further.

It was nearly two hours before he parked the bike on the side walk just outside his door.

Later that evening he sat at his piano, a glass of bourbon sitting within arm's reach with a photograph sitting next to it. He let his fingers softly stretch over the keys and lead him into a few soft melodious songs. He eased through Paul McCartney's Yesterday, Pachelbel Canon in D major, finishing with a blues piece he wrote in college. He stopped to pick up his glass and took a sip of the bourbon. He felt the warmth slide down his throat and spread through him like a warm blanket on a cold night. He caught sight of the photo that he had taken from a box in the top of his closet. Picking it up, he stared at a beaming and excited boy holding up a large fish, with a proud man hugging him around the shoulder and looking into the camera with an enormous grin He must have been about seven when it was taken, and he couldn't remember ever sharing another moment where the two of them were happy. He gazed at the man's eyes and realized he couldn't remember a single time in his life that he had looked into his father's eyes and felt loved or even wanted. He couldn't remember a time where he hadn't felt haunted by their gaze. They had always held a coldness and a deep seeded disappointment. Now he was about to pass that pain onto an innocent life. How could he be the father the kid deserved when he had no experience with what one should be? Part of him felt it would be better off without him, but another part of him knew that not being around might be just as damaging. He was _really _royally F-CKED up in this. There was nothing he could offer that would be of use to raising a child. He closed his eyes and took another swig of the bourbon. He then put the photo back on top of the piano and went into a soulful jazz piece, letting it fill the apartment and sooth his mind.

Over the next few days, he'd been relieved that she hadn't sought him out again. He hadn't had a case and for once he was actually anxious to have the distraction. Instead he spent them doing what he does best, nothing. He had however managed to find something or rather someone more interesting to distract himself from his self loathing thoughts.

It was late and he must have fallen asleep in his desk chair. He woke with his head tilted comfortably back and patch of drool pooling down onto his shirt. He hadn't been sleeping well and for obvious reasons. His eyes opened meeting darkness. He was surprised to see that the sun was no longer shining through the blinds. He must have slept through most of the afternoon. He barely had time to turn on his desk lamp, when the door from the conference room opened and Peyton walked in carrying a file.

"Good you're awake. I need your signature on this."

He looked down and tried to make his eyes focus. It was one of his clinic patient's charts. He grudgingly pulled out a pen and scribbled his name handing the file back. He looked around for his cane and keys. He spotted the cane on the floor and bent down to pick it up. When he popped his head back up, he realized she was still lingering.

"Was there something else?" He said with a bothered tone.

She nodded and looked down at the floor. "I need a few days off."

"You just started, you don't even have vacation time yet and you're asking for time off." He looked confused and slightly annoyed.

"I know, I should have said something when I was hired, but there is something I have to take care of and I need a few days."

"I'm not a charity; I don't just give things away for free."

"I'll cover your clinic hours for the next two weeks." She begged.

He hated begging, it was so unattractive,"Three and you can have your three days."

She smiled and nodded pleased. She turned to leave.

"I checked out your references." He blurted.

She stopped and turned back towards him, "Aren't you supposed to do that before you hire someone."

"I'm lazy." He shrugged.

She didn't let him bait her; she waited until he started talking again.

"I had a really interesting conversation with your old college roommate."

"I bet, I don't even remember putting her down as a reference, what she tell you, I was a book worm, I had no friends, I made good grades…"

"No but she was very chatty about you and certain professor. Apparently she walked in on quite the display between you and your English Lit teacher."

She looked a little stunned but for the most part unaffected, "You don't seem the type to mock a little action to guarantee a good grade."

"I would have believed that if you weren't already an A student. Appears you dropped out not long after that and turned up pre-med three states away."

"So what's your point, we got caught."

"Sounds like quite the scandal, or at least it would have been."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"I looked him up, he's still teaching there. Did you know he wrote a book?"

She felt her chest tighten and her eyes grew wide.

He grabbed a book from behind him on the side of the desk. "Makes for a dry read really, can't imagine why it wasn't a best seller but there's this very interesting character, feisty, with red hair and green eyes. Reminds me of someone."

She tensed immediately and looked like she wanted to grab the book right out of his hands.

"You guys had quite a fling, I believe he describes it and I'm paraphrasing as filled with desire and affection for one another. He was head over heels for you and then you just disappeared without even a goodbye."

She didn't answer. She glared at him with a look like she was going to rip off his head and boil it in acid.

"You got pregnant and you got rid of it didn't you, that's why you separated yourself from that baby. You feel guilty for killing it."

He could see she was visibly shaken and her eyes were starting to get glassy. He knew she was holding back tears.

"House, Please Don't go there."

A silence fell between them. He wasn't going to push her further. Suddenly the facts were too close to home. He sympathized with her. He remembered the scan in Cuddy's desk and suddenly he felt guilty for rubbing it in her face.

"Feel like a drink." He asked out of no where.


	13. Chapter 13

She looked at him as if he had just grown antlers. "Are you insane or just incredibly dumb? You dig into my past and rub it in my face and now you're inviting me out for drinks. What makes you think for one second that I'd accept so you can get your rocks off by digging deeper."

"Ohh relax, I have the main events, I'm not interested in the details of your sob story. I could use a drink and from the looks of it you could too. But suit yourself." He lifted himself up leaning on his cane and threw his jacket over his arm, walking towards the door.

She couldn't say she didn't in some way expect this from him. She would have been a fool to accept the job without knowing what she was up against. But that didn't mean she wasn't ready to pounce on him and scratch his eyes out. She had her arms crossed protectively over her as he walked past. He turned and questioned her again with his eyes and his arm held out to the door.

"Does no ever really mean anything to you?"

"Sure it's a word, but words only have meaning if you let them." He gave her a look to say she shouldn't let his words get to her.

She bit her lip and after a moment she nodded and walked into the conference room, grabbed her bag and followed him out the door.

She drove her car to the bar and didn't bother offering him a ride; she didn't want him to get the impression that this was anything more than a drink between colleagues. When she pulled up to the hole in the wall he had suggested she saw his bike already parked out front. He must ride at warp speed she thought to herself. When she walked into the poorly lit crowded place she could see he was already at the bar. He hadn't seen her walk in so she took a minute to survey the place. It was small but obviously popular she noted with all the noise and excitement around. It was all one room with a small bar and a few pool tables in the back. This was the kind of place she was familiar with, one where the hard laborers of the working class and the underbelly of society met to have a good time. It wasn't a place she pictured him going to at all. But he sat comfortably at the bar like he belonged there, like he was there all the time. His eyes were fixed to the TV behind the bar as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. She walked over and he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't bother welcoming her but she hadn't expected him to. She sat on the stool next to him and waited for the bar tender who was waiting on a group of young very loud guys at the other end of the bar.

"So what's your poison?" He yelled over the thumping sound of Lynard Skynard.

"Becks" she yelled back.

He looked surprised, "Didn't really take you for the beer type."

"Really, what type did you take me for?"

"Thought you would like those fru fru drinks with the umbrellas."

She laughed, "I learned to like it in college, beer was cheap and more readily available."

"Smart girl."

Just then the bar tender came up, he was a big gruff guy with a bald head and a burly beard.

"You want the usual?" He directed the question at House.

House nodded and pointed to Peyton, "She'll have a becks."

The bar tender gave her a funny look as if he just realized she was with House and for some reason that was shocking. He raised an eyebrow to House but House gave him a look and shrugged him off. A moment later he returned with their drinks. He set a glass of Bourbon on the rocks in front of House and placed her beer in front of her. They sat in silence for a while. Every so often he took swigs of his bourbon as he stared at the TV while she sipped her beer. She didn't know what to say.

After a moment, without looking at her he spoke, "Is it true, the stuff he wrote about you?"

"I thought you weren't interested in the details."

"A yes or no answer isn't exactly revealing."

"Yeah most of it, but it's a fictional character so he took some creative liberties with her."

There was another moment of silence

"The stuff about you growing up, the part about your dad?"

She looked down at her beer but she didn't let his curiosity bother her. "Yeah that part's true."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him stunned that he would apologize for someone else, or even at all, "Why, I'm not. He was a drug addict who spent most of his life hurting others and slowly killing himself. It was only a matter of time."

"Interesting"

"What is?"

"That you never held compassion for him or had a need to save him."

"I had all the compassion in the world for him, he was my Dad, I loved him and would have done anything to save him from himself, but you can't save someone that doesn't want to be saved."

"Touché" He gave her an understanding look and waved his glass at the bar tender for a refill, "Guess everybody has Daddy issues."

"What'd yours do to you?"

He looked at her again, "Didn't buy me the red ryder bebe gun I had my heart set on."

She laughed, "What a tragedy."

He smiled, "So why med school? Why didn't you just go back to English Lit."

"Because I didn't have an affair with a Doctor, I was always good at science. It just seemed like the right fit." She could see from the look he gave her that he knew that wasn't the whole story but he let it slide.

As the evening wore on their conversation didn't steer back towards anything too personal. They shared playful banter and few funny stories about med school and experiences with odd patients. She watched as he threw back drink after drink. For every beer she had, it seemed he had two or three bourbons. She'd drank slow being careful, knowing she had to drive. But by her third she noticed he was starting to sway a bit and his speech was getting slurred.

"Shouldn't you slow down old man? Isn't it about time to put your liver to bed?"

He waved his glass at her, "Don't worry your pretty little head about my liver, it's a big boy. And it's never complained before." He leaned into her and slurred, "You sure it's my liver that you want to put to bed." He then shot up and yelled, "I think we need another drink over here for the lady."

She saw the bar tender start to head over but she waved him off. "You really are full of yourself."

He let out a sexy growl, "With some to spare, want to be filled?"

She laughed and responded, "Don't think you could fill me up, old man."

Suddenly he leaned in and covered her mouth with his. He took her by surprise and for a moment she didn't realize what he was doing. But then his lips were pushing against hers and she was trying to push him off while pursing her lips together as tight as she could. He reeked of Bourbon and he was pushing all of his weight on her, but she finally managed to grab hold of his jacket and throw him off.

It took him a minute to gather himself and then he looked over at her with a look that was a mixture between anger and embarrassment. "What's a matter? You got someone or are you batting for the other team?"

"Neither, Look you're an okay guy but I'm not interested. I've spent half my life with drug addicts and I know when someone is hiding behind a bottle. Whatever you got going on… I'm not letting you drag me down into those flames."

He snorted, "Don't pretend to be all self righteous. It doesn't work for you."

She glared at him and motioned to the bartender. She threw some money on the bar and went for her coat, "I think that's about all the fun I can take for one evening. I hope whatever it is, that you figure it out." She shrugged her coat on. "And for the record there's a difference between being self righteous and having enough intelligence for self preservation. Goodnight."

As she was walking away she heard him sarcastically whine, "When we were just starting to have so much fun."

Even though he was jerk, she couldn't help pitying him. She knew that kind of pain and she held empathy for him. But she'd walked that road once and she wasn't about to go down it again. She pushed through the door to the parking lot and caught sight of the bright orange bike parked just outside. She stopped and heaved a heavy sigh. She turned around and headed back in.

She walked back up to the bar and grabbed his keys from the counter.

"Come on, time to go." She gestured for him to get up. He looked at her with a big lustful smile on his face. He slowly tried to stand but he swayed and teetered forward, grabbing hold of the bar.

She motioned to the bar tender again and held her hand out to House, "Give me your wallet."

He stared at her for a moment and then grudgingly pulled it out of his back pocket and tossed it on the counter. She grabbed what she thought was more than enough and threw it on the bar. She put his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist, grabbed his cane from where it hung on the bar, and started leading him towards the door.

He was half staggering and half walking, leaning a lot of his weight into her. He let his head drift to her shoulder and with a big greedy grin he half whispered and half yelled, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm and good looks."

She gave him a pathetic look, "Don't flatter yourself; it's a ride, not an offer."


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday morning he woke up again on his couch in the same clothes he had worn the day before. He slowly opened one eye and then the other feeling like the room was spinning around him. By the time he stood up he knew he was going to puke. Seconds later he was spewing out the entire contents of his stomach into his toilet bowl. He hadn't even been able to stand; he was supported by the knee of his good leg with his arm wrapped around the bowl. He felt like it went on for hours. He'd stop and think it was over and then feel the familiar jump of his stomach into his throat and it would start all over again.

He hugged the toilet and recalled the events of the previous evening. God had he really been that drunk. And then he thought of Peyton, he was glad nothing happened and that she'd been smart enough to see right through him. Very few people could do that. It wasn't like he wanted to date her and she'd easily picked up on that. Even in his hung over state; he couldn't help but have a certain respect for her and be impressed by her instincts. He remembered leaving the bar but everything after that was a blur. She'd been nice enough to carry his pathetic butt home and see he made it safely to his couch. And that was after he'd tried to get into her pants and insulted her. That was the kind of thing only Wilson would do. Either she was pathetically nice or used to drunken losers. Probably the latter.

It took a while for him to quit dry heaving into the john, but eventually he managed to get up and head over to the sink. He splashed some water on his face, and rinsed the acidic taste of vomit out of his mouth. He looked up into the mirror and caught his reflection. He was actually shocked at how horrible he looked. He was ghostly white, he looked peaked and his eyes were blood shot with very large bags under them. He suddenly felt old, too old for a kid to come screaming into his life.

He hobbled out and into his bedroom. He changed into a t-shirt and slipped into his pajama pants. He practically collapsed onto the bed where he slept through Saturday and the better part of Sunday.

On Monday after ignoring Wilson's calls all weekend he'd sought him out, hounded him and practically dragged him to lunch. The two sat in the cafeteria, Wilson chomping on a salad and House with a Rueben that of course had no pickles and Wilson had paid for. He'd let Wilson nag about not returning his calls and then headed him off with one of his usual snarks about a weekend filled with drugs, sex, and hookers. God he couldn't be expected to call him back in the midst of all that. Wilson let it slide for a moment.

Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a boy in the buffet line and for some reason he couldn't stop looking at him. He couldn't be more than 4 or 5 by his guess, he couldn't even see over the tray rails. Beside him a doctor, probably his dad, pointed to various items and waited for the boy to respond. He then went about placing the items on the boy's tray and carried it to the cashier. The boy followed practically skipping along behind him. He realized the boy was excited and happy. Happy about a god damn turkey sandwich and a brownie. What was so exciting about that?

"HOUSE" Wilson yelled.

He looked at Wilson kind of irritated that he was interrupting his thought process. "WHAT,"he yelled trying to match Wilson's volume.

"Grave digger, you want to go or not?"

He stuffed another bite of Rueben in his mouth and with a mouthful answered, "Sure."

"What's with you lately? You're always distracted."

"I swear you nag worse than a woman sometimes, first you're all pissed that I didn't return your calls then you're bothered because I'm not giving you my undivided attention. What's next you gonna start accusing me of seeing someone else? You know I only have eyes for you." He gave Wilson a dreamy eyed look and shoved the Rueben back in his mouth.

"Fine you don't want to tell me, don't tell me. But I know there's something eating at you and eventually it'll boil over. Excuse me for trying to prevent the eruption."

"You're excused. Now get back to the juicy story about Nurse Hatchet and uni-brow in radiology."

Wilson rolled his eyes and took a bite of his salad and launched into a juicy tidbit about Nurse Hatchet and uni-brow being found going at it in the MRI machine.

Over the past week she had wanted to call him a million times. It took everything in her not to march back to his office and demand to know what he was thinking. But she knew House and that was not the way to deal with him, that was the way to send him running in the opposite direction with a few smart remarks and his vicodin. She had gone to him and now the ball was in his court.

As usual her week had been eventful but it was lacking the usual House catastrophe and that was alarming. But a good part of her day was now spent in the bathroom vomiting or trying not to vomit. So she was a bit busy and if he wasn't going to deal with their problem then it was probably a good thing she didn't have to deal with his insanity.

It was mid-day and the clinic had been bursting from the seams all morning. She was trying to get a moment in to catch up on paper work but she was having a hard time concentrating. She placed her hand on her head and started sucking in deep breaths, praying she wasn't going to puke. She looked over at the door to her office bathroom. She was so tired of puking. She could feel her face grow hot and her mouth start filling with saliva. She was going to puke. She practically ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. These days she had to wear her up and keep the blinds pulled down in her office as not to attract attention. The last thing she needed right now was for someone, or anyone to find out she was pregnant.

She'd just managed to clean herself up when she was paged for a consult in exam room four. Uggh, the last thing she felt like was giving a consult. She wiped her mouth and trudged to exam room four.

Much to her surprise she opened the door to the exam room to find the exam table empty and House seated on the stool next to the table.

She looked around for the patient but there was definitely no one in there.

"Where's the patient."

"Right there." He said pointing at her. She looked confused and just stood with her hand still on the door knob. He waited for her to catch on but after a moment he rolled his eyes, "You are. Take off your top."

"What?" She said wondering if she'd heard him correctly. She then saw the portable ultrasound machine to his left.

"Come on, I don't have all day take off your top and get up here." He patted the exam table. "I promise not to bite."

She just stared at him for a moment trying to figure out his motive. "Last I checked it wasn't necessary to shed garments for an external ultrasound."

"I can see you're not going to make this fun are you?" He stuck out his bottom lip and did his best to pout.

"House, the clinic is over flowing and I have work to do. I don't have time for this right now. I have an appointment with Dr. Pascal in a week."

"You really don't expect me to sit beside you and get all misty eyed with the good doctor prodding you, and looking up your va-jay-jay. Do you?"

She bit her lip. No she couldn't picture him being there.

"Come on, you know you want to see it." He pleaded

"Why are you doing this? Last week you didn't want to talk about it and now here you are wanting a front row view."

"Stop doing that, stop analyzing everything."

"You can't just keep deflecting and then demand an all access pass. It doesn't work like that; you don't get to call the shots." She threw her hands up. "I don't have time for this." She heaved a sigh and went for the door.

"You're the one whose carrying the damn thing, you experience it, your body tells you its there…I need to see it."

"Is that what this is, confirmation. You don't believe me; you want a copy of the blood test or do you want to watch while I pee on a stick."

"Call it confirmation, curiosity, or just the fact that I want to get a look at the thing growing in your uterus that shares my DNA. Whatever I don't care just get up here and do the damn scan."

For a moment he looked genuine and it tugged at her. Of course she wanted to see it. She was filled with excitement and anticipation about seeing her baby for the first time. But she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be alone with House. She didn't know whether she wanted to see his reaction. After the last week she didn't expect it to be the one she hoped for. But there was also something else holding her feet to the floor where she stood. This was around the time that she had miscarried before and she didn't want House anywhere near those emotions.

He stared at her and waited for her to contemplate it, after watching her face relax he asked, "Well." With his arm held out to the table.

He'd woke up that morning and knew he wanted to see it. He didn't know why or what to expect but he knew he wanted to know it was there. He was sure some Dad's mouths watered with anticipation to see that little flicker on the screen. His wasn't watering and he didn't feel the way he thought a Dad should feel about it. But for some reason he felt like seeing it even though he didn't know what _it_ was. In his mind at this stage in the game it was a tiny ball of cells that didn't think or do anything other than live off its host like a parasite. A part of him was curious though to know how he would feel when he did see it. He didn't see himself going all googley eyed over it but he wondered if there was a part of a person that connected with their own DNA. No, he thought that was silly. Science and hard facts told him otherwise. But he _was_ curious.

As he sat twirling on the stool in exam room four waiting on her, he realized he hadn't seen her in a week and he was actually happy at the thought of her joining him in a moment. Not overwhelmed with excitement but enough that he felt a part of him relax and a warmth at the thought of her. When she did finally barge in that warmth kind of dissipated when he saw how awful she looked. She was out of breath, pale and clammy. Probably from the pukies he guessed. God he sympathized with that after the Saturday morning spew fest he'd had. Only she was getting to go through it everyday. He didn't know how she did it.

He'd thought she would be excited at the thought of seeing the baby. Didn't most women go ga ga over that kind of thing? But she wasn't she was nervous and apprehensive. She was cold toward him. He felt shut out all of a sudden and he didn't like it.

He watched her finally tense up and furrow her brow in decision. But there was something else there that he caught on to. Before he could think about it her face had relaxed and she strode over to the exam table.

"You better make it quick, and then you're going to start seeing patients and actually help out instead of playing with hospital equipment." She tried to make it sound all business but she smiled a little when she said it. He felt a small twinge of delight at seeing it.

She hopped up on the exam table and started unbuttoning the bottom part of her blouse. He acted like he wasn't looking but he was hoping to catch a glimpse of her bra or maybe even her underwear. He turned the machine on and grabbed a tube of gel. She sat stiffly waiting for him to get the wand in hand and the gel ready.

"Lay down! You're going to have to unzip that skirt if you want to be able to see anything." He indicated with the wand in one hand and the gel in the other.

She smirked but laid back and unzipped the skirt and pulled it down. The bottom part of her blouse laid open and he could see her mid-driff and lower abdomen completely exposed. Her skin was creamy and enticing. He remembered the way it had felt against him, warm and smooth. He watched her stomach rise and fall as she breathed. He followed the curve of her rib cage as it dipped all the way down to her navel. He wanted to put his hand on her and trace it up the center, letting it slip under her bra.

"Are we going to do this or what?" She said pulling him back to the task at hand.

He squirted the gel onto her stomach and watched as she winced. For some reason he liked that. He brought the wand down and began circling until he found it.

There it was staring at him. A little grainy black circle, within it was a tiny flicker. He watched as the heart beated and realized he didn't feel the way he expected. He didn't feel an overwhelming sense of affection towards the newly created life but he also didn't feel a detachment. It was there and it was his. It was as simple as that.

He turned and expected to see her looking all misty eyed at the screen but he was surprised to see her with her head laid back and her eyes closed. So he poked her in the shoulder and pointed to the screen. She opened her eyes slowly. He then realized it was fear that he'd seen there, she was afraid of seeing it and making it real. He felt stupid that he hadn't recognized that her miscarriage was right about this stage in the last pregnancy. He watched as she picked her head up, pushed herself up on her elbows and leaned forward toward the screen. He was careful not to move the wand. She just stared for a moment and then a big smile spread across her face as she brought her hand up to her mouth. He watched a tear stream down her cheek. He felt awkward sharing this moment with her. Like he was an outsider intruding and it wasn't his at all. In the midst of all of his suffering and all of his pity and self loathing thoughts over the situation, he felt odd that he was happy for her. It may be his meltdown but it was her dream and he felt guilty again suddenly that he couldn't share it with her. He felt his chest swell a bit at the thought that he'd given this to her. It all left him confused.

She looked over to him and he felt weird, like she wanted him to jump up and down and start doing cartwheels.

"It's healthy" he offered, as he looked away and hit print on the machine. He reached over and handed her some tissues. By then she had looked away.

He placed the tissues on her stomach and let his hand linger for just a second. She turned back to him, smiled and reached down and started wiping the gel away. He busiest himself with cleaning up while she buttoned her blouse and zipped and straightened her skirt.

She got off the table and wiped her eyes, readying herself to enter back into the clinic. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and held out the printed scan.

"Maybe this one can go somewhere other than your desk drawer." He watched as her face lit up and she looked at him with a warm smile. She took it from him and gazed dreamily at it. But then her expression turned to a look of doubt.

"Do you think it's going to make it?" He looked into her eyes and saw the pain hidden in her question.

He wanted to tell her yes that everything was going to be fine, "You know I can't answer that."

She looked hurt at his answer and suddenly she was tense and cold again, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of this child on my own. You don't have to do anything." She said it with a softness that indicated she'd understand if he didn't want to be there.

He looked away. He felt all the color drain from his face. "I know." He whispered.

When he looked back his gaze met hers. He didn't know why he did it but he grabbed her and pulled her into him. He didn't give her a chance to fight him. He felt her tense and then relax in his embrace. He reached for her cheek and pulled her mouth into his. He smothered her, kissing her deeply, letting his hand get lost in her hair and the other pulling her into him.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a chill in the air when Samantha Peyton loaded up her Ford Escape for her yearly trip down south. A breeze sent a shiver through her and she wrapped her sweater tighter around her. She wasn't used to the cold of the North yet. Over the last week the air had gotten a bite to it, it made her happy to be heading further south for awhile. She was looking forward to a bit warmer climate and the autumn scenery on the Five and half hour drive down.

She'd taken House home the night before after he'd tried to smother her in Bourbon breathe and insulted her virtuous behavior. He'd pretty much passed out by the time she'd gotten him seated in the car. But that changed when she tried to help him out and into his building. He'd practically fallen on top of her and was trying to fondle her before she could even get him through the door of his apartment. She was experienced enough in dealing with drunken slobs that it didn't bother her. She set him straight and steered him toward the sofa where he passed out before she left. She was sure of one thing though while she was loading up and heading out he was probably praying to the porcelain god and wishing he hadn't drowned his liver.

Since she turned sixteen she had lugged her Dad's sorry a$$ home from drunken binges and crack highs enough times that it became routine. Getting her license hadn't been the exciting experience of freedom that most teens experience. For her it had been the guarantee of a phone call in the middle of the night and a drive to some crack den in the bad sections of town. Those years were behind her though. His overdose had freed her from those chains and even though his death had marked a great tragedy in her life it had also marked the end of one.

She finished loading the SUV, turned on the navigation system and set out on the journey that she traveled every year at the same time. She'd developed a tradition in the last six years. As soon as she got in the car, she popped in a CD and turned the stereo up until her car filled with sound of Karen Carpenter. She sang along to Rainy Days and Mondays, Top of the World, Yesterday Once More and ended with We've Only Just Begun. A passing car would have thought she was nuts. She let her horrible voice bellow out each song as if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

She turned off the navigation system as she pulled through the little town of Powhatan, Virginia. She drove down Main St. and took a trip down memory lane. She slowed and made sure to take her time, taking in the view of the old buildings and simple ways that had filled her childhood.

Almost six hours from the time she left, she turned into a long drive leading to a brick rancher set back in a wooded area. It rested at the bottom of a hill down a windy gravel drive. She had to stop and take in the view around her before she could drive further. The rancher was small but cozy looking on a 5 acre lot with a beautiful green yard. The trees were now in full fall bloom. With a vast array of golds, oranges, reds and yellows making up the palette that kissed the landscape around her. She took a moment and stepped out onto the gravel drive. She breathed in the deep aroma of fresh flowers and newly mowed grass. She was home.

She parked the SUV and headed around back. She knew the door would be unlocked. Just like she knew that the mouth watering scent of eggs and bacon cooking would meet her nose before she reached the door. When she pulled the door open a ball of fur scurried across the floor so fast that it practically slid into her before she could take two steps inside the house. The mutt leaped forward nearly knocking her down in the process. It's tail wagged with such a furry that the little creatures entire backside wagged with it. She was covered in dog slobber by the time he was done bathing her face with wet kisses.

"Rocky, down boy. It's nice to see you too."

A familiar voice called out from the kitchen,"Sammy is that you?" A short plump woman with silver hair tied in a bun came bustling around the corner.

"Ohh it is you, Is it that time of year already?" She grabbed Peyton and pulled her into an embrace that she was sure left her with a few cracked ribs.

"Hi Nana, Don't act so coy, I bet you were up at the crack of dawn baking and preparing a hot breakfast."

Nana smiled and the room lit up, "I have to make sure someone feeds you right, god knows what those northerners call food. You look like a bag of bones. Get in here and I'll fix you a hot plate, with some homemade biscuits and gravy, bacon and eggs and fresh coffee just the way you like it."

"You know my weakness." Nana led her into the small kitchen and quickly went to heaping food on a plate. She hummed a little tune as she danced around the kitchen bathing the biscuits in gravy and piling the eggs and bacon so high that it would almost make you sick to look at it. Peyton only smiled. Nana placed two plates in front her and went about fixing her a cup of coffee while she dug in. Every year she saved her appetite until she arrived knowing that Nana would have a hot home-cooked meal with all the fixins waiting and she never took no for an answer.

She brought her cup of coffee to the table and sat down across from her.

"Your Mom called this morning." She said it in a way that anyone would be able to tell that it was a sore subject.

"Really what poor sap has she shacked up with now?" Peyton scowled.

"Ohh honey she loves you, she just has her ways." She reached for Peyton's hand.

"Where did she call from this time?"

"I didn't ask but you can check the area code on the caller ID."

"No I really don't need to know what new zip code she's found for her temporary residence."

Nana ignored Peyton's tone and her comment. She knew that ever since her Mama left her with her father there was a hurt there that just couldn't be forgiven. She thought it best not to pour salt on an open sore.

"I got your room all ready for you. I just put fresh sheets on the bed this morning."

Peyton smiled, "Thank you, Nana."

"How long are you going to be staying?"

She asked the same question every year and every year Peyton gave her the same answer, "Same as always."

"When are you going there?" Nana asked her softly.

Peyton's face turned into a look filled with sorrow,"Monday."

Suddenly there was a seriousness to Nana, she placed her hand over Peyton's and softly asked, "Do you want me to go with you this time?"

Peyton shook her head. This was a place she traveled to alone.


	16. Chapter 16

They spent a moment enveloped by each other. When they finally pulled away it was slowly as if neither wanted it to end but both knew it couldn't go on forever. He held onto the side of her face and placed his forehead against hers. She kept her eyes closed and just breathed him in. Letting his masculine aroma fill her and draw her in. It was if time stood still and for that one moment they understood each other.

But as all things must come to end, their embrace slowly unfolded back into two people that were totally and completely confused by the other. She looked into his eyes for answers. He could see the question there, _what did that mean_? But it wasn't something he could answer. So he looked away. And then so did she. She adjusted her blouse and awkwardly straightened herself and then she was gone. He leaned against the cabinets and let his head fall back into them. He felt like he had just been blind sided by a Mac truck. Why had he kissed her? He couldn't even answer that to himself. He had felt drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. All he knew was when she had shut him out and told him she didn't need him; he had felt the need to be close to her. He shook away his thoughts. His head was swimming and it was all too much to take in at once. He grabbed his cane and something off the counter and tried to leave his conflicted thoughts behind.

That evening he was stretched out on his couch, staring blankly at the TV. He was looking at the screen but he wasn't really watching it. It was all white noise to him. His thoughts were back in exam room four. The entire experience kept replaying in his end. The little black circle flickering before his eyes and then the look on her face when she shed tears of joy. Then kissing her, holding her, breathing her in. She wanted it. Did he? Did she regret that night and if so why was she so happy? Did he regret it? There were too many questions that needed answers and questions without answers plagued him, haunted him nagging his brain until there was some kind of reasonable explanation. He sat up and grabbed his cane, he reached out and hooked it around the strap of his knap sack lying on the floor. He slid it across the floor toward him. He rummaged through it and pulled out a piece of paper. Then he stretched back out and propped his head up on the arm rest and held the picture up to his face. There in the grainy image was the little black circle. He traced his finger over it. It may be just a ball of cells. But it was life, and it was his life and her life wrapped up into a tiny parasite that was growing and would eventually become a person. One that talked and walked and more importantly had the ability to think for itself. That scared the hell out of him. That meant it could eventually make up its mind about him and what he should be to it. But he could accept that for now it was just a little bean, his little bean. He smiled to himself and almost laughed thinking he had planted his seed inside of Lisa Cuddy and now the world would never be the same.

He pulled a book from his knap sack and stuck the scan between the pages. He put his arm behind his head and the other on his chest and comfortably slid into the unconscious world.

The next evening Wilson dropped by with beer and snacks for the game. Beer and snacks were always welcome in his home. He opened the door and left Wilson standing there holding the bounty. Wilson knew the drill he walked in and unloaded his arms onto the kitchen counter.

House didn't bother waiting for the beer to be put in the fridge. He pulled one out of the box and walked back to his spot on the sofa.

"Nice to see you too." Wilson said sarcastically, unloading the bags and placing the beer in the fridge.

"Since when do you need a formal greeting?"

Wilson shrugged, grabbed a beer and parked his bottom in his usual spot on the couch.

The evening played out as usual. They hooted and hollered over their team. They made bets over the score and shared their usual snarks and playful banter. House called Wilson an idiot and Wilson called House an evil ba$tard. Life was good. By half time, four beers in, House had to break the seal. He headed off to the bathroom leaving Wilson to entertain himself.

Wilson started tidying up the area. Putting the empty bottles in the trash and cleaning up the spilled cheese curls and empty bag of pretzels. He thought he'd managed to get the area acceptable for the 2nd half, so he sat back down, stretched and looked around. He noticed a book on House's end table. It was kind of an odd book to be amongst all of the other books in House's apartment. It was bright yellow, with a shiny cover with green lettering across the front. It looked like a book that sold on the shelves at the local supermarket, not like the hard covered bound medical texts that were tucked in every cranny of House's abode. He picked it up. It read _Love Learned, Love Lost_ across the cover_._ Curious, he turned it over and started reading the back cover. It was a love story, a fictional love story. House doesn't read love stories or fiction for that matter. He started flipping through it and it opened immediately to a page with something placed inside. He pulled it out and was even more confused. It was an ultrasound scan. He had just enough time to glance at it when House came limping around the corner.

When House realized what Wilson was holding he lunged forward and grabbed the book but he was too late for the scan. Wilson had pulled it away from his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing going through my sh!t, I leave you alone for one second." He heaved his shoulders and combed his face tensing for the confession that was probably going to take place.

Wilson studied the scan further while House tried again to rip it out of his hands, "Give it to me. It's a patient."

That was when Wilson caught sight of the name in the upper corner. L. Cuddy. His mouth formed an O, "Cuddy's pregnant?" House could see the gears turning in his head. "Cuddy's your patient? You're not in obstetrics."

"Gee you think, you must be a genius or something?" He snarked, still trying to grab the scan.

"What are you doing with her ultrasound photo? You're not screwing with her are you?"

House took a deep breath and let his shoulders drop; he rolled his eyes, "More like _screwing_ _her_."

"What?"

"I slept with Cuddy you moron." He threw his hands up.

"What do you mean you slept with Cuddy?"

"I mean I stuck my penis in her and blew a load. What the hell else do you think I mean?"

"What? When?"

"Really Jimmy, the damn date is on the scan and it says 6 weeks. Can you do simple math or do I need spell it out?"

"You knocked up Cuddy?" Wilson said looking like a deer in headlights.

"God you are really dense, how many beers did you have?"

Wilson brought his hand to his mouth in shock. House took the opportunity to snatch the scan out of his other hand and placed it back in the book, fumbling as he did. His frustration finally erupted and he threw the book across the room.

"Are you seeing her?" Wilson asked unnerved noticing how visibly shaken and uncomfortable his friend looked.

"No, it was a one time drop off and deposit kind of thing."

"Wait, was it planned?"

"What the hell do you think?" he yelled.

"I take that as a No," Wilson took a moment to take everything in." Since when do you not wear a condom?" He looked puzzled at House's lack of precaution.

"Since a drunken Cuddy practically raped me."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No I'm not." House said with a smug but serious expression. He wanted Wilson to suffer the way he was making him suffer at the moment.

After a moment Wilson suddenly formed a huge grin and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I really don't see what the hell is so funny here?" House said relaxing a bit at the sight of his friend's laughter.

"Come, on. It's ironic! You're 49 yrs old and you've spent your entire life avoiding anything that remotely resembles responsibility and then one night, one time with Cuddy and now the single biggest responsibility in any person's life has found you. Face it, life caught up to you."

"Shut up." House said sinking back down to the couch.

"I'm sorry." Was all Wilson could say in between trying not to laugh and looking somewhat serious.

"I'm serious, shut up or go home."

"God you're going to be somebody's Dad." He said it seriously as if he just realized it and then chuckled again. He sat back down beside House.

House threw a pillow at him, "I mean it, SHUT UP."


	17. Chapter 17

She was left bewildered and confused about their moment in the exam room. But she had seen her baby and that was a moment that could cloud over anything else in her life. It brought a smile to her lips as she thought about it. Her hand went to her stomach. It was in there, it was real and it was hers. It didn't matter if House wanted to be there or not because this little life was everything and she knew that the love she had for it was more than enough. She had left the hospital that day looking as if she could walk on air. A few nurses had taken notice that she was exuberant and almost giddy but she didn't care. They didn't know why and she wasn't going to tell them. At least not yet.

She floated through the next day and let her thoughts drift to possibilities of her future. A little her and House, she had to laugh just thinking about it. Would it look like him? Would it have his smile? Would it have her steel grayish blue eyes or his electric baby blues? She hoped it had his intelligence but definitely not his sense of humor. But it all made her smile because it didn't matter. She was having a baby and no matter what it was or wasn't it would be hers and it would be loved.

That evening she went home and fixed herself an extravagant dinner. Almost in celebration and then put popcorn in the microwave and popped a DVD in. She was just about to curl up on her sofa when she heard a banging at her door. It wasn't a knocking or a gentle rap it was an obnoxious and familiar beating.

She was still surprised though when she opened the door to see House standing there. He didn't say anything he just walked in past her like she wasn't even there.

"Uhh, Hello." She said sarcastically at his rudeness.

He grunted and started looking around like a dog sniffing, exploring a new territory.

"Why are you here?" She asked puzzled and amused at his odd behavior.

"Had to pee, was in the neighborhood."

"You live less than five miles away, why are you really here?"

"What I can't check up on the _thing_ incubating my genes. I thought you would be all warm and fuzzy at the idea." He started shedding his jacket and tossed it from her hall onto the back of sofa in the living room.

She smirked.

He sniffed the air, "Popcorn?" Just then their attention was diverted to the sound of the microwave beeping. He smiled.

She scrunched her face up annoyed and glared at him, "Hold on." And then she scurried into the kitchen.

She came back to find him seated very comfortably on her couch with his feet propped up and the remote in hand.

"Well just make yourself at home." She said sarcastically.

"We screwed on this couch and I knocked you up, I think we passed formalities a long way back." He said casually.

She shrugged and sat the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. She noticed him flipping through the channels and grabbed the remote from him. "I was about to watch a movie."

"I was about to watch the game." He smirked and stared her down.

She threw her hands up and exhaled, irritated and threw him the remote.

"That was easy." He said surprised.

"It's easier to give in than argue with an insane person."

"And they said you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

He flipped through the channels and finally settled on a monster truck rally instead of the game. He scooted further into the side of the sofa and placed one arm on the back of the couch, getting comfortable. Without speaking she settled in next to him. They sat and watched as if it was something they did every night. There was no conversation or words needed between them. They passed the popcorn back and forth. She watched as he grabbed enormous handfuls and tried to shove it all in his mouth at once. Pieces dropped all over the front of his shirt. Which he picked up and ate individually after each mouthful. But his eyes never left the TV.

At some point he felt her head drift over to his shoulder. He didn't look or respond to it but after a while he felt his side grow heavier and then realized she had fallen asleep and was snuggled into him. He sat and watched her sleep for a few moments and then he turned off the TV, carefully scooted himself away and eased her off of him. He laid her down and grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and tucked her in. She moaned softly as it was placed over her and he quietly put on his jacket and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Peyton brought her bag in and settled into her old room. She opened the door and it was like stepping back in time, as if it had been preserved exactly as she'd left it when she went off to college. She breathed in the smell of fresh lilacs and vanilla. No doubt Nana had been responsible for the welcoming scent. She looked around taking it all in. The full size bed was covered in an intricate patchwork quilt. The same quilt made by her great aunt that had adorned her bed for years, the very same one that had been used to keep her warm on many a cold night. The furniture was old and beautiful. A dark cherry antique wardrobe and dresser were nestled against the walls. A small wicker writing desk sat next the window. She had sat at that desk for hours as a teenager, doing homework getting lost in a book or writing. It was nice to be home, it was nice to be somewhere that always stayed the same.

She spent the evening talking and laughing with Nana. She regaled her with tales of the small town happenings. The kind only an older church going woman would get from the local southern Baptist gossip. She told her the crazy trouble Rocky had been in over the year. He had always been such a mischievous mutt wreaking all kinds of havoc in the area. She talked of how he had stolen the neighbor's cordless phone off their deck and buried it in her flower bed, he ate her begonias and the preacher's son's shoe, laces and all, and he crashed the church picnic and managed to knock over the table and eat half of the baked goods. By the time Nana was done Peyton was laughing so hard she was crying.

Nana put a few logs in the woodstove in the den and the two of them nestled in the big comfy couch and reminisced of Peyton's childhood. Nana had made cocoa and they sat and sipped it while they spoke kindly of her grandfather who had passed away three years earlier and went on about all the cousins and crazy Uncle Leroy. By late in the night the conversation steered towards Peyton and the happenings in her life. She talked about her job at PPTH. She told her of the interesting and important work she was doing to solve medical cases that no one else could. And then she told her of House. Of course she left the part out about his drunken stupor the night before.

"He sounds like an idiot." Nana commented.

"He's actually considered a genius, world renowned for his ability to solve the unsolvable."

"Dear that doesn't mean he isn't an idiot."

Peyton laughed at her grandmother's keen observation. She was feisty and nimble for her 73 years. Nothing ever surprised her and nothing ever angered her. She was the most understanding person that Peyton had ever known and she was so filled with love that it seemed sometimes it spilled from her into those around her. But she was never afraid to tell it like it was.

At one time or another, most family members and friends had lived with her grandparents. They had nothing but they gave everything. It didn't matter how bad off someone was or even sometimes how well they knew them. They took them in and cared for them, fed them and loved them without ever asking for anything in return. It was Nana who had rescued her from a life that was filled with uncertainties, drugs and dark places that she never wanted to think of again. Nana had found them in a dumpy apartment in Detroit when she 11 and packed her bags and brought her home. Her grandparents had taken her in and raised her as if she was their child. Peyton had still tried to care for her father after that, but he was beyond any means of care and eventually his habits and living on the edge lifestyle caught up with him.

Her mother had left her with her father when she was only three. She was a flamboyant woman who gambled away her money and changed men faster than she changed bed sheets. She shacked up with whatever guy could pay the bills and give her enough money to keep her enjoying her booze, her gambling and her stylish fashion sense. Which Peyton regarded as about as Schick as a high class hooker. She used them up and spit them out. She'd send Peyton postcards from whatever city she was currently calling home, and occasionally Peyton would get a birthday card or a teddy bear or some cheap souvenir. Peyton stopped opening the packages when she was twelve and stopped taking her calls when she fifteen. Nana was who she considered her mother, her role model and her heart. But Peyton's mama was also Nana's daughter and no matter how much she disapproved of her lifestyle she never talked ill of her and she always told Peyton that her mama loved her no matter how she showed it.

"Do you have a fella there?" Nana knew the answer but she always asked.

"No, I just don't have time for that sort of thing."

"Well maybe if you just found somewhere to settle down you could try a little harder to meet people."

Peyton scowled. She knew Nana meant well though.

"Honey, I just want you to be happy." Nana said very sincerely.

"Nana, I am happy." But she didn't really believe it and she knew Nana could see through her.

Nana grew more serious, "It's been seven years, and it's time to put it behind you."

Peyton didn't say anything. She looked down at her cup.

"I know you loved her, but she's gone now and as sad as it is, she's free and you should be too."

"It's not that easy."

"It is that easy, the dead need to be buried and living need to live. She's gone and buried and it's done. She's in a place where she doesn't hurt anymore and now you need to find one where you don't hurt anymore." Nana always had a way with words. She knew Peyton wasn't going to say anything but she patted her hand and hugged her goodnight.

"Well it's past this old lady's bedtime. You should turn in too." She kissed Peyton's forehead told her goodnight, whistled for Rocky and then headed towards her bedroom.

The next day Nana woke Peyton early as usual. Nana always rose before the sun, no matter how late she got to bed. Before Peyton was out of bed she could already smell sausage cooking. Nana had a hot breakfast waiting consisting of sausage, ham, eggs and no breakfast could be complete without Nana's made from scratch biscuits. They were soft and flaky and practically melted in your mouth. And last Coffee. Nana always had a pot of coffee on, no matter what time of day it was. She said if anyone ever cut her open they'd be surprised because coffee is what they'd find running through her veins. Nana placed a cup in front her and the refreshing aroma filled her nose.

The next part of their day was spent doing chores that couldn't be put on hold even for Peyton's stay. Peyton loved it though; it reminded her of being a young girl and working with her grandfather. He'd always called their place a farm, when in fact it was far from it. But Pops loved animals and so their little "farm" had ducks, geese, pheasants, cats, dogs, and even at one point a goat. But that was another story entirely. Pops had been a regular Dr. Doolittle; there wasn't an animal he couldn't tame or train. So he filled his life with them and if anyone he knew found a stray or didn't want one they knew where to take it. His favorite was his dogs though. He bred Labradors and Saint Bernard's at different points and he'd always said he liked dogs better than he liked people. Because they were loyal, they loved you unconditionally and they kept their mouth shut. She laughed just thinking of him. Even though he'd passed three years earlier the animals were still there and they regularly needed feeding and attending to. So Peyton and Nana spent the first part of the morning feeding, watering and tending to their little, "farm". After they were done she helped Nana clear out her flower bed readying it for winter. They cut scarlet sage, mums, and wildflowers. They made three arrangements and bound them together with ribbon and wire.

Nana had put on a stew that morning and by lunch it was ready to be devoured. It was one of Peyton's favorites. It wasn't quite a Brunswick stew and it wasn't quite a beef stew but it was thick and nasty with bits of everything in between. Nana always called it a poor man's pot. She said her mother used to make it with whatever leftover meat and vegetables were around. The two of them sat, ate and laughed; by the time they were done it was already the afternoon.

They spent the rest of the day in town, strolling down Main Street and gabbing about all the changes that the little town had gone through in the last year. It was actually becoming not such a little town anymore. In the last five years the town had put in it's first stop lights, shopping plazas and now had a number of restaurants in the area that were from large chains instead of being locally owned. They stopped in at Lou's ice cream parlor and each ordered vanilla custard with pralines. They enjoyed it and continued on and walked through the courthouse and center of town. By early evening they were both hungry and headed for a small quaint restaurant that was the local favorite called _The County Seat._ It was an old building that was filled with nostalgic glimpses of the town's history. The walls were covered with old photos, antiques and newspaper clippings. A few even had pictures or mentionings of Nana and Pops.

As they walked in Peyton noticed a lot new faces, another sign that the town was growing in her absence. But the regulars were still there and as soon as they saw her, there were friendly welcomes and a few even got up and came over to hug her and tell her how proud they were of her being a big city doctor. Her and Nana sat and ordered and before they could finish talking to the waitress an older blonde woman with an apron came whisping out of the kitchen and practically leaped to Peyton scooping her up and planting a dozen kisses on her cheek before letting her go.

"When I heard my little Sammy was here, I just had to come out and see it for myself.' She chided over her. "Ohh what's it been now three years since I seen you last. I remember when you were just a babe, barely big enough to reach the counter. Your Pops would bring you in and order you a vanilla milk shake." Just then she reached over to the waitress and finished ordering for Nana and Peyton, complete with a vanilla milkshake.

Peyton smiled widely and laughed, "Gladys you'll never change."

"Look at you, you're all grown up and working up north now with some fancy doctor from what your grandma tells me."

"I was grown up the last time I saw you."

"Well to us old folk" She gestured toward Nana, "You'll always be a little girl. Ohh I remember when you and Corey Foster stole old man Stewart's hearing aide and put it in the church offering plate on Sunday. What a mess you were girl."

Peyton blushed a bit and giggled. "Are you still doing the cooking here? Haven't you made enough money to hire someone, so you and Tom can retire and run off to some island somewhere?"

Gladys laughed and patted her shoulder, "Sweetheart I wouldn't know what to do with myself on some island and I don't trust anyone in my kitchen."

Peyton shook her head and laughed some things would never change.

"Well Honey Marie will be coming in a minute with your food; I got to get in there before I have a mass of hungry hyenas chasing my tail. It's so good to see you; you take care of yourself and your grandmom." She winked and fluttered back in the kitchen.

Peyton ate country fried steak with lumpy homemade mashed potatoes smothered in gravy and butter beans on the side. She finished with a vanilla milkshake and Gladys's famous blueberry cobbler. She couldn't remember a time that she'd eaten so much or been so full.

By the time they got back to Nana's house it was late and Peyton could feel her eyes getting heavy. Nana made tea and they drank it by the fire. They watched TV until Peyton just couldn't keep her eyes open. She kissed Nana goodnight and snuggled down for the night.

Monday arrived too soon for Peyton. It was the day she would be leaving and it was also the day that marked the anniversary of the saddest day of her life seven years earlier. Nana made her a hot breakfast and she helped with the chores but by mid morning it was time for her leave. She loaded the Escape, included was a lunch Nana made and the three flower arrangements they had made the day before. The Goodbyes between them were always the hardest. Nana always cried and Peyton left not wanting to. But this place held something that she just couldn't face but once a year. So she kissed Nana through her tears and set out.

As if it had a mind of its own the Escape drove the familiar yearly route, down Main St. and past the center of town to a little church almost hidden from view by two vast magnolia's. She drove around to the back of the church and parked. From there, a winding trail led through a thick wooded area and out into an open field with an iron gate surrounding it.

It was a crisp autumn day. The sun was shining and the rich fall foliage drifted through the open air dancing along the ground. Puffy clouds swam across a beautiful bright blue sky. It was gorgeous; the weather was perfect; it was the type of day that under any other circumstance would be a perfect day. But the tragedy that had marked this day seven years earlier shadowed over anything else. For her it seemed dark and dreary and cold. She followed the trail and walked up to a big iron gate. Two stone pillars framed it, one reading: _Maplewood Cemetery_. She sighed and pushed the gate open, revealing the long rows of head stones on either side of her. She carried the three flower arrangements that her and Nana had made the day before.

She walked down the rows until she came to one without a headstone. Instead it had a marker. She squatted and leaned toward the marker and placed her hand over it. It read:

_Allen Reese Peyton _

_Born: October 5__th__ 1958_

_Died: January 10__th__ 1998_

She brushed away some debris and laid one of the arrangements on top. She kissed her hand and touched it to the marker. She stayed there for just a moment and then she stood up and walked two rows over. She stopped at a headstone, a rather large one, a double plot stone with only half of the headstone reading a date of death. It was the double plot Pops had purchased for him and Nana. She leaned down and placed one of the other arrangements into a plastic holder that set next to the headstone. She touched her hand to the cool stone and closed her eyes and said a prayer. After a few moments she opened them,

"I miss you Pops. Nana misses you. She sends you her love." She looked lovely down at the grave. "I love you Pops, Please take care of Abby for me." She kissed her hand and placed it against the cool stone again.

She gathered herself and the last arrangement of flowers and slowly walked down the row and to another small gated area. The gate leading in was framed by two granite angels looking as if they were floating over the little headstones that were just inside. She let her fingers stop on the cold rail as she pushed it open. This was the hard part; the last few yards were the most painful. She breathed deep and suddenly the sunny day was replaced by that rainy morning when her little coffin was lowered into the ground. She could still remember the way it all unfolded before her as if she'd been in a dream. She remembered Nana's hand on her shoulder as the pastor read the eulogy. She'd felt like she was watching it all from the outside looking in. She could hear the eulogy and see the pastor but she wasn't really there. She could still smell the mixture of the freshly dug earth and the sweet scent of the white calla lilies that adorned her coffin. It all played before her eyes like a movie. That day she was in a place that she almost never made it out of.

She finally let go of the gate and crept over to a small granite stone. A young dogwood tree was growing over it. If it had been spring it would have been beautifully adorned with the small white flowers with the red stained tips. Nana had planted it but she had never been here in the spring. So it nakedly hung over the little stone. The headstone was a small granite block with a chubby faced cherub chiseled into the top. She kneeled down in the grass next it and ran her hand over the little cherub's face as she felt the tears start streaming down her cheeks. She closed her eyes but she could still see the stone in front of her that read:

_Loving Daughter_

_Abigail Elizabeth Peyton_

_1999-2001_

She could see the little cherub faced angel that reminded her so much of her chubby faced baby girl. Her mind flashed with memories of her little girl laughing and running into her open arms. She closed her eyes tighter and let the tears stream faster down her face. She let the memories flow freely through her, the memories of her daughter's short life. The feel of her hand, the sound of her laugh, the feel of her little embrace and her voice telling mommy she loved her more than the moon loved the stars.

After a while she wiped the wetness from her cheeks and sat down completely next to the little grave. She cleared a few leaves out from in front of the headstone and placed the flower arrangement in the holder. She began to whisper softly to the ground.

She did this for some time as if she was talking sweetly to a child tucking them in. When she stopped she kissed her hand and touched it to the cherub face. She closed her eyes and said a prayer and whispered,

"Mommy loves you."

With that Peyton walked back to her car, and started her journey away from that world and back to Princeton, New Jersey.


	19. Chapter 19

When Wilson found him, he almost had to look twice; House was at his desk and he was doing work. He was sitting there with a pen in hand and a file in front of him. It was one of those moments where you have to question reality. He looked around to see if Cuddy was somewhere brandishing her whip and supervising House's new work ethic. But there was no one there but House. He walked from the door to his desk and sat down just in front of him. The look House gave him could only be described as _Help me please_. He almost laughed.

"Okay what's the catch?" Wilson asked pointing to the paperwork House was working on.

House scowled at him, "Have to write Peyton's review for Cuddy. Her trial period has expired."

"Yeah how is that going?"

'Don't pretend to have small talk when we both know what you _really_ want to talk about." He squinted knowingly at Wilson.

Wilson exhaled, "So what happened?"

"Nope, try again."

"You really aren't going to tell me?"

"Not now, it's too valuable. I'm going to make you suffer…. at least until I can find something worthy of its exchange." House's mouth turned up in an evil grin.

Wilson laughed, "I don't think you want to make me suffer, I think it meant something and that's why you don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, she was drunk. I was horny, hard not to be when you have a drunken Cuddy with a zesty bod rubbing it against you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" House said looking back to the paper on his desk.

"About the fact that you knocked her up?"

"I'm not pregnant; I'm not the one having the kid. What is there for me to do?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Ask a better question and you might get a better answer."

"Okay." Wilson looked like he was getting ready to drop a bomb, "How do you feel about the whole thing?"

House smiled, "How do I feel about screwing my hot boss, well let's just say when she screams…."

"HOUSE" Wilson yelled, "Stop deflecting."

"What do you want me to say? She's having my kid, there's nothing I can do about it."

"House, you're going to be a Dad, and you're telling me you have no feelings about it."

"I'm telling you that there is no reason I need to have any feelings about it."

"So you're going to let Cuddy do this alone?"

"I can't push the kid out. So yeah I would say she's on her own on that one."

"And after that?"

"After that there's one more screaming mouth in the world to feed."

"If you don't want to talk about it yet that's fine, but don't expect me to believe that this isn't affecting you. You hid her ultrasound and practically had a heart attack when I found it."

"Because it's none of your business." He glared.

House leaned back in his chair and gave Wilson a look that could only be described as _I hate you right now_. He scratched his head and looked back to the review he was writing, pretending that Wilson wasn't there.

Lisa Cuddy walked through her door dead tired and ready to prop her feet up in a warm bath. Her day wasn't anymore strenuous than any other but the last week or two she was beginning to feel like she couldn't put two words together without feeling the need to lay down. She was absolutely exhausted and her feet just couldn't carry her any further. Her stuff dropped at the door and she landed on her sofa. She didn't bother changing, there was no need. She told herself she would lay down for just a moment and then she would get up and change and start a bath. Her eyelids grew heavy and gradually closed and after a moment she was far from her living room, breathing deeply and drifting through the unknown.

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she heard a knocking from far away. Somewhere between being conscious and unconscious she was trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. It grew louder and louder and then it stopped. She felt herself easing back into wonderland when the couch sunk in next to her. Her eyes flew open to meet two electric blue eyes not two inches from her nose. She drew in a quick breath and felt the air start escaping as a scream but there was no noise. A hand was over her mouth. Terrified she stopped screaming and the two eyes moved back away from her to reveal their owner. It was House. And he was grinning from ear to ear, his face red from trying to hold back laughter.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She snapped.

He held up her key, which she quickly grabbed for, "I knocked, but someone was off in la la land."

"Just because you know where I hide my key DOES NOT give you permission to use it." She finally managed to grab it from him.

"If you didn't want me to use it, you would have found another place to hide it."

She smirked and pushed herself up, walking to the front door to replace the key back in it's hiding place. She walked back in the living room, not surprised to find House already getting comfortable and looking for the remote. She rolled her eyes and started toward her bedroom. Quickly she changed into a tank top and a pair of cotton yoga pants, being careful not to leave House to his own devices for too long.

Leaving the bedroom, a symphony of bizarre sounds started resonating into the hall. Various degrees of banging, clunking and rattling were coming from her kitchen. It sounded like a demolition crew was tearing it apart. She turned the corner to see House opening and rummaging through every kitchen cabinet and drawer, making an obnoxious racket in the process. She just crossed her arms and stood in the doorway amused.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah food, REAL FOOD! Do you have anything around here that isn't HEALTHY." He said it as he opened the fridge and peered inside as if trying to decipher an ancient language that would reveal the hidden treasures of the ice chest. His hand anxiously moved items along the shelves finally settling on a Tupperware container that looked like some sort of savory leftover.

"I don't keep much food here, especially not junk food." She said sitting at the small table in front of him.

He pried the lid of the container and took a whiff of the contents. His nose lingered over the food for a moment before he made an expression showing that the food would be appropriate for a tasting. Opening several more drawers he pulled out a fork.

"You will, just wait in another month I'll be prying pastries from your little pudgy fingers." He laughed as he brought a forkful of the food to his mouth.

She smirked.

Almost as soon as the food was in his mouth he was looking for a place to spit it out. He looked as if he was about to spew all over the kitchen if he didn't get the evil disgusting substance out. Finally he chose the sink to make his deposit.

"What the hell is this?" he asked with a look like he had just swallowed motor oil.

"Chili made with Tofu." She said laughing as she watched him empty the entire container into her garbage disposal.

He shook his head and turned the tap on to wash the food down. He dried his hands and without saying a word he strode out the kitchen passing her. Before she could turn around she heard the front door open and slam shut. The sound of his motorcycle left her confused. She stared blankly at the door trying to figure out whether he was mad or just looking for an excuse to leave. She was left feeling a little hurt and disappointed by his exit. What had she expected? What that meant she didn't know but she didn't want to stand around thinking about it. She cleaned up House's aftermath and put a kettle on for tea.

Not much later, she sat at the small kitchen table with her cup of chamomile tea. Just as the she took her first sip, she heard the front door swing open and a steady thump making its way toward the kitchen. When she looked up she barely had time to react when a white bag came flying at her. It landed just where her tea would have been had she not moved it. House came lolloping behind the bag with another in his free hand. He planted himself in the chair next to her and plopped the other bag on the table, immediately rummaging in it.

"What is this?" She said pulling the recently airborne bag toward her.

"Food" He said as he pulled out a wrapped package and various condiments. He reached into his jacket and brought out two small bottles of coke and then pointed to the bag she had been eyeing.

She brought the bag over to her slowly, peering inside as if it's contents were about to burst forth and attack.

"Relax" He rolled his eyes, "it's grilled chicken not napalm… But…this" He held up a huge triple stacked burger with everything on it dripping grease out the side and onto her table. "This is food."

"That is disgusting." She said it but what she didn't say was the smell wafting from the greasy mass was mouth watering and the more she looked at it the more she wanted to jump across the table and bury her face into it.

"You have much to learn young one." He said pointing to her stomach.

He caught her eyeing his burger as he searched through the packets for ketchup and mustard. "Don't even think about it." He brought his arm over to protect the burger from her stare. Glaring at him she brought her own sandwich out of the bag.

He brought a packet of ketchup out in front him, holding it to tear it open. He struggled a bit and then all at once a stream of red goo came squirting out and onto his face. Holding her hand over her mouth she burst out into fits of laughter. She snorted, her face turning bright red and her eyes welling tears. He sat in shock for a moment before surveying the scene and looking at her evilly.

"You think that's funny. Well you aren't going to think this is." In one motion he brought his fist down onto the table, slamming it into a packet of mustard. A spray of yellow flew across the table and covered everything from her head to her chest.

Her mouth flew open.

He started laughing, "Yep didn't think so." He turned his attention back to his burger while she sat still in shock with her mouth hanging open.

After recovering she reached across the table for a napkin while he bit into his burger, ketchup still on his face. With it she grabbed a packet of mayonnaise, using the napkin to hide it. Wiping herself down a bit, she inconspicuously placed her hands together holding the packet hard between her palms. He meanwhile was shoveling the monstrous beef patty into his face. She waited for him to look up, and as soon as his face registered what she was doing, she applied significant pressure to one end of the packet causing a wad of mayo to fling forward and land right in the middle of his forehead, spraying onto his nose and into his hair.

Before he could open his eyes she jumped from her chair and out the room giggling. After his initial surprise wore off he reached for another napkin and ran it down his face. He quickly grabbed one of the unopened bottles of coke and began to shake it as he pulled himself up and crept out of the kitchen looking for his prey.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are." He called into the hall.

He heard quick scurried footsteps toward the bedroom. Using the wall as his support he crept slowly down the hall and eased himself up against the wall on the same side of the entrance, right next to the doorway. Listening carefully he could hear her in her bathroom rummaging for something. His heart was pounding with anticipation.

Her hand finally felt the round can in her bottom drawer. She pulled it out, looking around quickly for the enemy. Pulling the cap off she aimed and eased into the bedroom checking in both directions as she crept towards the door into the hall.

As he heard her first footfall into the bedroom he started slowly twisting the cap on the cola. At the same time she stepped through the doorway.

A shower of shaving cream and soda exploded sending a sticky slimly mess all over the two of them. They both broke out into hysterical laughter, gasping for breath, they both retreated.

Looking from one to the other, they continued to laugh. She tried to grab the coke bottle from him, her foot slid across the slippery cream and soda mixture sending her flying forward between the wall and House. He reacted automatically positioning his arm to break her fall, leaving her leaning against the wall, out of breath looking up at him.

He stared at her for a second, making up his mind he moved in and pressed himself against her, pinning her against the wall. Pushing himself into her he could feel her short hot quick breaths on his neck, as her round plump breasts heaved up and down along his chest.

She stared into his eyes, feeling him growing excited against her thigh. The feel of him pressed against her and his masculine smell mixed with food condiments, cola and shaving cream was turning her on. Her heart began to race in anticipation.

His head moved down and angled toward her. She closed her eyes expecting his lips against hers. Instead she felt his long wet tongue slide against her cheek. Confused she opened her eyes to him smiling down lustfully at her.

"Salty just the way I like it." And then he leaned in and covered her mouth with his, pulling her into him and letting his hands roam to her lower regions.

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Please Leave a Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

He had her pinned against the wall, pressing himself into her while kissing her passionately. Their tongues struggled against each other as his hands ran down her cotton yoga pants, his fingers meeting wet slimy fabric. They moved down her thighs and around her hips. His heart was still racing from their food fight and was now picking up speed as his erection rubbed against her.

His fingers stopped just beneath her tank top. She leaned into him, kissing him harder and deeper, giving him permission to proceed. He used one arm to support himself against the wall as he kissed her while he let the fingers of the other slip beneath the hem of her pink top. The little nerves in his fingertips met her warm skin, teasing and enticing him. She moaned as he continued his touch further upwards, allowing the tank top to move with it.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, he could see there that she wanted him. She guided his hand further towards her breasts, pulling her tank up and over her head. Her two perky round breasts popped out of the bottom of top. He immediately noticed their new fuller appearance. They were absolutely luscious and waiting to be touched. His libido guided his hand along the bottom curve of her breast. She pulled his face back towards hers, running her hands through his hair and bringing his mouth to her lips. He fondled and cradled her right breast, kissing her, breathing her in. He brought his arm down from the wall. It crept down her hips and slowly slipped inside her pants. Finding her panties, he flattened his hand slipping them inside until he could feel her warm folds of skin cradled in his hand.

She felt tingles of excitement at his touch down there. Very gently he parted her lips, sending shivers down her spine. His fingers glided until he found her now engorged clit. Barely grazing it he teased it by lightly touching it and pulling away, doing it again and again. She was tensing, quivering and pushing him away and begging him for more at the same time. His lips moved from her mouth and down her neck as he rubbed harder and then softer. Stopping and starting, finally pushing his fingers into her and feeling her wet juices flow. His thumb rubbed her faster and faster as his fingers thrust deeper. She started sliding down the wall and his leg was not going to be able to hold her. He pulled at her with his free arm as she screamed, " Oh my gawd, don't stop."

His thumb began to rub faster and faster until she was bucking and pushing herself harder into his hand; her breasts bobbing and rubbing against him. He didn't know how much longer he could hold her. She felt the orgasm roll through her, curling her toes and clenching the back of his jacket. He felt her tense and quiver. She was left panting and staring up at his very satisfied grin.

She had never seen him smile so wide. He let her body fall from his grasp and tugged her towards the bedroom. A parade of clothes coming off of him along the way. He had his jacket, t-shirt and shoes off before they even reached the bed. He was aching for her, his cock was throbbing. In the blink of an eye he was down to his boxers and lying on the bed. His erection very apparent. She eyed it, it turned her on again to see him so turned on by her.

He was sexy lying in her bed. His messy hair and scruffy stubble, his peppered chest hair leading all the down to the soft line of hair protruding from the waistband of his boxers. She was getting excited and he was beckoning her. She pulled off the cola soaked yoga pants and straddled him in her lacey pink panties. She rubbed herself against his shaft through the thin fabric of his boxers, he closed his eyes in approval. She ran her hands up and down him, letting her fingers comb through his chest hair as she grinded into him.

Her panties were sopping from earlier and feeling the lace and her wet warm goodness rubbing against him, was sending little electric pulses through him. He grabbed her ass pushing her down onto him harder. She bent forward and grazed her lips against his chest sliding them tickling him down to his stomach. She moved to his side and let her mouth kiss down his happy trail, stopping at the waist band of his boxers. She gathered the waistband in her teeth and pulled it down. She then used her hand to yank them down his legs, freeing his hard penis from it's prison.

She kissed the tip and licked around the base using her hands to rub up and down his shaft. She licked from the base to the head finally taking him into her mouth. She tongued the head and brought him further into her throat. He almost couldn't take the combination of the sight of her sucking him and the feeling of her warm mouth pulling him into her. He felt the waves of ecstasy start pushing him, rolling through him.

He reached down and using her shoulders lifted her away, he pulled at her panties. He reached down and felt her, she was wet and ready. He turned her and took her from behind thrusting into her. He slid in feeling her warmth and her tight muscles clenching around him. She felt him reach around and fondle her pendulous breasts as he began to slowly pull in and out. She reached down to her heat and stroked herself as he began to pump faster, pounding into her, pulling her hips into him. He felt her tense around him, tighter and tighter sending pulses up and down his spine and bursting from his toes. She rocked into him faster and faster, stroking herself in the same motion. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, holding her there, coming into her over and over. She screamed in unison feeling his hot semen explode inside her.

Their two bodies laid side by side, touching, basking in the sex afterglow. Both were panting and out of breath. It was all surreal, the moments that had just taken place. He laid on his back his hand behind his head, looking over at her. His eyes followed the dramatic heaving of her breasts, tracing down her rib cage and finally the small thicker portion of her abdomen. It wasn't apparent through her clothes yet but he could see the protruding curve that was forming. He watched it move up and down with each of her heavy breaths. Something stirred in him, he wanted to touch it, run his hands along it. The want and sudden need to touch it confused him, the little thing was no bigger than a large bean. It had no feelings, no brain to think with, it couldn't feel his touch or hear him and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of it rising and falling with every breath.

She was busy trying to take in what had just happened. One minute she was sleeping, the next he was in her home and then storming out, and then they were laughing and kissing and touching and feeling each other in ways that she was sure would only complicate things. But the sex was amazing and it left her lying on her back, physically wanting him. Mentally she was tangled between the logical step of pushing him away and the emotional step of letting him in. Why did it have to be him? Why was he there? Before she could let the wheels in her head turn further he spoke.

"What are you going to tell people?" He blurted.

It caught her off guard. "About what?"

"Your rapidly expanding abdomen." He said it nodding toward the little curve of her belly.

She felt slighted all of a sudden. For a moment she thought he was asking about them. She rolled over on her stomach and looked up at him.

"What do you want me to tell people?"

"I'm not the one who is going to look like I swallowed a basket ball, it's not my call. Besides I asked you first."

She smirked. She should of known he would avoid the question, "I don't have to tell them anything other than I'm pregnant."

He snorted, "I don't think they'll buy immaculate conception."

"Most will assume that it's IVF. And others will assume what they want. It doesn't matter."

He looked down at her and for a moment she almost thought she saw offense there. Only for a second and then it was gone.

"Why do you care what I tell people?" She asked tilting her head to the side still looking up at him.

"I don't." He said looking away.

She didn't understand him, one minute he was yearning for her and the next he was cold and void of emotion. She felt used all of a sudden. She didn't look at him, she pulled herself up and walked towards the bathroom.

He watched her a$$ and the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away. He felt her coldness toward him, and it left him feeling angry at himself. But he didn't know what else to say, what did she expect him to say?

Her hair was still wet and sticky from the cola spraying on her, but she felt dirty in another way entirely. She turned the shower on and hoped he would get the message and leave. The hot water hitting her skin made her feel as if she could release the hurt she felt at his coldness towards them. She let it run over her, spill down her and wash away his scent.

He laid there trying to decide what to do. He heard the shower start and then he realized just how gross he was. The shaving cream and mayonnaise were still in his hair and he could feel the stickiness on his face that he was sure was the ketchup residue.

The water was sliding down her and caressing her in it's warmth. She put her face under the stream of its flow and let the hot water wash down her face and onto her shoulders, down her breasts and off her hips. She didn't hear him enter the bathroom. The water was still streaming down her face when she realized he was stepping in behind her. She didn't turn around, she didn't want to even acknowledge he was there. She pretended he wasn't there and kept letting the water wash down her face, running through her hair and down her back and off her bottom. She felt him come close to her. He leaned against her and placed his hands in the water, making the stream abnormal. She felt him come from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She wanted to push them away, tell him to leave. But she couldn't. He traced his hand down her arm and lifted it over his shoulder. He kissed her neck and placed his hands on her breasts. There was something so soft and sensual about the way he was touching her. He grabbed the soap and ran it over her breasts and let his hand lather her body. Her arm still over her shoulder, she leaned against him feeling his touch and letting him hold her and slowly wash and caress her. His hands paused momentarily at the swell of her abdomen and then he moved both of his hands over it caressing it. She loved the way his hands felt rubbing against her, his long smooth soft fingers running down her side and along her hips and across her bottom. She sighed, feeling him move her hair out of the way and run his hands along her back. He turned her around. She didn't open her eyes; he pulled her into him and dipped her head back under the water. She felt his hands in her hair, she smelled the shampoo that was being lathered through her curls.

He washed her, feeling her creamy warm skin against his. It wasn't about sex though and he knew that. But he didn't want to know it. He just knew he wanted to touch her, feel her, breath her in and be with her. But he didn't want anything else. He didn't want the talking or the questions or the obligations. He didn't want the guilt or the responsibilities. For now, just for this moment, right now he wanted to wash her and take care of her, and tell her in some way that he did care even if he couldn't always be there.

She let him wash and rinse her hair. He was gentle and soothing, she knew he was saying he was sorry. But she didn't know what he was apologizing for. Was it that he wasn't going to be what she wanted, be there for her or was it for being cold to her a moment ago? She wanted to ask him. But she didn't want him to stop. When he was done and he reached up in the water to rinse his hands, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned into his chest and breathed him in. He didn't embrace her back but he didn't pull her away. She looked up at him, into his bright blue eyes. He looked at her, staring into hers. She grabbed the soap and while staring at him, washed him. He didn't close his eyes, he stared back, watching her, looking at her almost longingly. She let her hands lather his chest and run through his chest hair. She ran her hands along his body and let the water envelope them both. When she was done, she pulled him into the water and lathered his hair. Making short circles, massaging his head, he closed his eyes and she gently tilted his head back underneath the water. They held each other for a long time, letting the water stream down them.

The moment passed, she turned off the water and they both dried off. Neither of them spoke. They walked to the bed and climbed in. She laid her head on his chest and they both drifted into a deep slumber.

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Please Leave a Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

He remembered feeling very comfortable, peaceful and warm, until the bed shifted and a bundle of covers flew up. He reached over to the night stand for his Vicodin, his hand fumbling until he realized it wasn't his nightstand and that the clock that was staring back at him reading 5:12am was also not his clock. Who the hell gets up at this hour? He had every intention of closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep but then he heard her. There was no question as to why she was up or what she was doing. The quick involuntary gasps of regurgitation could be heard echoing into the bedroom. The sound of retching was drifting from the bathroom door which was cracked open, leaving a slit of light into the darkened room. He winced and realized he wasn't getting back to sleep. He tossed the covers back and turned on the lamp. He went in search of his jacket. Vicodin first then cane, then clothes, then keys, then home. He winced again at the sound of her vomiting.

"You didn't even eat last night, what the hell could you possibly be throwing up?" He yelled at the door.

Another round of heaving answered him back. He winced again.

He found his jacket and dry swallowed two vicodin.

She kneeled next to the toilet, head supported by one hand and leaning into the bowl, willing her body to stop sending waves of nausea through her. She was surprised when she looked up to see House standing in the doorway. He was dressed with his jacket and cane hooked over one arm. He slid something across the top of the vanity but she was too concerned with her convulsing stomach to worry about anything else.

"Did you puke up the kid yet?" He asked.

She glared. It was bad enough to have her head hanging over her toilet must less doing it with an audience, and to have House be that audience was well to say the least Hell.

He simply stood over her in the doorway with his arms folded and a smug grin spread across his face. He watched her for a moment, seemingly amused and then he walked away without saying anything else.

After a few more attempts by her stomach to purge itself she thought she might actually be able to stand up and move about without feeling the need to cringe. She lifted herself up and wiped her mouth on the nearest towel. Turning on the water, she realized that House had left a glass of water on the vanity for her. She would have smiled if she didn't feel like her body had just expelled toxic waste. She cleaned herself up and splashed water on her face. She pulled on her robe hanging on the bathroom door and debated going back to sleep. No she was up, if she went back to sleep, she wouldn't be able to get up again. When she made her way out into the hall, passing the cola cream mess and into the kitchen which was surprisingly clear of their food fight, she realized House had already left. She didn't know what to feel about that. In a way she felt relieved and in another way she felt lost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10am she was sitting at her desk. She was staring blankly at the computer screen, thinking and not really thinking at all. She wondered where he was, what was he thinking? She knew that any attempts made to analyze him would be futile but she couldn't help but be pulled into wanting to know what he was feeling. She had to remind herself that this was House after all. Glancing up from the monitor she had to blink twice when she saw the image of House coming towards her office door. He pushed through them in his familiar fashion, file in hand, limping towards her desk. He tossed the file down and sat in front of her.

She stared.

He rolled his eyes and made an imitation of her picking up and looking at the file.

It was Peyton's review. "I asked you for this last week."

"And."

"Just surprised to see it at all." She said skimming the paragraph he had written about Dr. Peyton. "Shows proper enthusiasm for inane procedure and protocol. Works well with others but doesn't play nice….I'm not surprised that this is worthless."

"So we agree, it was pointless paperwork."

"No, I was trying to make sure as her superior you documented her performance to justify her employment."

"Mom, Can I keep her, pretty pretty pretty please?" He whined and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes and pout.

Cuddy just looked at him as if he had just landed from another planet.

"I promise to teach her and work her pretty little fingers to the bone." He pouted again.

"House" She said still staring, "I was asking for the review to keep her not get rid of her. She solved the case on the engineer and saved him from possible brain damage. Not to mention she seems unfazed by you."

He didn't say anything.

"That's not why you're here."

"What did Pascal say." His expression changed to serious all of a sudden.

It dawned on her that he had used Peyton's review as an excuse to ask about her first prenatal exam. "Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing you wouldn't expect from a first prenatal exam."

"No horns yet huh?"

She smirked.

"Was he too busy kissing you're a$$ and forgot to mention that you're high risk."

"We discussed all the possible risks of a pregnancy at my age."

He smirked and then nodded.

"Where is this going?" she asked abruptly,

"Where do you want it to go?" he asked back.

"What is the "it" you're referring to?" She questioned

"Not sure but "it" sounds exciting." He wagged a finger at her and pulled himself up leaning on his cane, turned and briskly made his infamous silent exit.

More than a week passed before they came into contact with each other again. House had a case and surprisingly didn't need any radical tests or procedures to get a diagnosis. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't really know what to say. Maybe it was more that she didn't want to hear what he had to say. She did know that their little food fight and the romp they had afterwards was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Over the last week she realized she enjoyed his presence no matter how menacing. Or maybe it was because it was menacing. Either way she missed him and really found their time together comfortable in a weird reassuring sort of way. They just fit. It was as simple as that. Or at least it was to her. It was the culmination of those thoughts that led her to where she standing. She leaned against her car and looked up at his apartment and asked herself was this really what she wanted. Was this just a distraction? She didn't really know, she didn't expect him to confess his undying love to her and she didn't expect him to say he wanted to have anything to do with the baby. So why was she standing on the street outside of his apartment? She couldn't answer that, but she felt drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. She wanted to breath him in and bury her face in his neck and run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to lie next to him and feel his body heat against hers. It was like they spoke a different language without speaking at all and that was what she wanted but at the same time she knew that might be all House was capable of. And that wasn't a relationship. She sighed as she reached for the car door. But she stopped and before she could think about it anymore she crossed the distance between her and his apartment building and she found herself staring at his door. She felt a bit awkward suddenly. Her brain quickly went into overdrive trying to figure out a reason to give for her presence. She bit her lip and wrung her hands in frustration and then the door swung open and she was face to face with House. He was giving her a knowing smile and leering at her wolfishly.

She suddenly felt sheepish, "How did you know…"

"I saw the shadow under the door that wouldn't go away, I didn't order a hooker and Wilson called twenty minutes ago. Doesn't leave too many suspects."

She smirked and stepped inside.

He headed for the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbed a beer. " I would offer you one, but junior there might have something to say about it." He said pointing at her stomach and walking back to the couch.

She remained where she stood, she felt out of place and really didn't know what to say or do.

"You going to stand there all night?"

She shrugged and stepped cautiously over to the sofa. He eyed her as she did.

"I'm not that bad." He said taking a swig of beer.

She sat next to him, not saying anything.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"What am I saying, you're pregnant of course you are." He rolled his eyes and shoved a box of half eaten take out at her.

She peered down at it, it looked like orange chicken. She sniffed it and as soon as the aroma hit her nose she knew she wanted it. Eating someone else's half eaten left over take out was not her style but she didn't really feel in control anymore. The smell was torturing her. She grabbed the chopsticks sticking out the box and started digging in.

He laughed watching her shovel the take out into her mouth.

She turned red with embarrassment but she didn't stop eating.

"I told you, that healthy crap wouldn't cut it. Be careful once you pop you just can't stop."

She glared at him, closing her eyes while chewing the ohh so delicious sweet tangy and savory flavor of orange chicken and low mein.

"Better watch it, before you know it, you'll be as big a whale and still blaming it on junior when he's a year old."

"What makes you think it'll be a he?" she said in between mouthfuls.

"My guys know what they're doing." He winked and took another swig of his beer.

The TV was tuned to some weird women clad in bikinis sporting event and his eyes tuned back to the busty blond wrestling a half naked red head into a mud pit. She continued to shovel the orange chicken into her mouth. She pulled her legs up and started to get comfortable relaxing into the arm of the sofa. He glanced over at her every so often but he remained focused on the television for the most part, taking a sip of his beer intermittently.

She finished the orange chicken low mein mixture licking her lips and wishing there was more. She handed him the empty box which he threw on the coffee table without ever letting his eyes leave the TV. She watched him. Was this all there really was to him, puzzles, women, sex and beer. She glanced at the TV again to see the red head burying the blonde's head into the mud as her breasts almost popped out of her tight skimpy top.

"If all women's problems with each other were solved this way they would have control of the world." He said pointing to the TV.

She smirked thinking to herself this had been a mistake. She looked down at her knees and felt herself sinking into the couch with disappointment.

The TV turned off. She looked up and before she could think his hand was sliding up her thigh and he was inches from her face. He stared into her eyes and leaned into her. She was terrified, she didn't know whether to run and or grab him and pull him into her. He lingered there for a while staring at her staring at him. Their eyes locked, each breath felt by the other.

He saw the caution in her eyes and everything in him told him to pull back, to stop. He didn't want to hurt her. But the intoxicating aroma of her perfume and each hot breath against his cheek pulled him closer to her. His hand moved further up her thigh and he felt her tremble. She remained still, her gaze remained on him, locked with his. He felt his heart start to beat rapidly and the adrenaline flood his system. He leaned into her pressing himself against her and pushing her on her back against the arm of the sofa.

Her brain said no but her body reacted without her permission. She allowed him to push her back, to lean against her. His masculine scent of beer and aftershave filled her, drugging her. It wafted around her and she closed her eyes letting him lean further into her. She felt his stubble brush her cheek, his lips graze her neck. His hands moved along her waist, one gliding behind her and the other pushing into her curls. She was losing her sense of control and being pulled into him. She felt his body push against hers, his head moved from her neck, stubble tickling her chin.

His lips touched hers, warm and soft. It was slow and sensual. He rubbed his lips against hers, breathing her in and letting the silky feel of her mouth rub his. He slowly parted her lips with his tongue feeling the warmth of her mouth surround it.

He tasted of Chinese food and warm beer but it was satisfying and sexy. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her into him. She let him. She surrendered to him, letting his tongue move along the roof of her mouth and his hands move up and down the small of her back to the curve of her bottom. She wanted him, she wanted his body to envelope hers and his hands to roam along her curves and through her hair. She wanted to feel his embrace and feel his skin against hers but somewhere there was a voice telling her to stop, it was muffled and it was flickering with every movement of his hands against her body. She was trying to listen but it was fading and she was losing herself within his grasp.

He was pushed against her, kissing her, leaning into the sofa, half her back against the arm rest, his hands around her bottom pulling her into his hard on. She wanted to pull back but his taste, his smell, and his strong arms around her were sending pleasure signals to her brain, pulsing through her. She was hormonal and horny and that was enough to drown out the little voice in her head telling her to stop.

He pressed harder into her grinding on her, rubbing his erection against her. Their kissing became more furious and rapid. She was grabbing for him, moving her hand down to his crotch and rubbing it through his jeans. He groaned into her mouth. She was tingling all over, she couldn't take it. Grabbing for his shirt she started pulling it up with her palm running along his back. The warmth of his skin meeting her fingers was enough, she needed to feel his skin against hers. She pulled back from his kiss and started yanking at his t-shirt.

He looked down at her smiling and giving her a devilish grin. Staring at her for a moment, he leered very pleased with himself and her sudden inability to resist him. At the same time she continued to try to get his shirt up but the angle was not allowing her to get it off without his help. After a moment he reached over his head with one arm and in one motion slid the shirt up and over his head tossing it behind the couch. He tugged at her top, pulling himself up a bit, he pulled it over her head revealing a black lacey bra, that she was starting to grow out of. He watched her fleshy mounds moving up and down with each breath and spilling over the top of the tight bra. He ran his hand up her stomach and cupped them, using the other to reach behind her and snap off her bra.

Her plump breasts bobbed as they released from their tight confines. They were gorgeous and he wanted to bury his face in them. He placed his thumb on her areola and traced along the edge making light circles drawing closer and closer to the nipple with each one. Taking her other breast into his mouth he teased the areola with his tongue and then sucked gently on the nipple. Pulling it in and letting it go, licking it and kissing it.

It felt so good to her. Endorphins were coursing through her brain, releasing to her nervous system, taking over and sending signals to her nerves making them more sensitive, making his touch electric and teasing her with tingling pulses almost painfully in just the right way. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. She pushed into him and he took her breast further into his mouth.

He eyed her, watched her and it was sending little impulses to the pleasure center of his brain, he wanted to please her, give in to her. She started squirming against him, itching for him.

"I want it, now." She whispered, pulling his head up and running her fingers through his hair.

He didn't hesitate, he quickly unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them off along with panties. Eagerly he stood up and hastily unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of his boxers.

She grabbed at him as he eased himself on top her. The warmth of their bodies against each other, surrounding them, over taking them. He placed his hand behind her letting it slide around the curve of her bottom and up her back, he nuzzled her neck letting is stubble graze along it. Ever so lightly he rubbed his lips up the curve of her neck breathing her in while rubbing his hard cock against her clit feeling her heat against him, caressing his member.

She pulled harder on him, frantically telling him she was ready. He reached down and placed his fingers against her crotch. It was soft and warm and wet, very wet, welcoming his touch. He smiled and let his fingers rub her labia and gently trace the fleshy folds up to her exposed clit. She gasped as he touched it. He ran his finger along it, circling it, teasing her.

Chills were running down her spine. Little electric tingling sensations radiated through her causing her to move her hips, pushing into his touch. He slid a finger into her causing her to buck, he pushed it in and moved back and forth as he tickled her clit with his thumb.

"NOW." She screamed grabbing, pulling at him letting him know she wanted him inside of her.

He pulled his hand away and guided himself into her. He thrusted into her hard, making swirling motions and pushing against her G-spot. She pushed into him, grabbing at his back and pulling him into her. Feeling her hot, soft and tight he pumped faster and harder, grabbing her hips with one hand and pushing her pelvis into him.

She could feel the orgasm coming, waves of ecstasy rolled through her pushing up her back and down through her legs bursting from her toes. He rocked into her and leaned further into her grabbing her leg and thrusting deeper inside her.

Her muscles were contracting against his shaft harder and harder as her pelvis rubbed against him, sending him over the edge. He moaned feeling the release and explosion into her cumming, spilling into her hot and sticky over and over. She screamed and grabbed at his back, running her nails into his skin, convulsing and releasing at the same time.

They opened their eyes and looked at each other, him still inside of her. They were sweaty and hot, panting and tired. He smiled at her, laughing softly. Looking up at him, she blushed and smiled back.

**To Be Continued **

**Thanks For Reading **

**Please Leave a Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

He climbed off of her and disappeared into the kitchen. She raised herself up feeling the semen start to slide down her thigh. It was becoming irritating that they weren't using a condom. He quickly limped towards her with a paper towel in hand. He thrust it at her and started heading for the bathroom. She wiped herself off and followed.

She walked around the corner to the sound of him whistling and to the sight of him holding his half inflated penis over the toilet bowl. Most of her view was of his backside which she leaned against the door and admired.

Finally becoming aware of her presence he looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you liked to watch, I'll have to remember that." He said raising an eyebrow and finishing up with a shake.

She continued to leer at him as he limped past her being sure to come very close to her grabbing the door frame as he did so.

Later she returned to the living room and found him in his boxers in the kitchen leaning against the counter chugging orange juice from a carton. She looked around for her top but caught sight of his t-shirt lying behind the couch. She picked it up and with her back turned she breathed it in. It wreaked of his intense masculine musk, a surprisingly sexy combination of sweat and his natural odor. She smiled as the thought crossed her mind and she slid it over her head and walked into the kitchen.

He eyed her as she entered immediately taking notice of the fact the she dawned his shirt, placing the carton on the counter.

"Comfy?" He asked giving her a suspicious stare.

"Very."

He smirked.

She was surprised he didn't say anything. To House his t-shirts were precious pieces of art and it was apparent that he was trying to diagnose the meaning of her wearing it and at the same time trying to decide whether he liked it or not.

She grinned at him and hoisted herself up on the counter next to him. He handed her the orange juice carton. She eyed it. Drinking after someone was not her style either but he was watching her and she knew it would provide him with ammo if she didn't so she turned it up and he smiled. It was like she was accepting the olive branch from his tribe. She had proven her worthiness.

He reached behind her, grazing her breast beneath the thin fabric of the shirt as he did so. A jar of peanut butter in hand he then opened a drawer grabbing a spoon and proceeded to spoon a gob out and put it in his mouth, turning the spoon over as he took the peanut butter from it. It was almost childlike, he was boyishly handsome standing in his boxers and licking peanut butter from a spoon. Her eyes traveled from the his tussled hair to his sexy bright blue eyes, down to the peppered stubble of his chin and light patches of gray and brown chest hair leading to his navel and traveling down to the little tufts of hair trailing lower into the waistband of his boxers.

When she looked up he was watching her and smirking. He knew what she was thinking. He spooned out another gob from the jar and closed the space between them, pushing himself against the counter and between her legs dangling off. He brought the spoon to her mouth, which she opened and accepted, closing her eyes and letting the creamy gooiness stick to the roof of her mouth. She tongued it as he removed it and then she felt his stubble tickling her neck and his lips tracing along it as he placed his hand against the side of her breast.

He was finding her; in his shirt and dangling off his counter extremely sexy and a major turn on. Even when they were in college she was always so uptight, she was calculated and concise. She liked things a certain way and that was the only way. He'd never seen this side of her and he liked it. His lips moved along her cheek and to her mouth. He gently rubbed his lips against hers, feeling their softness and touch graze his. He wanted to taste her.

His lips gently pressed against hers. He slowly pulled at her bottom lip and let his mouth evoke hers. It was slow and soft and warm. He sucked at her bottom lip and let his hand rest against her cheek.

She could smell and taste the nuttiness of the peanut butter. It was welcoming, tasty and wonderful. Mixed with his warm wet lips it was delicious and intoxicating. He rolled his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss and ran his hand against her breasts through the t-shirt. The tickle of the fabric as it rubbed her nipple made her feel the excitement rise in her again.

He felt her nipples become erect; he rubbed them with his thumb gently letting the fabric caress the area.

The little fibers of the shirt tickled her newly sensitive nipples, she moaned into his mouth as they became more and more sensitive as she was becoming more and more excited.

He pulled back and ran his hand between her legs and up her thigh. His fingers touched the soft folds making her contract her muscles. He slipped a finger between the folds and tested her. She was wet again and willing. He wasted no time and put both hands underneath her ss cheeks and pulled her forward to the edge of the counter.

The coolness of the tile counter against her bear bottom and the feel of his hard erection against her thigh was sending aches of pleasure through her. He let his boxers drop to his ankles and penetrated her hard and rough, holding onto her thighs and angling her back for a deeper insertion. She felt her temperature rising and the room was suddenly an oven as he started pounding into her harder and harder.

Waves of ecstasy started rolling through her with each push. The angle allowed his cock to go deep and press and rub against her G-spot in a way that was making her feel like she was going to explode from the inside. Her head started hitting the cabinet behind her but she didn't care, she was convulsing with each thrust. She clamped her muscles down around his shaft and he yelped out with pleasure.

His mouth formed an "O" as he grunted and pulled her thighs into him over and over, pumping faster and faster.

She could no longer see as her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to tremble and quake as tingles ran trough her body, up and down her spine. She curled her toes and clutched at his back.

He felt her clench around him as her body began to convulse in orgasm. He pushed in harder and deeper letting his own come on, pulling her ss into him and splitting her. He grunted and pushed against the wall behind her as he came into her.

She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he rested his chin on her back in the crease of her neck panting and tired.

He suddenly started laughing with pleasure as she let her head rest against his chest breathing him in and gradually recovering from the two orgasms she's had within an hour.

He was still laughing as he pulled out and backed away from her.

"You're hormones are running wild." He wagged a finger at her still smiling.

"I have hormones as my excuse what's yours?" She said face still red, and grinning playfully.

"I have a penis, nuff said."

He grabbed her hand and helped her off the counter as best he could with his leg which was now burning from the constant pressure on it balancing himself during their little deed. He pulled up his boxers and started massaging his thigh limping towards the living room as he did so. His jacket was lying over the back of his desk chair. He winced as he let go of his thigh and reached into the pocket grabbing for the pill bottle.

She watched him dry swallow two Vicodin. She felt guilty but he wasn't complaining which meant that he didn't want it to be acknowledged.

She grabbed the carton of orange juice and turned it up again. She let the cold sweet liquid flow down her throat closing her eyes and quenching her thirst. She drank it to that last drop as he came up behind her and grabbed the carton. He began to turn it up. Realizing it was empty he glared at her and chucked it into the garbage.

"You come over and eat my food and drink all my OJ, it's a damn good thing you're a good lay."

She laughed.

He headed out the kitchen, with his hand on the light switch he asked, "Are you coming?"

She followed him and realized he was heading for his bedroom. Was he trying to have another go or was he asking her to stay? She was already impressed with his stamina but she didn't think she could go again. She contemplated grabbing her things and heading out but curious she followed down the hall. He entered his room, opened drawers and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. He quickly changed and looked to her. She was standing still and staring at him.

"I know you want it bad, but you gotta give this horse some rest if you want to ride again?" He said sarcastically.

"I think I should get going." She said looking down.

"Was this a drive by screwing, you f-ck me then snub me." He joked and whined.

She didn't know what to say, he was joking but hidden within the humor he was asking her to stay. It was an awkward thought her staying. It was Friday evening and neither of them had the excuse of running off to work in the morning. It was an interesting offer and a complicated decision. But she was tired of the questions plaguing her constantly. Ones that she was tired of trying to contemplate. What was he thinking and what does this mean? Suddenlythose questions took the forefront of her thoughts and before she could relishin the fact that he had asked her to stay she wanted to knowwhy?

"What are we doing here, what is this?" she blurted. Her expression changing from light hearted to solemn and serious with one sentence.

"We were shaggin, now you're naggin and I'm saggin." He said pleased with his little rhyme. 'This is a bed and maybe later you can give me some head." He laughed at his own corniness.

She smirked. "You know what I mean."

His expression became serious, He knew what she meant and he didn't want to answer it because he didn't know. She was no longer the carefree woman she'd been a few moments ago in his kitchen suddenly she was herself and the weight of the world was coming down on him.

"Don't do that." He said.

"What?" She was getting irritated.

"Don't ruin this by analyzing it."

"How can I analyze anything unless I know what IT is?"

He sat on the bed and laid back against the headboard with his arms folded over his stomach, like he was waiting for something.

"Don't put a label on me or try to put me in some category in that head of yours. I don't fit, I won't fit, I'm never going to fit and it's only going to give us both a headache."

"What about us?"

"Is there an us?" He asked.

She couldn't say she hadn't expected this but it still hit her like a ton of bricks dropping onto her heart. She didn't want to believe she was being used for convenient sex .

"Is this just sex to you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"It's not _just_ anything, is it?"

She puffed her cheeks and blew air out in frustration,"I'm tired of trying to decipher your riddles and rhetoric, where are you in all this, where do you stand for me and the baby?"

"I told you I'm not going to make promises. I can't give you the answers you're looking for."

"So all of this, tonight last week….you were using me for sex." She allowed her tone to show her disdain.

"Was I using you or were _you_ using me? You came to me and I didn't hear you protesting as you were screaming your head off……. And that's not what I said" He got up and crossed the room to where she was standing, now he was becoming irritated.

"Does this baby mean anything to you?" she asked touching her abdomen.

"Sure, it's life. I made it. It's there what else do you want me to say?"

"I want you to give me some answers."

He came closer to her pushing himself against her but not touching her, "Look, I can't give you tomorrow, I can't give you next week or next year. What I can give you is right now. This"

"But what does that mean?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away frustrated, "You want meaning, go to church, find god. I can't give you meaning, I can give you the here the now and the facts."

She looked at him, pain in her eyes. He knew she was hurting, he knew what she wanted to hear and he didn't know why he couldn't say it. The simple fact was he was scared to death of the thing growing inside of her. It was hard enough for him to accept that it was there and that it was going to come into this world whether he liked it or not. He was just now starting to come to terms with it. He wanted to be with her, love her in some way but he couldn't give her the things she needed. Words were not his forte. To him words meant nothing, they were empty and useless unless they were backed with actions. Actions he understood and spoke fluently. He couldn't give her promises; to him promises were empty words that people used to make others feel better about their intentions. To him it was not what people said, it was what they did that mattered because _everybody lies _and he wasn't exempt.

She looked away from his eyes. He looked hurt, like he had so many things he wanted to say but couldn't. It hurt that he couldn't tell her what they were. Maybe she didn't want to hear them. Maybe she shouldn't hear the words that could freeze her heart to him, the father of her child. Maybe this was all there was. She didn't want to believe it, to hear it.

"Don't do this now." he scooped her cheek up in his hand and turned her face towards his. Her eyes were glassy, the tears were starting to form, "I can't tell you everything, I can't give you everything. I'm not good at this. I'm in uncharted waters." He spoke softly as he said it.

He hadn't really said anything but for some reason that meant something to her. It meant he was trying and for now maybe that was enough. She didn't know, she was scared to death and she herself was in uncharted territory. There was a connection there between them for whatever it was worth. And she didn't feel she had the strength to deal with anything else at the moment.

He saw her relax and he knew for now that she was giving in. He was glad and overcome with a sense of relief but there was a foreboding shadow over him now. He knew it wouldn't always be enough and he knew it wouldn't be long before it wasn't

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Please Leave a Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

He pulled her into the bed. Surrendering she let him.

They laid next to each other, their sides touching. He laid on his back and propped himself up putting his hands behind his head. She simply laid there, staring up at the ceiling and waiting. She didn't know what to say. Their conversation still hung in the air surrounding them.

He sensed her awkwardness and exhaustion with the entire situation. He turned on his side and reached over and scooped her up, pulling her into him and spooning her.

It was comforting, his arms around her, his body pressed against hers in a very real and intimate way. His warm breath was against her neck. She let her eyes close and then the exhaustion hit her and flooded over here.

He held her for what seemed like hours listening to her exhale, feeling her body warmth against him with his hand around her waist. Finally he heard her breathing slow and felt her body relax into him. He reached over and turned out the light and wrapped around her and dozed off.

His eyes opened meeting darkness, he had just been asleep and now he was trying to figure out why and how he was awake. He was suddenly aware of another presence and by the time that he remembered it was Cuddy he was becoming aware of what woke him.

There was an invisible hand stroking him from beneath the covers. It was rubbing him and fondling his goodies and making his organ stand taller and taller. He didn't know if he should move in fear that it would stop but it was becoming harder not to. Her hand was warm and soft cupping his testes and lightly caressing his shaft, playing with his head and tickling the rim.

"Hmmmmm…." Escaped his lips followed by her soft laugh.

Upon realizing he was awake she continued her explorations more vigorously.

"Are you molesting me?" He croaked trying to find his voice.

She didn't answer with her voice she answered by running her nails up his shaft sending chills up his spine causing him to jump.

She whimpered into his ear, making the little hairs stand up on his neck.

"Hey I'm the one being molested here....hummmmhmm." His speech became muffled and lost in his throat.

He felt her mouth move back to his ear, only this time she breathed deep and her warm lips touched the outer area. Her tongue traced along the edge and she nibbled at his lobe.

He felt her body wiggle closer to his, her breasts pressing against his arm as she continued to stroke him and nibble his ear. The brush of her breast and her hot breath against his neck and the feel of her touch on him were making him feel light headed. The darkness was closing in and his heart was pounding out of his chest. He could feel the little beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead. His body was aching and his spine was prickling with little pulses.

Her hand made a sudden dip underneath his balls and tugged them forward. His eyes popped and he felt like pulling her on top of him and raping her. Her lips traveled down his neck, making little kisses as they did. They went down to his chest until he could feel her curls tickle his chin as her lips caressed his chest and stomach.

He waited but he was becoming eager and anxious. With great frustration he placed his hand on her curls and started pushing her down towards his privates. At first she resisted, but then her soft kisses made their way down his stomach along his happy trail and to the base of his penis. He was drooling with anticipation; he wanted her mouth on him so bad that he could taste it. But she was lingering, she pulled her hand down the base of his shaft and grazed her lips lightly on the tip. He angled his hips forward, demanding that she take him. But she still didn't respond, she pressed her thumb against the base and let her fingers trace up the inner shaft. He brought his hand down on her head again trying to push her onto his throbbing cock. But she merely rubbed the tip against her lips and continued to antagonize him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit woman suck me." He screamed into the darkness.

There was an evil laugh and then he felt a rush of wet warmth cover his organ. It sent his head back against the headboard so hard that there was a loud thunk. But she didn't stop. Her mouth rode him moving up and down, licking and sucking with ebb and flow. Her teeth tickled his the head and her tongue circled the rim. He bucked against her and moved his hips into her wanting her more and more. The perfect pressure of her mouth and steady pleasing rhythm were making his head spin. Waves of ecstasy rolled through his body. He was going to explode, he could feel his orgasm bursting from his toes as he released into her mouth, feeling the spray of the sticky semen on the back of her throat.

He couldn't breath; he had to gasp for air as her mouth pulled off; he nearly screamed from the extreme sensitivity. He looked over at her and in the glow from the hall he watched her run her hand along her mouth as if she was wiping away crumbs and then he saw her swallow as the cum went down her throat. He felt as if he had just witnessed a virgin birth, a miracle had just taken place in his bedroom. He was ready to get down on his knees and worship the holy priestess that is Cuddy. She fucking swallowed. Not that he had never had that happen but to have a woman like her, that was her, of her caliber give him the best orgasms he'd ever had and finish him that way was the epitome of sexual attraction and desire. It was like his favorite porn star had just entered his bedroom and had her way with him. He was in heaven, she was his erotic goddess and he her faithful servant.

He laid back and panted still looking to her in awe as she laid next him softly giggling. Recovering he turned on his side facing her. Placing his hand on her knee he very slowly and lightly traced it down her inner thigh, until he was at her entrance. Leaning over her he brushed his lips along her neck, breathing heavily, letting his hot breath travel along her neckline. His mouth moved to her ear and he licked the rim and nibbled her lobe, suckling it and then biting it, causing her to stir.

She felt his hand press against her sex, just enough to tease her with its warmth and its touch. She could feel herself flush as the blood rushed to her more sensitive areas. Her heart started picking up speed as his hand pressed harder against her but then he moved it. It moved back up her thigh and along her stomach reaching for her breast. His long fingers wrapped around her mound and his thumb traced the areola as he lifted her shirt and brought his face down to suckle. He nuzzled his nose into her breasts and then the feel of his lips crossed her nipple as he took it into his mouth. His tongue swirled and his teeth grazed her now standing nips. With his mouth now occupying her breast he let his finger slide down her stomach and down to her entrance again. He curled his fingers against her soft patches of hair and pressed them into the soft folds of flesh.

She moaned. She started writhing against him as his fingers tickled her and traced her. She wanted him inside of her, she wanted to feel him, take his heat and mix it with her own. He sucked hard on her nipple and released it. He kissed softly down her belly and let his mouth travel along her thigh and down to the soft patches of hair.

She was in agony. She could feel the heat of his breath exhaling against her crotch and she wanted nothing more than for him to taste her but he simply stayed there lingering and teasing her. She pushed into him and he backed away and placed his hand upon the soft mound leading to her womanhood. She kicked in frustration as he tickled her area with his nose. She finally screamed.

"Eat me asshole."

He laughed and dove head first in between her thighs. His tongue moved along the outer folds swirling in and licking her. He moved up and down,slower then faster, then slower and then faster again. He tongued her clit, flicking it and sending shocks throughout her body. She bucked and pushed against his face. He grabbed her clit with his lips and sucked lightly grazing it with his tongue. Her thighs clamped around his head, suffocating him. He pried them open with his hands and continued to navigate through her warm flesh. His tongue moved up and down flicking the clit and licking her. Finally he thrust his tongue into her bringing it in and out and back to her clit, sucking and flicking.

She felt the heat move through her and aches of ecstasy travel down her spine and curl her toes. She bucked and grabbed at the sheets as she felt the sweet quaking trembles of passion move through her again and again. Feeling him suck at her clit again she convulsed and tensed in orgasm, letting it wash over her until she felt her body fall limp and sink back into the bed.

He licked his lips and moved beside her, laying against her as she panted and recovered.

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

**To Be Continued **

**Thanks For Reading **

**Please Leave a Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

He turned on the lamp and they both looked at each other, both still flushed and still riding the high. They leered at each other and both burst into laughter.

He realized looking at her laughing, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide and beautiful, he was happy for this one moment. There wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be. She tossed her hair, curls falling around her face, she was absolutely radiant. Then it came to him, she was glowing. He didn't really believe in that pregnancy glow that people always said expectant mothers have but there was something about her, Something different and exuberant. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her all over, he wanted to make her laugh until she cried. But there was something holding him back, something that made his face grow serious and his heart fill with fear.

She laughed until she saw the look on his face change. She sensed the moment was over and that somewhere in his head he was running from it. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. He turned off the lamp and they both fell asleep.

During the night he woke and stretched, reaching for her. His hand met an empty space where she had been. His eyes opened and he sat straight up, realizing she was gone. It was for this reason that his heart had filled with fear. Happiness never lasted because it always depended on someone or something else, something out of his control. He didn't like feeling out of control, he liked knowing what came next even if it was nothing special because routine and control would never fail him. He would never fail him but others that was a risky investment. He stared at the wall but not really looking at it, he knew this feeling. It was disappointment, it was heartbreak and he felt stupid all of a sudden. Worst of all he hated feeling like an idiot.

But then he heard a noise, a shuffling coming from the hall. Before he had time to think she came around the corner with a glass of water in hand.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

He shook his head as she offered him the glass. He eyed her and accepted it taking a long drink. His eyes never leaving hers, he handed it back.

Relief flooded him. He gave her a sleepy smile and settled back into bed. He held an arm out to her and she turned off the light and snuggled next to him and again they both drifted away from the conscious world.

The next thing he knew there was sun peeping through the window and something loud was echoing into his ears. His eyes opened and he lifted his head listening keenly. Several loud raps resonated through the apartment from the direction of the living room. It was the front door and someone was behind it and wanted in.

She had heard it too and they both looked at each other and somewhat panicked. He threw back the covers and gave her a look as if to say _well do something_. She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

He limped through the hall using the wall to steady himself and propel him forward. His eyes darted around the apartment for his cane but whoever was behind his front door was making it clear that they could and would become louder.

He finally made it to the door and furiously swung it open.

"What the hell do you want?" He bellowed into the hall.

It was Wilson's confused face staring back at him. "I thought we were going to the auto show?"

"That's not until Two." House said trying to act like he hadn't completely forgotten.

"I thought you might want to grab something to eat before, it's almost noon." Wilson said as he stepped forward into the apartment but House was not moving out of the way.

"Come back at 1:45pm." House said ready to slam the door but Wilson was standing just enough inside that it made it impossible.

"Is someone here?" Wilson said giving House a suspicious look.

"Late night luvin, need my beauty sleep. Now go."

Wilson stepped to the side and eased past House and into the apartment. He noted House's stiff posture, and awkwardness. "Did you let a hooker stay the night?" a smile spread across Wilson's face.

House eased up and smiled thinking to himself _BINGO_ "I f-cked her unconscious what was I supposed to do I can't exactly carry her."

Wilson still wasn't convinced he stood in the living room looking around. His eye caught a shirt and jeans thrown on the floor. As he reached down House was already trying divert his attention.

"If she hears you she'll charge me for a threesome, NOW GET THE HELL OUT."

It was too late Wilson had picked up the shirt, revealing a black lacey bra underneath it. He grinned from ear to ear looking at House.

"Since when do hookers where jeans and t-shirts." Then he saw it on the table. Was that..no it couldn't be. Yes it was that was Cuddy's purse on the end table and that WAS her car parked on the curb.

His mouth formed an "O" and his eyes lit up, "You and Cuddy?"

House glared at him. "Someone has to service the unf-ckable."

Wilson wagged a finger at him, "You and Cuddy are sleeping together..you never let a girl stay the night. You like her, you have feelings for her."

House gave him another glare shooting daggers in his direction. Their attention was diverted to the loud gasp and half scream that came from the direction of the bathroom.

Wilson looked at House. House looked at Wilson. Wilson motioned to House to check it out and House again gave him an evil look.

As he started down the hall he thought he could make out whimpering and as he got closer it got louder and more erratic, turning into sobs. He came up to the door and listened, he could hear her gasping for breath in desperate sobs. His heart stopped, something wasn't right. He knocked softly, it went quiet.

"It's okay it's just Wilson, I know he scares me too."

He waited and then he heard soft whimpering again. He knocked again. This time he loudly whispered into at the door, "You okay?"

No answer.

He turned the knob and the sight that greeted him made his heart drop into his stomach. She was on the floor leaning against the tub, her head in her hands crying. His eyes darted around the room, feeling a knot in his throat. There was pinkish tinged urine in the toilet and then he saw it. Down around her ankles on the floor were her panties stained with blood. He felt his throat constrict, his chest tighten and a wave of nausea almost bring him to his knees.

She looked up her eyes puffy and red. Through her tears, she whispered her voice strained and desperate. "It's happening again."

She looked up at him in desperation looking for something to hold onto, he had no answers. He couldn't fix this but never had he wanted to be able to perform miracles more than in this moment. He froze looking into her eyes seeing the pain that was overtaking her. Her head sunk back into her hands and she continued to sob. Her shoulders heaving, gasping for breath and looking as if she might pass out any minute.

He stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. It felt as if invisible strings between them had suddenly been severed and he was now an outsider staring in again. He wanted to run and hide; it was too much to bear.

He shut the door and walked over to the tub and eased himself down, sitting on the side of it next to her. He reached a hand down and placed it on her shoulder, squeezing it and trying to console the inconsolable.

Her sobs lightened and he felt the Doctor in him take over.

"Are you cramping?"

She looked up at him, looking lost and confused she shook head no.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

She shook her head again,"No, I can't…"

He didn't let her finish, "You can't stay here bleeding on my bathroom floor and pretend like this isn't happening. You need to get checked out."

She looked at him for a moment her eyes big and childlike; she slumped over and again broke into heavy sobs. He let her cry, really not knowing what to do. She cried for what seemed like an eternity, and then she just went limp letting her head rest on her knees. She sniffled and pulled herself into a ball, her bloody panties still around her ankles and House's hand still on her shoulder.

He reached over and stroked her hair. He never felt so far away from her as he did at this moment. He felt helpless and numb.

"I can't help you up, C'mon get up we need to get you dressed and take you in."

She didn't say anything.

It was a struggle from such an awkward position but he got up and grabbed a wad of toilet paper, bringing it to her he lifted her face up and wiped her tears away. He grabbed another wad, he offered it to her and he motioned for her to clean herself down there.

"I'm going to go get dressed, I'll bring you your clothes."

He felt cold, like there was something he needed to say or do for her, but he didn't know what. He didn't know how to make it better. It felt like the world had suddenly collapsed around him all in a matter of minutes. He wanted to shut that bathroom door, shut out the world and never go back but that just wasn't an option.

He walked out leaving her still leaning against the tub. Wilson was standing at the end of the hall, a very concerned look on his face.

"You should go." Was all House said.

Wilson just looked at him, he didn't understand but he knew something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong with her?"

House gave Wilson a very serious and very solemn look, his shoulders slumped and his head dropped. He was going to find out anyway.

"She's probably having a miscarriage."

Wilson was speechless. He looked at his friend and he knew this wasn't a joke.

"Can you hand me her clothes?" House asked holding his hands out.

Wilson bent down and picked up the pile of clothes and handed it to House. He watched House limp down the hall, clothes in one hand and the other steadying himself against the wall as he made his way back to the bathroom door.

He opened the door to find her just staring straight ahead, the wad of toilet paper still in her hand. He laid the clothes next to her.

"I'll be right back, get dressed." He said it softly and tried not to stand there and stare at her. He made himself look away and limp into his bedroom.

He grabbed the first t-shirt and pair of jeans he could find. He quickly slipped the shirt over his head and pulled on the jeans, almost entirely in one motion. His cane was against the nightstand, he grabbed it and made his way back into the hall. He realized Wilson was still in the living room, but he couldn't be concerned with that now. He opened the bathroom door again to find her exactly the same, clothes lying next to her and staring at the wall.

He let his cane rest against the wall and closed the door behind him. He lifted her clothes from the floor and sat on the tub next to her again. He held his hands out indicating that he was going to take off her shirt. She didn't respond.

"C'mon Cuddy you got to help me." He said it gently helping pull his t-shirt over her head. She raised her arms for him.

He handed her, her bra. Without looking at him she slid one arm in and then the other. He fastened it in the back.

Wilson waited in the living room, he didn't know what else to do. He knew he should leave but he just didn't trust House in these situations. He sat on the couch and waited for what seemed like eons. He tried not to think about it but his heart was breaking for her. Almost two years ago he had been the only one she'd told about the miscarriage and that was well after the fact. He knew how much she wanted a child and now he couldn't imagine the hell she was going through.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open again and House's cane coming down the hall. He came around the corner looking as if he had just come from battle and lost the war. He looked at Wilson and scratched his head.

"I need you to help me get her to the car, I think she's in shock."

Wilson gave House a nod and started toward the bathroom.

Wilson never wanted to have to describe to anyone how he found her in that bathroom. She was dressed and sitting against the tub on the tile floor but she was lifeless, staring across the room. She looked so small and frail, two words that would never be used to describe Cuddy. Her face was still red and splotchy from crying but she the rest of her was pale and clammy. It wasn't until House shoved him in the shoulder pushing him out of the way so he could maneuver into the bathroom that he realized he had been staring.

They both went about helping her from the floor. She leaned heavily against Wilson as they came to a standing position.

Her head came around and rested on his shoulder as they moved forward.

"That's it, that's a girl." Wilson whispered to her.

A small voice came from her, "Princeton General….. take me to Princeton General. Call Dr. Pascal." And then she was gone again.

Wilson nodded.

House limped behind them grabbing her purse from the end table.

"Your car." House more demanded to Wilson than asked.

Wilson loaded her into the back of the car and House slid in next to her.

Wilson made haste getting in the driver's seat and speeding away from the curb. In the rear view mirror he could see Cuddy laying her head against House's side. House sat straight up stiffly showing no response very aware of Wilson's eyes on him as he glared back at him in the mirror.

He veered the car in the direction of the exit to Princeton General.

"Keep going." a voice commanded from the back seat.

"She said..."

"I don't give a rat's ss about what she said, she's f-cking catatonic we're going to Princeton Plainsboro."

"She doesn't want to be seen."

She closed her eyes as their voices circled around her blurring together, nothing more than white noise.

"Proper medical care takes precedence over incognizants." House argued.

"What's wrong with Princeton General?"

"Nothing if you want to die from infection."

"She doesn't want anyone to know."

'Let me worry about the details, you drive."

Wilson wasn't about to argue, the look on House's face as he stared at him through the rearview mirror was enough to tell him that House was in charge.

The car pulled into the ambulance bay of the emergency room as House had directed. House got out and trooped inside telling Wilson to leave the car running and wait for him.

Upon entering the ER House immediately went in search of Cameron, but it was Peyton whom he almost smacked into as she carried a box of gauze toward a patient.

"What are you doing here?" He asked both surprised and frustrated.

"My job, what are you doing here and on a Saturday at that?"

"Where's Cameron?" he asked looking past her and glancing around.

"She's off today."

"Damnit"

He looked down at the floor for a moment and looked as if he was trying to figure out his next move.

"Go set up an exam room in the clinic, we'll need a portable ultrasound and page Dr. Pascal."

"I'm with a patient."

"Do it now or you're fired." There was no room for questioning in his tone.

Her mouth opened wide and she shot him a glare that would have set his pupils on fire had he not cared less.

"What do you not understand about NOW? GO." He ordered.

She gave him another look and turned on her heels and headed in the opposite direction. He leaned over whispering something to the patient and handed him a $20 and told him to follow her.

He lollopped back to the ambulance bay and directed Wilson to park around front and wait until he called on his cell. Wilson did as directed. Cuddy sat in the back staring out the window still somewhat dazed but looking more alert.

House waited and then called down to the nurse's station to find out what exam room Peyton was in. He was then transferred in and told her to page Dr. Wilson for a consult. Wilson would go in and wait and then walk out and bring Dr. Cuddy in. Nothing unusual about it, it would look like a consult that would turn into something that needed Cuddy's approval.

It wasn't long before Wilson was escorting Cuddy into the clinic being careful not to draw attention by making it look like he was explaining something to her while she was in deep thought about whatever he was saying.

Peyton was shocked to see Wilson bring Cuddy in. She looked from one to the other confused and apprehensive. Wilson gave her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut and nodded toward the patient.

"Can I go now" the balding guy with a bandaged hand sitting on the exam asked.

Wilson nodded toward the door and the patient happily hopped down and left slowly turning around as he closed the door trying to figure out what was going on.

Wilson helped Cuddy on the exam table, and told her that Dr. Pascal would be there soon.

Peyton stood by sheepishly not really knowing what to do. "Should I go." She asked Wilson.

'No, I may need you to stay with her."

Cuddy looked up at them both as if she suddenly realized where she was, "Where's House?"

"I don't know." He answered not wanting to meet her eyes.

The door to the exam room opened and a short man wearing glasses and a lab coat poked his head around the corner. It was Dr. Pascal. He looked surprised.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Dr. Pascal walked in shutting the door behind him, looking to the three other doctors in the room for answers.

It was Cuddy who spoke shocking Wilson, "You can go." She said indicating Wilson and patting his hand, "Thank you." She said it genuine gratitude and love toward him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze and turned to leave.

When Wilson found House he was sitting in his office leaning back in his desk chair, a bottle of bourbon opened on his desk. He was running his thumb along his brow, eyes closed; his other hand resting around the red mug which no doubt contained a generous amount of the liquor.

Wilson approached slowly, as he came close to the desk, upon hearing him House sat straight up eyes wide.

"What's the prognosis?"

"Dr. Pascal is with her now."

House nodded.

'She asked for you."

House didn't respond.

"You should go be with her, someone needs to comfort her."

"Isn't that what you're for?"

"She doesn't want me, she wants you."

'Well we don't always get what we want do we."

'I can't believe you're going to just sit there while she is sitting on an exam table scared to death that she is losing your child."

"Actually I'm not just going to sit here; I need a ride back to my place." He rose from his chair and started limping toward Wilson.

"No"

"Then I'll call a cab." House reached for his cell phone and pulled it out of his pocket.

"No you won't." Wilson said grabbing the cell phone out of his hand.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

'A friend who isn't going to let you do the wrong thing."

"What have I done to deserve such a friend?" House said through gritted teeth.

Wilson just glared at him and House shrugged his shoulders realizing he wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"There's nothing I can do, You want me to go in there and hold her hand and tell her it's going to be okay, well I can't do that. You know why I can't do that…Because it isn't…it isn't going to be okay, it never is."

Wilson looked at his friend and he saw him breaking. There were cracks in his usual overly confident and crass demeanor and now he was running for fear that the light might shine through. He saw a man that was so afraid to experience happiness that he shut everything out for fear that he would fall. And right now he was falling and Wilson couldn't catch him.

"Do you want me to go tell her THAT?" His voice boomed with the last word.

Wilson just stared at him knowing there was nothing he could do to stop him. Gregory House was going to run.

"Didn't think so." He angrily grabbed the cell phone from Wilson's hand and limped past him and out of the office.

Cuddy laid back on the exam table and waited for Dr. Pascal to prepare the ultrasound. He had asked her a series of questions and although maintaining his professionalism he had done his best to assure her that it might not mean she was losing the baby. After suffering from one miscarriage she didn't let herself be hopeful though. She just knew it had all been too good to be true and now she was paying the price for becoming so attached so quickly. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as Dr. Pascal turned on the machine and handed Peyton the gel. She closed her eyes and wished she was somewhere and that it all wasn't happening.

Peyton had asked Cuddy if she wanted her to leave but Cuddy had shook her head no. So Peyton didn't say a word through out the entire thing. She simply put her hand over Cuddy's and held it there.

As the gel spilled onto her abdomen she could feel her chest constrict, she knew it was coming and she didn't want to hear it. She felt the wand press into her skin and then she shut her eyes tighter and took in a deep breath waiting for Dr. Pascal to speak.

But there was silence, he didn't say anything for quite a bit. The wand continued to move and she could feel herself losing it again.

"Well I don't see anything that concerns me, everything is intact. See for yourself."

She didn't think she heard him correctly. She slowly opened her eyes and the image was as pure and fulfilling as the first moment she saw it. There on the screen was the heartbeat flickering with life. Only now the little thing staring back at her was no longer a blob, it had clearly defined features. It had a head, and arms and legs with a little bead of pearls running down it which was going to be the spine. It was the most precious and wonderful thing she'd ever seen.

She looked back at Dr. Pascal dumbfounded, "But all the blood."

"Bleeding can be normal during early pregnancy.' He gave her a big smile.

"But everything is okay?"

"As far as I can tell everything is fine."

She let out a sigh of relief and looked up to Peyton who was grinning ear to ear for her.

"But you're still high risk, so just to be on the safe side I'm placing you on bed rest for three weeks until you're past the second trimester hurdle and at 13 weeks."

In any other situation Cuddy would have protested and given ten million reasons why the hospital needed her constant presence but the consequences were now too real to fight. She wanted this baby and she was willing to do anything to ensure it's safety and survival. So she nodded and Dr. Pascal finished the exam.

It was House who entered her thoughts next. But there was a knot in the pit of her stomach when she realized he hadn't been there. She knew what that probably meant and it made her sick to think about. She knew House too well and for once she hoped she was wrong.

Wilson greeted her outside of the exam room. His eyes questioned her.

She gave him a big smile.

He grabbed her and hugged her in a warm embrace. "That's wonderful."

"I'm on bed rest as a precaution."

'Well let's get you home and in bed."

"But my car."

"You rest and let me take care of it."

She realized that he didn't want her to go to House's apartment and she knew….she knew without being told that things had changed and it made her made her heart ache in a way she had never felt before.

**To Be Continued **

**Thanks For Reading! **

**Please Leave a Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Wilson drove Cuddy home. At first there was an awkward silence for the absent member of their group. He didn't mention House because he didn't want to upset her by how he had reacted. She didn't mention House because she knew he didn't want to and so they both sat not mentioning and yet recognizing it by their silence. She sat with her hands in her lap and he drove never letting his eyes leave the road.

Finally he couldn't bare the awkwardness of the moment any longer.

"What did the doctor say?"

She breathed a sigh of relief that he had spoken and that it wasn't about House, "Ultrasound showed nothing abnormal, everything is right on schedule and I'm on bed rest for three weeks as a precaution."

"I just realized that I never congratulated you." He, gave her a warm smile as he looked over at her.

She smiled.

"Lisa I am really happy for you."

"Thank you."

Wilson helped her to bed, he brought snacks and bottled water to her bed side and promised to come back with dinner later. She hugged him and thanked him for all his kindness and settled into her bed.

Upon hearing the door shut, everything hit her at once. Her heart ached and her mind raced, and physically she was exhausted. Her body felt like dead weight, the effort of holding her eyes up was in itself tiring.

Her thoughts kept going to House. She knew him, she understood him and she knew this was too much for him but she was done excusing him. This was no longer about her it was about their baby. She laid her head back on the soft cotton pillows and closed her eyes.

House sat in his living room staring at the television but not really watching it. A bottle of single malt scotch was open on the coffee table. With a glass in hand he glanced at the phone for perhaps the 10th time in the last hour. He mentally kicked himself every time he did it. He told himself he was being stupid and it didn't matter because he wasn't supposed to care, but a few moments later his eyes turned toward the direction of the phone.

His hand combed his face and he turned off the television, just as he did his cell phone began to vibrate.

He anxiously stood up and pulling it open he belted into the receiver, "What?"

"It's Wilson."

"I kind of got that from the caller ID."

"She's okay."

"And the baby?"

"Is okay too." As Wilson's voice echoed through the speaker he felt a weight lift from him. He hadn't expected this. Was he relieved? Was he relieved that she was okay, for the baby or for both?

"She's on bed rest for three weeks."

"Thanks for calling." He hung up and plopped back down on his sofa.

He didn't realize it right away but he was smiling and then he felt his chest swell a bit with pride. He laughed, only his kid would cause this much trouble for nothing.

Wilson didn't have a lot of options in finding someone to help get Cuddy's car back to her. He could ask House but he knew better than to stir the pot and he wasn't sure that Cuddy even wanted to see him. He didn't want to involve anyone that could possibly invade their privacy in the current situation and he definitely wasn't going to have her car towed to her house. That left Peyton who was already involved and if she hadn't put two and two together by now then she was probably too dumb to ever do so. With an IQ of 158 though he was pretty sure there wasn't much that she couldn't already guess was going on. So he drove from Cuddy's back to the hospital and asked if she would ride with him to get the car and then drive his car back to Cuddy's house. She didn't hesitate and was happy to help in any way.

He hadn't really spoken to Peyton aside from her interview and passing her in the hall. What he heard about her he heard from House and that wasn't much mainly because she was good at what she did which left nothing for House to complain about. So he really didn't know what to say to her. Thankfully he didn't have to.

It wasn't long after they got in the car that she started talking and she wasn't exactly ignoring the elephant in the room so to speak.

"That's House's baby isn't it." She said very calm, very direct and to the point.

Wilson looked at her with wide eyes; he hadn't expected the topic to be approached so quickly and directly. At least not until after they'd chatted about the weather or some other mundane thing to break the ice first.

"That's okay you don't have to answer that it's more of a statement than it is a question." She folded her arms and looked at him judging his response.

Wilson shrugged, "It has to be someone's doesn't it." He gave her a knowing smile.

"It's none of my business but Cuddy deserved better than that today."

Wilson didn't say anything but he couldn't agree more.

"Does she have anyone to look after her, besides the sperm donor I mean?"

He almost chuckled but he thought better of it, "I don't think so, I guess I'll be stopping by twice a day to make sure she doesn't have to get up too much and knowing Cuddy I'm sure she'll still be trying to rule the world from her bed with her trusty phone and laptop by her side."

"Do you think she would mind if I stopped by or tried to help out a bit."

"No I don't think so, it would help me out a lot actually if you stopped by every now and then when I have a patient or can't make it. It's always nice to have a back up."

He flashed her a quick grin and she smiled back warmly. For the rest of the way they worked out a schedule to check in and bring food, they chatted about the hospital and patients and by the time the conversation started veering back to House and her working for him they had arrived at his apartment.

Wilson glanced over at the apartment in front of him and he swore for a moment that he felt House's glare from one of the windows. It was just for a few seconds. When he turned he caught sight of the curtains rustling and moving back into place.

They returned Cuddy's car and Wilson dropped Peyton back at the hospital to finish her shift in the ER.

The first week of bed rest was absolute hell. Telling the board she was going to be out of the office for three weeks was tricky. She wasn't ready to inform them of the pregnancy until after she reached 12 weeks but she couldn't just give no reason for having to conduct meetings now via conference call and internet sharing for the next three weeks. It was Wilson who came up with and informed them that she had injured her back and was now on bed rest. So with her laptop and her phone within arm's reach she furiously tried to reign of PPTH. That is until Wilson stopped bringing her the paperwork from her inbox and started intercepting her fifteen calls a day to her assistant, saying that she needed to be resting more than working.

One of the perks though was Wilson's cooking. He made dinner every night and stored leftovers for her for lunch. Her appetite was back and the morning sickness had faded and now she found she was ravenous at every meal. It was becoming more noticable that she was pregnant and no doubt his cooking and her lack of exercise were putting on extra pounds.

He bought her a TV for her bedroom and called it a present for the baby. After dinner and clean up he would sometimes stay and watch a movie or play cards. Peyton came by in the afternoons which had surprised her at first but she found she rather enjoyed her company. She usually brought something for her to read or do to entertain herself. The two women normally ended up talking about babies and it soon became obvious that Peyton was very experienced with young children but she never inquired on the subject, feeling it may be too personal.

By the second week she had moved into her second trimester and was officially twelve weeks. Her nerves settled a bit knowing that her chances of miscarriage were dropping substantially with each passing day. But the boredom was driving her crazy; she found her thoughts drifting back to House. She realized not only had she not heard from him but more importantly she had not heard of him. She quizzed Peyton about his patients and if he was actually working and for once it seemed as if he was doing his job and didn't need a single thing from her. She didn't know how to feel about that. She certainly didn't want to deal with him but not wanting to deal with him and just not needing to deal with him were two different things. One part of her was hurt and the other part of her was relieved. But over all she found it a bit scary for House not to act like House.

**To Be Continued!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Leave a Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Wilson was with a patient when his cell phone rang; looking down at the caller ID he rolled his eyes and sent it to voicemail. After sending two more calls to voicemail he turned it on vibrate and twenty minutes later as he was escorting his patient out it was practically shaking out of the belt clip with the non-stop vibrations.

"What is it that can't wait twenty minutes?" He answered.

"Why didn't you answer?" It was House's voice that resonated from the speaker.

"I was with a patient, now what's so important?"

"You coming over for poker?"

"No I can't"

"Ohh that's right I forgot you're babysitting our fearless leader's ever widening ass."

Wilson irritated exhaled blowing into the phone, "House, what do you want?"

"Speaking of that rotund tuckus, how is it"?

"How is she, she's pregnant with your kid."

"Well duh."

"You want to know, go see her. I'm tired of enabling your lack of responsibility. Stop calling me and pretending not to care and then asking how she is. It's been two weeks and everyday you find some excuse to ask about her. Well I'm tired of giving in. You want to know, go find out for yourself."

"It's not like your good natured soul would ever NOT call me if something did happen anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." With that Wilson hung up.

House sat staring at his phone. He knew what he was supposed to do, he knew what he should do but his butt stayed firmly planted to his sofa cushions. He wanted badly to call or just go over to her house and just be with her but he couldn't. How could he _be _with her and not be what she wanted, what she needed. He told himself she was better off, but he didn't know if he really believed that.

Then there was the matter of the kid which was a different problem in itself. He stared down at the ultrasound scan on his coffee table, today she was twelve weeks. The chances of miscarriage were becoming smaller and it became real again. He was going to be a father, he felt proud in a way that his kid was a fighter that it wouldn't give up the fight for it's chance at life. And that was the problem his kid deserved more than he had to offer, it deserved a better life than he had had and that meant a better father which he wasn't sure he could be. He'd already screwed up and it hadn't even been born yet, how was he supposed to be what he needed to be, if he couldn't even prove to himself he could do it.

The last two weeks had been the longest two weeks of his life. He'd had three patients, the last of which had been a three year old boy whom he had refused to see until Peyton threatened to call Cuddy and then he did something he never does, he gave in without a fight.

Peyton had given him the evil eye after that day in the clinic. She challenged his ideas and fought him on every diagnosis, making it clear just how much of an ss she thought he was. But she never mentioned it, she never talked to him about it, instead she did her job and then she went home. To the rest of the team it was clear something was going on, but neither let on and no one had enough courage to bring it up.

He hated every minute of diagnosing the little boy, he couldn't stay focused and Peyton just seemed to lap it up. Every minute treating him was a constant reminder that there would one day be a child that carried his genes that could possibly resemble him, one that would need things other than the basic essentials, like love, attention, understanding, patience, and most of all a father figure. Then there was the family that stood by and watched as he racked his brains trying to save the boy's life. There would be life from him and that meant there would be the possibility that it could be taken away, that it could be hurt or injured. Where would he be then? Would it be worth it for either of them?

It took him longer than it should have to come to a diagnosis but he did manage to save the boy's life. This was what he hated about having attachments; it didn't allow people to be objective. It was emotional and thus irrational. His life was rational, it made since and everything could be explained in logical terms. But children weren't rational, love wasn't rational. So he asked himself could he, would he ever be able to step into the irrational. Who would he be if he did?

Lisa Cuddy had dozed off which she found herself doing more and more especially with nothing else to do beside lie in bed. She was in a deep sleep snuggled beneath her down comforter, warm and cozy, stretched out on her stomach with her arms wrapped around her cushy pillow. She was dreaming. She was holding a baby, she could feel its warm little body cradled against hers. She bent to kiss it's forehead but just as she did she felt something wrap around her, something warm and familiar and then the baby was gone. There was a familiar smell, a masculine musk that she recognized and then there was an arm pulling her into him and enveloping her. She could feel his face in her curls and his breath against her neck. She felt safe and secure but then the events of the past two weeks came rushing back to her. She opened her eyes as his hand traced down her side and wrapped around her belly. His head shot up and his hand spread over her mid section feeling the curve that had now become a protruding bulge. He pulled back the covers and leaned over her staring down at her stomach.

"You've really filled out, what's Wilson been feeding you?" He grinned and laughed looking down at her, "You better have something in that closet that can cover that otherwise you've got some explaining to do to come next Monday."

"Ohh but these…these are a work of art." He said reaching up for her swollen breasts.

She reached up and grabbed his hand before it met its intended target, "Why are you here?"

Her eyes met his and his face became serious, "Does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter."

It took him a moment, he looked like he was contemplating his answer, "Don't you want me to be here?" his voice came out low and soft like a child.

"House this isn't about what I want, it isn't about what you want anymore, It's about this, THIS is what matters now." She reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach again.

His eyes registered her meaning.

"You can't do this. You can't just come in and out of our lives when it's convenient for you. You can't just run every time things get tough and then just expect everything to be as you left it."

She stared into his eyes seeing the hurt there, seeing the pain behind them.

He had thought there was still time but she had used the word "our" as in them as in two. Meaning everything between them would now be defined by the life they created.

**To Be Continued **

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Still not a lot of reviews, remember as a fic writer my only payment are your reviews. Please leave one!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

**You guys are catching up with my story so quickly that my postings may become a bit more sporadic as I need more time to write a full chapter. Forgive me!**

She waited for him to respond. He looked away from her.

"I'm not idiot, I do know how important this is and I'm here now."

"That's not enough; you have to decide what you want to be to this baby. Because if you want to be in it's life then you have to BE there, Always not just during the good things."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own and you can be whatever you want to be, you can be the guy that works for me, the crazy uncle or you can be a father. You decide your level of involvement and you need to decide it now before it knows the difference. But whatever you decide that's it, there's no going back and you need to be willing to accept the permanent responsibility of whatever decision you make."

There was another long moment of silence. He looked to her, searching her face for further meaning, searching for the answer.

"What if I don't know how to be what it needs?" It was so honest, so open of him and it was the first time he had said anything that mattered.

She gave him a sympathetic look, "And you think I do, I don't have a clue but I don't have a choice."

"I'm never going to be the Dad that kisses boos boos and gets teary eyed at the school play. I can't tell bed time stories or sugar coat how the world is just to make him/her feel good. I can't guide them through life when I can barely get through it myself. I can't be something I'm not."

"Who asked you to be?"

"How can I be anyone's father?"

She waited for his eyes to meet hers, "You have a lot to offer a child."

He smiled and laughed at the idea, "Like what?"

She thought for a moment, "You're honest, intelligent, educated, playful, and funny…those are all things that you can offer to a child."

"I'm also a rude, cynical, misanthropic, impatient, narcissistic ass."

"That too." She snarked,

He laughed and then he became serious again, "I can't promise you that I'm not going to screw this up because I know at some point I probably will. I can't even tell you that I'm even going to be good at it."

"I'm not asking you to be perfect and I'm not asking you to make promises. I'm asking you to try."

Their eyes met and he gave her a nod of understanding.

He wanted to be able to be all the things he thought a good father should be. He wanted to be all the things that she wanted him to be and maybe just maybe wanting it was enough. He wasn't sure but right at that moment lying next to her, watching her smile at him as she ran her hands through her ebony curls he wanted to believe that it was possible.

"So I get to be your baby daddy." he said grinning from ear to ear.

She smirked, "I don't know if I would use that exact term."

She rolled over and pulled the comforter back up making it clear she was going back to sleep. He curled up behind her pulling her back into him, letting his head rest in the nape of her neck. He wrapped himself around her again, his arm draped over her waist. Slowly she felt his hand move to her hip and then begin to slide under her tank top and up toward her breasts.

Her hand came up to meet his. She pried it from beneath her top and pushed it off.

"Down boy, I don't forgive that easily. If you're going to stay, stay on your side and keep your hands to yourself."

He laughed and draped his arm back over her waist. She sighed in frustration but she allowed it.

It wasn't long before the afternoon sun turned into deeper shades of red and gold casting down on two sleeping bodies nestled under a down comforter.

Wilson parked the car and hurried up Cuddy's drive. A patient's adverse reaction to chemo had caused him to be later than usual. He phoned Peyton but she didn't know what time she could come by. So he finished with his patient as fast as he could and picked up take out on the way.

Cuddy had shown him the hiding place for her spare key so that she would not have to get up and down to let him and Peyton in. He entered, realizing the house was dark and that she was probably asleep. He turned on the hall light and put the leftovers on the kitchen counter and then crept down the hall to check in on her. He had not been prepared for the image that greeted him and he wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes. Illuminated by the soft glow from the hall were two sleeping figures snuggled into each other. Cuddy was lying on her back and House on his side with his arm draped over her waist. Both sound asleep, both peaceful and relaxed and as if they did it every night.

A wide grin spread across his face and suddenly he had a renewed hope in his friend. He put the take out in the fridge, left a note on the table and eased out of the house being sure not to wake them in the process.

As Wilson closed the door behind him, he looked up to see Peyton walking up the sidewalk. She flashed him a smile and stopped when she realized he was leaving. He closed the gap between them meeting her halfway.

"Everything okay, do you need to get back to the hospital?" She asked concerned.

"No, actually I've been relieved of my duties?"

"What?" She questioned.

He pointed to the car parked on the corner.

Her mouth dropped open when she realized it was House's beater parked there.

Wilson nodded at her realization and he smiled, she just gawked. His smiled turned serious when he realized she didn't share his enthusiasm over the situation.

"Uh…sorry you had to come all the way here."

"It's okay, it's on my way home."

Wilson looked around as if he didn't know what to do with himself. He looked awkward for a moment and then all of sudden he looked straight at her.

"Do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something?"

Peyton's eyes got big and now it was her who didn't know what to do. She hadn't seen that coming. Over the last seven years she'd been so cautious of the opposite sex that something as simple as a cup of coffee was conflicted and risky. It took her a moment to regain herself and actually consider the question.

"I mean we don't have to…maybe another time.." he seemed nervous and awkward trying to back himself out of the offer.

Wilson looked so sweet and harmless standing there that she just couldn't imagine him having an ulterior motive.

"Uh, No. Actually I would like a cup of coffee."

Wilson flashed her a grin, "Great, there's a place two streets over."

"Sounds wonderful."

He smiled and held his arm out towards his car as she continued towards it.

It was dark when she woke up but she could feel his warm body next to hers. His arm was laced around here and she was curled up against him. She smiled to herself when she realized his arm was snaked around her tight enough that she couldn't move easily, with his hand spread across her abdomen. He was on his side snoring loudly into the darkness. It took her a moment to pry herself from beneath his heavy grip, but she managed to break free.

Her newly stressed bladder led her to the bathroom and her empty stomach guided her straight to the kitchen. She saw the note as soon as she stepped inside.

Dinner is in the fridge

There is enough for two!

ENJOY!

See you tomorrow.

Wilson

She grinned as she read it. She pulled the fridge open and smiled again at the thai food take out boxes stacked neatly on the shelf. As she stretched upward and leaned into the counter trying to reach the dinner plates a voice came from the doorway.

He was leaning against the doorframe; his head cocked to one side staring at the view of the side of her body stretching awkwardly, "You better call a board meeting first thing next Monday."

She stopped reaching upward realizing he was there. "Why?"

He limped crossed the room and pulled down the two dinner plates from where she was reaching. "Have you looked at yourself? You've popped, there is no way you can hide it, not unless you want to make it overly obvious by wearing a tent."

She looked sheepish and reached down to her stomach, "Am I really that big?"

"Ohh relax, I didn't call you fat, although…"

She slapped him on the arm before he could finish.

He chuckled, "What? I was going to say it works for you."

Another smack hit him across the shoulder causing him to wince, "But your larger than life posterior and your inflated breasts help balance it out."

A sharp kick to his shin sent him doubling over to rub the injured area as she stood over him giving him an evil glare.

"You just remember that it's your child that is doing this to me, so you only have yourself to blame. And don't think I won't hold it against you either."

His eyes lit up, "I was hoping you would, how bout starting now."

She smirked but after a moment looking into his boyishly handsome playful blue eyes it broke into a loving smile.

'Okay Mom stop giving me gah gah eyes, save that for later," he raised an eyebrow, "and let's get to the grub."

She gave him another glare as she turned and opened the fridge removing the cartons and placing them on the table.

House's eye went to the note laying there in Wilson's handwriting; he picked it up and inspected it further.

"What is this room service?"

"Give me that." She grabbed the note and started dishing generous portions onto each plate.

"eh emm," House made a coughing noise as she spooned food out onto the plate closest to her, a second series of coughs seemed to generate the words, "Portion Control." He patted his stomach and gave her an evil sarcastic grin.

For that she turned the entire box upside down so that the rest of the contents emptied onto her plate leaving his looking a little light.

He smirked as she handed him his plate with almost nothing on it and then she patted her stomach giving him an evil sarcastic grin.

They both sat down at the small table and began to pick at the food between them.

House finished first and started attacking her plate with his fork. Cuddy countered with hers, defending her food. The battle went on until Cuddy irritated shoved her plate at him, still with quite a bit of food on it.

She smirked at him, "I was full anyway."

He smirked back and dug into her unfinished food.

She watched him devour the rest of her meal as a sharp pang of indigestion rolled through her. She clutched her first to her stomach and closed her eyes tight.

House's fork fell to his plate immediately and his hand moved to her shoulder, "What is it, where does it hurt?"

Her eyes opened wide, slightly amused by House's protective response and still feeling the ingestion discomfort. She placed her hand on top of his, "It's just indigestion."

She watched as House relaxed back into his chair and gradually became himself again. He finished eating, rose from the table and held a hand out to her. "You're supposed to be in bed."

Wilson drove Peyton to a retro coffee shop a couple of blocks over. It was a small cozy little café with a relaxing quiet ambiance. There were large stuffed arm chairs and comfy cracked leather sofas lining the walls. In the center of the room were high style bar tables facing a street view. They stood in line and each ordered their favorite brew. Wilson tried to pay but Peyton was cautious and didn't want him to read anything into it. He didn't seem offended which she took as a good sign. He led her to one of the bar tables where they both sat down across from each other.

"I've really appreciated all your help over the last two weeks."

"Really it hasn't been a big deal, I've enjoyed Cuddy's company probably more than she's enjoyed mine."

"Ohh I'm sure that's non-sense."

They both looked around for a minute trying to decide what to say. Peyton wasn't much for idle conversation and pleasantries but Wilson was a nice guy who had showed her nothing but kindness and the last thing she wanted to do was offend him.

"How is it going working with House?"

She laughed, now there was a conversation starter.

"You mean how is it working for Satan, well I haven't sold my soul yet."

Wilson chuckled, "He's not really that bad, he's just a little rough around the edges."

"I'm sure he's got a warm gooey marshmallow filling right?"

"Wow you really hate him."

Peyton's head hung a bit in guilt and frustration, "I don't hate him, I just don't like what he did to Cuddy. I know guys like him, I know he has some serious emotional and physical pain to deal with but I guess I've just spent enough time around it to hate the rollercoaster and what it does to the people on it if you know what I mean,"

"Yeah I think I do."

"Where are you from anyway?" Wilson decided it best to move away from the subject of House.

"A small town in Virginia."

"Really I didn't take you for a small town girl. You seem more like the inner city don't mess with me type."

She smirked.

"Ohh no it's not an insult it's more like a compliment, I guess when I think of small town I think of a naive girl with big puppy dog eyes that wants to change the world and fix everyone's problems… not that there is anything wrong with that."

She laughed, "Yeah well I guess you could say I got thrown into the deep end at a young age. But if it makes you feel better I did have ducks and geese growing up.'

Wilson was mid sip and almost choked but couldn't help but laugh.

"Ducks and Geese, Really?"

"Really."

"Did you grow up on a farm?"

"Not in the traditional sense No, we just had ducks and geese…and cats and dogs and pheasants and turtles and whatever else my grandfather decided to bring home."

Wilson took another sip of his coffee shaking his head and grinning.

"And yet you didn't become a vet?"

She laughed, "Don't get me wrong sometimes I like animals more than I like people mainly because they don't talk but not enough to learn a million different types of anatomy and disease variations by species and breed."

"How in the world did you end up working for House?"

"It's a long story.."

"I like long stories."

Peyton's expression changed, she didn't want to offend Wilson but this was why she didn't need companionship. There was always the need to ask questions and questions either led to answers or suspicions from the lack of answers. She wasn't prepared to offer either. A small part of her wanted to tell him but the other part, the one that spoke logically was easier to listen to and it told her she just didn't want to open that pandora's box yet and she didn't know if she would ever be able to.

"It's not one I like telling."

Wilson noticed her change in posture when he asked her about her past. Her answers were vague and short which meant she wanted to get through them quickly and move onto to something not about her. But he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. She was smart, funny, witty, kind and beautiful. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know why she'd lived so many places before working with House. He wanted to know how she became so tough, tough enough to survive House without batting an eye. But Wilson was a gentleman and he didn't put his nose where it didn't belong. So he did the considerate thing and steered the conversation away from her and more towards himself. The rest of their conversation was delightful, smooth and lighthearted. They shared med school war stories and chatted about current events, politics, culture, movies and books. By the time the conversation came back to House and Cuddy they both realized several hours had passed. They both agreed that they needed to get home and ended their evening on a high note.

Wilson drove Peyton back to her car and they bid each other good night. But they both hesitated before finally backing away and closing their car doors and making the trek home to their empty apartments.

The following morning House felt her get up when the bed shifted and the weight disappeared from her side. Somewhere between being awake and asleep he heard her shuffle through the darkness. He didn't bother opening his eyes because he had no intention of getting up so he slowly let himself drift back into the unconscious realm.

When he awoke again it was from rolling over to discover her spot was still vacant. He opened one eye and groggily scanned the room. Standing not far from the foot of the bed illuminated by the soft morning light was the figure of a dark haired woman standing in the buff in front of a full length mirror. She traced her hand along the curve of her abdomen turning to the side to admire her little bump. He laughed to himself, normally he would interrupt with a snide remark but he didn't want to ruin the moment. There was something so angelic about the way she stood before him, something so soft about the way the morning light reflected with her image in the mirror, making her glow. There was something so innocent in her expression that he didn't want to spoil it, he wanted to savor it.

She hadn't really taken the time to properly look at herself in the past two weeks. She'd been overwhelmed at first by the whole situation and with bed rest there wasn't much need to properly primp for each day. She stood before the mirror smiling at herself and her new little belly. She ran her hand along it, feeling the curve that represented a new life. House was right she wouldn't be able to hide it. She wasn't really big at all but there was just enough thickness and just enough roundness to know that something was there. She laughed to herself as she turned to the side to look at it again. It was sort of a triumph to her, she'd never gotten far enough in the last pregnancy to be able see the baby grow within her. There was something so satisfying to know that it was living and growing and she was giving it life. She relished it and now there was something so different about herself. She was no longer a person, she was two people and it was starting to show. A mixture of pride and bliss and excitement filled her to the point that it just bubbled over and spilled from her.

A loud snore erupted from behind her and she turned on a dime forgetting that House was there. A few more heavy breaths and snores caused her to almost giggle at the bare-chested man before her taking over the entire bed with arms and legs fully splayed out on either side. She pulled on a t-shirt and climbed back into bed. She pushed against him until after a few grunts he moved to his side. She curled up next him and within a few moments he was wrapped around her snuggly snoring into her ear.

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Remember the only payment fic writers receive are your reviews, so please leave one!**


	28. Chapter 28

The sound of Peyton's apartment door closing behind her seemed to echo the loneliness that she suddenly felt. She leaned against the door and took in a heavy breath as she let the feelings of her evening swirl around her. Her eyes roamed the small flat, the sofa that was never sat on, the TV that was never watched; the kitchen that was never cooked in and it just hit her all at once. How incredibly alone she was. There were no pictures adoring the walls of smiling faces and happy loved ones. There were no knick knacks or little trinkets that adorn a home. It was empty, it was lifeless and that's exactly what she felt like at that moment; a shell housing an empty space, a black hole void of life. She slid down the door until she was crouched on the floor staring in at the walls that were supposed to house a home. The walls were closing in around her and her little world was being invaded by a need and a fear that she couldn't handle, that she didn't want.

Wilson's words kept running through her head. She had been the naïve small town girl with puppy dog eyes that was going to change the world. She had been prepared to right wrongs and fix the world. She had been the barer of great joy with the sweet little life that god had given her and then she had become the black empty drone that hid from all things personal. She had become the tough rough edged woman that never let anything in. It had been so long since she let herself connect with another person and now she was aching for something, something more than she had allowed herself over the last seven years. It was the itch for the taste of that human connection and emotional attachment that frightened her so. She wanted nothing more than to run to her bedroom and pack her things and silently slip away in the night. But she promised herself she wouldn't do that again. She promised herself that this time it would be different.

In seven years she had not had a single friend or personal relationship. She'd never let anyone get close enough to see how she really felt, to see the void that the death of her daughter had left; the innocence and the joy that had died with her. She was ashamed of the cold bitterness that now enclosed her heart and took from her the happy girl of her youth. Her scars were deep and only she truly knew how much they still bled.

A lump was forming in her throat and her chest was tightening. The world was becoming smaller by the second. The emptiness enveloped her and tears spilled from her green eyes down her cheeks. She held herself there, telling herself it would okay. Telling herself that she didn't have to run; that she wouldn't have to because it wouldn't matter. She didn't need anyone and she didn't have to let them in. But the tears became sobs and as she hugged her knees and let her tears soak into her khaki pants, she knew that this time it was different. She knew that something was changing and it was scaring the hell out of her because she didn't know how to get away from it.

When House woke again it was to the sound of an alarm beeping furiously in his ear and keys typing away next to him. Cuddy's arm reached over him and silenced the angry racket. Without further thought his eyelids began to fall and he could feel himself dozing off.

"HOUSE" Cuddy's voice bellowed from somewhere next to him and he became aware that he was being shaken; or rather uncomfortably jabbed.

His eyes shot open to Cuddy nudging him from her side of the bed. She had obviously already been up for some time. She was seated Indian style on the bed with her laptop close at hand which explained the rapid sound of keys clicking that he had heard moments ago.

"WHAT" He yelled back.

"C'mon get up you have to go to work, and you still have to go to your place and shower and change."

He leaned over and groggily looked at the clock. He had to blink several times before the large digital numbers became focused. 8:00am blinked back at him. His head fell back onto the pillow and again he tried to close his eyes but before his lids could completely shut he was being rolled out of bed. He was barely able to catch himself on his good leg.

"Alright, damn if you wanted me to leave you just had to say so."

She placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him, "Now that's not what I mean and you know it."

"Good.." He made a move back towards the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "Then we agree that I should stay here in bed with you."

He began gently kissing up her shoulder and into the crevice of her neck. Her eyes closed and she looked as if for a moment she was about to wrap herself around him and give in to his every wish. But her eyes flew open.

"House, Go to Work." Her voice was stern but she didn't push him away.

"Can't when my patient is here." He said placing a hand behind her neck and rubbing his nose and stubble along her neck and cheek on the other side.

"I am not your patient." She said eyes closing again.

"Yeah but the parasite is." She felt his breath tickle her neck as he softly spoke.

"House…" Her breaths were becoming deeper, "Stop you have to go to work." It came out as a whisper rather than a command.

"Your mouth says no but your body says yes. Let's see if we can fix that." He started moving her mouth towards his and just as their lips were about to touch a phone started ringing.

Cuddy's eyes looked apologetic as she reached over to her nightstand to grab the cordless phone.

He rolled his eyes as she began to chatter on the phone to whoever was on the other end.

"Right, How bad? When?...Don't worry I'll track him down." Her eyes met his as she finished and he knew he wasn't going to get the happy ending he had hoped for.

"That was Cameron, your team has been trying to call you, you have a patient." She had to resist laughing as she set the phone back on the nightstand.

"Of course I do." He mumbled as he combed his hand down his face.

She watched as he dressed and he noticing her noticing him wiggled his eyebrows and took his time easing his shirt over his head and pulling up his jeans.

He finally sat on the bed facing away from her to put his sneakers on. He felt her arms wrap around him from behind as she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be waiting."

A sly and greedy grin spread across his face.

When House entered the conference room there was no one there except for Peyton who sat at the desk with a medical text open in front of her. She didn't bother looking up as he entered.

"Where is everyone?"

Peyton didn't look up, "With the patient."

"So why aren't you?"

"Someone had to try to solve the case in your absence." She said still not bothering to look up.

"hmmph, and you think you can fill my shoes." He scoffed.

"Wouldn't want to even if I could."

He looked over at the whiteboard displaying a list of symptoms with possible diagnosis' crossed off. Symptoms included: pain in throat and stomach extending to shoulders, feeble pulse, vomiting blood and dilated pupils.

"Where's the patient's file?"

Still not looking up she picked up a file and held it out in front of her for him to grab. He limped over and snatched the file from her hands. He opened it and scanned the patient's history and symptoms.

"It's a toxin or poison." He stated.

"You think."

Her head jerked up from the book getting his attention, he looked over at her. She turned the book around and the page was open to text on Oxalic Acid.

"Didn't know you wore size Thirteens." He smiled with approval and for the first time in weeks Peyton smiled back with a smile that wasn't filled with contempt.

Thirty minutes later the patient was receiving treatment, the team stood by waiting to be sure of the diagnosis and House was alone in his office with his thoughts. He rolled the red ball slowly back and forth under his hand along the top of his desk. His head swam with thoughts, thoughts of the last twenty four hours and how much they had changed his life; thoughts of the woman waiting in bed carrying his child. His life was no longer simple or even rational. It was complicated and full of the irrational. He felt the weight of responsibility upon him and the fear that came with it. He had stepped forth to the edge of the cliff and was looking over and even judging the long distance to the bottom but it was the fall that made him hesitate. He defined himself by his rationality by his logic, by his pain and by his misery. He measured himself by his intellect and prided his uniqueness and non-conformity. So if he jumped who would he be? What would define him? Would the fall kill him? And did it even matter.

But when he thought of her he wanted things to be different but he didn't know what that meant. He didn't know how to make it different and yet the same.

He hated change, change meant he had to adapt and he wasn't good at adapting. He thought of Cuddy and he smiled seeing her standing in the mirror her hand roaming over her little belly and his heart told him to jump. To take the necessary step over the edge and let himself freely fall into the unknown. He wanted to, he wanted so badly to be able to but his head stopped him, it brought back memories of Stacy, of her leaving and of his heart breaking. He didn't know how to fall freely anymore without the fear of plummeting into hell.

Peyton walked briskly towards House's office beaming with good news concerning their patient. Wilson caught sight of her on his way to the elevator; he'd never seen her smile so broadly. It made her absolutely radiant. She was a very pretty young lady but when she smiled everything about her and around her just lit up. It made him smile to see her smile. He turned and picked up his pace to catch up to her before she reached House's office.

"Peyton."

She turned to see him smiling at her.

"I wanted to say Thank you for joining me last night, I enjoyed talking with you."

She looked away a bit sheepish, "Uhh Your Welcome."

"What's the good news?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"You're smiling and you're on the way to House's office which either means you're on drugs or you've got good news."

And then that wide proud smile spread over her face again, "Patient diagnosis confirmed."

"Wouldn't be your diagnosis would it?"

"It would."

"Don't let grumpy keep you from riding the high." Wilson said with a nod toward House who was just behind the glass sitting in a dark office.

They both looked in at House who was completely oblivious of the two people staring at him. One hand was playing with his bottom lip while the other was carefully rolling the ball back and forth across the desk.

Peyton came marching in with the results and pushed a piece of paper in front of House with the Oxalic Acid levels highlighted.

"Do you want a gold star? Go pump the patient's stomach with magnesia water."

Peyton just stood there smiling.

"Go forth be merry, treat patient, save a life, go home or better yet just get out of here."

"Is it really that hard?"

"What?"

"To be happy about the baby?"

"What baby?"

"Your baby."

He glared at her for a moment and then smiled, "I wondered when you were going to bring that up. Who said I wasn't happy. See… this is me happy." He smirked

"I hope not, I hope no one looks that pathetic when they're happy."

"Don't pretend to know how I feel."

"Don't pretend not to care, when you do."

"What does it matter to you?"He didn't give her time to answer. "Oh wait this is you projecting your guilt for killing your baby. Don't worry this one is safe." He gave her a sarcastic grin.

Her expression changed, "You think you know everything...I never had an abortion, I didn't kill my baby." And with that she gave him a sarcastic smile and turned on her heels and marched back out of his office.

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Remember the only payment fic writers receive are your reviews, so please leave one!**


	29. Chapter 29

House sat at his desk no longer contemplating his life and its new complications. He sat staring at the door through which Peyton had just exited. His brain was now occupied with a new puzzle and any distraction at the moment was a welcome one. He hadn't even been able to enjoy the distraction of a case. In just mere moments Peyton was already on her way to a diagnosis and he was left to meander in his own mind; always a dangerous thing. But now she had given him a shiny new toy that was worth more than his own problems.

He turned to his computer and began pulling up search engines and various public records turning a little Rubik's cube over in his head. Pulling the pieces together slowly letting one lead to another until a pattern led to a bigger piece and a larger picture. Minutes turned into hours until the morning light was replaced by the afternoon sun. It wasn't hard to find once he knew what he was looking for, but he wasn't prepared for what he found. An obituary displayed on the computer screen in front of him.

_**Abigail Elizabeth Peyton**__ was granted her angel's wings on October 7__th__ 2001 following a long illness. Her final days were spent surrounded by friends and family._

_At two Abby's life would seem short to many but those that had known her understood that the quality of existence far exceeds the quantity of one's time on earth. Her cherub faced sweet smile and her bright green eyes could light up a room and melt the toughest of men's hearts. She will be missed by many with whom her short but full life has touched. Her memory will live on through those that held the honor to love and be loved by her._

_She is survived by her mother Samantha Elizabeth Peyton and her maternal Great Grandmother Alyson Rose Greer and Great Grandfather Henry Allen Greer. Services will be held at Maplewood Cemetery…_

And there it was in black and white. No mention of what caused her death, what her illness was. He couldn't imagine losing a child that young. It explained so much about Peyton and yet so little about what had happened. Again he was confronted with a piece of information that he wasn't exactly sure what to do with. It reminded him again of his own newly created life and that with life came death. He had always understood that fact as a doctor but it was different somehow when that life came forth from him. He felt responsible for it and its well being, what he supposed most parents should feel. But he was all the more painfully aware of just how quickly it can be taken away, how complicated it can get when it's hurt, sick or injured. In truth he didn't want the responsibility or the worry associated with it but in reality he felt he didn't have a choice. It was coming into the world with or without him. He preferred the later. He hit print and waited for his printer to come to life before shutting the computer off and gathering his things.

Lisa Cuddy sat in the center of her bed Indian style with her laptop in front of her, a phone to her ear and the remote in hand flipping through channels. The afternoon was approaching evening as dusk settled and the lamps were turned on. She heard the front door open and a small smile came to her lips. House came around the corner with his knapsack on his shoulder. He tossed it down on the floor smiling at her smiling at him. He shed his coat, jacket and over shirt which were also discarded to the floor to which Cuddy smirked at while still chattering on the phone. He dumped his cell phone, wallet and keys on the nightstand and made a dive for the bed, making sure to land beside her and ruffle her feathers by bouncing her in midst of conversation.

She rolled her eyes and began to end her conversation as House's lips grazed her neck. Laying on his side his hands roamed her waist and played with the hem of her top as she swatted them away still trying to end her conversation. She mouthed stop and stared down at his mischievous grin as he continued to grab at her shirt, managing to slip a hand beneath the hem.

"Thank you, I will get back to you in a week or two." She hung up the phone trying to wiggle free from his grasp.

He pulled her toward him and began tickling her with fury.

"You've been a very bad girl."

She turned red giggling writhing beneath him as he continued to pull her toward him and tickle her.

"House…ST..OP..PLE..STOP." she huffed in between giggles.

He finally stopped and laughed watching her try to catch her breath. He scooped her up and pulled her over to him.

'That wasn't very nice, I almost peed myself."

"Then I stopped too soon." He lunged at her and stopped short leaning in and kissing her instead.

He went in forcefully and smothered her with his mouth and then gently eased into a passionate sensual kiss. It was starved and lustful and she was getting the feeling that he had missed her over the past two weeks. With one hand behind her back and leaning over her, he slipped the other underneath her top and pushed it upwards towards her bosom. His hand fondled her breast as the kiss deepened and became more sexual.

"Hmmmmhm," escaped his lips into hers as he pushed against her.

Feeling the growth in his pants against her thigh she pulled back, looking up at him shaking her head.

He looked confused.

"We can't."

"Sure we can, it's easy you take off your panties and I…"

"No, I can't not for six days."

The disappointment registered in his eyes, "Doesn't mean we can't do other things."

"Not to me you can't, orgasms cause uterine contractions even if there is no penetration."

"Who said it had to be for your benefit?"

"I'm not sure I would let you even if I could."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We still haven't established what _we_ are. And I'm not ready to make an investment in you until I'm sure of the return."

He smirked, "Are you trying to say I have to prove my worthiness to you?"

"Proving something implies that you have something to prove it for. So are you telling me this is a relationship?"

"Why do you have to do that," he threw his hands up in frustration and moved off her and to her side, "Why do you take everything and define it, label it and ruin it by spelling it out?"

"This isn't high school House we're having a baby, whatever we are or aren't will affect our child. I can't afford to pretend to know what this is and then get caught up in it only to have misread it and get hurt."

"It is what it is, I like being with you, when you're not a paper pushing wench harping in my ear." He emphasized the harping part.

She glared but didn't take the bait," So how do I know you aren't going to leave here and call a hooker?"

"Now why would I call a hooker when I can get better sex from you for free?" He gave her a sly grin.

She smiled at him for the effort, "I'm serious are we a couple? Are we exclusive? And if so is it because you want it or because you feel obligated now that I am carrying your child."

He gave her a nod of understanding realizing she was going to force some sort of answer out of him. He simply looked away for a moment trying to choose his words carefully, "I'm here with you because I want to be here with you. I'm not going to sit here and give you guarantees. Because no one can guarantee anything really but I will say I am here right now with you and there isn't anywhere or with anyone else I'd rather be. So whatever you want to call that is what it is."

She looked him up and down trying to read into his answer. From House those words were about as close to a "yes we're an exclusive couple" as you can get. Even though she knew he was sincere she didn't know if she should accept it or if she wanted to actually hear him say it.

He watched her turning his response over in her head. He knew she was trying to decide if that was good enough or if she wanted to make him say it. It made him ask himself why he didn't just say it. Why couldn't he just say yes we're together and I don't want to be with anyone else? In fact he felt like they were together and it was true that he didn't want anyone else but yet he didn't want a label on it. He didn't want it to be defined because defining it, he was afraid would ruin it. The minute they started becoming "a couple" he was afraid it would lose the magic and the unspoken language they had between them. There would be expectations and talking that led to further expectations and more talking until the entire thing became one big ugly torturous responsibility where every feeling had to be defined and analyzed.

Eventually her face softened and he was happy to know that for now he was safe. And yet in some weird round about way they had in fact defined that they were in some sort of relationship.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck, "There is no one that I would rather be in bed with than you."

His eyes looked down at her with an affection she hadn't seen before and then he reached up and stroked her hair and a big grin spread across his face, "Good because with the way you're filling out and that ever widening ass I don't think there is anyone else that would."

She pulled back and grabbed a pillow and smacked him right up side the face, smirking as she did.

He replied by grabbing her and pulling her back towards him, with fingers wiggling and coming down upon her, tickling her until she was again red in the face and begging him to stop.

The next week passed quickly and he found that they had settled into a routine. It was surprising to him how easy it was, how comfortable and domestic. He began to stop by his apartment every evening after work for an overnight bag on his way to her house. He sometimes picked up dinner and they ate in front of the TV or in bed. She sat with her laptop on the sofa and liked to work while he watched whatever sporting event struck his fancy. He usually fell asleep on the couch and she woke him when she went to bed. She made him get up early for work and he always made sure to be late for one reason or another. It wasn't long before his clothes were found in piles in her bedroom floor, his toothbrush rested on her bathroom sink, his beer appeared in her fridge and his ipod and PSP could be found wherever he decided to leave them. By the end of the week he had claimed a side of the bed and a nightstand to call his own which held his Vicodin, wallet, keys and cell phone.

It was Friday and he was at work, today was her last day of bed rest and she couldn't be more anxious to get out of bed and get back to her life. Her thoughts wondered away from the budget report on the screen in front of her and drifted to the past week and how different her life had become. She peeked over the top of her laptop and surveyed the room. In one corner of the room was a balled up pile of House's dirty laundry with various styles of sneakers scattered around it. Peering into the bathroom she could see the remains from his morning shower, a towel and a pair of boxers on the floor. The nightstand across from her adorned an empty beer bottle and she hated to see where else House had made his presence known since she had been incapable of keeping up with the "house" work. Pun intended. But still a smile spread across her lips thinking about how quickly her life had changed and how quickly he had planted himself in hers. It seemed so normal and natural, like there was nothing odd about the two of them sharing their lives and living space together. She wondered if it would be the same after Monday. And then she realized something, she hadn't exactly thought about what to do about "them" at work.

Friday evening she heard the front door open, she closed the laptop and quickly put it on the floor, grabbed the remote and pretended to be flipping through channels and enjoying television, something she rarely did. She heard his cane make its way down the hall in steady thumps. He limped around the corner flashing her a grin and his usual routine commenced. His knapsack dropped to the floor, his cane hung on the door jam, his jacket was tossed on the end of the bed, his over shirt landed in the crumpled pile of laundry with his sneakers not far behind, his keys, wallet and cell phone plopped onto the nightstand, and his body came to rest beside her snatching the remote from her grasp and waiting for her to say something.

"I was watching that." She whined.

"No you weren't"

"How would you know?"

He reached down and picked up the laptop on the floor and placed his hand over it, "Still hot from the long day of work you've put it through."

She smirked and realized she was caught red handed, "So what?"

"So you weren't watching and now I am."

She really hated his cleverness and how well he knew her sometimes but then again those were a lot of the reasons why she liked him. He was a double edged sword. She waited for him to get comfortable and then snuggled up next to him laying her head on his chest and facing the TV.

Without thinking his arm wrapped around her and the two settled in watching _**Dirty Harry**_.

As the credits rolled her stomach began to growl loud enough that it caused him to turn his head to the side and stare down at her half smiling.

"Little bugger's hungry huh?"

She grinned and nodded.

He grabbed for his cell phone but she pulled his arm back.

"No let me make something, I want some real food for a change."

"You mean you cook?" he asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'm no Julia Child or Paula Dean but I like to think I know my way around a kitchen."

"Who?"

"Nevermind, yes I can cook."

"Why the hell didn't you say so, nothing's sexier than a woman making me dinner." He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

"No meal is free, you're helping." And with that she hopped out of bed and pulled on his arm to drag him with her. After a few whines, protests and grunts he limped behind her to the kitchen.

She grabbed an apron and pulled in on over her snug tank top and cotton yoga pants, tying it in the back and making her little belly all the more obvious. She pulled chicken out from the freezer and vegetables from the fridge. She placed the chicken in the microwave on defrost and pulled a cutting board out from a cupboard and placed it in front of House. She handed him a knife and he stared at her like it was an alien life force.

"House this is a knife." She pulled a carrot closer to her and chopped off an end. "It cuts things and now you're going to chop vegetables, so I can cook them."

"I know how to chop vegetables; I've performed surgery for crying out loud."

"Then stop looking at me like my head is going to start spinning and do it, otherwise it'll be tomorrow before it's ready."

He sneered at her and began to chop as slowly as he could giving her a glare with each hack the blade made into the unsuspecting edible.

After what seemed like a lifetime the vegetables were chopped, the chicken was thawed and it was all placed in a casserole dish with rice and gravy.

After another half hour his nostrils were filled with the fragrant aroma of a home cooked meal. Something he hadn't had since the last time he visited his mother and he couldn't even remember when that was. The dining room table was set properly and he sat waiting anxiously as she brought a casserole dish out and set it in the middle of the table. She grabbed his plate and spooned a generous helping onto it giving him a loving smile while she did. After which she settled into her seat and served herself.

As his fork met his food he realized how weird it felt and yet how normal it was, the two of them sitting together and having dinner like a family. He wondered if this is what it would be like, the two of them sitting at a table with their child talking about their day like a normal family. It sent chills down his spine suddenly seeing the future before him.

He brought the warm substance to his lips and let the wonderful aroma fill his nose before tasting it. He had to close his eyes as the wonderful taste filled his pallet. It reminded him of his mother and of being home and being taken care of.

She simply stared at him pleased by his dazed expression as he took the first bite.

"You like it?"

He opened his eyes and let the casserole slide down the back of his throat, "It's not horrible."

She smiled knowing in House language that meant he liked it, that and the way he was now shoveling it in his face.

They both sat enjoying their meal, he enjoying a beer with his and her sipping water in between bites until she finally approached the subject.

"I called a board meeting for Monday."

He continued eating and grunted to acknowledge he'd heard her. He knew this was coming, just as he knew things were too good to be true. They'd been enjoying forbidden fruit for the past week and now as far as he was concerned they would have to start paying the price.

She wiped her mouth and sat her fork down clearing her throat, "I'm going to inform them of the pregnancy, you're right I'm starting to show and I need to start making plans for maternity leave…"

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing other than I'm pregnant, my due date and how it won't change my priority and obligation to the hospital."

He looked cross with her for a second.

"Is there something else you want me to say?"

He looked away and back to his food, "Nope, it's not my body and not my choice."

"And if I gave you one."

"When I grow a uterus I'll get back to you."

She smirked, "Do you want people to know about us?"

His eyes opened wide, he hadn't expected that and he didn't know. He wasn't one to care about what other people thought but he also didn't want the questions, the stares and the complications that came with everyone knowing.

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first."

He didn't answer he simply stared at his food. A stone cold expression washed over him and she could tell he was drifting away from the conversation. She could feel him grow uneasy and see his eyes, the same eyes that looked back at her when he was touched by something he couldn't express.

"I don't want things to change at work; I have enough trouble as it is without people thinking I give you special treatment because I'm screwing you."

'And the baby?"

"Like I said before most will assume it's IVF."

"But if someone asks."

"I don't think anyone will have the nerve."

"They will given enough time and rumors."

"Do you want people to know it's yours?"

He took a long slow swig of his beer and then sat it down on the table staring into his plate, "I don't know…"

Neither said anything for a while. There was a long awkward pause before their eyes met again and someone spoke.

"I could always say you were the sperm donor."

He didn't say anything but a coldness hit him in the chest with a sharp blow. The domestic feeling from a moment before dissolved into thin air and he realized they would never be able to be a happy normal family. There would always be awkwardness when it came to work and there were always going to be complications when it came to "them" in the eyes of others. And no matter how much he didn't care what others thought it did and would matter eventually because he would be on display. He'd be the freak having a kid and suddenly everyone would want to examine his every interaction with her and it. He didn't know if he wanted the complication of being on display as a father but the fact that she in no way seemed to want to give him any public obligation to his child hurt. It made him feel small and unimportant and like he wasn't good enough and worst of all like he didn't have a choice. But maybe it would be best for her and the baby if he was only there behind the scenes, maybe it would be easier on all of them. His head was beginning to hurt from the new complexities of his life and the thought process that was having to go into it.

"Let's deal with that when it gets here." He said pushing his plate away and bringing his beer back to his lips.

She gave him a knowing look and by his demeanor she suddenly felt like she had done something wrong and she wasn't sure why. She just didn't know how to interpret these things when it came to him and she was too scared to try for fear that she would make it worse. So she got up from the table grabbing their plates and turned toward the kitchen but his hand grabbed her wrist stopping her.


	30. Chapter 30

He pulled her around until she was facing him and looked into her eyes staring as if he was coming up with the courage to say something.

"What do you want out of this?"

This was not something she was prepared to answer on the fly. She sat the plates back down and as he let go of her wrist she sat back in the chair across from him. She rested her cheek in her hand leaning onto the table and she paused looking into his eyes.

She reached her hand over to his and rubbing it she answered, "I want you."

His eyes softened looking into hers. They became big and full of unspoken emotion and what looked like genuine love for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his lap, resting her on his good leg. He cradled her, holding her against him, wrapping himself around her and breathing her in.

He felt her petite warm body against his and his heart filled with adoration for her. He wanted to sit and hold her forever and never let go. He didn't want to leave these four walls that held them safely in place, where they could be together, where he could feel this way. It crossed his mind then that maybe she loved him; A feat far greater than any he could think of but yet she did and for no other reason than because. He certainly hadn't given her one. He wasn't sure but the possibility was there and she felt something for him that he hadn't experienced in a very long time. It made his heart swell with affection for her.

As soon as the words had left her lips she saw a transformation in him. He didn't have to say anything but it was there. He grabbed onto her as if she was the last being on earth. It made her feel as if he was trying to tell her he truly cared for her and something stirred in her. She wanted nothing more than to make him happy, to make him feel safe and loved.

She reached up and let her hand rub against his stubble. He nuzzled her hand and pulled her face up to meet his. Together their lips met and softly they grazed before enveloping each other. There was an urgency to his kiss, a starved passionate urgency. He pulled her closer to him kissing her deeper and harder and running his hand through her hair as the other held her in his lap pulling her into him.

She pushed herself away from the kiss and locked her eyes with his. She slid off his lap and tugged on his arm. She led him into the bedroom, letting him know it was okay, letting him know she was making an investment in him.

They undressed each other slowly, stealing glances and locking eyes. Both in the buff they collapsed on the bed. His hands roamed her body, worshipping her every curve. He kissed down her neck and traced his lips down her torso and onto her little belly. He nuzzled it with his stubble, tickling her and causing her to wiggle beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to please her in every sense of the word.

He kissed from her navel to the soft curls adorning her sex. Rubbing his nose playfully against her mound he watched her eyes close, and the smile spread wide across her face. He placed his tongue against her soft folds and ever so slowly began to pry them open. He massaged her with long strokes circling her clitoris making shorter and shorter circles until his tongue rested against it. Her hips moved upward and forward toward him beckoning for him to touch it. He placed his lips around her newly engorged little button. Kissing it he tugged at it with his lips and flicked it with his tongue causing her to buck and writhe.

He was being slow and careful, his movements purposeful and with meaning. His mouth moved along her and she felt the little quickening of her muscles sending pleasuring impulses snaking through her body. His stubble tickling the soft tissue as his lips moved and his tongue worked its magic all in a chorus of absolute ecstasy.

He suckled her clitoris and his tongue made long strides from it to her opening as he felt her body writhe beneath him pushing further and further until he could feel her tense in anticipation. And that's when he pulled up and eased himself inside of her in one long motion sending a shock up her spine and waves of excitement rolling through her.

He penetrated her slowly and made long steady thrusts. He looked down at her, her eyes closed at first and then slowly they opened. Blue meeting blue. They stared locked into each other as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Watching her face contort he pushed harder and pumped faster. Her muscles clenched around him and she watched his face scrunch as he moaned, "Lisa….oh gawd." She hadn't heard him call her Lisa since she was an undergrad. She knew he was cumming from the quick jerks of his body and the warm wetness within her but he continued to pump until she let out a howl beneath him, calling out.. "Greg," as her body quivered and tensed.

It was an odd thing for the both of them using their first names but neither said anything about it. They simply curled up leaving the dishes and leftovers where they were and wrapped up in the warmth of the other they drifted off to sleep.

He was surprised to wake Saturday morning realizing that he had slept through the entire night without waking. In fact he'd been doing that quite a bit since he'd started sleeping over. That was a curious thing to him considering that he rarely slept away from home and usually had trouble when he did. He looked over to her still snoozing, her mouth slightly open and her curls falling in her face. She looked happy and at peace with the world, at peace with them. He reached over and brushed the curls from her face, propping himself up on his elbows he allowed himself to admire her. He felt incredibly undeserving of her and her affection toward him, maybe even perhaps her love. He didn't have anything to offer her and the one thing he had to give, he'd already given her and it rested within her. He wanted so badly to be able to give her happiness but he wasn't a happy person, he didn't see the brighter side of life and he certainly wasn't fun so how could an unhappy person create happiness. He almost laughed at the thought because that was the million dollar question. How do you make happiness? And then he supposed that at this moment he might be about as close as he could get to unadulterated joy just being able to see her happiness from afar. But close wasn't good enough.

As her eyes opened she was surprised to see his blue ones staring back at her.

"How long have you been awake and staring at me?"

"Long enough to know you drool."

She looked down at her pillow, "I do not."

He smiled and they laid in bed basking in the feeling of a Saturday morning where neither had anywhere to rush off to and no reason to get out of bed.

At first Saturday wasn't bad she made breakfast and he enjoyed eating it. But after a couple of hours of lounging around she became incised with cleaning. Everything had to be cleaned, it started with the kitchen and then it invaded his space in the living room. After the living room it was the linens and every surface surrounding. By late afternoon he was bored and fearing that any minute she was going to ask for help again. He wanted his piano and his guitar and any other distraction that didn't involve hearing her happily humming with a dust rag in one hand and pledge in the other. There were only so many places he could hide and being that it wasn't his home it made it quite difficult to be inconspicuous. Finally he ended up in the bathroom, the one room she hadn't gotten to. He'd already showered but determined to keep from fleeing to his apartment he ran a bath hoping she would continue her nesting without him. After an hour of soaking she was nagging from behind the door that she needed to scrub the tub and mop the floor. He rolled his eyes and combed his hand over his face. It didn't matter the water had become tepid long ago but he sat in it wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into. Fifteen minutes later he was toweling off and in she boomed with a bucket of water, a mop, a scrub brush and gloves on up to her elbows. She looked as if she was about to battle mutant soap scum from hell. He threw on his boxers and a t-shirt and limped as fast his leg would carry him into the living room, parking himself on the sofa with remote in hand.

The next thing he knew he was opening his eyes and searching for the infernal noise that had roused him from his early evening nap. The culprit shut down presumably after she had finished sucking the dirt from the rug. He sat up and placed his face in his hands rubbing his head and trying to decide how to excuse himself from the hormonally driven creature that was now driving him insane.

"Why don't you call Wilson?" A voice came from the figure standing in the hall.

He merely looked up trying to hide the domestic agony he was in.

"It's okay I don't expect you to be here all the time, go home, or call Wilson. Do something fun, something you like to do, you've been here all week."

She looked genuine but his experience with woman told him that they said one thing and often meant another as a test of their man's worthiness. So he sat and stared up at her, looking at her as if he was trying to decipher hieroglyphics.

"It's okay I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic myself. I'm not used to having someone around, afraid I'm not much of a host."

He held out his arms to her and beckoned for her to come to him. She walked over and sat next to him, he pulled her into him.

"It's been a long time…"

Before he could finish she placed her finger on his lips. "Call Wilson, go out for drinks, get out and do something.. .you make me nervous sitting around here."

His face lit up with affection for her. She knew him and she knew him well enough to know he was getting antsy sitting around the house. She was surprised he had been there all week. They were used to being lone creatures and while she was starved for human contact because from being on bed rest he was probably feeling cooped up. That and he was a nuisance to her while she was cleaning.

He put his arms around her and pulled her into him, placing his lips on hers and kissing her deeply and then he gave her a quick peck on the forehead and pulled himself up, limping toward his cell phone.

The doorbell rang and Cuddy opened it yelling, "Your play date is here."

Wilson smiled at Cuddy and Cuddy back at Wilson.

"How are you?" he asked.

Before she could answer House came lolloping around the corner, grabbed his coat anxiously ready to leave. It was awkward situation with the two people closest to him standing in the hall and with the new events of his life they had a lot to talk about and that's exactly what he was trying to avoid. Wilson was bad enough.

"Ready?"

Wilson gave a nod and waited for him to put his coat on.

'You two play nice, don't do anything illegal and don't call me if you do."

They both gave her a smug look and House headed out the door.

Wilson turned to her. "Do you want me to bring him back?'

"He's a big boy he'll tell you where he wants to sleep."

It wasn't long before the two of them were sitting at the bar at a local pub. The place was packed being that it was a Saturday night and House looked around sneering, hating the lack of space he had and debating the use of his cane every time a drunken idiot bumped into him trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Did we have to come here?"

"You picked it."

"That was before I knew it was inebriated imbecile night at Olly's"

Wilson laughed, "So only you are allowed to get drunk and act like a fool."

"If I ever act like that put me out of my misery." He pointed to a young man who was shirtless and donning A lady's brazier across his chest. "But then again if it gets her bra off…"

"So I hear you've been playing house all week."

"I don't _play _house, I am House."

"Whatever, don't mess it up this time."

House glared back at Wilson, "What are you, her big brother?"

"I'm not saying this for her benefit, YOU have something special here and I know you and I know how you drive away anything in your life that could possibly be good for you."

House stared down at his beer, "How would you know, you'd be divorcing wife number four right now if she hadn't found an easier way out and shuffled off this mortal coil."

Anyone else might have gotten upset but Wilson knew he was only intentionally cruel was when something hit close to home.

"Deflect if you want to but this isn't just another woman and this isn't Stacy, this is your boss and soon to be the mother of your child. If it doesn't work out it's not just the two of you who has to deal with."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I do know what babies are, don't be jealous just because I made one first."

Wilson laughed, "Yeah what's up with that?"

Taking a sip of his beer and bringing it back to the table House blurted, "Strong swimmers."

The two men continued their playful banter until late in the evening. Wilson tried to stay sober being the designated driver but House insisted the evening was a celebration of his fulfillment to the human race and improvement of the gene pool. Before long they were both drunk. When the bar tab came House insisted he'd forgotten his wallet.

"Don't look at me like that; you're as bad as Peyton with those pathetic righteous looks, I admit you're good at it but…." He was staring at the changed expression Wilson had at the mention of Peyton's name.

"Well she may be a self righteous bitch but she'd be a nice piece of ass. I bet she's dirty like porn star dirty…" House went on staring at Wilson.

"HOUSE, that's you're employee, you have an attractive woman waiting for you."

"Nah she's gettin fat." He watched Wilson's jaw drop.

House burst out laughing pointing a finger at Wilson, "You like her. You have a thing for that fire eater."

"I do not."

"Anyone else and you'd have joined me in worshipping her zesty bod. You stood up for her honor. You LIKE her."

Wilson shook his head and tried to defend himself but House was too quick to the draw.

"What is it with you and my employees? You better take your own advice that one has been used up. She's damaged goods and I don't mean the I've had a bad relationship kind I mean the I'm traumatized and fucked up for life kind."

Wilson's face registered curiosity, "Why would you say that? What do you know?"

"She's got a dead kid."

"Wh…What?"

"I saw the obituary, two year old, died after a long illness."

"From what?"

"Don't know. But she's not the relationship type. Trust me. Kid's father didn't even know she existed. A pregnant Peyton walked out without even a goodbye. Ended up three states away."

"How do you know all of this?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you. But I can loan you the book."

Wilson looked thoroughly confused.

**Thanks For Reading!**

**I live for your reviews so please leave one!**


	31. Chapter 31

Lisa Cuddy was sleeping soundly when the sound of a ringing telephone roused her from her slumber. Without opening her eyes she reached for the phone by the bed. Pulling it to her ear, she groggily voiced "Hello" into the receiver.

"Hey Baby, or thing carrying my baby." House's overly cheerful voice sounded back to her.

"House, what time is it?"

"Don't know."

Her eyes opened and glared at the clock, "It's 2am."

"Time for you to come get me."

"What, Why can't Wilson bring you here?"

"Jimmy's a bit inebriated; man can't hold his liquor so I sent him home."

"You let him drive?"

"As if, he wouldn't have been able to find his car must less his home, so I paid a man, well technically he paid."

"Did you send him home with some stranger?"

"He drove a yellow car with a little sign on top."

"Then why didn't you share the cab? I'm absolutely sure if you pay them they will take you where you want to go. And you've never had problems spending Wilson's money before."

"Cause I wanted you" He whined.

"I was asleep; it's two in the morning."

"I need you to come rescue me. It's snowing, the bar is closed and I'm cold and wet and all alone." He continued to whine.

He heard her let out a frustrated growl and he knew like he always knew that she was going to cave.

"Call a cab; I'll stay awake until you get here."

"Unless they start accepting Visa that's not an option." He shivered making his voice shaky and making it apparent that he indeed was out in the cold.

He could hear her sigh on the other end, "I'm at Olly's on 2nd."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." and then she hung up.

Fifteen minutes later standing on the curb and peering through the falling snow he watched as her car pulled up in front of him. He opened the door to her glaring at him. He could tell she was quietly brooding as she drove onto the highway.

"No go that way."

She looked confused, "You can't get to my house that way."

"Well Duh, we're not going to your place."

"I'm in my pajamas with a coat on, where are you suggesting we go?"

"My place, it's closer."

She realized he hadn't stayed at his apartment in over a week and she felt guilty suddenly for assuming that he would always stay with her. So she headed for his place and didn't argue. She pulled up in front of the door to his building with the car idling waiting for him to get out.

"What are you doing?" He gave her a confused and hurt look.

"Waiting for you to get out, so I can go back to sleep."

"You're not staying?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Park the car and I'll see you inside."

Before she could protest, he was already out of the car and limping to the door. She was tired and she didn't care what pillow her head was lying on. So she shrugged and parked the car.

Sunday morning dawned on the sleeping couple and she woke to the sound of House snoring next to her. She watched him, his mouth slightly open, and his chest rising and falling with each raspy snore. Her thoughts drifted to a few weeks ago when they were last in this room and how much had changed since then. Before she could let herself focus on it for too long he rolled over and reached out for her, so she turned and let him pull her into him, spooning her with his hand stretched across her abdomen. She smiled to herself before she drifted back into a deep sleep.

When she woke again she was alone in bed. She walked in the living room to see House sitting on the sofa dressed showered and drinking a bought cup of coffee.

Upon seeing her, he looked up amused, "Did you get your twenty winks?"

She still half asleep gave him a weak smile, "What time is it?"

"Almost 1pm."

Her eyes registered her surprise. She couldn't believe she slept that long. She hadn't slept that late since college after all night party.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Figured you need as much beauty sleep as you can get." He said giving her a sarcastic smile.

She returned his smile with one of her own.

"How long have you been up?"

He shrugged taking a sip of his coffee, "Two hours, Food's in the kitchen." He pointed as he said it.

She walked into the kitchen where a box of donuts and Danishes greeted her, "Being around you is really going to make me fat. You couldn't have chosen something a bit healthier."

He shrugged and turned his attention to the television.

"I gotta go anyway. I'll eat at home." She started to put her coat on and made a grab for her keys.

He looked up suddenly his attention diverted from the television, "Wait where are you going?"

"Home, I have a lot to do before I go back to work tomorrow."

"Hold up." He turned off the TV and grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and made his way to the door where she was standing.

Looking confused she asked, "You're coming?"

"How else do you think I'm going to get to my car?"

"Ohh, right."

Sunday passed uneventfully. Cuddy spent the rest of her day between the phone and computer. House spent the day plastered to her sofa, feet propped up on her coffee table with remote in hand. But by Sunday evening he was feeling anxious and apprehensive, finding more and more that his thoughts wondered to worrying prospects of the following day, leading into the following weeks, months and even years. It was one thing to sit around and play house and it was quite another to be boinking your boss and further complicating matters knocking up your boss. Tomorrow everyone would know and he would know that they knew. But he'd be watching from the outside in again and for some reason a knot was forming in the pit of his stomach and he had a feeling that she was about to open Pandora's box.

Sunday evening they settled in together, bodies entangled until they each were satisfied and basking in the afterglow of orgasm. They curled up and drifted off to sleep like it was any other night.

Monday morning came too early for House. Before his eyes could open his ears were being bombarded by the commotion of a nervous and frustrated woman desperately trying to prepare herself for the big events of her day. Finally realizing he wasn't going back to sleep as long as she was there he let his eyes catch up with his ears and pried them open. She was again standing in front of her full length mirror. Only this time clothes were strewn about on the floor and she was fiddling with the zipper on her skirt letting out frustrating gasps and sighs. He laughed realizing she was trying to safety pin the top of her skirt together to make it fit. He couldn't help up but laugh loud enough that it caused her to turn and give him an angry stare.

"If you're going to sit there and laugh you could at least help."

He sat up and grabbed his Vicodin bottle, popping the top and dry swallowing two pills. He sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his thigh and grinning watching her continue to worked up as once again the safety pin popped out of her grasp before she could get it clasp.

"It looks like it rained designer office wear in here." He said glancing around the room and seeing the numerous discarded outfits covering every surface.

"Shut up. Nothing fits. Even my fat clothes don't fit."

"I told you, you were getting fat. That rotund tuckus is spreading by the minute."

She gave him another evil glare and then began to pout.

"That is so unattractive don't do that. Come here." He held his hand out for her to give him the safety pin.

She walked over to him handed him the safety pin and turned with her back side and skirt seem facing him.

"Damn, Suck in." he pulled the skirt up above her waist to a now thinner part of her body and struggled with the clasp.

"Oww." She yelped as he stuck her with the pin.

"Sorry, just hold still." Finally he managed to get it fastened, "There."

She went straight to the mirror. Her blouse strained at the buttons making her new bust size obvious. Her skirt fitted snuggly around her gut making her look rounder and she couldn't even button her blazer. The expression on her face was nothing less than pitiful.

He laughed at her again, "Don't come near me today."

"What..Why?"

"If you so much as sit down or exhale too quickly that safety pin or those buttons are going to pop off and put an eye out. Maybe we should put a proceed with caution sign around your neck. You know prevent any lawsuits." He was chuckling by the time he finished.

"This is not funny." She pointed a finger at him and stuck it right in his chest. "You just remember who did this to me."

With a huge grin, he threw his hands up in surrender, "I forgot never mess with a hormonally unbalanced woman bursting from the seams."

Comfortably seated at his desk and sipping his morning coffee he surveyed the empty office and conference room. He couldn't remember the last time he had arrived at work this early without a patient. It was eerily different, quiet, too quiet for a day like today he thought. He looked down at his watch again. They would be convening in a few minutes. He tried not to think about it; he told himself that it was stupid to worry about things he couldn't do anything about. But in the back of his mind there was a nagging. He mentally kicked himself; sitting around worrying was something women did, not him. He laughed in the face of death on a daily basis. So why the hell was he sitting here worrying about her of all people. Because she was the one of many who he knew could actually take care of her self.

The fact was he was bored, and that left him time to think and for someone that was over analytical that could be a problem when left to his own devices.

He groaned and removed the red ball from its place of honor; turning it over in his hands as he tried to self diagnose his internal thoughts. Which he knew was a huge waste of time. Too bad Wilson was on the board and wasn't available to entertain him. He needed a distraction. Looking up from his thoughts he saw Peyton walk into the conference room, hair still wet from her shower. She threw her bag down in a chair and walked over to the coffee pot.

He inwardly smiled to himself, timing really was everything.

Lisa Cuddy cleared her throat as she looked at the ten faces staring back at her. Wilson sat to her left, giving her a nod of encouragement.

She had received more than one suspicious glance as the members had entered the room and took their seat. And she was sure that the two women had given her a once over and immediately known. But she now sat at the end of the long conference table, every member seated before her and waiting for her to speak. She paused and thought to herself that this would be the last moment before she would be center of hospital gossip for the next six months. She swallowed hard and after several seconds found her voice.

"I'm sure some of you have guessed why I have called you here today. For those of you who haven't I'm sure you're wondering why we're convening earlier in the month than usual. So before we move on to our agenda I have an announcement to make."

She paused again, smiling, "It seems you now have two people heading your hospital; One standing before you and the other making their official debut in May."

She waited for some to look at her knowing and for others to stare back with confusion. "I'm pregnant, 13 weeks along and due in early May."

Wilson was the first to offer public congratulations and many more followed as applause issued around the table. Most had heard of her attempts to become a mother and looking across the table she breathed a sigh of relief seeing faces of genuine happiness for her.

'I want you all to know this doesn't change my obligation to the hospital. It will always be my first born. I have no plans to become a stay at home Mom and I will be looking for a temporary replacement for maternity leave starting immediately. All recommendations are welcome…So if there aren't any questions let's get started."

And with that the meeting commenced and continued as if it were any other. She received a parade of congratulations as the members exited and to her surprise there were no questions concerning the paternity. But then again this was a more professional setting. The news hadn't had the full two hours to reach every inch of her hospital. By this afternoon she was sure she would be walking into a sea of hushed whispers and suspicious stares. Not that her new figure hadn't and wouldn't cause enough of that anyway.

Wilson stayed behind helping her pack up the laptop and various papers she had taken from her satchel.

"Well done." He offered handing her two folders.

"The meeting or the announcement?"

"Both, you didn't leave room for anything other than complete confidence."

"Well that's my job."

"That it is and you do it well."

She crouched down to unplug the projector and just as she extended her back to stand up she heard a loud pop and felt the snug fabric from the waist of her skirt suddenly give. Her hand immediately moved to the opening and held it together with her hands.

Wilson grabbed her bag and turned to see her stand up holding her back and face red with embarrassment.

"What's the matter?"

She sheepishly looked up at him, and instead of answering she held out her hand with a bent safety pin in it and gave him a pitiful look.

Putting two and two together Wilson's mouth formed an "O" and he all but giggled realizing she was holding her skirt up with one hand.

"I think I'll take an early lunch." She said giving him a weak but knowing smile.

"Tell you what, I'll get this stuff and I'll walk you out." He affectionately smiled back.

He followed her to her office, staying close behind and making sure no one saw that her hand was actually keeping her skirt from falling down around her ankles.

**Thank you for Reading!**

**I live for your reviews so please leave one!**


	32. Chapter 32

Peyton was usually always the first to arrive so when she saw the coffee maker on and coffee in the pot, she immediately looked around for its maker. Turning around it was House who was leaning on his cane standing in the doorway of his office staring intently at her.

"What'd she die from?"

Peyton expected this but it didn't mean she was looking forward to it. She knew that once House knew she didn't have an abortion that his curiosity would lead to further investigation. She wished she hadn't let him get the best of her in that moment, she wished she'd just kept her mouth shut.

"Who?" She answered innocently

"Your kid What'd she die of?"

"Ohh, I wondered when you were going to bring that up." She calmly turned back around and poured herself a cup of coffee. She put milk and sugar in, taking her tim and then just as if he hadn't said anything she walked over to the conference table and sat down.

"So?"

She didn't even bother to look at him as she took a sip of her coffee, setting it down she merely said, "So what?"

"You heard me, what did she die from?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because this is just a puzzle to you, you don't really care. You either want to analyze me or her illness. Your new found fascination doesn't interest me."

He shrugged, "And.."

"My daughter wasn't and isn't a puzzle to entertain you."

"She's dead she isn't anything but a carcass in a pine box, I'm just curious of how she got there."

"Your curiosity doesn't interest me either. But I do like having information you want but can't have… it's interesting to see you squirm."

"If you don't want to tell me, that's your right. Your business, your choice, besides I'm sure I can find out for myself and who knows what else I might dig up along the way." And with that he turned and started walking away.

"Pnuemonia." He heard echo from behind him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, looking at her confused, "Pneumonia isn't a long illness."

"She had leukemia, Acute Lymphoblastic. But it was the pneumonia that finally killed her."

He placed a finger to the side of his mouth and looked off as if he was a professor embarking on a break through in his mind, "So, you had a child with an illness that you couldn't do anything about but she died from something that is commonly treated and cured everyday. So you became a doctor because you felt helpless not being able to save her and you think it gives you some sort of control over that and you became a pulmonologist because it was the pneumonia that killed her."

"You know me so well, you clearly have me all figured out." She gave him a sarcastic glare over the rim of her coffee mug as she took another sip, "Now that you've made me see the light I guess I'll resign and go to Ethiopia and feed the hungry children or something."

"No you wouldn't be good at that, feeding them isn't enough to save them from the millions of diseases and parasites, stick to what you're good at." And with that he turned and went back in his office.

House was sitting at his desk when Wilson wandered into his office. He was facing the computer, looking intently at Madam Busty's over sized mammaries.

Before Wilson could comment on House's choice of entertainment, House spoke first, "Spill it, what happened at the meeting?" He didn't bother looking up from the woman rubbing her inflated breasts on his screen.

"Is that all you've been sitting here thinking about? You're looking at a woman's breasts and you care about a board meeting? That doesn't sound like you."

"When it concerns my genetic material and the future of my right to enjoy porn at the hospital's expense, Yeah I would say that qualifies as thought provoking."

"She rules with an iron fist. Was there ever anything to worry about? It's Cuddy we're talking about she could charm the pants off a priest."

"She does have the ass for it doesn't she, any mention of me?"

"You mean did anyone ask who impregnated her. No I don't think that came up."

"So the evil dictator got knocked up and now the whole hospital is going to know about it."

"And the village idiot did the deed and no one knows." Wilson snarked.

"Better to be ignorant than play the fool."

"Although there was something really interesting that happened after the meeting." Wilson said raising one eyebrow a bit.

House looked up waiting and when Wilson didn't immediately divulge he rolled his eyes, "You're going to make me ask? What?"

"Nothing really just a bit of a wardrobe malfunction."

Upon realizing he was talking about Cuddy a smile spread across House's face thinking of the safety pin from earlier that morning.

"Bust or Booty?"

Wilson held out the bent safety pin to House. House took it holding it up and chuckling a bit, "Booty huh, Full Moon or Half?"

"Neither, I had to follow her all the way to her office while she held her skirt up with one hand."

They couldn't help it they both laughed. House got up and limped towards the door but before he could leave Wilson called out.

"It's too late, she took an early lunch."

"Yeah I bet, holding her skirt all the way to the mall." He said as he kept walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear the boss is knocked up, Rumors don't just start themselves ya know."

Wilson turned to leave shaking his head and wondering if Cuddy really knew what she'd gotten herself into.

The next four weeks seemed to pass quickly. He had quite a few patients and she was busy playing catch up at work. Life at the hospital marched on much the same. They were both surprised at just how little had changed at work between them. House was still House and needed Cuddy's constant authority and babysitting when it came to outrageous patient tests and treatment. Much to his dismay there was no special treatment even with his constant reminder that he'd given her a kid. He either did his job or he caught sh!t. And sometimes he just liked to watch her head spin, nothing different there. The only difference now was that she was a more hormonally driven shrieking harpy and there were days that everyone just knew to stay out of her way including him.

Their ego driven power plays were much the same. From the outside looking in life went on as usual. They yelled and snarked and gave each other hell. But occasionally they would catch a spark in the other's eye over a shouting match. One would almost want to smile at the other and let the heat of the moment move into the single heat created by two bodies. But they both knew at work they were different people, they lived separate lives.

He watched as her belly became slightly rounder, her hips became a little fuller and her spine started to curve to accommodate her new frontal weight. There was now no doubt that she was pregnant. At first in maternity clothes you might have just thought she was putting on weight but now her figure was rounding and her belly was protruding a bit making it obvious that she was indeed pregnant. He watched as the staff, mainly the women and of course Wilson cooed over her. They fawned over her little belly and ohhed and ahhed over the ultrasound photos. He would never admit it to anyone but he was secretly jealous that he couldn't share those moments. He was proud in his own way and his ego wanted to gloat. He often stood from afar admiring his work and watching as everyone touched her stomach. New feelings of possessiveness and protectiveness seemed to fill him. He wanted to walk up and shout that he did the deed and for everyone to keep their hand's off of his kid, that it wasn't on display. Then of course he would bask in the shocked expressions that it would create. He had never thought pregnant women were anything other than awkward looking. To him they looked silly and as if they were about to topple over. He didn't know if it was due to genetic predisposition or if it was just her, but he found her incredibly beautiful and attractive pregnant. But he'd never tell a soul that he thought so. Instead he would make lude comments loudly in her presence on her larger derriere, her bountiful breasts or her expanding waistline. The words fat, heifer, bulging, pot belly, rump and inflated were often used.

Rumors swirled around the hospital about the paternity, most from his mouth of course. He made sure that everyone knew that Cuddy got knocked up the old fashioned way. Of course not everyone believed that but it was definitely worth it for those who did. The usual hospital pool for the weight and birthday of the baby was under way and along with it Chase was taking bets on the paternity. Surprising to House and feeling a little hurt and slightly jealous by it, he was the long shot and Wilson was the favorite. Wilson thought it was a hoot and made sure to rub it in his face whenever possible.

Outside of work life was very different for him. They had become a couple in just about every since of the word. He spent most nights at her place but when he had a patient and his mind was consumed with work he sometimes stayed at his apartment. She knew when to leave him alone, when he would get withdrawn, become quiet and anything other than the right diagnosis irritated him. Most of those nights or days filled with odd hours, spent lacking sleep, delving through medical texts and brooding he spent alone. Although occasionally she would hear him come in, in the middle of the night, the bed would sink in next to her and she would feel his head in her curls and his body wrap around her for a few hours before he had to get back to a patient. When he didn't have a patient they were together. They were the regular domestic Ozzie and Harriet or at least as close as they could get being who they are. They ate together, slept together, on weekends they went out together, they had conversations about their day, they shared playful humor and they made love whenever the urge hit them. For House it was like some weird parallel universe and he was going to wake up realizing it was all some bizarre dream. He tried to shove his insecurities and inadequacies out of his thoughts but deep down he just felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He felt things were just too good, like it wasn't real unless there was a bomb ticking away somewhere with his name on it.

On this particular day he had a new patient and the team had gathered in the conference room in front of the white board doing a differential.

"No, No No doesn't explain the pleural effusion." House said his head resting on his cane as his brain fumed for an answer.

"Tuberculosis…" Taub started.

"NO, doesn't explain the other symptoms." He said looking at Taub as if he was the dumbest person he'd ever met.

"Asbestos exposure would explain all the symptoms." Peyton offered, looking up from the patient's file.

House pointed to Kutner and Taub, "Check the home and the work."

He doubted it was Asbestos but it did fit and therefore it was worth exploring. He stared up at the whiteboard from where he was sitting. His head started swimming with possible diagnoses. Medical texts and journals flashed through his brain. Before he could concentrate very hard on it, a cell phone went off dragging him back to reality. Peyton looked a bit surprised but she pulled the phone from her belt clip and seeing the caller ID she turned around and answered. Peyton's cell phone never rang unless it was about a patient and no one else had been paged or called so House's ears perked up.

"Gladys?". There was a pause.."I'm working can I call you from home" there was another pause … "What?"

He couldn't hear anything else; she went quiet like she was listening for a long time. He wished she was facing him. And then he heard the snap of her folding the phone shut and she turned around. He wouldn't have thought anything else of it but when she turned around she was white as a sheet. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, her eyes glassy and darting all over the place.

He watched her for the rest of the day. She was panicked, withdrawn, distracted and of absolutely no use to them. By evening they had discovered the patient had Meig's syndrome caused by an ovarian tumor. Upon hearing the diagnosis confirmed Peyton grabbed her stuff and walked out without a word.

The next morning she didn't show up for work. There was no answer on her cell or at her apartment. He picked up the phone and dialed Wilson.

_**The Previous Evening**_

Peyton sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at a photograph in her hand. She took a long drink from the glass of Grey Goose in the other. She stared down at the happy girl embraced by her grandmother. The old woman's face was warm and full of joy holding the girl with long braids tightly around the waist as they both laughed and smiled into the camera. She weakly smiled remembering her grandfather teasing them as he took the picture.

Gladys's voice echoed in her head as if the phone were still held tightly to her ear. _"It's about your Grandma dear… I'm so sorry Honey, … she passed away yesterday in her sleep… She went peacefully and quickly."_ She let the photo fall to the floor as she knocked the glass back swallowing the last of the clear liquid. She sat the glass down on her nightstand, just in front of the white envelope leaning against the lamp. With tears in her eyes she whispered, "I'm so sorry Nana, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Uncapping the bottle of Grey Goose, she filled the glass again, pulling something from her pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Present**_

"James Wilson." Wilson answered as he picked up the phone.

"Your girlfriend didn't show up for work this morning." House blurted into his friend's ear.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Peyton you idiot, she didn't show up."

"That doesn't sound like her and for the last time she's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever, she's not here, and not answering her cell or her pager."

Wilson sat back in his chair and tossed his pen back onto the desk; his mind was no longer focused on the patient file in front of him. He was genuinely concerned, "Maybe she's sick and just hasn't called in yet."

"Now that sounds like her." He rolled his eyes at Wilson's idiocy, "She was acting strange yesterday. She got a phone call and from the way she was acting, it was pretty bad whatever it was."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I called you, you're the caring one. Go find her. Do that sympathetic thing you do, cry with her, hug her, buy her a puppy."

"You think she's running, moving on again?"

"Something's not right."

"And since when do you care?"

"I don't have to, I have you for that."

"I have patients to see, I can't just go on a scavenger hunt for your employee. Why can't you go?"

"Because she's not my girlfriend, her address is 2613 Schneider St. Apt. 304."

The line clicked and then there was a dial tone sounding back in his ear. He exhaled heavily, anxious because he was concerned about Peyton and irritated with himself for always giving into House. He rescheduled his patients and an hour later he threw on his coat and grabbed his keys.

Her apartment wasn't hard to find, it was downtown not far from the hospital. It was an old building but nice, small but well maintained. He made his way up three flights of stairs and seeing her apartment at the end of the hall he made his way to her door. He knocked several times. No one answered. He knocked again this time listening for movement on the inside. He could hear a radio or a TV on somewhere but no sound of anyone inside. He knocked again, yelling into the door, "Peyton its Wilson let me in." He listened again. Nothing. He turned around to leave but something stopped him, a terrible feeling washed through him and without thinking he turned back to the door and tried the knob. The door creaked open.

It was a small flat, opening directly into the living room. Next to it was a tiny kitchen with a half wall separating the two. There was a small dining area just off the kitchen and a long hall leading to the back. His eyes darted around looking for someone or something. The noise was coming from the TV blaring in the corner of the living room, he walked over and turned it off.

"Peyton, are you in here. Your door was unlocked." He called out into the hall.

No one answered.

At the end of the hall a door was open. He carefully creeped down the hall towards what he assumed was the bedroom. His heart rate picked up, feeling more and more apprehensive with each step. Just before he reached the door the pungent smell of vomit suddenly stung his nostrils almost knocking him over and causing him to gag. He put his sleeve over his nose and mouth rushing into the bedroom.

She was lying on the bed on her side, pools of vomit surrounding her. With one leap he was on the bed at her side feeling for a pulse, his ear to her mouth checking to see if she was breathing. Her skin was white and clammy, her lips blue and her eyes open, her pupils fixed and dilated.

"No, no. Come on. Please be alive." His fingers searched for a pulse. His heart thumping into his throat, finally he felt it, faint but there. Her breaths were slow and shallow barely there, barely alive. He reached for the cell phone, his eyes darting around the room. There was a half empty bottle of Grey Goose on the nightstand with an empty glass, an envelope next to it, but it was the pill bottle that caught his eye. Dialing 911 he grabbed for it. The patient name was scratched out, along with the prescription number and pharmacy information but the drug name was clearly displayed in bold letters across the label, **Roxanol.**

It seemed forever before a dispatcher came on to the line, "I need an ambulance at…" He paused he couldn't think, what was the address. "2613 Schneider St." He couldn't remember the apartment number. He raced to the front door.

"Sir, what's your emergency."

"It's apt. 304. A friend has overdosed. I need an ambulance right away."

"Peyton, can you hear me?" He shook her several times trying to rouse her. She didn't respond. Her head rolled lifelessly as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her harder. "Peyton." He yelled louder. No response.

He put his hand to her neck again and felt for her pulse; still there, faint but there. He put his head over her mouth and checked her breathing again; still breathing. "You've got to fight this. The paramedics are on their way, hold on, just stay with me."

Moments later the paramedics were over her, working quickly and loading her into the ambulance. They asked if he wanted to ride with her, but he needed to find out if there was family or friends that needed to be contacted so he rushed back inside searching for a name, a number or anything that might link her to someone. He searched for several minutes, but he turned up empty handed. There weren't even any numbers stored in her cell phone other than PPTH's main number, the team and House.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House sat at his desk, a medical journal in hand with his feet propped up. He scanned the first paragraph, then went back and read it again, realizing he wasn't really reading it. His mind was somewhere else, working on a new puzzle, diagnosing Peyton's absence. His attention was suddenly diverted by the ringing of his telephone.

Looking at the caller ID and seeing Wilson's cell number flashing back at him, he picked it up, "Did you find her?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well. Where is she, is she coming back or what?"

"She's on her way to the ER."

"Don't tell me she's pulling a Cameron."

"No," He paused, trying to clear his thoughts, "House she attempted suicide, overdosed on Roxanol and mixed it with alcohol. She was unconscious and barely breathing when I found her. She's in transit to Princeton Plainsboro now."

House was caught off guard. He had his own theories about her sudden disappearance but attempted suicide was not on the list. "Morphine,… So obviously this wasn't a scream for attention she really wanted out."

"Seems that way."

"Is there a note?" He wanted answers; he wanted to know what threw her over the edge.

Wilson had completely forgotten about the envelope on the nightstand, "I don't know. I didn't check."

"Suicide 101, there's always a note."

"I'll check. Meet me in the ER. I'm on my way." The phone clicked and House didn't have time to argue that this was diagnostically boring and that there was nothing he could do for her.

Five minutes later House watched as the paramedics wheeled her into the ER. He found Cameron and practically pulled her away from a patient grabbing her by the arm and yanking her. "You're needed over here."

"House I'm with a patient." She said twisting away from him, looking at him furious and trying to walk back towards the broken nose she had been tending to.

He pulled her back and turned her around facing the bed coming towards them, "No, now you're with a patient."

She gasped when she realized it was Peyton, the new girl on House's team. She looked up at him, shocked, her eyes questioning, "What happened?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't do this?"

One of the paramedics answered her, "Attempted suicide, morphine overdose. We gave her Naxoline. Her pulse is faint, she is breathing." Just as he finished speaking Peyton's arms and legs began to convulse rapidly.

Suddenly Cameron was shouting orders and nurses appeared from everywhere rushing around Peyton's gurney.

**To Be Continued…**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**I Live for your reviews so please leave one!**


	33. Chapter 33

Wilson rushed back inside and grabbed the envelope from the nightstand. He had no idea if it was a suicide note or not but its placement definitely made it seem as if it was. There was nothing written on the outside; it wasn't sealed, merely folded over and tucked in. He pulled it open and pulled out several papers. There were several documents enclosed with a letter. The letter was hand written and signed by Peyton.

To Whom It May Concern,

If you're reading this it probably means I'm already gone. This letter is not meant to tell a sad story or give reason for anyone to feel sorry for me. I've been lost for a long time and I've taken the easy way out. It's not a decision I'm proud of but it is what it is. Don't worry about family as I have none and there is no one that is likely to kick up a fuss. And so that there isn't any, my wish is to be cremated and buried near my daughter, Abigail Peyton, in Maplewood cemetery in Powhatan, Virginia. I don't want a service or a funeral of any kind, a simple cheap headstone with my name will be fine. I have a little over $30,000 in an account that should be used to pay for the cremation, the plot and the headstone. The remainder should be used for the memorial services and funeral costs for my grandmother who passed away yesterday. Enclosed is the information you need to access the funds, the names and numbers of those you need to contact for burial arrangements for my Nana. Her will is enclosed and should be handled by Gladys Daniels. Her information is also enclosed. Any money left can be donated to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for leukemia research in the name of Abigail Elizabeth Peyton.

Samantha Peyton

Enclosed you will also find a locket and a photograph, please place the locket in my plot and the photograph is to be buried with my grandmother.

Wilson pulled the locket and photograph out of the envelope. The photograph was of Peyton, a little girl with red hair and green eyes who he assumed was her daughter, and an elderly woman which must be her Nana. They were all smiling, sitting at the edge of a pond or a lake on a sunny day. The little girl wore a light green sundress with white ribbons in her hair that hung in pigtails, falling in ringlets around her face as she danced in front of the camera holding the skirt of her sundress. Peyton and Nana, standing just behind her were watching and laughing.

He opened the locket to the face of Peyton and Abbey. He felt an overwhelming sadness hit him, as he realized that Peyton had lost everything. His heart ached looking at the beautiful face of the daughter she lost and the love exuding from her Nana that was now gone. He couldn't imagine how incredibly alone and lost she must have felt. With a heaviness in his heart he placed everything back in the envelope and headed back to PPTH.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within minutes they had Peyton stabilized, she was put on a respirator, her stomach was pumped and under House's orders she was given activated charcoal. She remained unconscious but her pupils were reactive and she was responsive to pain stimuli. The next twenty four hours would be critical; there was significant risk that she could lapse further into a coma or die from respiratory failure or cardiac arrest. She would be monitored closely and hopefully wake within the next twenty four hours.

House was reviewing her chart and shouting at a nurse whose handwriting he couldn't read when Wilson came rushing toward him from the ambulance bay. He looked up seeing Wilson, standing next to him.

"Nice of you to join us."

"How is she?"

House looked over to the young nurse who was still standing there with tears in her eyes. "Don't you have other patients to kill?" She opened her mouth to say something but House immediately turned his attention back to Wilson and the young nurse scurried away.

Wilson looked at him, "Well?"

"She's stable." He shoved the chart into Wilson's chest and pointed over to the bed she was in.

Wilson's gaze lifted to her. She looked incredibly small and frail swallowed by the array of machines surrounding her, breathing for her, monitoring her heart rate, her blood pressure, her oxygen saturation, and administering intravenous medication. He watched her chest rise and fall mechanically. Her skin was pale, making her hair look that much redder, however the color had returned to her lips which now encased a long blue tube that was connected to the respirator.

"Her stomach's been pumped and she's been given Naxolone and activated charcoal. She hasn't regained consciousness. She's being moved to the ICU in a few minutes." House stated to Wilson as he continued to stare at Peyton.

Wilson knew that, that meant she wasn't out the woods yet, that there was still a good chance she might not make it. He looked down at her chart and glanced through it seeing everything House had said.

House took the chart from him and placed it at the end of the bed, "Come on, nothing more we can do here."

"Shouldn't someone stay with her?"

House rolled his eyes, "And you think that someone should be you?"

Wilson didn't know who that someone should be but he knew that no one should have to be alone in her current situation, "She doesn't have anyone, no family, no friends. I just think she should know someone's here and that someone cares whether she lives or dies."

House looked at Wilson and seeing the genuine concern and sympathy there that often haunted his friend, he knew there was nothing he could say. So he nodded and watched his friend walk over to her bed and grab her hand. Then he turned and limped back to his office.

**  
**By mid morning Peyton was moved to the ICU. Wilson sat by her bed with her hand clasped in his. He watched her chest rise and fall, listening to the sounds of the respirator as it breathed for her. He didn't really know what to say. All he knew was he wanted her to know he was there. That she didn't have to be alone and that someone cared.

By late afternoon she was breathing on her own and the respirator was readjusted to help monitor her and maintain her own breathing. She remained stable although she was still semi-comatose showing only pupil reflexes and stimuli to pain. By the time the sun was setting and the light from the window near her bed was turning into an orange glow Wilson realized there were things he needed to take care of for her. He leaned over her bed, squeezing her hand and whispered into her ear, "You have to fight this, you have to keep going. Someone's here, someone cares." He gave her hand another squeeze and left the ICU, heading to his office to make some calls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of hours the hospital was a buzz that House's new fellow tried to commit suicide and was in the ICU in critical condition. House sat at his desk suddenly feeling like everyone was watching him. He glanced over into the conference room where the remaining team members sat. They all made sudden movements looking away and pretending not to be looking in his direction. He noticed people in the halls looking in at him lingering as they passed. When he got up to use the bathroom, as he walked through the hall heads turned and a group of nurses huddled together and went into a rapid fire of hushed whispers, pointing at him and nodding with mouths opened and eyes wide. His immediate reaction was that to check his fly, but upon further inspection everything seemed to be in its place. He made his way in the bathroom and checked himself over and finished his business. As he made his way back to his office two doctors passed giving him dirty looks that seemed dirtier than usual. Did they know about him and Cuddy? And What if they did? Before he could further entertain the thought he decided to get straight to the bottom of it. He burst into the conference room, pushing the door open with his cane and making the kind of entrance that he loved and was famous for.

Foreman, Kutner and Taub's heads turned immediately in his direction,

"What the hell is going on around here, someone knows something and everyone else thinks they know something, so talk." He pointed his cane directly at Kutner.

"Is it true?"Kutner asked

"That my penis is larger than yours, yes."

"Is Peyton in Intensive Care?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's just that everyone is saying you and her, you know…"

"Braided each other's hair, no I don't know."

Foreman rolled his eyes, "Everyone thinks you two were sleeping together, rumor is you brought her in, that she tried to commit suicide because of you." He raised one eyebrow, "So were you?"

House started chuckling, "Sleeping together?" He grinned, "Ohh you caught us. We tried to keep it a secret but we're in love. Our parents wouldn't let us be together it was supposed to be a double suicide, but I changed my mind, sent her a memo but apparently she never got it." He shrugged and turned and limped back to his office just in time to see Cuddy walking into it.

She gave him a look through the glass that immediately made his shoulders tense. Her forehead wrinkled and her mouth turned up, before he even made it through the door he knew there was going to be yelling.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Jesus, not you too. Why does everyone think this has something to do with me?"

She raised one eyebrow at him and gave him a knowing look, "Because it always has something to do with you."

"You have a point."

He watched as she placed one hand at the small her back, bracing it as she shifted her weight causing her belly to protrude further. She had been doing it more and more recently, probably subconsciously. He could tell her back was starting to ache more from the shift of weight now to her front and middle and no doubt her three inch heels weren't helping.

"House, start talking. Why is your employee in the ICU in critical condition?"

"What do you think I slept with her?"

She looked shocked, "What No, where did that come from?"

"Nevermind" He waved a hand in the air.

"They're saying you brought her in."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"Did you or didn't you?"

"No I didn't."

"Then why were you in the ER when she came in?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because she came in with enough morphine and alcohol in her to kill a small family, and I need to be able to answer our lawyer when he asks if my top doctor had anything to do with it."

"She's been acting strange; she didn't show up for work this morning, so I got Wilson to go to her apartment. He found her like that, called 911 and then me. I went down to the ER and I was there when the paramedics brought her in. There happy! Now you can go tell Marks that bad ole Dr. House had nothing to do with it."

"Am I happy that one of my bright young doctors is currently laying in Intensive Care hovering on the edge of death, no not particularly."

He watched her put two fingers to the bridge of her nose and scrunch her face together tight as if her head was hurting. When she looked up he looked into her eyes seeing the stress there, the sympathy for Peyton. She probably had a million questions to field over the situation. She looked tired, worn out and ready to go home and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, pull her close and take it all away. And from the look she was giving him she wanted nothing more than for him to do it.

The longing between them left the ten foot distance between them feeling like a huge gulf. They both looked into the conference room, and then back at each other, their eyes were full of the quiet and disappointed understanding of reality. Both becoming painfully aware of their environment when they wanted nothing more than to react as if they weren't where they were, as if they weren't who they were. With obvious frustration she turned to leave, but seeing Wilson slowly heading towards House's office, she stopped waiting for him to enter.

House and Cuddy held their breath as Wilson entered the office giving them a tired and somber look. They waited for him to speak.

"She's breathing on her own, but otherwise no change."

Cuddy felt relieved to know she was hanging on. She'd grown fond of Peyton during the two weeks that she had looked out for her while on bed rest. It broke her heart to know that there was something so wrong going on in her life and no one had been close enough to even know.

"Well?" House asked.

"Well What?" Wilson said looking up at House.

"Why'd she do it?"

Wilson pulled the envelope from his back pocket and handed it to House. He knew he would regret it as soon as he did it. But House would have found a way to get it anyway and it was better to just give it to him now than have him snooping around and causing trouble.

House unfolded the letter and read it, handing it over to Cuddy when he finished, he looked at the rest of the envelope's contents.

Cuddy's hand went to her mouth as soon as she read it. Everything suddenly made since. Their conversations about babies and young children, how distant she was, her numerous jobs and relocations over the last five years. Her hand went to her belly, immediately thinking about her unborn child and what it would feel like to have it taken from her. It was still safely within her womb and hadn't even had a chance to live yet but the love she felt for it was so strong and intense that she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Peyton to lose a small child.

The movement of her hand to her stomach as she finished reading the note did not go unnoticed by House and he knew what she must be thinking and again he felt a pang of concern and he wanted to comfort her in some way. Looking around again he realized just how much his office was like a fish bowl, any interaction they had would be noticed. He was almost angry feeling trapped and controlled by his environment.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment and then chatted for a few minutes about Peyton and the arrangements Wilson was making for her grandmother. He had contacted Gladys and she was devastated to learn about Peyton. He hadn't shared with her that it was a suicide attempt not knowing how well they knew each other but she had become very upset learning that Peyton was in the hospital and she couldn't be there because of the responsibility she had to Nana. They had talked for sometime about the arrangements and she was quick to sense that Wilson cared a great deal about her Sammy. She had ended the conversation by telling him that she was glad Peyton had a friend like him, to please stay with her and let her know that the whole town was sending their love from back home. Wilson shared most of this with Cuddy and House and then left to sit with Peyton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson brought a book from his office, and sat next to her bed holding her hand and reading, trying to occupy his mind. He must have dozed off because he woke with a jerk, startled as if something had disturbed him. The book fell from his lap to the floor from his sudden movement; he bent to pick it up, his hand still clasped in hers, when he felt it. Her hand twitched. His heart leapt, and he waited, holding his breath and watching. It twitched again, this time her fingers moving ever so slightly over his.

He leaned over her, "Peyton, can you hear me?"

He could hear a small moan escape her lips and he felt a flood of relief wash through him.

"Move your pointer finger if you can hear me."

After a moment, her pointer finger lifted. He clasped her hand tighter, smiling and feeling a warm sense of relief and peace fill the room.

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." He said leaning over her and whispering into her ear.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, I am so happy that so many of you are still enjoying this. To address some of the concerns…this is a Huddy fic but it does contain an O/C who is a large part of the story so it will alternate back and forth. This Chapter is all Huddy though so Enjoy! **

House bounced his cane up and down making a steady thumping sound as it connected with the carpet in Lisa Cuddy's office.

"Will you stop that?" She finally belted out irritated.

The cane stopped and he leaned against it sitting across from her, resting his chin on the handle and staring at her. Her attention was on the stack of papers sitting in front of her. It was late evening and she was behind, her day had been spent fielding questions on Peyton which had also interrupted interviews on possible replacements for her maternity leave. Her assistant left early and now she was consumed trying to sift through some of the mess before the following day.

"Are you done yet?" He asked whining and mocking the sound of an impatient child.

"If you want to leave then leave, I'll be done when I'm done." She said not looking up from her work.

"I can't leave when my nookie is here."

She looked up and the slightest of smiles spread across her lips, "Sorry afraid you're on your own in that department tonight anyway, so you might as well go home."

He gave her a defiant stare, "I'm not leaving."

"Then go to your office, watch your porn, bounce your ball, or I know work on your charts."

"I'm not leaving this office…not until you do anyway."

"I've got a LOT of work to do so it's going to be awhile."

He looked at his watch, it was already past eight. He leaned his chin back on the top of his cane and continued to stare at her with a very bored expression. And she did what she does best…ignore him.

At nine he looked at his watch again. She was still putting her signature to forms and filling in her day planner when his cane was laid directly on top of what she was working on. She looked up giving him a very annoyed stare.

"I told you to go; I have to get this done."

"It'll be here tomorrow. "He said.

"And so will half a dozen candidates for my temporary leave."

"I don't care. It'll be here tomorrow."

She grabbed hold of his cane and pushed it away and continued to sign her name.

"Are you a complete moron?"

"No, I actually work unlike some people in this hospital."

"When was the last time you ate?"

She looked up at him, "I had an apple earlier."

"But no dinner, you've been here for 14 hours now, most spent on your feet with those damn heels on; you're forgetting to eat and putting unnecessary stress on the baby. So are you a complete moron or do you just not give a rat's ass about the kid."

Her mouth flew open, "How dare you even suggest that I would do anything to harm my baby."

"_Our_ baby."…"You've got to face facts, you're pregnant, and you can't rule the world and cook a kid too."

She stared back at him wanting to be angry but knowing he was right. She gave him a look of defeat and nodded tossing her pen down on the desk. Before she could do anything else her desk phone rang.

He watched her pick it up and curiously listened in to her end of the conversation, "Lisa Cuddy…Thank god... Please call if there are any changes. I'll drop in, in the morning." She hung up.

"That was Wilson, Peyton is coming through. Showing signs of regaining consciousness."

He nodded and they both stood to leave. He turned towards the door waiting for her when he heard a yelp from behind him. He turned to see her hand on her stomach staring down at it. His heart stopped and his stomach dropped, he could feel the adrenaline kick in as he bounded across the office in two long strides using his cane for leverage.

"Damn it I told you, you were stressing it out." He tried to sound calm but when she looked up with a shocked look on her face. He started panicking. "What is it? Where does it hurt? Are you having contractions?"

She shook her head and grabbed his hand and placed it where hers had been, "It moved, right there. I mean I've felt little flutters before but this was..this was..strong." She looked into his blue eyes with a wide warm smile.

He held his hand in place waiting but knowing he wouldn't feel anything.

"There did you feel it."

Disappointed he shook his head, "I won't be able to feel it for a few weeks yet." He felt so silly all of a sudden for panicking and now he was left feeling let down. He had actually wanted to feel it.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and starting pulling her toward the door, "Come with me." He commanded.

"What where are you going? I need to get my stuff."

He looked back at her and smiled, "You don't want to keep calling it an IT do you?"

He pulled her into an exam room and after glancing around he darted out of the room only to return a few moments later wheeling in a portable ultrasound machine. The look on his face she could only describe as mischievous and child like.

"House, this is silly. I have an appointment next week."

"Okay well the parasite's got one with me now." He said pulling the machine in place.

She had to smile at him she couldn't help it, "I'm not your lab rat you know."

"Maybe not, but you are my test tube." He wiggled his eyebrows and gestured for her to get on the exam table.

She smiled back but then she bit her lip. This moment would define the rest of her life and she could feel the overwhelming sense of anxiety and excitement coupled with fear clutching at her, "What if I don't want to know?"

"So what are you going to do when it comes out close your eyes and cover your ears and hope its genitals disappear."

She smirked, "You know what I mean, what if I want it to be a surprise?"

"It's still a surprise whether you find out now or later. It's got what it's got whether it's in there or out here." He pointed at her stomach.

She didn't respond, instead she stood in place biting her lip and staring from him to the ultrasound scanner and back again.

"Don't pretend to be anything other than your usual narcissistic, controlling self. You'll want to plan out every detail of the kid's life. Actually I'm surprised you haven't started already but don't tell me for one second that you want to wait until it's born to pick out that perfect shade of blue for the nursery or that perfectly pink onesie with the little bow."

"Yellow."

"Yellow what?"

"The nursery is going to be yellow."

He rolled his eyes, "See proves my point."

He held his hand out for her to get up on the table but she hesitated again, He exhaled loudly, obviously frustrated with her, "If you don't want to know, close your eyes. But I want to know."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the exam table and she let him. The closer she got the more she could feel the excitement building, and the more she knew she wanted to know.

He was anxious, not that he would ever tell her that but the moment she said she felt it move and he didn't he felt slighted, somehow cheated. As childish as it seemed he didn't like to feel left out. He was curious, and he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he had been wondering whether Cuddy had a penis or a vagina growing in her. He almost laughed whenever he thought about all the cutting remarks that he could make about Cuddy with a penis in her.

As she lay back on the exam table he couldn't help feeling slightly and childishly excited. It was like opening a present on Christmas morning, only you knew it wasn't going to be something lame. He looked over at her just as her head stretched back on the table. She smiled at him, her eyes showing her own excitement and nerves. He couldn't stop his lips from forming the slightest of smiles watching her grow more and more anxious as he fiddled with the machine. Slowly he reached over and pushed her top up, letting his long fingers stretch over her bump, rubbing his hand over it. It was rounder when she was lying on her back and he liked to feel its warmth and curve under his touch; he slid his hand along her silky skin running it down the curve of her abdomen until his hand met the top of her skirt which he pushed down below the bulge.

"It might be too early." She offered as he brought the gel around.

"And it might not be." He said simply.

He squirted the gel on her belly causing her to wince which he secretly took pleasure in.

Neither spoke as he brought the wand around and onto her abdomen. A familiar rhythmic _ga-goosh_ filled the room. He closed his eyes listening carefully to the heart. Satisfied he opened them and after a moment of probing a little being appeared on the screen, its head visible first, then an arm and a leg until he found a position with a nice side profile. It was almost as if they had forgotten why they were there. They both stared transfixed at the image, the little heart pumping rapidly, a little string of pearls that made the spine and a tiny fist near its mouth. It no longer looked like an alien he thought. It looked like a baby; a perfectly formed baby, with little eyes, a little nose and little fingers. Suddenly it jerked and flipped.

He laughed, "Did you feel that?"

She nodded smiling, still staring at the screen as he repositioned the wand. He moved it around but every time he moved, it flipped around the other way. After a few minutes of probing he gave her a frustrated glare indicating that it was her fault and she better do something about it.

"Don't look at me, this is your kid. You can't expect it to just cooperate."

Finally he put the wand down on one side of her stomach and poked her in the other causing her to yelp, but pushing the baby into the perfect position with legs wide open.

They both leaned in at the same time, eyes fixed intently on the screen. She brought a hand up to her mouth and tears started forming in her eyes. He held the wand in place and hit print on the scanner and looking away his mouth turned up into a broad grin.

Before he could turn around the sound of sniffles started echoing from behind him.

"Ohh god, don't start the water works." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of tissues and handed them to her.

He turned off the machine and grabbed another handful of tissues and wiped her belly.

She dabbed her eyes and recomposed herself. Smiling she looked up at him, "So how does it feel to have a daughter?"

He gave her a half smile, his blue eyes shining back at her, "Awkward."

Her eyes grew wide, "Awkward?"

"It's kind of awkward knowing one day someone is going to be pounding a penis into your kid."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You would think of that." She shrugged."You never know she could be a lesbian."

"One could only hope."

"HOUSE." she sqawked hitting his arm.

He laughed.

She sat up, pulling down her blouse and waited for him to clean up. He pulled the little black and white picture from the printer and wheeled himself on the metal stool over to her and held it out in front of her. She traced her finger over the little head on the scan, smiling to herself.

"Well Mam I'm happy to say I know what's making you so fat, I mean besides the Ben and Jerry's. It seems to be this growth in your uterus. "

She looked up at him giving him the most loving and euphoric expression.

"Okay you're scaring me."

She leaned forward and slid her fingers behind his neck pulling his mouth into hers. Her hands running through his hair as she pulled at his bottom lip sliding her tongue between his lips, letting it dance in his mouth.

"Hmmmm." He moaned into her mouth.

She tried to pull back but he put both arms around her and grabbed her pulling her into him. Their tongues moving up and down into each other's mouths, he suckled her bottom lip and brought his hand around and slid it up her top and under bra.

Her hand quickly went up and met his and she jerked away from his kiss, she was flushed and out of breath, "I think we should stop we can't do this here."

His eyes sparkled mischievously and he wiggled an eyebrow at her as he placed a finger over her mouth, "Shhhh, You can't awaken the beast and just expect him to slink away." He made a slight gesture to the bulge in his jeans.

"But House."

He placed his finger over her lips again and then he pushed off from the exam table with his foot sending the stool and himself gliding in the direction of the door. He locked the door and using his feet propelled himself over to her.

She felt sheepish, excited and incredibly turned on. He stood up slowly giving her a sly sexy smile. He turned her around and putting his hand on her shoulder guided her body back onto the exam table.

"House, what if someone hears us."

"Then they can cheer us on, or they can join in. You're into threesome's right."

"She gave him a dirty look."

"Relax, whose gonna hear us."

He wheeled to the end of the table and gave her a playful stare as he moved the stirrups into place.

She raised an eyebrow, questioning him as he cradled her ankle and gently placed it into the stirrup. Then he guided the other in, "Are you ready for your exam Dr. Cuddy?"

"Ohh, Dr. House." She giggled.

His expression changed from playful to lustful as he placed his hand along her calf, slowly moving it down her leg, along her inner thigh and traced it down to her panty line, running his finger just inside the hem

His touch sent little shivers down her spine. She could feel it tickle as he traced it up and down the hem tugging at it just slightly. His finger pushed further behind the thin sheer material and grazed the soft folds beneath them, tracing it up and down her slit, tickling her with his touch.

She could feel her muscles begin to tighten and the blood rush down between her legs engorging her clit, her breath quickened and her chest tightened in anticipation.

He kissed down her leg stopping to pull her panties down sliding them over her knees and off. He continued kissing down her calf, down her inner thigh, letting both hands follow and sweep down her legs. His mouth met her soft tissue and his lips grazed her folds causing her to jump and moan softly. He traced his mouth up and down her slit, smelling her sex and feeling her grow moist. His hands ran up her thighs and along her hips pushing her skirt up. He traced up and down moving his lips to just above her clit pushing in harder and rubbing it just beneath her folds. He could feel her tense as he dipped his tongue in moving in between the soft layers of flesh, moving up and down pushing down into her opening and pushing up toward her clit, tracing around it, withdrawing it and using his lips to wrap around it and pull it.

"ohh God Greg right there.." she moaned. She was pulsing and tensing, a congestion was building in her loins. She could feel his tongue dab at her button, on and off, twirling around it and stroking up and down. He pulled at it again with his lips, flicked it with his tongue and moved his tongue up and down faster and faster until he could feel her quivering.

"Ohh god don't stop." She yelled. Her eyes crossed. With each quiver waves of pleasure were flowing through her, rocking her hips as he tickled her clit.

He picked up pace as she started screaming, moaning and writhing.

She felt the rush of her orgasm explode through her washing through her and bursting from her toes. Her face scrunched as she screamed out like a wild animal. Suddenly he pulled back, standing and balancing himself on his good leg; he pushed up her top and bra. He fondled her breast, pulling her up toward him with one arm and wrapping his mouth around her nipple, using his other hand he traced her areola with his thumb on the other breast. His crotch pushed against her sex as he tugged on her nipple and squeezed the other palming it.

He pushed himself back and in one motion unbuckled his pants, unbuttoned and unzipped them and let them and his boxers fall to his ankles. Taking his penis in his hand he pushed it against her rubbing it up and down in between her folds stopping at her clit, pushing and rubbing against it.

Finally looking up at her breasts and listening to her begin to moan again he couldn't prolong it any longer he pulled back and stabbed into. The position giving him the ability to push deep into her causing her to throw her head back. Splitting her he pushed in and out looking down at himself watching his penis pump glistening from her juices. He could feel his excitement grow quickly, peaking and washing through him as he gave several short thrusts and exploded inside of her, grabbing her hips and pulling her against him.

"Ohh my Gawd, you are….so tight." He moaned, his eyes closed tight squinting as he made his last hard push into her.

Slowly he opened his eyes, his lips curled into a smile as he looked down at her. She looked up at him grinning back. He was panting, sweat glistening on him, his face red and flushed.

They both laughed looking at each other.

"I really like your hoo hoo."

"I think it's safe to say it really likes you too."

**To Be Continued!**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**I live for your reviews so please leave one!**


	35. Chapter 35

Just before day breakWilson woke from a light sleep as he felt Peyton's hand slapping his. Her eyes were wide open and she was gagging from the tube in her mouth. Getting his bearings he sat up. Seeing him awake she reached up for the tube. He stood up and untapped the tube.

"I need for you to cough for me." As she coughed he slid the long tube out of her mouth causing her to cough more.

She grabbed for her throat feeling the raw and painful spasm that the tube had created. As it passed looking up at Wilson she felt white hot anger rage through her. Remembering his voice and realizing he must have been the one to find her, she half screamed, half whispered feeling her emotions bubble over, "How dare you…How dare you. I'm supposed to be dead. You should have let me die."

Shocked he looked down at Peyton, shaking with anger, her eyes filled with rage, her raspy voice quivering. He expected her to be emotional, maybe even a little ashamed but rage was not on his list of possible reactions. Suddenly her hand flew over to the night stand and box of tissues came flying toward him, hitting him in the forehead. He stood frozen completely baffled.

"You asshole, you had no right." She placed her face in her hands and started sobbing loudly her shoulders heaving up and down.

He slowly sat back down in the chair across from her; He eased himself over to her hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder. She continued to sob for several minutes.

"I couldn't let you die, suicide is not the answer."

She looked up, her eyes red and blood shot, "Get out. Just Get out!"

"Peyton." He pleaded.

She looked away, "Please leave."

He got up and looked around, "Don't do this."

She sniffled, "Please go away."

Silently he walked out. She listened as the sound of his shoes slowly faded away and then she placed her head back into her hands and brought her knees into her chest, hugging them and sobbing.

A few hours later Peyton was moved out of the ICU and into her own room. Her condition had approved and it looked like she would only be held for another twenty four hours for observation.

Wilson made his way to his office slowly allowing himself time to think. When he walked through his office door it was to the sound of his phone ringing. It was Gladys. He told her Peyton would be okay. She almost cried she was so relieved to hear that her Sammy was alright. She asked him to take care of her and gave him the funeral information she thought Peyton would want to know before saying goodbye.

Placing the phone back in its cradle, he let his head rest in his hands realizing just how exhausted he was after the events of the last twenty four hours. He thought about going home but he'd have to come back to the hospital in just a few hours. He laid his head back on his office sofa seeing the first morning light just starting to peep through the vertical blinds. He closed his eyes and immediately his thoughts scattered into a million different directions and almost all of them led to Peyton.

Images of her lifeless body lying in a pool of vomit on her baby blue comforter came rushing through his head. He couldn't help but be connected to her, care about her and worry that she would just go down this road again. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to make it better but he knew he just couldn't let it happen. He tried for several minutes to sleep, he switched positions several times and after a half an hour he made up his mind. He wasn't going to sleep and there were things that he could do. Even if they weren't life changing, someone needed to take care of them. He put his jacket on, grabbed his keys and drove the same route he had driven just under twenty four hours before.

He climbed the three flights of stairs, reaching her apartment to find it exactly as it was left the previous day, the smell of rancid vomit still stinging his nostrils as he entered the hall. Wearing gloves and a plastic apron he bagged all of her bed linens. He placed them in large garbage bags and dumped them down the building's refuse chute to be incinerated. He removed all of the alcohol and removed any medicine, prescriptions or chemicals that could easily be overdosed on. He removed all the knives and sharp objects and then packed a bag for Peyton and headed back to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At just past nine Dr. Lisa Cuddy entered Peyton's room. She smiled warmly as she walked over to the end of her bed and reviewed her chart.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over…ohh wait I guess I am."

Cuddy gave her a sharp glare from over the chart before allowing her eyes to fall back to the patient information, "Everything looks good, you should be released in the morning."

Peyton didn't say anything she stared at the window.

"You got lucky."

"Or unlucky, depends on the way you look at it." Peyton said still staring out the window.

Cuddy put down the chart and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to Peyton, "Listen I want you to take two weeks off, take a vacation, get some help and come back here refreshed. I know a good therapist; I can get you an appointment."

Peyton didn't answer instead she started laughing. Cuddy just stared at her confused.

"You all think I'm glass that the slightest touch will cause me to shatter into a million pieces. It's all of you who are uncomfortable with what I did, not me. I don't want to take two weeks, I'm fine."

"I'm not giving you the time just for you. Everyone here knows and if you think I'm treating you differently just wait until everyone else starts whispering and watching your every move. I think it would serve you best to let things die down around here. And instead of saying I'm giving you the time maybe I should put it more like this, it's mandatory for you to keep your job."

She turned and looked a little surprised at Cuddy's bluntness but she gave her a weak smile.

Cuddy placed her hand over Peyton's, "I can't afford to lose my best doctors, at least not the ones that can put up with House anyway. They're just too hard to come by."

Peyton smiled.

"Peyton I just want to help. I want you to know how grateful I am to you for helping me in my time of need and now I want to do the same for you."

Peyton patted her hand and gave her a weak smile.

Both women looked up as a noise came from the hall. Wilson was standing in the doorway, his coat still on, carrying a duffle bag.

Cuddy gave Peyton a squeeze on the shoulder and quietly slipped out of the room, giving Wilson a nod as she walked past.

Wilson's eyes locked with Peyton's asking permission to enter the room. She didn't respond but he took the fact that she wasn't screaming or throwing objects as a sign that it was safe to enter. He walked in slowly, carefully easing into the room.

He put the duffle bag down by the nightstand and put his hands up as a gesture of peace, "I'm not staying. I just brought you some clean clothes and some stuff I thought you might need."

She eyed him but she didn't say anything.

"Dr. Malverne said you're going to be released at 9am tomorrow, so I'll be by in the morning to pick you up."

She glared at him, her jaw clenched and her hands balled up next to her, "Why are you doing this? You don't know me. I don't want your help and I certainly don't need it."

He shrugged, "I haven't got anything better to do and everyone needs someone."

"No..No they don't. You need someone and that's why you're doing this. I'm not your poor lost puppy or your new project. I don't want to be fixed."

Wilson raised his voice slightly feeling the tension in the room growing thick, "Is that what you think, that I want to fix you. I want to be your friend, someone for you to lean on. No one can help you, if you aren't willing to help yourself. And don't say for one second that you don't need a friend, a suicide attempt is about the biggest cry for help there is."

She opened her mouth to say something but she stopped. His words echoed back in her head. _No one can help you if you aren't willing to help yourself._ Those were the same words she'd spoken about her father. The same way she felt about him and his slow and painful spiral to his demise. She looked away from him and out the window again. It all hit her, she was her father and she was heading down that road. She'd pushed everyone away; but she hadn't hidden behind the drugs instead she'd hidden behind the memory of Abby. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to be like her father, she didn't want to be remembered that way.

The tears started spilling down her cheeks as her whole body ached and filled with pain. It overwhelmed her and washed through her. She didn't want to face it; she'd spent so long running from it that she just didn't know if she had the strength to deal with it anymore.

Wilson could see that she was crying but he didn't move, he stood at the end of her bed. She wiped her eyes and sniffled before looking back at him. She gave him a nod and he took that as a positive step, he nodded back, walked over squeezed her shoulder and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House hummed along with the radio as he turned into Cuddy's drive. He pulled his knapsack out of the back seat and limped up the sidewalk. He pushed open the door yelling, "Honey..I'm Home."

He looked around; walking into the living room he could hear a shuffling coming from the back of the house. As he continued down the hall he could hear grunting and panting from the guest room. Confused and slightly worried he turned the corner to see Cuddy standing on a tall step ladder in the doorway of the closet juggling what seemed to be a large box. She hoisted the box onto the floor where two more were sitting before he could get to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" His voice boomed causing her jump. He could see the sweat beads forming on her forehead and her panting slightly.

She looked up at him eyes wide and knowing she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Get the hell down from there." He bellowed.

She just stared back, shocked at how upset he was.

He threw his cane on the bed and propelled himself over to the step ladder in one motion yanking her arm and pulling her down from the second to last wrung.

Still holding her wrist he yelled, "Are you a fucking moron, you know you shouldn't be lifting that. What the hell would you have done if you'd fallen? No one is here to help you."

She felt her throat constrict and chest tighten, she didn't know whether to be mad or frightened. His blue eyes flashed with anger and bore down on her making her feel small.

He brought his face closer to hers, raising his voice, "Huh, answer me, what were you thinking? I want to know what inspired this attack of stupidity."

She opened her mouth and a series of syllables came out, "I, eh..um.."

"Well" He bellowed in her face.

Then softly in an almost childlike whisper she looked up eyes big and full, "Christmas is in three weeks I just wanted to get down some decorations."

His mouth opened and then he closed his eyes and shook his head as if he was trying hard to understand what he just heard, "You're a Jew."

She jerked her wrist out of his hand, "So that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a few decorations and a tree. I'll be sure to be fair to Hanukkah and put the menorah out too."

He glared at her and let out a frustrated growl. He was so angry that he could feel his blood boiling, "As long as you're carrying my baby you'll stay the hell away from ladders and leave the heavy lifting to someone else."

She just glared back at him.

"Understand? Next time ask someone to help."

She placed her hand on her hips, "Like who, you certainly aren't going to help."

His face grew tight again and he looked like he was going to yell again but after a moment he blew air out from his cheeks, and sighed "That's what we have a Wilson for."

He was still angry but she couldn't help but laugh which made him soften a bit more.

"I'm serious. You're high risk, no heavy lifting, no climbing ladders and no more long hours."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, just because I have to babysit your incredibly large ass." He half smiled but then his expression turned serious, "I mean it."

She looked up and smiled warmly at him planting a kiss on his cheek, she really liked this overly protective caring House. She'd never had someone fuss so much over her and if there was ever anyone that she thought would, she certainly wouldn't have guessed House. "You call Wilson. I'll be good."

He rolled his eyes as he watched her walk out of the room. He could feel his blood pressure and heart rate starting to return to normal and his breathing was slowing but he was still angry. He was mad at her for being so stupid and he was mad at himself for getting so worked up. She was making him nervous, he wasn't an anxious person. He wasn't used to being nervous and he hated it, it made him feel stupid. Anxiety was for other people, stupid people because they didn't know any better, not him. He was intelligent, calm, he was prepared and he knew what to do and if he didn't as long as it wasn't life threatening or concerning a case he just didn't care. The problem was he was starting to realize just how much he cared and it was starting to scare the hell out of him. Just seeing her standing up on that thing with that box made his heart stop and images of her clutching her stomach and writhing in pain after a bad fall rush through his head. He was too aware of everything that could go wrong and now he was feeling himself grow more and more concerned with her well-being each passing day.

It was an odd feeling to care about someone more than he cared about himself. He thought he knew what that was but he was learning that nothing compared to this. He ran his hand down his face, sitting down on the bed. He felt out of control, helpless and he was loathing every second of it. He leaned back on the bed staring at the ceiling and wondering just how the hell he was going to handle the next five months and worse yet the little being that was going to come afterwards.

After lying on the bed and contemplating his new life for quite some time House made his way out into Cuddy's living room. She was comfortably seated on the sofa with her feet propped up, the television on with a pint of Ben and Jerry's in hand. She was just taking the spoon from her mouth when she looked up to see him walk in the room. He limped towards her eyeing her as he did, giving her a look to make it clear that for now the display of anger was over but he was still mad.

"Aren't you supposed to have dinner before dessert?" He said pointing to the half eaten pint of ice cream and slumping down into the sofa next to her.

She smiled and gave him an innocent look, "Tell her that. I'm not in control anymore." She waved the spoon at her belly as she spoke.

He rolled his eyes and leaned his head into her stomach, "Mommy is already blaming you for all of the dumb stuff she does. You need to be prepared, it's only going to get worse; she does a lot of dumb stuff."

She gave him a disapproving look and swatted him away from her belly going in for another spoonful of the ice cream.

Feeling the tension still in his shoulders he let out a frustrated breath and combed his hand down his face trying to release his stress.

She took notice and gave him a sympathetic look, handing him the spoon.

He didn't hesitate and dug into the chunky monkey, scooping out a spoonful almost too big for his mouth.

"I know this isn't easy for you, and I know you wouldn't have chosen this but I'm really happy that you're here. I'm happy that we're doing this together." She placed a hand on his leg.

House pulled the spoon out of his mouth, "Ohh, you thought I cared, I'm just in this for the sex." He grinned wide.

"Do you always have to ruin it when someone says something nice?"

"Yep, pretty much." He said diving into the pint with his spoon again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later lying in bed, both flushed and basking in the afterglow of orgasm, he spooned her naked body wrapping his hand around her abdomen, letting his long fingers stretch out over its girth. Feeling satisfied and completely relaxed he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into her neck breathing in the smell of her coconut shampoo. She placed her hand over his and sighed.

"House?

"Hmmm." He responded not opening his eyes.

"I'm Jewish."

He opened his eyes at the strange affirmation of her religion, "I'm Buddhist"

She didn't act like she heard him, instead she turned to face him, "You're not Jewish."

"Again stating the obvious, do you want to try starting at the beginning of the thought process instead of in the middle?"

"Do you mind if she is raised Jewish?" She asked rubbing her hand along her belly.

"You're not a practicing Jew."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's hypocritical to pass on a religion you don't practice?"

"No I don't. When she's old enough she can make up her own mind but she should at least have a choice."

He rolled away from her slightly looking up at the ceiling and grabbing his temples, "Do we have to talk about this now."

"Yeah we do."

"Well then why don't you teach her Buddhism or Hinduism or I know Satanism. That way she'll have a variety to choose from."

"HOUSE, I'm serious."

"So am I, I don't want my kid to be poisoned into believing there is something out there that will make everything okay, that will magically make things happen or keep from happening."

"So you weren't raised with religion at all."

He looked away irritated, "My parents were Baptist."

"Did they take you to church?"

"Where is this going?"

"I want to pass things on to our child from both of our families, including faith."

He let out of growl of disapproval, "So you're saying you want her to be an Atheist Baptist Jew.

She glared at him, "No, I'm saying I want to honor certain traditions. Like Hanukkah and Christmas. She can have a Menorah and a tree."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his forehead, "I'm getting a headache from all the faith floating around in here."

She pushed herself up in the bed sitting against the headboard and looking down at him, "We need to talk about these things. I'm at the halfway mark, she'll be here in 4 and half months. Things are going to change and we need to talk about that. There are plans that need to be made."

He stared up at her with his big blue eyes, "Do we have to talk about it now?"

"There's always going to be a reason to put it off."

He rolled over towards her and placed his hand on the side of his head and leaned on his elbow, "Fine what else do we need to decide, her political views?"

She breathed in deep and let it out as if she'd been waiting to ask, "Well for starters, where are you going to live?"

His eyes registered his shock because he hadn't thought about it, he spent only 2 to 3 nights a week at his place and that was only when he had to work late or he just wanted to be alone but he couldn't imagine giving it up. He was starting to feel claustrophobic, like he was being forced into a tiny hole. He felt like he was losing himself in all of this. Everything that defined him was changing and he wasn't ready.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want us all to be together, as a family. I think you should move in."

He didn't say anything he just looked at her sheepishly, feeling the weight starting to bear down on him again.

She sensed that it was a big question for him so she patted his hand and slid down next to him, "You don't have to say anything right now, just think about it."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her again. She reached up and turned off the lamp. He placed his hand back on her abdomen, stretching his fingers back over her bump. But this time he wasn't feeling so comfortable and satiated, his eyes remained open staring into the darkness. He was trying to put new pieces of his life into the old puzzle without changing anything but he knew it wasn't going to work. He laid there most of the night asking himself if he was ready to do this, if he was ready to be a family, live a different life. But he couldn't answer himself; he couldn't help but feel like he was going through the motions and that it wouldn't be good enough. That he wouldn't be able to change along with everything that was changing around him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! They help motivate me to keep the story moving. I was able to get this next chapter out a bit quicker but I can't promise that with every one. ENJOY!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He stared into the darkness, his mind wandering through his past and into his future. He leaned over her, watching her chest and belly rise and fall. He looked down at her, seeing her curls spilling out around her head and her lips slightly parted. She looked innocent and relaxed and at peace with the world. He leaned on his elbow and admired her, she was absolutely beautiful. He'd never met anyone like her, so confident, so feisty, so smart, so fearless and so stunning. She made him feel young and masculine. The way she looked at him just drove him nuts and he never wanted her more than when she looked like she could kill him. Everything about her attracted him and pulled him in and pushed him away all at the same time and he couldn't get enough of it.

He scooted himself up against her, feeling her warmth, worshipping her body against his.

In his mind she deserved someone so much better, someone that wouldn't cause her blood pressure to rise every five minutes. Someone that didn't make her yell and someone that could say all the things that she deserved to hear. He wanted it to be him, he felt a certain way and he wanted to tell her but he didn't know how, it just didn't seem right. The words just didn't come to him. He wrapped his arm around her, slid his hand up her top and placed his hand on her belly, again letting his long fingers cover it. Her head turned slightly, she sighed and nuzzled into him. His heart filled with a warm satisfying feeling. A smile spread across his face and then he realized what he was feeling. It was love. He loved her. He was in love with her. His breath caught in his throat.

He didn't realize what he was experiencing at first but staring into the darkness, feeling his heart stop at the realization of his own feelings, he felt a weird sensation beneath his hand. Something fluttered against his palm. He flattened his hand against her stomach and waited. After several seconds he felt it again, a little thump against his skin. He leaned down further, pushing his palm against her abdomen. Several more thumps answered him back. His chest swelled with pride and a smile spread across his lips. Suddenly there was a third person in the room making their presence known. It was if she sensed the fear rising in him and she knew just when to pull him back.

He shook his head and chuckled. He was an idiot. It was too late he had jumped and he was free falling into the unknown. He was invested. He laughed to himself again as he continued to feel his child move beneath his hand.

He leaned his head down to her belly and whispered, "I hear ya kid loud and clear."

------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8:00am the next morning Wilson was shocked to see House come busting into his office. He looked down at his watch, making sure that it was in fact 8:00 in the morning and not 8:00 at night. Of course the sun peeping in through the blinds only helped to confirm that this was in fact a rare and unusual occurrence.

Without speaking, House plopped down in the chair across from Wilson's desk, sighing heavily as he did. He looked down to his feet, and bounced his cane on the carpet as if he was deep in thought and Wilson wasn't even there.

"Okay I'll bite" It was obvious House wanted to talk about something that was bothering him but he was rarely one to bring anything up if it was too personal, it had to be pried out of him.

House merely looked up at him with a sullen look.

"Okay let's start with why you're here at 8am when it's obvious you're not working and I know you don't have a patient."

"I couldn't sleep."

"And..?"

"She asked me to move in." He blurted.

"So?"

"So….didn't you hear me she asked me to move in with her, like give up my apartment and play happy family."

"What's so bad about that?"

"What if I don't want to give it all up, I like my life, I like my stuff where it is."

"You're practically living there now."

"I know and my stuff already misses me."

"So move it to her place."

House glared at him, this wasn't the conversation he was looking for.

"What do you want me to tell you? Do you really want to live somewhere else once the baby comes?"

"If it means getting me out of 3am feedings and poopy diapers then YEAH." he gave Wilson as look as if to say DUH!

Now it was Wilson's turn to scowl at House.

"My stuff won't even fit in her place, I'd have to get rid of it and I'm not parting with one tiny fiber, dust mite or molecule of my sh!t."

Wilson just looked at him, as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and stood up to put it on, "Then get a bigger place for all of you." He put on his jacket and grabbed his keys off his desk.

"What?,..wait where are you going?"

"I'm taking Peyton home."

"You're leaving your best friend in crisis to give someone a ride?"

"House, you always do this, you come to me whining and complaining while I pretend to convince you to do something you don't want to but you know you'll do anyway. And then you pretend to kick and scream while doing it. So let's just skip to the end. You should move in with her, be with your kid and buy a big house with all the things you want."

"And who's going to pay for this big house?"

"House, I really don't have time for this, why don't you talk to Cuddy?" Wilson opened the door and gave House one last look indicating that the conversation was over and he was taking pleasure in the fact that he was leaving.

------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was dressed and packing her duffle bag when Wilson walked into her room. She stood by the bed shoving various items into the bag. She looked up as he walked in but her face was expressionless.

"Do you need any help?" He offered.

"I'm fine." She put a few more items in the bag and zipped it up. "I don't really need you to do this."

"I know."

She threw the strap over her shoulder and looked the room over again. "I'll be leaving tonight anyway." She didn't understand why she even told him.

He looked at her confused and then he realized where she was going, "You're going to the funeral?"

She nodded.

He extended his arm to take the bag from her, but she ignored it. "You just came back from the brink of death and now you want to go to the very thing that sent you over the edge?" He looked at her like she was insane.

They both walked out of the room and continued down the hall.

"It's something I have to do."

He stopped and looked her directly in the eye, "I don't think you should."

"I'm not sure why I have to keep reminding you, but it doesn't matter what you think."

"I'm concerned."

"Again not really influential here."

"Are you just trying to torture yourself?"

Peyton puffed up her cheeks and blew air out from them; she was obviously trying very hard not to get upset, "No! But I need to say goodbye, I need to take care of things. If I don't then I'll regret it for the rest of my life and I can't live with that. And LIVE is the key word there."

He stood looking at her for a moment. Eventually he started walking again and they both continued on to his car in silence.

He took her bag and put it in the trunk and then waited until they were both buckled in and on the road before he spoke, "I'm going with you."

She turned to him with her mouth open and eyes wide, "No you're…"

He cut her off, "I don't care what you say, I'm not taking no for an answer. You can't do this by yourself. So you can just go with it or I can be exceptionally annoying and call Gladys and get directions and go anyway. It might be more enjoyable to just enjoy my company rather than looking over your shoulder to find me everywhere you go."

She was clearly upset and she looked as if she was going to say something but after weighing his words she closed her mouth and turned her focus back to looking out the window.

Wilson waited for Peyton to pack a bag and phoned Cuddy. She wasn't quick to agree on giving him time off on short notice but he had plenty of vacation time and unlike House Wilson was sensible and didn't make requests unless he really needed it. She hesitated but finally agreed when he told her it was to take Peyton to her grandmother's funeral. She agreed to reschedule his patients and put another doctor on call.

It was almost a six hour drive from her apartment to her grandmother's. The first leg of their journey was long and painfully quiet. Peyton seemed to have a keen interest in watching the landscape pass through the passenger side window. For an hour the car was silent, even the radio didn't seem to provide more than a dull buzz as the car headed further south.

She laid her head back on the seat and welcomed sleep but it never came. She watched as the scenery blurred past her through the window, her head swam with so many different things and she welcomed any distraction. The deafening silence made her anxious. There was an awkwardness to the atmosphere, a coupling of emotional aggravation and her not knowing what to say. She felt the need to say something but she was definitely not going to engage in idle chit chat just to pass the time. She wasn't one to talk about the weather just to fill the silence.

She looked over at Wilson and felt like she wanted to slap him. He sat calmly looking ahead, not at all bothered by the lack of conversation. She shifted in her seat.

"I really hate that you can do that." She finally decided to blurt out glaring at him.

He looked at her confused, "Do what?"

"Be so comfortable, so unaffected by me being here, not wanting you here."

He laughed, "Would it make you feel better if I was, I can grumble and whine, maybe throw out an insult every 50 or 60 miles."

She let herself smile slightly, "No, if I wanted to ride with House I would have invited him."

They both chuckled.

"I'm used to making this trip by myself; it's not really easy having someone else come along."She tried to offer some sort of peace to the ride.

"You aren't use to sharing anything are you?"

She gave him an odd look, one that showed she was trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

"No, I mean you don't like having anyone around."

"You make it sound like I don't like people; it's not that I don't like them. I just don't know what to do with them."

"Did you always feel that way? Or was it after…" He stopped. He didn't know if should bring that up.

"If you want to keep me from ripping your head off the first thing you should do is stop acting like you need to walk on egg shells around me. I'm not a delicate flower. Far from it actually, I had a moment of weakness. That doesn't make me weak and it certainly doesn't make me breakable."

Wilson nodded. He wanted to tread lightly, but maybe it was for his own comfort rather than hers. She seemed so strong, so determined with a very complete and real sense of self. But then again so did House and he knew that underneath that hard exterior there was something vulnerable.

"I just meant…"

She cut him off, "I know what you meant, was I always so reclusive or was it just after Abby."

He nodded.

"I've always felt far away from others, I've always felt different. But after Abby died, I found that people wanted one of two things, they wanted to pretend like they understood or they wanted to feel sorry for me. No one is ever going to understand, no matter how much they try or they want to and I have no room for pity."

"Maybe they just wanted you to know they cared."

"I know they cared, and I felt that. I'm not such a cold hearted person that I didn't see that they wanted to help. But they couldn't and I'm not a moron. I know what it feels like to try to help someone and be incapable of it making a difference. It wears you down and takes away from you the hope that you need for things to be better."

"So who was it that you tried to save?" He asked bravely.

"Wow, it didn't take you long to get over yourself, just go for the jugular why don't you?"

"I'm sorry…"he stammered back tracking.

"No it's okay I asked for it. It was my Dad. He was a drug addict, he died of an overdose. When I was a kid I thought that if I loved him enough and if I tried hard enough that I could save him. It took a long time for me to realize that he didn't want to be saved."

He gave her a sympathetic look.

"So who did you try to save?" She asked.

He looked at her a little surprised, "Who says I tried to save anyone?"

"Oh C'mon Someone gave you the messiah complex, you tried to save someone and failed and now you compensate by playing savior to those you deem needy."

"You sound like House."

"Are you avoiding or just making an observation?"

"Trying to avoid but I don't think you're going to let me." He gave her a smile and large puppy dog eyes.

"Not a chance, I'm not going to spend the next four hours on the shrink's sofa alone."

He had to laugh, not only was she perceptive, she had a truly unique way about her.

"It was my brother. He's schizophrenic and one day he ran away without his meds. It was my fault; I wasn't there for him when he needed me. He was homeless and I didn't see him for years."

"So now you are saving your brother by saving others."

"I wouldn't say I try to save everyone, I would say I like to be there for people."

"You like to be needed."

"Wow, I would swear that I'm having this conversation with House, what has he been telling you?"

She gave him a sly smile, "Nothing that I can't see for myself."

"Right!" He playfully rolled his eyes at her.

The rest of the ride went by quickly. Slowly the awkwardness melted into friendly yet straight forward conversation. As they drove further south she began to feel more relaxed and shared stories about the different places she'd lived. She gave him the history on some of the towns and places they passed. He listened attentively, asking questions here and there. She grew more and more at ease and it wasn't until they entered the small town of Powhatan that she realized for that short amount of time she'd forgotten why she was there. As they passed the sign telling them they had arrived it all flooded back.

**To Be Continued **

**THANK YOU for reading!**

**I live for your reviews, so please leave one!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you all for your kind reviews...Everytime I get one I swear my heart skips a beat. So thank you again for reading and here is another new chapter!**

* * *

It was late afternoon, House sat at his piano, a glass of whiskey within reach. His fingers danced over the keys finishing a haunting melody. He leaned back and took a long swig from his glass.

His mind ran in circles. He loved her; he was in love with her, so now what? His revelation was supposed to put things in order. When all it really did was confuse him because he didn't know what to do with it. He'd never been one to contemplate love. He understood it, at least its biochemical purpose. He believed it existed, he'd known it, he felt it. It scared him and thrilled him all at the same time. But what he was supposed to do with it was entirely different question.

He glanced around his apartment; he looked around at the piles of books, the instruments, the medical journals, the empty beer bottles and the expensive toys he fiddled with. In essence he looked around at his life. Then he tried to picture a baby in it. It didn't fit at least not in this puzzle.

He ran his hand down his face, this was it. He was entering into the unknown and there was nothing he could do about it. He took a deep breath and realized this wasn't his life anymore. His life wasn't his own; it belonged to her and to their unborn child. There was nothing romantic about it, he didn't even like the idea, he wasn't a hero and he didn't have a strong moral compass. He didn't find himself equipped for this sort of thing and he certainly didn't want to sacrifice anything for anyone else but he knew he would. He knew he was going to kick and scream, and moan and groan but he'd do it in the end. He'd do it because he loved her, he'd do it because he loved his kid.

He took the glass in hand again and downed the rest of the whiskey, letting it burn down the back of his throat. He mentally kicked himself for putting himself on this rollercoaster. Yes he'd really done it now; he managed to seal his fate with one night. One stupid night when he'd let his dick think for him. He was old enough to be the kid's grandfather, it made a shiver go down his spine just thinking about it. Picturing himself limping awkwardly after a toddler made him cringe, it wasn't in the cards for him. He never wanted it, never asked for it, never even imagined it would happen and now here he was, turning 50 and about to be a Dad for the first time. The very thought made him want to punch something, so why then….why was he smiling?

Maybe a small part of him found the whole thing ironic; maybe he thought it would be interesting or maybe he was curious. He didn't really know why, but it made him laugh. It all made his stomach twist in knots and his heart beat faster and his body break out in a cold sweat, but there was something else too. Something that he couldn't put his finger on, something that kept him from jumping off a building, or hopping the next flight to Tahiti. It guided his hand in the middle of the night, wrapping it around her belly, it made his chest swell when he felt her move beneath his touch, and it brought a smile to his lips and made him want to tell her all the things in life not to do, starting with not listening to him.

He reached over to the bottle and refilled his glass. He brought it to his lips and let the smooth burning sensation slide down his throat. He laughed and placed his fingers back over the keys, "Looks like we're moving old pal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson sensed the change in Peyton as soon as they entered the small town. Her expression hardened, her posture became tensed and stiff and her calm pleasurable voice turned small and meek. He let the conversation die. Her attention turned back to the window as she watched her childhood blur past them.

She very uneasily directed him to Nana's house.

"Is this where you're staying?"

"No, it's where we're both staying."

"Sorry.. what?" he asked wondering if he heard her correctly.

"The nearest hotel is 20 miles away. So it's this or Gladys' basement and trust me you don't want to sleep there."

He looked at her in disbelief.

A few minutes later they carried their bags in through the front door. Immediately there was a scurrying and scraping sound as a big ball of fur glided towards them at an alarming speed. It smacked right into Peyton's shins making her giggle as she reached down and stroked the mutt.

"Ohh Rocky I forgot about you buddy, we're gonna have to figure out what to do with you."

The little dog whined and danced and pranced making it obvious that he hadn't had any attention in a few days. He sniffed around her feet and sniffed Wilson carefully, finally making his way to the door, where he sat and whined wagging his tail.

Peyton opened the door and watched him run to Wilson's car like he was looking for someone. He sniffed his way around it, gradually losing his excitement; he laid down beside it, with his head between his paws.

"He's waiting for her." She said looking out the window.

She moved away from the window and walked slowly into the living room and for a split second almost expected Nana to come around the corner and pull her into a warm embrace. At the sudden realization she felt herself slipping away. She felt the room around her become the room that it had been in years past. She could see all the Christmases, all the birthdays and all the other holidays they had shared. She could see Nana dressing her in costumes she'd made for Halloween or the school play. She could see her grandfather asleep in his arm chair by the fire with his pipe hanging out of his mouth. It all swam around her like a dream, like it was yesterday.

Wilson saw her eyes glaze over and stare off. He knew she was somewhere else. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

She turned around with tears in her eyes; she patted his hand and nodded for him to follow her down the hall. She showed him to the guest room where he put his things. She told him to wash up in the adjacent powder room.

She walked in the kitchen to find a table full of food and a note from Gladys filling in the details on the funeral which was to be held the following afternoon. She smiled as she looked at the spread. There was enough to feed an army and she was sure Gladys had prepared every bit of it.

They shared a quiet dinner and then retired by the fire where she talked on and on about Nana. She told him how great she was, how much the town loved her. She'd lived there all her life, as had her parents and grandparents. It was the same with Peyton's grandfather and his family. Everyone knew them, respected them, and loved them. She told Wilson of her generosity and her kindness. She shared stories about all the people that had lived with her grandparents throughout the years during tough times in their lives. They laughed as she told him of how feisty she could be and all the times she'd proved it.

He laughed until he thought he'd cry. He watched her come alive as she recalled Nana. The room lit up with her excitement and love. There were moments when he realized he wasn't listening, he found himself lost in her new lively and animated demeanor. Her green eyes lit up and her hands moved all over the place as she talked. She was positively radiate and natural in this setting.

They talked until after midnight and then bid each other goodnight. Wilson awkwardly kissed her cheek goodnight and shuffled off to the guestroom. She smiled warmly at him.

Sometime in the night a scream pierced the darkness, waking him with a start. It took a moment for him to realize where he was. When he did, it was the sound of sobbing that caused him to rise out of bed.

She was dreaming, Abby was playfully running from her giggling. Her red curls were falling out of the pigtails that they were in and her ribbons danced as she skipped forth, looking over her shoulder yelling, "Mommy catch me." Peyton reached out for her, she ran after her but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't keep up. Abby's giggles echoed in her ear but the little girl just kept getting farther away. She was getting out of breath but she kept running until she could see Abby at the well leaning over it. She came upon her and reached out to her just as she fell over the edge. She grabbed for her but the only thing her hand grasped was her little yellow hair ribbons. The next thing she knew she was screaming into the night. She woke in a cold sweat feeling her heart pound in her chest and the tears welling in her eyes as she felt her daughter's loss all over again.

He eased down the hall toward the sound of her crying. He pressed his ear against the door to her room, hearing her he pushed the door open slightly. The light from the hall cast down on a figure curled up on her side, her face in her hands weeping. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with her heavy sobs. Finally he opened the door and crossed the room. He pulled back the covers and crawled in next to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into him spooning her. She didn't stop him, she let him envelope her. He held her tight, stroking her hair until her breathing slowed and he felt her relax as exhaustion washed over her and she fell asleep in his arms.

When he woke it was to the morning light glaring in his eyes, seeping in through the thin sheers. He was immediately aware that he was alone and for some reason he was disappointed.

Peyton was waiting in the kitchen with breakfast. She was already dressed and wearing a simple black dress with black flats and a large string of pearls around her neck. Her hair was pinned up with her red curls flowing from a silver clip. He couldn't help but admire her.

He sat down to a plate of sausage and eggs trying to decipher the atmosphere. She smiled awkwardly and he knew she wasn't going to talk about the previous evening. So he smiled back and gratefully chewed his sausage in silence.

Before he could finish Peyton disappeared outside. After cleaning his plate he found her outside feeding animals. He laughed watching this pristine woman in pearls and black Chanel, refill water buckets and food bowls all while still managing to look gorgeous.

An hour later they were on their way to attend a short service being held in honor of Nana by her church. What was supposed to be short was anything but. It seemed the entire town had something to share about the life of Annabelle Elizabeth Reese. People from all throughout her life and from all walks of life had warm thoughts and loving stories to share. Afterward Peyton stood at the door of the tiny church while a procession of well wishers offered their condolences and love. Each wrapped their arms around her as they passed and some planted kisses on her cheek before exiting.

A parade of cars traveled the mile long journey to Maplewood cemetery where the official services would be held. It was a sunny day although the weather was cold and crisp. The services opened with a soft piano melody and preacher read Nana's favorite scripture and a short eulogy. Peyton read Nana's favorite poem and the service closed with amazing grace as the casket was lowered into the ground. Peyton laid a white Calla lily on the coffin just as started to sink, it was all reminiscent of the day she lost Abby, of Abby's funeral and the white Calla lilies that adorned the top of her tiny coffin.

After a while the crowd dissipated, leaving only a few lingering far, leaving Peyton's lone figure standing over Nana's grave. Wilson walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his and said her goodbyes. When she was done she turned to him and stared into his eyes. Her eyes said thank you but she remained silent locked deep within herself. He held her gaze for a moment and then she turned and walked away. He started after her when someone placed a hand on his back.

"Don't. She has to go there by herself." a woman said.

He looked back confused at the blonde stranger who had just halted him.

"You must be James." She waited for his curious look before she offered her hand and continued, "We spoke on the phone."

"You must be Gladys."

She nodded and smiled but it faded quickly as her gaze turned back in the direction in which Peyton just headed.

"She's headed to see Abby. And that she does alone. You do know about Abby?" She said pointing to a path that led away from the main cemetery and to a small gated area.

A look of understanding came over him and he nodded.

"God knows if that girl hadn't died she'd probably be curing cancer somewhere. She's smart ya know. Smartest child this town has ever seen."

He nodded not really knowing what to say.

"She was never the same after Abby. Her Nana was the only one that brought her back from the darkness that consumed her after that child was taken from her. She never really recovered."

He looked toward the hill that Peyton had just disappeared over and looked back at Gladys.

"It's good for her."

"What is?"

"You." She said smiling knowingly at him.

Wilson looked back at her shocked but blushing, wondering if she was implying what he thought she was implying.

She patted his arm, "You've got that look about you. She needs a good friend like you." She said winking at him.

He sheepishly smiled back. Gladys smiled again and turned and walked toward the line of parked cars.

A few minutes later Peyton appeared over the hill walking toward him, her eyes red and her face puffy and tear streaked. As she came upon him, his heart ached for her and wanting nothing more than to take away her pain, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his chest squeezing her tightly. She was taken by surprise by his embrace and at first she tensed but emotionally she was exhausted and she found she didn't have the energy to fight him. But strangely as she found herself relaxing in his arms she found herself liking the masculine security and warmth that enveloped her. She let him surround her and she could feel herself beginning to wilt to the heavy emotional burden on her but just as she was slipping into those feelings someone called out behind her. She pulled away from him looking slightly embarrassed that she let herself go for a second. A man came rushing to her offering his genuine sympathy.

Wilson had felt her melting and he watched as her brave façade once again consumed her as she clasped the man's hand as he spoke.

After gathering for a short time with Nana's friends and loved ones, she asked Wilson to take her home. He obliged and they rode to Nana's in silence, the emotional heaviness in the air thick. He could tell Peyton was exhausted and on the verge of breaking down. She spilled out of the car and lifelessly walked inside, shedding her shoes and coat at the door. She trudged straight to her bedroom in her stocking covered feet.

An hour later when she still hadn't emerged he knocked softly on her door. There was no answer but he could hear her crying on the other side. He knocked again and slowly slid the door open.

Peyton sat on the edge of the bed, still dressed, her face in her hands, her red curls dangling in front of her face and the string of pearls hanging in front of her catching the light. She didn't look up but she let him sit next to her, pull her into him and bury her head into his chest where she cried for several minutes.

"I'm not going to tell you I know how you feel or that I understand, but I do share your pain. I lost someone, someone I loved very much and I didn't know if I would ever be okay. Hell I still don't know. I miss her more than I ever care to let on and there were days that I didn't think I wanted to live and even though the pain of not having her here never goes away, it gets easier to deal with. It gets easier to accept and easier to move forward. I want to so badly to take the pain away from you but I can't. The only thing I can do is tell you I care." He whispered cradling her against him, stroking her hair.

Finally looking up, her green eyes bright through her tears, she felt his pain as she did her own and for one she wanted nothing more than to be held as he was doing. Her heart suddenly ached for a connection, a connection she was feeling with him. She felt herself sinking into him as all of the overwhelming emotions of the day washed over her. She felt scared and she felt alone and his arms felt safe and inviting wrapped around her. She let him envelope her, she let her senses fill with him. She yearned for him at that moment; she wanted to be close to him, near him. And before she knew it suddenly her lips were grazing his as her hand moved through his hair.

Without warning he felt her lips on his and he could feel her pressing into him, her hand sliding around his neck and into his hair.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading!**

**I live for your reviews so please leave one!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! **

**A/N: Again I wanted to emphasize that this fic is a Huddy fic but it does have an O/C in it and she is a pretty big part of the story and now Wilson is a pretty big part of her story. I refer to it as Weyton. This next chapter focuses mainly on Huddy but it starts with an explicit Weyton scene. Just to warn you. so for those of you who don't like Weyton skip the first part.**

* * *

Before he had time to react her mouth was covering his. Her tongue was parting his lips, her hands roaming through his hair. He wanted to tell her no but he couldn't, his senses were filled with her, overwhelming him, intoxicating him. He wanted to envelope her in pleasure and wash away her pain. He wanted to wrap himself around her and fill her with wonderful delicious sensations.

Her want of him combined with his desire for her overtook him consuming him until he couldn't help but let it erupt from him causing his body to respond without his brain. He realized he wanted her; he wanted her body, her mind, her soul. He wanted to caress it and feed it with his own. He wanted to fill her need, to become her want and everything in between and it all spilled from him in that moment, his movements becoming his language, his touch becoming his words and his desire conveying his heart.

His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap as she continued to furiously interlock her lips with his. An aching need for her burned through him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist it. He so desperately wanted to feel her that he couldn't take it. His hands began roaming over her body pushing up her dress, running through her hair, pulling her into him.

Her hands pulled at his shirt and within moments both of their arms were awkwardly pulling at garments; ripping them off and tossing them manically until both their naked bodies were intertwined in needy lust for each other. Their skin touching hot, flushed and soft, feeding their passion, quickening their pace as it rubbed against each other. He ferociously kissed down her neck, planting kisses softly along her collarbone as she grabbed at him and pushed herself on him causing both of them to fall back onto the bed.

Their warm bodies melded together tangling with each other, reaching and grabbing and fondling and kissing in such haste that it surprised them both, feeding their urge and furthering their need for one another. They reacted to each other as if it was the last thing they would ever do, their lust overriding everything else. Within seconds he was inside her, pumping furiously on his knees, lifting her body at the arch of her back pulling her up, as she grasped the headboard from behind and rocked into him. Her head bobbing with each thrust as their bodies glistened with sweat. She moaned and panted as he continued to pump harder and faster, "Ohh Gawd…YES..YES…YES." she called out throwing her head back.

Each yes caused him to quake within her pushing him further inside until she was screaming and writhing and bucking against him. She could feel everything within her, all the hurt, all the pain, all the emotional overload explode in orgasm, releasing at once causing a burst of energy to ride through her, burning down her spine and rushing through her, making her ears hot, her groin tingle with sensation, her fingers clutch the sheets and her toes curl. The shear force overwhelming her, causing her eyes to roll back and her body to convulse as he pushed himself in deep, splitting her, Cumming into her over and over; screaming her name he released his grasp collapsing onto her side and gasping for breath.

Their bodies touching, they both stared at the ceiling completely baffled and in shock from the primal urge and passion that had just consumed them. In silence they panted and gasped to catch their breath. Their chests rising and falling in rhythm, heaving and then slowing until they were both lying in the satiated afterglow of sex.

It started as a giggle escaping her lips but slowly it erupted into a laugh, exploding into a fit until she was holding her stomach, red faced and her eyes watering. He didn't care what she was laughing about, seeing her smile, seeing her that happy made his heart sing with joy. As her giggling began to slow, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and pulling her into him. Within minutes their bodies exhausted and their minds overwhelmed they drifted off to asleep, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Thursday, at least he assumed it was judging by the little desk calendar that Kutner had given him for Christmas. He'd thrown it away at least once but there it was staring back at him from behind the ball that was now gliding openly in the air. The ball dropped back into his hand and he continued to pretend to listen to Foreman's groaning about some administrative task he was supposed to have accomplished but didn't but then again he couldn't be sure because he wasn't really listening. He'd successfully managed to avoid a case since Peyton's incident and he wasn't planning on changing that now no matter how much Foreman's incessant whining bored him to tears and made him want to run screaming from his office.

Foreman's voice continued to drone on and now it looked as if he needed some sort of visual since a file was now being opened and pointed to, indicating that he needed to complete something. At the same time, his gaze once again followed the ball into the air and as it fell back down he caught sight of Cuddy walking briskly toward his office door with a file in hand which could only mean one thing. As if by fate and at the exact same time that Cuddy opened the glass door his desk phone began ringing. In a split second he had a decision to make, Foreman, Case or phone. He couldn't avoid all three so he immediately reached out to the least threatening and pulled the handset to his ear barking "Greg House," into the receiver and held up a finger to Cuddy and Foreman indicating his attention was diverted for the moment. She rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh, tapping her shoe heavily on the carpet waiting for the call to finish. He'd never wished more that he had actually checked the caller ID.

"Greg honey.."

He sat straight up in his chair and his eyes grew wide in recognition to the voice at the other end of the line, "Mom?"

Cuddy's response turned from annoyance to interest as her ears perked up and Foreman rolled his eyes and walked into the conference room.

"Hi honey, how are you?"Blythe's warm cheerful voice resonated with affection.

"I'm fine, I'm actually really busy. Cuddy just walked in with a case.."

"Well I won't keep you, it's just I haven't been able to get a hold of you. I don't think we've talked in months."

"I know, I'm sorry about that but…"

She cut him off."I wanted to let you know that I'm spending Christmas with your Aunt Julie and Uncle Harold in New York. You remember your Uncle Harold, the one that..

"Used to tell naughty stories at family dinners, yeah I remember."

"I was going to say smoked a pipe but yes that's the one. They've invited me to stay with them over the holidays. Since it's so close to you and I haven't seen you since your dad..well I thought I would stop in to see you on the way. Maybe spend a few days with you."

Cuddy was smiling which wasn't good because now he was sure his mouth was hanging wide open and he was trying to look away.

"Mom, I have to work." It wasn't entirely true but it wasn't entirely untrue because he was sure he would be.

He immediately heard the disappointment in her voice,"Ohh I was hoping you could get a couple of days off…"

Cuddy immediately chimed in loud enough for his mother to hear and ignoring House mouthing the word NO, "House I think you still have a few vacation days left, you can take whatever time you need for the holidays."She was grinning from ear to ear.

He felt his heart rate go up hoping that his mom had not heard Cuddy's interjection.

" OhhThat's wonderful Gregory. I'll be flying in next Friday; I'll call you with all the details. I'm so excited to finally get to see you."

He grumbled, "Me too. Can't wait."

"Okay love you sweetie. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Mom." He responded and set the phone back in its cradle.

He shook his head looking up at Cuddy who was still grinning and shoving a file under his nose.

"Ohh no no no." He protested putting his hands up, "You did not just force me to take time off to spend with my mother and now you think I'm going to take a case. You owe me."

She smirked, "Ohh did I do that?" She said giving him the most innocent expression, "Sorry you still work for me…which means you do what I tell you to." She put the file on the desk in front of him and walked out of the room, wiggling her behind and devilishly looking over her shoulder as she did.

Of course she was happy, of course she thought it was funny. But he was sure she wouldn't find it funny when his mother arrived and had no idea that they were together and she was carrying his child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke it was to the taste of Peyton's hair in his mouth and when he opened his eyes it was to a mass of red curls just in front of him, tickling his nose. Raising his head and blowing away the red wisps of hair before him, he caught the morning light dancing off the string of pearls in little iridescent pieces of light. Leaning on one arm he looked down at the soft body beneath him. The light cascaded through the curtains and down upon her milky skin setting it a glow in amber colored hues. The string of pearls still adorned her neck and heavenly shimmered in the morning rays. Her lips, a deep rose, were slightly parted, her eyes heavily streaked with mascara from her tears and her hair a mess of tousled red curls that framed her face as she innocently slept. The entire scene was peaceful, happy and calm. He couldn't imagine that there had been a time when she had wanted to take her own life. She was so full of life, so strong, so colorful and yet so childlike and vulnerable. He positioned himself behind her and scooped her up into his arms, holding her against him. She groaned but she didn't awaken. He let himself relish in the feeling of her warm skin against his.

Just before sleep came over him again in that moment between conscious and unconscious, he breathed her in. He wanted to savor that tiny moment because he didn't know what her own morning reaction would bring. And so he glided back into the soft dreams of dancing pearls and red curls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to noon and Cuddy was rushing to her office. The board was meeting on three possible candidates for her maternity leave and she had just enough time to swing by her office and grab her purse and head out for lunch and make it back for round two of what seemed like preliminary hearings.

She inwardly groaned to herself, she wanted this day over with. Her back was hurting, the baby was now moving all over the place, and House was well being House. He'd already interrupted the meeting; calling her cell twice with insane questions, like did she think his patient would like mayo or mustard? And the second time to ask if she liked them six inches or 12. It wasn't until she burst through her office door and found House sprawled out on her sofa, sucking a lollipop did she get that he was asking about a sandwich. He looked up innocently from OK magazine, pulling the sucker out of his mouth with a loud pop and smacking his lips, "Got you something. Well really I didn't get it for you, it's for the kid." He pointed to a Styrofoam lunch container on her desk.

She gave him a half smile feeling a little bit touched that he'd thought of someone other than himself, "Don't you have a patient?"

"Diagnosed him hours ago, Zygomycosis infecting the central nervous system."

She pulled the container towards her as if waiting for it to explode and she cautiously lifted the lid, revealing an Italian sub with the works and chips on the side.

She smiled and laughed, "I can't believe you got me lunch."

"I didn't get you anything. I'm feeding my kid."

"Well your kid thanks you." She brought it over and pushed House's feet out of the way and plopped down on the sofa next to him. "God I'm starving."

He gave her a glare for making him move over but he recovered quickly going back to his sucker and his magazine while she dove head first into the sub.

"Gat phis is good." She said with her mouthful.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to talk with your mouth full. The poor kid is only going to have me to instill manners and good values. God help her."

"When is your mom coming?"

His eyes came up slowly from behind the magazine and he snorted.

"House you know you need to spend more time with your mom."

"The key there being that it's MY mom."

"I just wanted to know when I should have the guestroom ready."

He gave her a look as if her head was going to start spinning, "What makes you think she'll be staying with you?"

"Us, she'd be staying with us because your apartment is a one bedroom and your mother shouldn't have to pay for a hotel to see her son."

"Yeah about this us thing." He said adding quotes around the word us.

Cuddy suddenly felt her heart drop, was the sandwich her distraction, his guilty peace offering for bearing bad news? She suddenly stopped eating and looked at him, her eyes big.

"Where do you suggest my piano go?" he smiled watching her squirm, her mouth opened but no words came out. "I'm not parting with my piano." He quickly stated.

"What are you trying to say?"

"No piano, no me."

Her head was spinning. What was he saying? Was he using his piano as a way out? "Are you choosing your piano over being with your kid and me?" She dropped her sandwich back into the container and looked away from him. She knew what he was doing, this was his way of rationalizing his abandonment of their relationship, of their capability of being a family.

"Who said that?" He said folding the magazine closed and again looking at her like her head was spinning.

She was getting frustrated, her head was indeed spinning and in all different directions and she wanted to smack him. "What are you saying?" She said in a stern irritated tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

He was having fun watching her reactions. He was watching her go from touched, to confused, to hurt, to almost relieved and now to completely frustrated and furious with him. This was better than watching his soaps and it served her right for basically forcing him to spend time with his mom. But he couldn't push her but so far. There was a very real possibility that she would be hormonally driven to kill him with his own cane and display his body proudly in the hospital lobby.

"Well before you went and assumed I was abandoning that incredibly large ass of yours…which by the way has really gotten huge, I was going to make a suggestion."

"Ohh really and what would that be." She said glaring at him. She didn't like this cat and mouse game of his.

"Well I was thinking we might need a bit more space…you know with the way your expanding we're gonna need a new stall to put you in."

She looked at him in astonishment. Was he suggesting? Could he be suggesting? "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"Are you saying you want to live with me?"

"I thought that was implied. Huh maybe that kid's going to your brain."

"Wait." She said suddenly realizing the impact of what he was truly saying. "Are you saying you want to buy a House for all of us?"

"No… I'm saying _you_ should buy a house for all of us, a big one with a Jacuzzi tub..."

She squealed and threw her arms around him, "I can't believe you want to get rid of your apartment, ohh god you know what this means, we have four months to find a house, sell mine and yours and get ready for the baby."

He laughed at her, he could feel the wheels turning in her head and the excitement radiating from her, "No I don't _want _to get rid of my apartment at all but I'll settle for renting it out while I'm busy banging you and your rotund tuckus elsewhere."

She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ohh C'mon that's all I get. I'm giving you my undivided attention and giving up my peace and free will and all I get is a kiss on the cheek."

"I didn't say you wouldn't be rewarded, but…" she looked down at her watch. "Crap, I gotta go. She grabbed the Styrofoam container, gave him another kiss on the cheek and raced out of the office, looking back to see him, smiling, shrugging and giving her a look as if to say I can't believe I'm doing this.

**To Be Continued **

**Thank you all for Reading!**

**I Live for your Reviews, So Please Leave One!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews! I cannot believe that we are up to almost 200 hundred reviews. THAT'S AMAZING! Anyway so here is ch 39. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Before Peyton even opened her eyes she could feel the body against her, she could smell the masculine musk next to her and hear his heavy breathing as he slept beside her. The events of the previous evening had engrained themselves on her brain and it played back before her. She didn't know if she wanted to open her eyes, mainly because she didn't know how to feel about it. She wanted to regret it but the truth was she didn't, she'd known what she was doing even if she hadn't been thinking clearly at the time and there hadn't been anything disappointing about it. Not only had it been filled with lust and erotic pleasure but there had been something relieving within it. Something that relieved so much of what was bottled up inside of her and she wanted more. But she was smart enough to know better, smart enough to know she was making a mistake with him. She liked him, she thought a lot of him and that was the problem, she just wasn't ready for a relationship. There was too much she needed to work through and she just didn't want someone to go through that.

She finally mustered enough courage to open her eyes and she almost laughed. He was lying next to her, snoring softly with his mouth open wide and patch of drool hanging from his mouth and staining the pillow. She reached up and stroked his perfect head of brown hair. He was so sweet, so innocent and boyish. She reminded him of her grandfather, always saving the world, always coming to everyone's rescue; there was nothing that was impossible, nothing that couldn't be accomplished. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to just wrap him up and take care of him, give him what he deserved in life. But the feeling faded quickly, she wasn't really equipped to take care of anyone right now, she couldn't take care of herself. Still it was a nice thought; she reached up and ran her hands through his hair again. His eyes fluttered and she quickly removed it. He slowly opened his eyes finding hers staring back at him.

He smiled. "Morning!" He croaked.

She sheepishly smiled back but she didn't say anything.

He reached out to stroke her cheek but she turned on her back, he suddenly began to panic, "Ohh god, I hope you don't think I was trying to take advantage of you."

She turned back over toward him quickly, "Ohh no no, I didn't mean… I'm sorry. .." before she could finish her cell phone started going off, she reached over him, her bare breast grazing his chest as she did.

He watched as she answered the call, her eyes grew wide and she hung up jumping out of bed. He hadn't really been able to properly admire her body the previous evening but now standing before him, she was quite a vision. She was petite, thin with almost no evidence that she'd had a child other than her fuller breasts. She had little pink nipples that sat atop her plump pert breasts like little cherries and all he wanted to do was touch them, but just as his mind started wondering her head came down into his line of sight and she was smirking and well aware of what he had been looking at and more than likely thinking.

"You got to get up. Put some clothes on. The lawyer is going to be here in just a few minutes." She was dressing as she was talking.

"Lawyer?"

"I guess with everything going on I must have forgotten to mention it. My grandmother's lawyer is coming here to finalize her estate, probably just give me the deed to the house, stuff like that."

"Ohh" he said climbing out of bed, suddenly realizing she was now fully dressed and he was standing there in his birthday suit. He felt kind of sheepish but it'd seem silly if he covered up after what they did. His clothes were in the guest room but she was standing in front of the door. He made a move to get by her but she just stood there like she was somewhere else. Finally trying to ease past her, his naked body grazed hers and the look she gave him made him want to throw her on the bed and do it all over again and again and again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That evening House walked through Cuddy's door feeling a little a bit like he was signing his own death warrant but he was taking it in stride or at least he was trying to. He left work early but stopped by his apartment to wind down and be alone before entering the domestic world once again. He changed and grabbed a stack of medical journals and his guitar before heading over to Cuddy's. Gradually more and more of his stuff had started appearing at her place.

The lights were off so he assumed she was napping, something he found her doing more and more now that she was in her fifth month. He hung his coat up and placed his knapsack by the door and made his way into the house peering into the rooms, looking for its sleeping inhabitant. He was taken aback when he looked into the living room to see an 8 foot Christmas tree, fully decorated in crystal, white, red and gold ornaments. He grimaced. He hated Christmas. Inwardly he shivered thinking that now he would probably have to start celebrating it to some degree; god knows it would be cruel to keep a kid from having Christmas just because she had a scrooge for a Dad. But it didn't mean he had to agree with the over commercialization and fictitious religious symbolism that it all evolved around and he certainly didn't want his kid going around thinking that some fat old dude broke into people's homes once a year with candy and presents. Yet again he realized there was going to have to be a compromise between him and the new changes in his life. He ran his hand down his face and tried to shrug it off. He took one last look at the tree before continuing down the hall. The tree was pretty though he had to admit, it looked like something out of a magazine. What he couldn't figure out was how the hell she had managed to get a tree in by herself and have the thing decorated so quickly.

He made his way to the bedroom where he found her curled up, still in her dress clothes. He smiled as he carefully limped towards the bed. One hand was behind her head and the other rested on her bulging middle. she looked so childlike and peaceful. Her mouth was slightly open and she was snoring softly, something else that she was starting to do. He watched her sleep, noting all the changes in her body over the last few months.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at her, pulling her blouse up just slightly, he let his hand rest on her belly just below her hand, feeling its girth and its warmth. She was carrying low which meant it was not only really obvious that she was pregnant but because of her small frame, it made her lower abdomen rounder and more pronounced, making her seem larger and farther along than some at this stage. Her belly button was starting to protrude and he thought it looked incredibly weird. Her thighs had become a little thicker to support her increasing weight which was also starting to make her ankles swell. She was already starting to wear more comfortable pumps and pretty soon she would have to start wearing flats. Her breasts were larger and now needed a more supportive and a lot less sexy bra. She has lost her taunt and firm figure and now there was a softness to it that he knew she was starting to become very self conscious about. Secretly he loved it, it made her voluptuous and womanly. He loved all the little changes, it was interesting watching her body grow with his child. There was something fulfilling about it and even something somewhat sexy.

She never complained but he could tell by the way she would sometimes hold her back that it was starting to ache more and more. She was tiring easily, losing steam pretty quickly but of course being Cuddy she would push herself beyond her limit, something he knew he had to watch her on. Her body now produced more blood and it made her warmer, often causing her to overheat easily. They were now fighting over the thermostat every day, with it being below freezing outside and her complaining that she was burning up and needed the A/C on. He'd guard the thermostat to keep from freezing to death but after he fell asleep she would get up and turn the heat down, making him start putting an extra blanket on his side of the bed. He slept nuzzled up to her, cocooned in two comforters while she slept with only a thin sheet covering her.

He let his hand run across her belly, rubbing it gently. He thought about the baby. She would be about 7 to 9 inches long now, about half of the size she would be when she was born. She probably weighed about a pound. The muscles were becoming more developed which is why she was becoming more and more active. Her ears should be well formed and capable of recognizing sound.

He suddenly had a thought and got up and limped to his knapsack and pulled out his ipod. He limped back to the bedroom and sat back down next to her on the bed. He smiled again as he picked out a song and put the ear piece up to her abdomen. He laid down next to her with one hand on top of her belly and the other holding the ear piece against it. It didn't take long before he felt several thumps beneath his hand. He chuckled and lowered his head down to her stomach pressing his ear against it.

It wasn't the sound of the music coming from the ipod or the head against her stomach that woke her. It was the flips and gymnastics coming from within her that finally roused her. It started out as flutters but then turned into flips and kicks and pushes. As her senses awakened she became aware of the hands on her stomach and the pressure on one side of her belly. And somewhere there was faint music, she could just barely make out the melody echoing around her.

She slowly opened one eye and the sight that greeted her made her eyes water with emotion. House's head was pressed firmly against one side of her stomach, with one hand on top and the other holding an ear piece to it. His eyes were closed tight trying to intently listen with the most charming boyish excitement adorning face. He was grinning from ear to ear and every now and then a soft chuckle would escape from his lips. It was taking everything in her to keep the hormonally overly sensitive emotions from spilling from her and causing her to burst into happy tears. She didn't want to chance that her reaction would end the beautiful moment he was having with his daughter. Her heart swelled with affection for him, for the happiness that she felt with him and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to tell him, tell him she wanted him, that she thought he would make a wonderful father and she was lucky to have him in her life. But she knew that would be too much for him. So she quietly watched him enjoying the moment. His hand started rubbing the top of her belly in circular motions as the song picked up pace, he hummed and the baby kicked several times where his hand was. He patted the area and laughed.

She was so lost in the moment that she didn't see his eyes open; she didn't see his icy baby blues lock on hers and she didn't see the new smile that formed when he noticed she'd been watching. But eventually her eyes locked with his and as she opened her mouth to say something he placed a finger to his lips for her to remain quiet.

As the music continued she started to make out the lyrics as she recognized the song and again her heart swelled and her eyes glassed over and welled with tears from the meaning of the words.

_Baby I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand  
Babe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand_

_Baby I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Baby I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
You right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Tears trickled down her cheeks as her heart ached for him. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms and cradle him and tell him all the ways he made her feel. And then it all hit her, this man was her life, he always had been. He was her love and the father of her child and there would never be another that could make her feel this way and now she wanted nothing more than just to be with him and have him feel from her the overwhelming adoration and love she felt for him.

He closed his eyes again and she reached down and placed her hand on his and he didn't remove it. As the song ended so did the moment, he eased away from her tummy and pulled the headphones up wrapping them around the ipod.

Just as he was getting off the bed and the disappointment started to set in, she felt a sharp kick in her bladder and let out a yelp.

"Owww." She cried out rubbing the area, trying to soothe the now excited movements within her.

He moved back towards her and to her surprise he placed his hand on her naked belly and began to rub in long, soft circles. He looked up at her with the most loving and childishly innocent eyes that seemed to convey to her his true emotions. He nuzzled her stomach, tickling it with his beard. As her eyes softened and the kicks became less frequent he laid down next to her and pulled her into him, putting his head in the crevice of her neck and spooning her with his long fingers stretched over her abdomen.

He continued to rub her belly, the soft motions sending her and the baby into tranquil and soothing warmth. She could feel the waves of sleep began to lap at her, her eyes closed and just before she felt the darkness overcome her she thought she heard the soft whisper of "I love you" in her ear. But it was too late to question she was already drifting into dreams and floating away from reality as his hand continued to gently lull her and the baby into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

He found himself drifting off to sleep with her in his arms. A feeling of warmth, satisfaction and over all goodness washed over him and in the warmth of holding the woman he loved and the child she was carrying, he felt overwhelmed by a sense of his affection, love and need for her that was so strong and intense that all at once it bubbled over and he found himself whispering his affections to her just before he drifted into the unconscious.

It wasn't long before he felt a familiar friend, or rather a familiar enemy greet him in his slumber. He woke with an ache that radiated from his thigh and down his leg. His hand immediately reacted, massaging the area but to no avail and an hour later he was sitting on the edge of the bed wincing in pain, rubbing his thigh and reaching for the bottle of Vicodin on the nightstand.

Over the last few months, his pain though never gone had been tolerable and even manageable. Even the bad moments could still be considered good pain days. The pill bottle didn't empty so quickly and he wasn't constantly reaching for it, playing with it in his jacket pocket until it was time for the next dose. There were even times he'd forgotten about the dull sensations that brought him so much anguish. He realized just how much he'd forgotten to be afraid of it as this sharp reminder came rolling through him.

The now searing agony that was ripping through him seemed as surprising as it was painful. He was unprepared to handle it. He gripped the sides of the bed trying to ride out the waves of torture moving through him until the Vicodin could take the edge off. It took everything in him not to cry out as he almost gave in to the fire that was now burning through the muscle. It was more than he could bear at the moment and he so wished he was alone. He needed to give in to the pain in order to relax, the more he fought it, the more his muscles tensed and the pain radiated. He couldn't do that here, that was something he would never allow another living soul to watch, those moments when he was in so much pain that he cried on the floor of his apartment, sobbing like a baby until he could finally manage to move. Those moments where he whimpered through the night and his breathes caught in his throat as he held his thigh, curled in a ball in his bed wanting to die rather than live with the pain. He didn't want her to see that. He couldn't have her see him give in to it; it made him feel like less of a man. It beat him to the point of death, took his dignity and left a crumpled shell of what he'd been.

He began to rub the area more vigorously, willing the pain to subside, hoping she wouldn't wake. And as he continued to struggle with the agony and fight against the pain, fear crept into him. Fear that she would see him this way, fear that his child would have to see him this way, fear that he couldn't be there for them and fear that no matter how much he wanted this, that it wasn't going to work.

Tears began to well in his eyes as he felt himself starting to lose the battle. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth hoping that the Vicodin would take effect soon but he was slipping. Tears started stroll down his cheeks as a moan escaped his lips and it was all he could do to stop from collapsing onto the floor.

His hand found the Vicodin bottle again, popping the top with his thumb and spilling them out frantically on the nightstand. His hand shaking, he took two more and tossed them down his throat as if it was salvation. He squinted his eyes and tried to think of something to distract him but it was just too much to ignore. He managed to look over his shoulder and he sighed in relief that she was turned away from him snoring peacefully.

It took another hour before he could lie back down, before he thought he could close his eyes and welcome sleep again. Only sleep was actually far from his mind. He was unsettled, he was unnerved. A dark foreboding shadow had crept over the ignorant pleasantness that had become his life. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into to him and placing his hand over the baby. He enveloped her, holding onto to her, wanting to wrap himself around her and protect her from his pain. And when sleep did come to him, he held her close, his arms wrapped so tightly around her as if there were some terrifying creature lurking in the darkness ready to pounce upon his happy family.

**To Be Continued **

**Thank You For Reading!**

**I live for your reviews so please leave one!**

**A/N: For those of you who don't recognize it the lyrics are from _Maybe I'm Amazed _by Paul McCartney!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: To Anti-Weytons this chapter has quite a bit of Huddy. For those of you who want to skip the Weyton part I'll warn you that the first part is Weyton, well actually more Peyton than Weyton. Also I wanted to say please do not leave any more comments on your dislike for Weyton. This story was originally written for the fox forum where Weyton was very well recieved. I am posting it as is here with only minor edits and I am trying very hard to warn those who do not want to read about them in advance!**

**Thank you for your reviews, I do appreciate them and as I have said I am taking them all in, trying to do right by you all!**

* * *

Nana's Attorney Mr. Blandford was a tall lanky man. He was an older gentleman that carried himself in a manner that made him appear much older than he was. He wore big horn rimmed glasses that slid down his nose and was losing his hair which was evident by the patchy bald spot along the crown of his head.

He hurried into the house, a large briefcase in hand. His demeanor was quick and hurried and anything but warm and inviting. He barely acknowledged Wilson and scurried into the kitchen where he plopped his briefcase down on the table, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"This won't take long Miss Peyton; your Grandma has had everything in place for years. I'm afraid I do need your signature on a few things but really it's all just procedural with this sort of thing."

Peyton nodded and took a seat next to Mr. Blandford who took a stack of papers out of his briefcase and laid them on the table in front her. It was then that he suddenly seemed to become aware of Wilson.

"Miss Peyton, I don't normally suggest having anyone else present when dealing with this sort of thing."

"Ohh its okay, he's trustworthy." She said winking at Wilson.

"Well I hope so, it's just when dealing with an estate this size most people don't want anyone else to know their worth."

Peyton suddenly looked confused, "Surely Mr. Blandford I don't care if Wilson knows how much the house and the land are worth."

Mr. Blandford's expression turned from solid to amused. He leaned back in the chair and shook his head, "My dear, your Grandmother didn't tell you did she?"

"I'm sorry I'm not following you, tell me what?"

"Your Grandmother's estate is worth almost.." He proceeded to rifle through several papers before continuing, "to be exact it's just over 1.9 million dollars including the house, the land, the stocks, bonds, insurance policy and cash."

Peyton's face drained of color and she felt as if the air around her had dissipated and there was no oxygen left to breathe because her lungs suddenly seemed incapable of sucking any in. It took her a few moments to find her voice and when she did it was meek and almost non-existent, "I don't understand, there has to be some mistake."

Mr. Blandford started laughing in earnest, "No mistake my dear. When your grandfather died he left a nice size life insurance policy to your grandmother, she didn't know what to do with it. I've never seen someone so confused by $500,000. She said she didn't need it; she had everything she needed, so she invested it and made quite a bit of money. Wish my luck was that good with investments. Your grandfather took out a life insurance policy on you Nana when they were first married, so all of that included with the house, the land and the cash is yours."

All at once air flooded Peyton's lungs and she thought she was going to pass out from shock. Wilson sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and her knee. She looked at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving and her face almost completely white.

"Just relax, you're going to hyperventilate." He rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her until gradually her breaths became normal and he could feel her relax a bit.

She giggled and covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears finally realizing the impact of what Mr. Blandford was saying.

"You're a millionaire Miss Peyton, but before I can officially call you that we've got to go over this paperwork."

An hour later they were bidding Mr. Blandford farewell and Peyton was still recovering from the shock. Her mouth had formed into a permanent grin and her eyes seemed to sparkle with childish excitement. He didn't think she could look anymore beautiful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

House woke Saturday morning to find the space next to him empty, something that was not unusual on a day that he was allowed to sleep in but for some reason the absence of her warm body snuggled next to his left him feeling less like sleeping.

Groggily clad only in boxers he wandered into the kitchen where he found her sitting at the small table with her laptop in front of her and the table covered in printouts.

She watched and smiled as he still half asleep opened the fridge and then leaned against the counter scratching himself, turning up a carton of milk and guzzling it. She didn't even bother telling him not to drink from the carton anymore. She was only wasting her breath. When he finished he wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. Bringing the carton down, he cocked his head to the side, curiously gazing at the papers scattered in front of her.

Realizing that they weren't work related he hobbled over and picked one up holding it up and squinting as he looked it over.

"Jesus, it hasn't even been 48 hours." He belted looking at a MLS house listing complete with a photograph.

"We've got less than four months to get settled in a new place. God knows how long it's going to take us to agree on something and we've got to get this place on the market and find a renter for yours. I've already called a realtor and we're scheduled to look at two places this week. Someone is coming Monday to take pictures of the house and we start showing the week after Christmas, so we'll be staying at your apartment that weekend."

He looked at her trying to figure out, how the hell he had ended up with someone so freakishly organized and obsessive, "Whoa whoa woman, what makes you think you're going to drag me from house to house listening to some overly cheerful realtor drone on about wall to wall carpet and crown molding."

She turned away from the laptop and reached up his thigh and into his boxers, "I'm sure we'll find some way to make it interesting for you." She whispered, giving him a seducing grin.

He closed his eyes feeling her hand rubbing his package, "Hmmmm," he moaned with approval, "Your powers of persuasion are impressive. But I think further negotiations are required." He wiggled his eyebrows and leered at her.

"It's a good thing I'm horny." She said fondling him more vigorously, softly caressing him and then gently tugging at him until he was standing at a proud salute.

He reached into her robe and began to gently massage her breasts as she continued to fondle his goodies. She rose from her chair, and brought his mouth down to hers. Her lips softly traced his, ever so slowly parting them and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

His hand traced the outer edge of her breast along her side and then tickling the sensitive skin just below the hip, making its way to the soft folds between her legs.

She let out a gentle sigh as his hand found her sex. He rubbed his fingers up and down her slit feeling the soft fleshly warmth against the sensitive nerves in his fingers tips.

Their kiss deepened as her hand danced in his boxers and his played between her legs.

Her knees grew weak and quickly she pulled back, "If you keep doing that I can't stand here much longer." She confessed.

He nodded knowing that his leg wasn't going to allow creative kitchen sex today either. She quietly led him towards the bedroom his hand in hers.

He untied her robe, slipping his hands inside and gracefully unwrapping it, letting it fall to floor, revealing her naked little belly and large bountiful breasts.

Standing there completely nude, feeling his eyes roam her body she immediately had the urge to cover herself. She'd always been confident about her body but that was when she was thin, firm and fit. Now she felt self conscious and fat with a bulging middle and jiggles where there didn't used to be any. Imagining what he saw when he stared at her; she could only see a silly awkward looking slightly pudgy pregnant woman and she found nothing about that remotely attractive.

He sensed her tense as he removed the robe; she looked away from him as he moved himself closer to her. She didn't need to say anything he could tell from her body language that she wasn't feeling confident about her new body. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, how feminine and womanly she appeared. But he wasn't good at that sort of thing; he always screwed it up and made it worse. He let his hands glide along her hips. There was a new softness to her but she was far from fat or even pudgy in his eyes.

Her gaze was on the full length mirror that stood at the other end of the room. She watched him kiss down her neck and along her collarbone, until finally he realized just where she was staring and stopped waiting for her eyes to meet his. When they didn't he took her chin and turned her face to him.

His deep blue eyes gave her a look that was filled with love and adoration. He gazed longingly in her eyes and let his hands caress her belly, her backside and her breasts.

She looked at him still feeling sheepish and far from sexy. Pushing her hair out of the way he nuzzled her neck and kissed along her collarbone and up her neck until his lips met her ear. His hands roamed over her belly as he whispered, "This is me inside of you, I made this, so don't insult me by thinking for even one second that it isn't beautiful to me. It's beautiful, you're beautiful and it turns me on knowing that you're giving my child life."

She almost cried hearing his gentle whisper, feeling the breath from his voice against her neck worshipping her body with his hands. She pushed against his chest and guided him back on the bed where he promptly removed his boxers.

She eased herself on top of him, straddling him. He pushed his cock against her using his hand to rub the head against her clit and giving her the perfect angle to slide down onto him, taking him inside of her. Her head dropped back and she began to slowly ride him, her hips rocking as the bottom of her belly grazed him and her large round breasts bounced with her every movement.

His eyes moved with the bounce of her breasts and the flow of her hips as he could the feel intense pressure building in his groin. Little waves of pleasure radiated down his spine, pushing down causing him to buck beneath her as the pressure mounted in his balls. His senses were filled with the smell of sex, the wet nasty sounds of their movements, the gorgeous vision of her big breasts bobbing up and down and the feel of her warm, wet goodness smothering his cock. He wasn't going to last long.

She moaned, picking up pace and grabbing the head board behind him for leverage as she pulled herself up and pushed herself down on his shaft. He tried to grab onto her hips and slow her down but she was already tiring and she knew that she couldn't go on for much longer so she pushed through his grasp, feeling it grow weaker and weaker until his hands were practically limp moving with her and he was moaning beneath her.

He felt the muscles within her massaging his manhood, pushing and pulling and constricting and contracting against him until he couldn't hold back any longer everything in him burst forth and exploded deep inside over and over until it hurt and he thought he'd cry out from the pain. He had to suddenly push her off from the sudden sensitivity.

She panted heavily and he chuckled, "You minx."

"Glad you enjoyed it, cause I don't know if I'm capable of that again." She smiled breathing heavily, her skin flushed and glistening with sweat. She grabbed her middle and began to massage it, "God she's tumbling and swimming around all over the place."

Immediately and without hesitation his hand shot over to her stomach, pushing her hand out of the way and pressing his gently where it had been. He chuckled softly feeling the little movements, "Well I suggest she advert her eyes because it's time for mommy to get hers."

She smiled at him and leaned back. His hand traced down the rounding curve of her belly, lightly down her thigh and down to the sensitive areas of the inner thigh. He leaned over her bringing his mouth to her breasts. He circled the nipple with his tongue as his fingers tickled her inner thigh making their way to her soft sex. They brushed her downy curls and stopped barely touching the soft fleshly folds between her legs.

His lips wrapped around her nipple, tugging it toward him and suckling it hard and then softly massaging it with his tongue. He lapped at her breasts and buried his face between them while letting his fingers tease her slit, rubbing her up and down barely grazing her opening, never parting the folds.

She moaned softly and pushed into his hand as she seductively smiled at him.

A lustful grin answered her smile and was quickly covering her mouth and letting his tongue dance inside, pushing against hers.

His fingers spread her open, feeling the moist excitement that had gathered there. He ran his forefinger up and down circling her opening and pushing against the clit.

Their mouths entwined, his finger found its way upwards teasing her clit until she was writhing beneath him. His finger circled and flicked and rubbed and dabbed her little button until she could feel the spidery sensations of pleasure spreading through her. It was so good it was almost painful. She felt the congestion building between her legs, her muscles wanted to clamp down as the sweet feelings of ecstasy rolled through her pushing down into her groin and waiting, begging for release.

A sudden heat rushed through her body and immediately and urgently she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her again.

"Fuck me Greg." She panted into his ear.

He rubbed her harder and then softer trying to push her over the edge.

"No" She said thrusting forward, "Please fuck me; I want to feel you in me."

He could feel himself rise again to the occasion, seeing her responding to his touch, her excitement so close to the edge, hearing her throaty lustful call for him in his ear.

Hastily he mounted her pushing himself inside, stabbing into her and feeling her immediately contract against him. The angle was awkward and he didn't have time to position himself. He pushed up into her trying hard to avoid pressing himself into her abdomen and putting too much weight on his leg at the same time.

Finding a rhythm he rammed into her pushing hard and fast until she was screaming out in orgasm.

She felt everything within her burst forth from her in one long hot flow of pleasuring energy riding through her over and over. Her eyes rolled back and her body convulsed feeling the delicious aches rise and fall. The feelings were so powerful, so intense and intoxicating that she thought she might pass out.

He continued pumping feeling himself come closer to another orgasm. He jerked and readjusted himself. It was too much though, the weight dispersed on his thigh and all at once he felt as if a knife ripped through the muscle burning white hot and radiating through his entire body.

He cried out in pain and automatically collapsed beside her crumpling into a fetal position holding his thigh. All the feelings from the night before that seemed to have faded in the early morning light came rushing back to him. His insecurities, his inadequacy and worst of all the debilitating fear that came with it. It clutched at him, pulling him into the dark depths of pain, the kind that consumed him, the kind that made him bitter, mean and resentful.

Her eyes had been closed when she heard the scream and felt him roll off. When she opened them, his back was to her and his breaths were quick, shallow and panicked. Both hands were on his thigh as he rocked and moaned. Her heart dropped and she filled with panic and concern.

She reached for him, "Greg are you okay, I'm sorry…"

He jerked away from her touch, his face scrunched in pain.

She quickly ran from the bed doing the only she could think of. She grabbed a towel and ran it beneath scalding hot water and came rushing back into the bedroom where he was still curled in a ball rubbing his thigh vigorously and rocking back and forth.

She eased on the bed and brought the towel over to his thigh. The moment the warm cloth fell upon the scar he threw his arm out, it connected with her chest almost knocking her off the bed.

"Don't touch it." He yelled, "I don't need a fucking nurse maid. I need my fucking pills."

The pain rolled through him and as it did he could feel the anger rise in him along with the sting of embarrassment. He was furious with it and himself. Angry at himself for not being more careful and angry at his thigh, the pain it was causing, and for not being able to make love to her properly. It was the same anger that he felt because it all had happened to him and the same anger that he felt because of all the things it had taken away from him. If he had believed in a god he would have cursed him at that very moment. He would have shaken his fist and spit on his image because he deserved this, he deserved this small bit of happiness and he deserved to be able to enjoy it.

His eyes had been squinted tightly shut in agony still feeling the throbbing ache when he felt the hot towel brush his thigh, he reacted automatically, his arm shooting outward pushing the thing that was shocking the muscle from him. He had no idea that the force of it had connected with her, no idea that he had even touched her. All he knew was the pain, the tortuous agony that was tearing through him splitting his every fiber.

**To Be Continued **

**Thank You For Reading! **

**I live for your Reviews so please leave one!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Attn: Anti Weytons this chapter is about half Huddy, half Weyton. However, there is not a lot of Weyton fluff going on in this one and I think you might actually enjoy their part.**

**HOORAY I can't believe we're past 200 reviews. That is truly amazing and I can't tell you how awesome that is! THANK YOU! **

* * *

At some point he found his pills in his hand and a glass of water was being shoved at him. He was so consumed by the pain that he didn't know where they came from, all he knew was they were there and they represented relief. It seemed like he laid there for hours before they took effect. Slowly and gradually he felt himself being released from the grips of pain. He continued to massage the area and eventually it began to loosen. The muscle began to relax and after a while his breathing returned to normal.

When the painful spasm released from agonizing into a dull throbbing ache he finally gathered the courage to move. Looking around he realized he was alone, the room was dark, the shades had been drawn and there was nothing left of the delightful and fulfilling moments from earlier. He rubbed his hand down his face as he let his feet hit the floor and he breathed in deep as he tried to put the first bit of weight on his bad leg.

He sucked in air through his teeth as the muscle tensed under the weight sending little aches spidering up his thigh. He rubbed it vigorously taking another step and then another until he was moving more fluidly. He found his boxers and slowly and carefully slipped them on.

In those dark moments, he knew she'd tried to help and he knew he'd been cruel and all he wanted to do now was find her. He felt awful, he was tired, mad, ashamed and worst of all he was sorry. He was just plain sorry that she had to put up with this, that she had to put up with him. He grabbed the walls for support as he slowly made his way down the hall glancing into each room.

Finally he made his way to the kitchen where he found her seated at the table, her head was down and she was clutching something to her chest. As he made his way around the table she looked up, her eyes red and swollen and that's when he saw the bright red and quickly turning purple mark that she was holding an ice pack to. It was just above her breasts and just below the clavicle, positioned on the right side of the sternum. Just from glancing at it he could see from the area that it had been a pretty heavy blow. It was inflamed and already starting to bruise.

His heart sank and it took him a moment to remember to breathe as he realized that he had inflicted this injury to her. He immediately reached out to her.

"Jesus, Lise. Did I do this?" He questioned her, his eyes wide and full of fear, his voice shocked and concerned.

Instead of answering she broke into tears.

Everything in him was screaming at that moment and suddenly he wished it was his own pain he was dealing with and not the pain he caused her. He would have gladly chosen to go back to the agonizing torture if it meant he could take this back.

He pulled a chair next to hers and seated himself across from her, "Ohh Gawd Lise, …I didn't mean to.."

"I know." She said through her tears.

"I'm sorry."

She held her hand up to him, "You don't need to say anything. I know." Her voice came out soft and wavering from the tears that were now streaking her face.

His eyes watered as he looked at her, "I would never hurt you; I didn't mean to…I just don't remember.." He stammered, not really being able to make since of everything that he wanted to say.

"I know." She said again through her tears.

"At least let me see it." He said his voice shaky putting his hand out to take the ice pack from her.

He pulled the ice pack away slowly and he had to look away when he saw just how big the area was that was now turning from bright red to deep purple. It covered most of her chest and the very sight of it sickened him and made his stomach turn to know that he had caused it.

He looked back at her a sudden panic in his eyes, "The baby, did I..?"

She shook her head indicating that the baby was unharmed.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She shook her head again, biting her lip and fighting more tears.

He pressed two fingers into the area causing her to wince. He felt for the clavicle, ribs and sternum making sure there were no obvious breaks or fractures.

After a few minutes of prodding she grabbed his hand and locked her eyes with his, "I'm fine. Really it looks worse than it is."

He had the sudden urge to break down into tears right there but he didn't he simply nodded and took the now melted ice pack from her, placing it back into the freezer. He found a clean wash cloth and placed ice in it and sat beside her and placed it on her chest.

They sat in silence. She was still in shock. Stunned more at the amount of pain he was in and how helpless she was to do anything about it, than about him hitting her accidentally. But still that too had shocked her, it had left its own emotional bruise even though she knew he didn't mean to. It was still something she never expected, something she felt helpless to prevent and that scared her.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to make it better. He was ashamed and now more than ever he felt lost. How could he have hit her that hard and not even have known it? That was the frightening part; that he hadn't even realized he'd done it and now what was there to keep him from doing it again. All she had been trying to do was help him. He could've caused a much more serious injury or god forbid she could have lost the baby. He wanted to slink away and bury his head in his hands and cry.

After a few minutes she placed her hand on his and gently rubbed it, trying to convey to him she that she knew he didn't mean it, that she still loved him even if she couldn't say it at that moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were packing the car when the blue 1986 Ford escort pulled up in the drive. Wilson was bringing a bag out when he saw a woman emerging from the jalopy that was rusted completely on one side and looked as if it belonged more in the junk road than on the road.

The woman before him could easily be in her mid fifties, she was short with shoulder length strawberry blond hair that was teased out, accenting her blue eye shadow, bright coral lipstick and long matching coral chipped nails that she was now drumming against the corner of her car looking up at the house lost in thought. She was apparently completely oblivious to Wilson who was standing there staring at her.

She wasn't fat but she wasn't exactly on the thin side either but that could also be from the appearance of her tight black top that was at least two sizes too small for her, her breasts squeezing out of the front or her tight leopard print leggings joined with an enormous gold belt. House would have described her as a circus clown posing as a cheap hooker on Hollywood blvd.

Still lost in her own world she reached into the big shiny gold bag that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She blocked the wind with her hand lighting one up and taking a long slow draw from it as she looked up and locked eyes with Wilson.

She sneered and her lip curled pulling the cigarette from her lips, "Who the hell are you?"

Shocked by her disgusted reaction to him for no apparent reason he simply stared back.

"Are you deaf or just plain dumb?"she asked with a more acidic tone.

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could utter a single syllable Peyton came around the corner carrying another bag, "Do you think we should pack some sandwi…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the woman now leaning against the dilapidated vehicle.

The woman took another drag off her cigarette and smiled wide when she saw Peyton, letting a cloud of smoke escape from her nose as she did. She straightened up and walked toward Peyton, "There's my girl. God you look so grown up." She tried to wrap her arms around Peyton who moved quickly from her grasp, moving to the car and placing the bag in the back.

The woman suddenly looked cross, her lip curled again and she stuck her nose up at Peyton in response.

"What are you doing here Andy?" Peyton asked coldly.

"Andy! What happened to Mom?"

"I would say you gave up that title when you abandoned me and ran off with Larry Tillman."

"You watch your mouth. You always were a spoiled brat who thought you were so much better than everyone else. It's just too bad everyone else around you believed that too. I blame your Grandma for that."

Peyton scowled at her placing her arms across her chest. Wilson meanwhile stood exactly as before looking from one to another not really sure what he should do. For the moment it seemed he was completely invisible.

"It's nice to know you care. You could have said it with a card and saved yourself the trip. Now what do you want?" Peyton's voice dripped with disdain.

"When did you get so feisty?" Andy looked Peyton up and down again, puffing on her cigarette and blowing smoke out of the side of her mouth, "Mom's dead why else would I be here?"

"Funeral was yesterday, can't say you were missed. If you want to pay your respects you know where she's buried."

"I was delayed." She took the last draw of the cigarette and flicked the butt to the side.

"So why are you really here?" Peyton asked glaring at her mother, her green eyes cold and lacking emotion.

"Just went to see Mr. Blandford."

"Ohh! Now I see!! You came here to get your cut right. You're too late the will was read and you weren't in it."

"Yeah the senile old git mentioned my name was left out. I told him there must have been some sort of misunderstanding and surely you would be more than happy to honor your dead grandmother's wishes and not leave your dear mother out in the cold."

"My dear mother, where is she? I'm afraid I've never met her, maybe you could introduce us?"

"I'm her daughter; the house should have gone to me." Andy exclaimed a sense of anger and desperation in her voice.

"Well it didn't. What the hell do you want with the house anyway? You'll just sell it for the money and run off with some loser or turn it into a drug den until the county seizes it." Peyton scowled.

Andy's nostrils flared as she lunged forward and pointed a finger at Peyton, "Listen here you little sniveling ungrateful brat, I should of put you up for adoption when I had the chance. It was your dumbass father and grandmother who forced me to keep you. I changed your damn diapers, fed you and put a roof over your head and now you're going to stand here and deny me what's mine."

"I'm sorry I was such a burden to you for the whole three years that you stuck around and I don't owe you anything, neither did Nana. So I think you need to leave and move on to your next scam. You'll have better luck convincing someone that doesn't know you."

Andy stepped forward until she was eye to eye with Peyton. Their green eyes inches from each other, Andy's face contorted, "You think because that little brat of yours died that the world owes you something. You're nothing, you'll always be nothing and you'll never find someone to put up with your spoiled self righteous attitude."

Anger flashed in Peyton's eyes but she didn't flinch, "At least it's a step above you."

Andy's eyes grew big, she glared back at Peyton and then without warning spat in her face.

That was all Wilson could take, he grabbed Andy's wrist and stepped between them, "I think you should leave."

"Just who the f-ck are you? This is none of your business; it's between me and my daughter." She said jerking her wrist from Wilson's grasp.

Wilson looked over his shoulder at Peyton, who stood practically shaking with anger, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I'm her husband that's who I am and if you don't get the hell off of our property I'm calling the cops."

Thankfully unnoticed by Andy, Peyton's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped staring at Wilson in disbelief.

Andy snorted, "Husband! Ha. I didn't hear anything about Sammy getting married. Her Nana would have mentioned it."

"I don't know how that would have been possible since she didn't know. Now I'm giving you until the count of three to get the hell out of here." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, "One..Two.."

Andy looked at Peyton who still stood staring with her arms folded over her chest, " Gawd, What moron did you get yourself involved with now. You're not pregnant are you?"

Wilson moved back into Andy's view, "That's Dr. Wilson to you. Now I believe I gave you until the count of three." He started to punch numbers on the keypad.

Andy threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'm leaving." She pulled another cigarette from the pack and lit it walking back towards the car slowly, looking back over her shoulder sniveling back at Wilson and Peyton.

The car door opened with a loud groan and in a puff of smoke and gravel shooting up the car disappeared down the drive and drove out onto the road, squealing tires as it gunned down the highway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't say much to each other that evening. He wanted to say he was sorry but he already had and it wasn't enough. It would never be enough and he knew that and so there was nothing he could say, nothing left to say.

But she could see the apology in his eyes. They really and truly were the window to his soul. Too often she'd looked into those eyes and had more insight into him than anything he could ever say. On this particular evening she could see his want to make it better, his want to take it back and the pain that it caused him to know he'd done this to her. And she wanted to make it better for him. She didn't blame him and she wanted to convey that to him but the entire event had just left her so emotionally overloaded that she couldn't. It was as if his pain bled into her and she absorbed his emotional suffering. It hurt her to see him in that much physical pain, it caused her pain to know there was nothing she could do and it caused her greater pain to know that it gripped him with such intensity that he had caused her injury without even being aware of it.

He sat next to her and held the ice to her chest and stroked her hair. It was the middle of the afternoon but he knew this was too much on her so he made her a sandwich and put her to bed, neither saying a word. He laid down next to her and held her against his chest, rubbing her arm until she was fast asleep.

Sleep didn't come to him though. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Dark self loathing thoughts circled around him. He was guilty; there was no one to blame but himself. Of course he'd been in pain but the pain couldn't be blamed. It wasn't the knife that was put on trial for murder, it's the hand holding the knife and that hand belonged to him.

Eventually he got up and made his way into the kitchen, he dry swallowed two Vicodin and rummaging through her cabinets he found a half empty bottle of rum. He brought the bottle and a glass into the living room where he slumped into the sofa and poured a generous amount for himself.

The next morning she found him passed out on her sofa, the TV on and the empty bottle of rum on the coffee table. It broke her heart to see him torture himself. She pulled the afghan from the back of the sofa and pushed him over and curled up next to him and went back to sleep.

He woke to the sound of her snoring, his head pounding and his leg stiff from the sofa. It took a minute for the room to stop spinning and for him to recognize where he was but when he did and he realized she was next to him his heart melted.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour into their drive back before Peyton spoke. She sat tense and boiling with anger, her eyes shedding a tear every now and then. But finally she felt herself begin to relax. Wilson didn't say anything and for that she was grateful, he placed his hand on her knee and she didn't remove it.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said her voice soft and childlike.

He looked over at her shocked that she was sorry for anything, "Why are you sorry, you haven't done anything wrong?"

"I know, but she is my mother and for that I'm ashamed, I'm embarrassed that you had to meet her that you had to even see it."

He stunned her by pulling off the road and turning to her quickly.

He was suddenly overcome. He was angry that this woman, this horrible woman could have this effect on her, "Listen to me. You are not your mother, you have nothing to be ashamed of, we don't choose our parents but we do choose who we become and you are an incredibly amazing woman. You're beautiful, intelligent, funny and kind. The person you've become in the face of everything you've been through is in itself a miracle. If anything I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you're mother doesn't know how wonderful you are. I'm sorry that she wasn't there for you and I'm sorry that she'll never get to see what I see in you. But don't you sit here for one second and blame yourself or apologize to me because it's not your fault. It's hers, she walked away not you."

Tears started streaming down Peyton's face as she nodded back at him. He drove back onto the highway and again they rode in silence but few minutes later he felt her hand on his as he shifted gears. He grabbed it, placing it in his and giving it a gentle squeeze, and that's where it remained all the way back to Princeton.

**To Be Continued! **

**Thank You For Reading!**

**I Live for your Reviews, so Please leave one!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter to you...been busy and been trying to take a break from my mind. There is no Weyton in this Chapter...A lot of Huddy and a lot of Hilson. SO ENJOY and THANK YOU all for your reviews I can't tell you how much they mean to me.**

* * *

It wasn't long before he awoke again to the sound of his cell phone ringing and he was groaning and trying to remove her from his side. Finally making it to his feet, he growled realizing his phone was in the other room. He didn't even bother trying to hurry to answer it. Whoever it was knew if they really wanted to reach him they would likely have to call more than once. And if they knew him well, they knew better than to even bother leaving a message. It was already on the third consecutive call by the time he hobbled into the bedroom and grabbed it off the nightstand.

He grumbled as Kutner's voice sounded back to him listing off the symptoms of some famous athlete that he wasn't going to be able to refuse. Closing the phone he felt guilty that he was more relieved than annoyed to have a case, to have an excuse to leave. He looked back at her, sleeping soundly on the sofa, her little round belly sticking up. He hung his head and went in search of his Vicodin. Even though he wished it wasn't, the sad truth was that a new puzzle was a welcome distraction from spending a Sunday wallowing in his guilt and awkwardly dancing around the events of the last twenty four hours.

He dressed quickly, brushed his teeth and ran his hands through his hair. He thought about waking her, but it was easier not to. It was easier just not to deal with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke he wasn't next to her and she knew he was gone, without being told she knew he wasn't in the house. The deafening and lonely sound of silence swirled around her and she wanted nothing more than to feel him wrapped around her, she needed to know it was okay. She needed to know he was okay. Her soul ached for him, with him and she didn't dare let herself think the worst because she knew she couldn't handle it.

She pulled herself up from sofa, wincing as she did from the now deep purple and extremely tender bruise on her chest. Immediately the baby pushed against her bladder and she made a beeline for the bathroom. On her way out, she noticed a slip of paper taped to the front door. She swallowed hard hoping that the fact that it was taped to the door didn't mean anything. She moved toward it feeling more and more apprehensive with each step she took. As she ripped it down she suddenly realized she had been holding her breath. Scribbled in his familiar handwriting she read,

Didn't want to wake you. Kutner called. New patient had to go in.

House.

There was no snarks, no playful humor and no need to worry. It was simple, he had a patient and he had to go. At least that's what she told herself anyway. But it was too late the seed of doubt had already been planted in the back of her mind. There was nothing she could do but hope he wasn't going to push her away now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

By Monday morning, the 23 yr old hockey player still hadn't been diagnosed. House hadn't slept since Saturday night and he wasn't really sure if drinking oneself into a coma could be considered sleep. He was exhausted and it felt like they'd run through every possible test that could be done. The only upside was that he hadn't had time to think about Cuddy. It was all there of course in the back of his mind, a foreboding sense surrounding him. But there hadn't been room for it to really surface until now.

He rubbed his thumb against his forehead trying desperately to focus on the patient file in front of him. He wished one of the ducklings would come barging in with latest test results but that was unlikely considering it would take another two hours for them to come back. He looked up at the list of symptoms again and started listing off possible diagnoses in his head. He didn't get very far before his thoughts started drifting once again.

He looked down at his watch willing the little hand to move forward two hours. Two minutes, that was all that had elapsed since he last checked but wait, he looked again it was after ten, it was Monday that meant Wilson was probably back. They hadn't ruled out Cancer yet and it was the perfect opportunity to gather the goods on his little trip with Peyton and get a consult at the same time. He quickly rose to his feet, tucking the file under his arm and grabbing his cane.

Wilson was on the phone with a patient when his friend burst through his office door with a file in hand. He rolled his eyes because that's what he always did when House came bursting through his door, making his grand entrance without a care in the world for whatever he was doing.

House tossed the file on his desk and headed straight for the couch, where he plopped down, stretched out and closed his eyes waiting for Wilson's phone call to finish.

Wilson grabbed the file still chatting to his patient and began to flip through it, knowing automatically that it was House's patient.

A few minutes later Wilson said his goodbyes and assured the patient again that it indeed was the minimum dosage and that the side effects should disappear in a week or two.

House heard the phone click as it was set back on the receiver. Without opening his eyes he asked, "So how was your little adventure with our little Kamikaze?"

"I wouldn't exactly call a Funeral an adventure; it's not like spending a day at Six Flags."

"So?"

"Could be leukemia."

House opened his eyes, "Did you do her?"

Wilson looked up eyes wide, mouth open and face red.

In one motion House was seated upright, his own mouth open and his eyes bugged out, "OHH my gawd, I was kidding but you did… you screwed Peyton."

"I didn't say that."

"You Dirty Dawg!"

"I didn't…"

House didn't even give him another chance to deny it before he cut him off, "You don't have to, it's written all over your face, I can't believe it.. you did the nasty with a suicidal co-worker riddled with grief over her dead daughter and grandmother. You were supposed to be consoling her and instead you offered her your man meat." He paused to add effect, changing into a mockingly serious tone, "Are you aware of the possible psychological damage that could result from your actions?"

Wilson stared back, blinking he stammered, "It wasn't like that."

House sniggered, "You've sunken to whole new low of shameful panty peeling my friend."

"She was the one that jumped me."

"And I'm sure you were screaming no and stop as she jumped on too."House shook his head, "tsk tsk tsk."

"You're an ss."

"You're a perv."

They both broke into smiles and laughed.

"You did protect yourself against future little red headed Wilsons right?"

Wilson didn't answer.

"You did wrap your package?" House snarked but when Wilson looked over with an innocent expression, the answer was clear and House was actually shocked, "Please tell me you did...." Wilson's expression didn't change. "Christ you didn't...Are you a Moron, you didn't wear a rubber?"

Wilson looked like he was just realizing the possible implications of that decision as his face registered first shame, concern then fear.

"Jesus you'd think by now you would have learned from my mistakes."House laughed and shook his head almost feeling sorry for him….almost. But really he couldn't help but be entertained by the fact that for once he wasn't the one getting into trouble. And it definitely took his mind off of his own problems.

By early evening his patient was diagnosed but wasn't responding to treatment. They were already using the most aggressive and targeted antibiotics and there weren't any other options. It was a real possibility that he hadn't diagnosed the patient in time to save him and then he would have something else to blame himself for.

He still hadn't slept and his head was throbbing from a mixture of sleep deprivation and the stressful thoughts that seemed to encircle him. He was laid back in his office lounge chair, his jacket lying across his chest, his eyes closed and hoping sleep would come to him when he heard his office door open. He looked up as Wilson walked through it holding a Styrofoam food container.

"Thought you might be hungry!" He offered.

House waved his hand to shoo him off and pulled his jacket up over him, "I was trying to sleep, now go away so I can continue trying."

"Since when do you turn down free food?"

Without opening his eyes House answered, "Didn't you hear me, I'm tired..I haven't slept in two days. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone I might actually be able to get some shut eye."

"Why aren't you at Cuddy's trying to sleep."

House opened his eyes and looked at Wilson, his face showing his annoyance at his friend's perceptiveness, "Can't. I have a patient."

"Who was diagnosed hours ago, there's nothing left for you to do. Normally you try to avoid being here. So what's going on between you and Cuddy?"

House sighed heavily and then combed his face with his hand. He spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper, "I hit her."

Wilson's mouth dropped open and he stared back at House in disbelief. His first thought was that this was a joke, but the expression on House's face and the way he said it clearly said that it wasn't. It took him a minute to process it and then question, "Did you hurt her? What the hell happened?"

"I was in pain; she was trying to help…"

"So you hit her?" Wilson's tone deepened with a sense of anger, worry and frustration.

"NO,… well yes but I didn't mean to. I was trying to push her away from my leg. I was so blinded by the pain that I didn't know it even happened."

"Did you hurt her?"

House hung his head, "Bruised her chest."

"Have you talked to her?"

"I said I was sorry, what else is there for me say."

"So she kicked you out?"

"No she was more worried about me. She understands, at least she says she does."

"So you're torturing yourself?"

"Who wouldn't, I just left a bruise the size of small melon on my pregnant girlfriend's chest."

"But it was an accident."

"If I accidentally shot her I doubt you'd have the same reaction." House growled pulling the jacket up to his chest and closing his eyes again.

"House go home, talk to her, tell her you love her and get over yourself." Wilson put the food on House's desk and shook his head as he exited the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight when House finally left the hospital and pulled into Cuddy's drive. He found her in bed, sound asleep, snoring softly. He suddenly regretted staying at the hospital. He missed her and seeing her snuggled in a big bed by herself made him angry at himself for being...well him.

He quickly undressed and crawled in the bed behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the smell of her coconut shampoo and stretching his long fingers over her belly. She moaned softly as he nuzzled her neck and hugged her against his chest. He wanted to believe everything was okay, he wanted to stay here and hold her forever. He wanted to make her happy, and that's what he drifted off to sleep trying to figure out..How?

He awoke to the sound of the alarm buzzing in his ear and her arm draping over him to turn it off. He rolled over and closed his eyes again expecting her to jostle him and force him out of bed. But when his eyes opened again it was to an empty space next to him and he was aware that he'd fallen back to sleep and it was well past the time she normally forced him to get up. Did she forget or did she intentionally ignore him? He sat straight up looking around to see if she'd left for work.

"What are you doing up, you still have another hour to sleep?" He looked over to see her standing in the doorway. Her silk nightgown stretched taught over her rounded tummy.

He looked at her and then at the clock confused. It was after 10am and she wasn't hassling him to go to work.

"Did you forget, we meet with the realtor at noon?"

He blinked, groaned and then let his head fall back on the pillow.

At 11:45am they pulled up to an enormous two story brick Tudor.

House looked at her and rolled his eyes,"You're kidding right?"

"What's wrong with it?"

He laughed and looked at her again like she was crazy, "Nothing if you're Hansel and Gretel."

"From the pictures it's immaculate on the inside. It's near excellent schools and comes with a hot tub."

He looked down at his watch and then around for the realtor's car then raised an eyebrow, "Wanna do it in the ginger bread house?"

She smirked but couldn't help but give him half smile."Please Behave!"

"And if I don't are you going to wait until my back's turned and shove me in an oven…Ohh wait I forgot you're the evil witch. I guess that means you'll turn me into a toad."

She rolled her eyes, "And make you wait until some fair maiden is willing to put up with your nasty warts."

They both turned their heads as a red sports car pulled up next to Cuddy's Lexus. House's jaw dropped as a stunning big breasted blonde emerged from the driver's seat wearing a short black designer dress and stylish sun glasses. Cuddy smiled and waved at her and she waved back.

House nodded his head toward the blonde and wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue, "Ribbit."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath; this was going to be an adventure.

Cynthia Redding was supposed to be the best in the field. From the looks of her designer clothes and her cherry red BMW M6 convertible, she was not only successful but she had taste. She was referred to Cuddy from a donor that recently purchased his second vacation home.

House practically tripped over his cane, fumbling to get out of the car and greet the buxom blonde beauty. She slid her sun glasses down her nose giving House a once over before taking them off and smiling at Cuddy.

Cuddy smiled back and extended her hand, "Lisa Cuddy, we spoke on the phone."

"Cynthia Redding, but everyone calls me Cindy."

House's eyes roamed over the car and then back over Cindy.

"Hot Ride, great body. Big bumper, and nice rear end too." House said grinning from ear to ear and making no secret the real, hot ride great body, bumper and rear he was admiring.

Both women's head turned to House.

Cynthia smiled, "And you must be Dr. House."

Cuddy quickly stepped in, "Ignore him Cindy he hasn't quite gotten through puberty yet."

"It's okay Lisa, I'm used to it." She turned her attention back to Cuddy, "So what do you think?"

House only caught the first few words of what he was sure would be Cuddy's response on how beautiful the gingerbread house looked or how great the neighborhood was. He looked around at the suburban sub division and at what looked like a combination of Leave it to Beaver meets Camelot. It was like a cruel joke, if this was what suburbia was going to be like then she could just forget it. He'd put a crib in his living room and baby proof his apartment before he'd live in Neverneverland with the psychos that thought this set up was anything other than nuts.

Cindy showed Cuddy around the rest of the exterior, she mentioned a few of the architectural details along with the history of the neighborhood. They continued the tour inside where Cuddy discovered the house was as immaculate as the photos.

"As you can see the current owners have expensive taste," She was referring to the expensive artwork, luscious furnishings and state of the art electronics. "It has a new alarm system and an intercom system installed throughout the house. There are four bedrooms, three upstairs with the master suite on the main floor. Three and half baths, the largest in the master suite." Cindy led her through the main room and into the surrounding rooms, "You'll notice that there are original hardwood floors downstairs and wall to wall carpeting upstairs. The kitchen has recently been updated and remodeled with new cabinetry and appliances. You'll also note the unique molding and full length windows that allow for lots of natural light. I think you'll agree that the corner bedroom overlooking the backyard will make the perfect nursery for your baby."

Cuddy walked along with Cindy as she went on about all of the features. She asked questions and took note of certain aspects. House lagged behind, and seemed to be conducting his own tour. She could feel the heat rising in her face as she heard every toilet in the house flush about ten times. Then several doors slamming and a few minutes later Cindy and her both were rushing toward the steps at the sound of the house alarm resounding through the neighborhood.

They reached the landing at the top of stairs just as the deafening sound stopped. Both looked over the railing at the image of House standing in front of the alarm panel. He looked up innocently smiling. Cuddy's eyes narrowed and burned into his.

He shrugged, "What? Had to make sure it worked?" and then limped as fast as he could out of her view.

Cindy diverted Cuddy's attention and managed to show her the rest of the upstairs. The upstairs was as beautiful as the downstairs with three nice size bedrooms and a large guest bath. Afterwards they continued to the master bedroom and by the time they made their way into the Kitchen House was seated at the island with a sandwich in hand, condiments spread out across the counter and a bag of chips open next to him.

Cuddy looked around, "Where did you…Did you raid their fridge?"

He shrugged, "I was hungry, you guys were taking too long." He managed with a mouthful of food.

"I'm so sorry." Cuddy began to Cindy.

"You should be." House answered instead shoving the sandwich back into his mouth.

Cindy couldn't help but smile and tried to keep from laughing. She put a hand up, "It's okay. .."

"No it's not okay, House this is someone else's home, you can't just go through their stuff and eat their food." Cuddy stated her volume rising.

"Sure I can. I would have watched their TV too if I could have figured out the remote."

Cuddy turned back to Cindy, "Thank you so much." She reached over and grabbed the sandwich out of House's hand just as he was about to take a bite and put it on the counter, "But we should get going. I'll let you know." She yanked him up by the jacket until he was in a standing position and being led out the door.

"But MOOOMM" he whined as she tugged him down the hall. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged as they passed Cindy, "What can I say when she wants it she wants it."

"Are we still meeting tomorrow?" Cindy called out from the front door hoping she hadn't lost a chance at a sale.

"If I can find a babysitter for Dennis the menace." Cuddy called back shoving House into the car.

**To Be Continued **

**Thank you for Reading!**

**I live for your Reviews, so please leave one!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long with this one. We're not that far from the end (still a bit to go but not far) and my mind is having trouble working out a pivotal moment that has to tie into the ending...There is some Weyton in the middle of this chapter...but its very short....and Mama House is here at last! And as always your reviews are apprecitiated.**

* * *

Cuddy exhaled loudly as her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. She puffed up her cheeks and blew air out quickly trying to concentrate on the road instead of the steam roller of anger that was now barreling through her.

House couldn't help but suppress a smile. He was quite pleased with himself and mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. He'd gotten through the first house, he'd made his point, and managed to make Cuddy have an aneurysm in the process. Not to mention the realtor was nice to look at. He couldn't complain.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me?" She finally belted out.

House looked over and gave her his innocent grin and big blue puppy dog eyes.

She growled in frustration, "God you make me so mad sometimes. Do you not want to move in together? Is that why you're doing this? Are you trying to sabotage it so you don't have to feel guilty about it not working out?"

He looked back shocked that she would jump to that conclusion, "What…no!"

"Then what, you tell me because from my perspective you certainly don't seem serious about this?"

"I'm the one that doesn't seem serious; you haven't even considered me for one second in all your plans."

Now she looked over at him confused and slightly hurt, "I always think of you, all of this is for you, to be with you."

"Okay so tell me then, what do I want in a house?"

The expression on her face suddenly registered his meaning. It was true she hadn't asked him once what he wanted. She had assumed that he wanted to be as uninvolved as possible and without realizing it she had operated as if it would be her home and not theirs out of habit, maybe out of fear or maybe because she really didn't know how permanent they were. Before she could even think about it he was going on.

"You can't be that serious about living with me if you pick something as obscenely obnoxious and impractical as that place."

She was losing steam quickly, he'd made her feel guilty and guilt was never something she handled well, "Okay fine, how is it impractical?"

"For you or for me?"

"Both?"

He exhaled and rolled his eyes, "Do you really want to climb up and down stairs three and four times a night for feedings?"

She hated to admit it but he had a point she hadn't thought about that, "So why can't you just say that?.... so why then is it impractical for you?"

He rolled his eyes again, it was one thing to joke around about but it was quite another to have to bring it to someone's attention because he had to remind them that he was incapable of some things, "Do I have to spell it out for you", He lifted his cane and looked from her to his leg…."Hello cripple here." He threw his hands up in a frustrated gesture, " My kid would spend the first part of its life unattainable to me without the agony of searing pain from stressing my leg or having to depend on you…is that what you want, to control the relationship I have with my kid?"

She looked at him sheepishly, the guilt was sinking in and overwhelming her now, her lip was quivering and she swallowed trying to hold back tears, "No" she said softly her eyes growing wide and voice shaky.

"Okay you didn't mean to, I get it. Don't look at me like that, you're hormonal. I can't help it if you're sensitive right now."

"I just wanted…" her voice caught.

"I know." He said placing his hand on her leg and trying to repair the crack in the damn before she started gushing.

He felt the familiar twinge in his leg as he gazed out the window. His hand immediately cradled his thigh and began to massage it while the other reached into his jacket for the bottle of Vicodin. As his fingers clasped around the little plastic vial his eyes met hers and she quickly turned away trying to act as if she hadn't seen it, as if there was no recognition and connection to the memory of his arm connecting with her chest while he was writhing obliviously in pain.

There was enough emotional tension between them that he felt he could cut it with a knife. She hadn't mentioned the other night and so neither did he but it was there it was hanging in the air above them, following them, casting a shadow over them like a dark cloud. It was still in the back of his mind and every time he felt an ache in his thigh he was not only reminded of it but he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When she pulled the lexus in her driveway, she looked over at him with a smile; One that he knew was too wide, too forced. "Take out?" she asked trying to sound chipper and pleasant.

"How about pizza?" he responded trying to find just the right tone to match hers and yet not seem sarcastic.

Her lips pursed into a tight smile as she nodded in agreement.

He ordered a pizza and she badgered him all night about what he wanted in a home, about what he needed to make him comfortable and happy. They talked about everything and yet nothing was being talked about. She sat on the bed next to him with her laptop draped over her lap, rattling off MLS listings and their amenities all the while the horrible purple bruise peeked out of the top of her nightgown, bearing down on him. It was a strange dance, one he'd done with Stacy after the infarction. The talking about it and talking around it, avoiding it and pretending everything was okay. It didn't work then and odds were it wasn't going to work now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy afternoon and the rain had soaked through his coat and ran off him in little puddles all the way up to the third floor on Schneider Street where it now dripped and pooled at his feet. Wilson once again found himself in front of number 304 staring at the door vacantly, vaguely recalling the last time he stood face to face with the black painted entrance adorned with the little silver plated numbers. He hesitated. It'd been days since he'd heard from her and he was starting to wonder if his actions had pushed her away.

He reached up as the door swung open and Peyton's startled face greeted his.

"Hi..James.."

"Ohh, you were leaving?"

"No..well yes..I left something in my car." She looked him up and down, "But I didn't realize it was raining..it can wait." She held the door open, "Come in."

He brushed the water from his jacket and stamped his feet as he entered giving her a warm smile, "I just wanted to see how you…" His voice drifted as he entered the apartment and the array of moving boxes came into view. He felt his heart drop and he looked back at her, his surprise conveyed in his liquid brown eyes, "You're moving?"

She was suddenly sheepish and nervous, she couldn't meet his eye, "I don't know."

"Are you leaving Princeton?"

"I'm not sure..I'm going to back to Virginia for awhile..maybe for good."

"I don't understand. Are you resigning?"

"I don't know yet… I have another week of leave. I still have a lot to take care of there. It's where I grew up and it's where Abby and Nana are. I'm no longer financially tied to the job. I can live and do whatever I want.... I just don't know what that is yet."

Wilson's face dropped, "This is isn't because of.." He gestured between the two of them.

It took a moment before the recognition of their evening of shared passion came to her, "Ohh James, …No…No."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about.."

She held her hand up, "Please don't…"

"God Peyton it happened, I'm not going to pretend it didn't."

She let out a long sigh, "I knew this would happen, I knew you wouldn't be able to just enjoy it for what it was and let it be."

"What was it?"

Peyton remained silent and didn't look at him.

"You can't define it can you…you want to say it was just sex. But we both know that isn't true."

"James don't do this. I was upset and vulnerable.."

He cut her off, "And you actually let your guard down for once. For once you let yourself feel something worthwhile."

"Please don't make this harder for me."

"Have you asked yourself why it's hard…it's hard because you have feelings for me.."

"James."

"Do you?"

Her eyes grew wide and she bit her lip, "I'm not saying there wasn't an attraction there between us."

"And that's all it was to you, an attraction."

She didn't answer.

He reached out for her, "It doesn't have to be this way. You're scared, you're used to running away but it doesn't have to be that way."

She stepped backward away from him, turning her head away from him, "I can't do this. You can't make it better for me, you can't fix me and I don't want you to. You need to be needed and I need to do things myself, I need to be alone. This isn't going to work and you know it. Let's not destroy the friendship that we could have."

He shook his head, "I can't let you do this, I can't just let you run away from everything."

"I don't see that you have a choice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two patients and a house showing moved Friday from distant to present all too quickly. Granted he was looking forward to the big reveal, he wasn't actually looking forward to a visit from his mother. He loved his mother but there was just too much between them where his father was concerned. Or rather where he wasn't concerned and it was just too late to start opening old wounds or new ones for that matter.

As he limped towards the terminal to the waiting area where he knew his mother would be he told himself it was just a couple of days. He could handle anything for a short period of time, besides Cuddy and the spawn would be an overwhelming distraction. But inwardly he was groaning over the prospect of the cooing and fawning that would surely come from proud Grandma House's lips. They hadn't really shared the baby with anyone else yet and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Wilson knew but being that he didn't own a uterus there was respectful distant. This was his mother and of all the people in the world that could come swooping in and making this new life of his that much more touchy feely, she was the most dangerous. She was his mother and she could like all mothers step over the invisible lines that everyone draws around themselves for the rest of society. The ones that help maintain the image of who we are in our mind and help to convey that to the rest of the world. Mothers make their own rules and break all the others and he was all too familiar with the fact that no matter how much someone changed in their mother's eyes they would always be the sweet innocent child that she raised.

Just as he was imagining himself taking a long walk off a short pier, he caught sight of the familiar silver wisps of hair cut just above the shoulder. She was looking in the other direction, her gaze scanning the crowd looking for him, her carry on hanging off her shoulder. The corners of his mouth automatically began to turn upward at the sight of her.

He took the opportunity to walk up behind her, "Really Mom the airport isn't the place to prowl for dates. You're being way too obvious."

She jumped and turned. Her mouth opened in surprised and immediately formed an elated grin. She threw her arms around him and he stood solid, patting her shoulder as she squeezed him hard enough to crack ribs. She pulled back and looked him over. She pulled his face down to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He cringed and grimaced and immediately wiped his face.

"Greg, honey it's so good to see you." She cocked her head to the side in thought, "You look…I don't know…different. You look good, healthy."

"You don't look so bad yourself. If you're done trolling can we go, I'm starved. Have you eaten?"

"Just some snacks on the plane." She said as they began to move toward to the baggage area.

"Good cause we have a reservation."

"Greg you didn't have to do that."

He smiled knowingly, "Relax Mom, its not an expensive place…it's homey."

They made their way to the baggage area and then quickly to House's car.

"I don't see why you still drive this thing?" Blythe commented disapprovingly as she eyed the vehicle.

He groaned, "It's a classic." and rolled his eyes and prepared for the same speech he always got when he used his car to carry his parents anywhere. The same one that usually inspired him to borrow Wilson's to tote his parents around in but this was a special occasion, one that he didn't want Wilson to spoil.

"It's a beater, and it's a death trap. I just don't understand, you're a world famous doctor shouldn't you be driving something more.."

"More what…expensive. You know money isn't everything Mom."

She smirked giving him an all too familiar motherly glare, "I was going to say sophisticated and classy."

"I don't do sophisticated or classy. That would cramp my style, I'm ruggedly handsome, unkept and I don't care what other people think. This car expresses that just fine."

"But Greg don't you think it's a little unreliable."She pleaded.

" Shhh" He placed a finger to his lips, "Don't insult her, she might hear you."Blythe smirked and gave him a look that said the conversation wasn't quite over yet but before she could open her mouth he made it clear that it was over for him, "She's loyal, she's paid for and she's mine and nothing you can say is going to split us up. Now get in, it's freezing out here." He loaded her suitcase in the trunk and hobbled to the driver side.

The ride was pleasant. She had asked him how he was and what he'd been up to which he answered as he always did with a "Fine," and "Not Much." She filled him in on what she'd been up to and the family happenings. Neither of which he was actually listening to, he was busy trying to guess the shock value for the events that were about to take place. His guess was that it would range somewhere in between jumping for joy and heart attack on her possible reaction meter. He looked over at her aimlessly talking as she glanced out the window and smiled to himself. This was probably the best gift he could and would ever give her.

As he pulled into Cuddy's neighborhood it seemed that Blythe was starting to catch on that there was no reservation. She was looking at the rows of houses as the car slowed, "Sweetheart, where is this restaurant?"

"It's not a restaurant."

"I thought you said…" She gave him a confused look as he pulled the car into Cuddy's drive.

"Cuddy is having us over for lunch."

"Ohh, How sweet of her." But as she said it she gave him a suspicious stare.

They slowly made their way from the car to the door with House hobbling anxiously. The door opened to Cuddy's smiling face as she enthusiastically greeted Blythe.

Blythe's eyes immediately went to Cuddy's protruding middle. "Lisa, Congratulations."

Cuddy flashed Blythe a glowing smile as she and House stepped past her into the house.

"Greg didn't tell me you were pregnant."

As she shut the door a look of realization came over Cuddy which immediately turned to anger. She shot House a glare that he was sure would have set his retina's on fire had he actually not been enjoying every second of this. "Really House you didn't tell her." She said through gritted teeth as she took a step towards him.

He shrugged, "It didn't come up."

"It's so nice of you to have us over for lunch. But really you didn't have to go to all the trouble…" Blythe started but she quickly noted that Lisa was not paying attention and the tension in the room was growing thicker by the second.

Cuddy was too busy staring at House and mouthing tell her.

"It was no trouble Mom really and I'm sure Lisa would tell you that but she just can't keep her eyes off of me sometimes." He gave Cuddy a smug look, one that immediately stimulated an equally pissed off expression from her.

Cuddy turned to Blythe and did her best to smile warmly and not show her anger towards House, "Mrs. House It really wasn't any trouble at all and I'm happy to have you here."

"Call me Blythe dear, Mrs. House was my mother-in-law and every time I hear it, it makes me feel old."

"Blythe, it's a pleasure, but I think your son has something he wants to say." She turned to House, "Don't you Greg."

He gave each of them an innocent smile, "Let's Eat."

"Greg tell her." Cuddy barked.

"Greg Honey what's going on?" Blythe looked back at House.

"Ohh that. I though you meant…nevermind.... I think what Lisa wants me to tell you is that about 5 months ago she got drunk and raped me. She kidnapped my sperm and is currently holding it hostage. I'm negotiating its release but I think it may take another 4 months of sexual favors before she'll free it from captivity. " He smiled wide as he finished, watching Blythe closely as it all sunk in.

Blythe turned to Cuddy and then back to House, "Are you trying to tell me that's your baby."

"I'm guilty of adding 23 of my chromosomes to it." He answered still grinning.

Blythe's mouth dropped open and her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked back over at Cuddy who was now beaming at her, "I'm going to be a grandmother?" she asked.

Cuddy nodded and Blythe wrapped her arms around her as tears of joy began spilling down her cheeks. "Oh that's wonderful. I just can't believe it."

As soon as she let go of Cuddy she grabbed House and pulled him into a motherly embrace filled with pride, excitement and love. He chuckled as she pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and mouth still plastered into an elated smile.

"Ohh dear I never thought I'd see this day. I can't tell you how happy I am."

The next thing He knew she was grimacing and swatting at him and punching him in the shoulder. "Owww, what was that for."

"That's for not telling me for 5 months."

**To Be Continued.**

**Thank you For Reading!**

**I live for your Reviews so please leave one!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four **

"Well I'm telling you now. I could have just waited until she was born."

Blythe swatted at her son again, "I can't believe I raised you." She grinned playfully as she said it and then the recognition came over her, "Did you just say SHE?" She questioned Cuddy.

"Ohhh gawd, here we go." House threw his hands up in a show of mock disgust.

"Greg shut up." Blythe turned to Cuddy questioning her with her eyes that were still misty and filled with emotion.

"It's a girl." Cuddy said overflowing and exuding with maternal pride and excitement.

"I'm going to have a granddaughter." Blythe all but squealed grabbing House's arm in the excitement.

"It's got a vagina…woo hoo." He twirled his finger in the air, "What's the big deal? Like you'd be any less excited if it had a penis."

"Gregory House." Blythe shouted appalled, placing her hands on her hips and locking eyes with him.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

Blythe laid a finger in his chest, "You know what this is… this is exactly what you need… A little girl."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

Blythe exchanged glances with Cuddy which didn't go unnoticed by House, "Daughters have a way of changing a man in a way that no other woman ever could."

House snorted, "I'll have you know I'm not going to go soft just because my kid has a hoo hoo instead of a willy."

Cuddy and Blythe exchanged looks again and both snickered. "You say that now. But mark my words. That little girl is going to change you in ways you never thought possible."

House grumbled again as the two women exchanged knowing smiles.

Cuddy, no long angry but now trying to hold back her amusement watching House squirm walked towards him wearing a satisfying smirk, "Greg why don't you help your mother get settled while I finish preparing lunch." She said it more to give the mother and son time together to digest the news than for the actual need to prepare anything.

"Yes Mother." He whined giving her a playful eye roll.

"I could give you a hand in the kitchen." Blythe offered.

"Ohh no, that's not necessary. Really there isn't much left to do; besides you've come a long way why don't you put your things away and get freshened up."

Blythe gave House a confused stare and he then realized he also hadn't told her she was staying here. He hadn't told her a lot of things actually and for once it was weird having something to tell.

By the time House led her into the guestroom the look she was giving him made it clear that she had plenty of questions and she was not letting him get away before he answered them.

"So you and Lisa?" Blythe asked her voice pretending to be coy when it was anything but.

"Me and Lisa what, Mom." He said mimicking her ignorance as he threw her bag on the bed.

"Ohh don't play dumb you know what I'm asking."

"We shag on a regular basis if that's what you mean."

"So you are then."

"We are what?"

"Seeing each other."

"Sure we see each other every night sometimes we have clothes on and sometimes we don't."

Blythe swatted at House, "Greg are you in a relationship with Lisa?"

He scratched his head and looked down at his feet and then back up at her looking rather uncomfortable, "Yeah, something like that."

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"Because I wasn't until…well this."

"Ohhh" She said pretending to be surprised "…so it wasn't planned I take it." Blythe gave him a knowing look trying to hide the smile that was creeping up as she opened her bag and began to unpack certain items.

House gave her a sarcastic glare, "Sure it was, I waited 50 years and then woke up one day and decided I would impregnate my boss."

"Gregory, don't be so dramatic. I did pick up on that it's just I thought you were always so…well…careful."

"I wasn't lying when I said she raped me."

Blythe raised an eyebrow, "I may be old but I'm not naïve."

House had to smile at his mother on that one but quickly his face turned serious and he sat on the side of bed next to where she was unpacking, "I screwed up."

"Is that what you think I'm implying" She sat down beside him on the bed and placed her arm on his shoulder, "These things have a way of happening whether their planned or not. And I think it's about the best damn mistake you've ever made. It's about time you became a father."

"You would."

He placed his hand on hers and took a deep breath giving her a sad and sincere look, "I never wanted kids. I just feel like I'm the wrong person for the job."

"Ohh honey, a mother should probably never tell her child this but I wasn't exactly planning for you and you were more than a bit of a surprise that had very bad timing." Her hand passed through his hair as they shared a look, one that she didn't know was understanding on his part, because he knew. He knew she had become pregnant from another man when her husband was away. "But I knew I loved you from the moment I knew you existed and when you were born you had a way of making me love you more and more and nothing else mattered. You'll see it'll be the same for you. The first time you look into your daughter's eyes you'll know it doesn't matter how you feel now. And if she's anything like you were, her very presence will demand that the world stop for her. And it will."

He smiled and patted her hand. They sat in silence until the moment passed and Blythe stood up and resumed unpacking her things.

With her back turned she blurted, "So, are you going to marry her?"

"We're moving in together." He admitted hoping it would be enough to end the conversation.

"Do you love her?" She asked still not meeting his eyes.

"I'm fond of her."

She looked him straight in the eye staring him down, "Gregory…Do You Love Her?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and his voice came out small like a boy, "Yeah, Yeah I think I do."

"Then marry her."

He gave her a cross look, "I'm not marrying her because she's pregnant…and I'm definitely not marrying her just because you want me to."

Blythe began unpacking again and patted his knee, "Then marry her because you love her."

Blythe's time with them wasn't what he had expected and although he had been dreading it and there were moments when he would rather be with Wilson than two fawning women, he found it rather tolerable. He might even call it enjoyable for what it was. There was lots laughter, something he realized wouldn't have happened had his father been around. Maybe this was what having a family was supposed to feel like.

Lisa and Blythe quickly bonded and the two women seemed to slip into an easy friendship or House might say alliance. Blythe spent much of her time regaling them with tales of House's youth. And even though he wasn't keen on the subject he couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Lisa laughed so hard she cried. There was the time Greg's teacher wouldn't let him use the bathroom so instead of holding it he pulled the trashcan out in front of the class and very boldly unzipped his fly and did his business right there.

"Needless to say they never made him hold it again but there was also some very interesting discussions with school board. Thank goodness we didn't live there long before John was stationed in Egypt."

"I was six, I had to go." House protested. "It was either pee on myself or find somewhere to go. I just chose the later."

Cuddy laughed, "And you couldn't have found a discrete place."

"And miss my opportunity to make a point. That sounds like me." He retorted

"Greg was always a curious child, way ahead of the other children his age. It was rather hard to keep him entertained. I was constantly looking for things to keep him occupied. John bought him a bike when he was four. I'll never forget how furious John was when he came home to find it in pieces and Greg standing over it with a wrench in hand. When I asked him why he took it apart he simply replied, "to see how it works; As if that was such a normal thing for a four year old to do."

House smiled seeing his mother light up recalling his childhood, but it opened the door to the darker memories that hid so easily beneath the surface, "I took an ice bath for that." His face turned sullen, his eyes pained.

Blythe's face fell; she placed her hand on his. "He loved you Greg he just didn't know what to do with you."

He wanted to say so much more. He wanted to say that she let it happen but he knew that she hadn't known what to do. He knew that it was a different time when women were submissive to their husbands. He knew the guilt she felt for him not being John's son and the resentment John must have felt seeing his mother's indiscretion every time he looked at him. He patted her hand and the subject was quickly changed to the baby.

"Lisa have you decided on a name yet?"

Cuddy looked at House, "No, we really haven't had a chance to discuss it. We haven't known the gender for very long." She began to clear the dishes away from their meal.

"Ohh Lisa Let me help." Blythe said picking up hers and House's plates and following Cuddy into the kitchen.

Both women begin to rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher.

"Lisa Dear, are you happy."

Cuddy was a little leary not really knowing why or where this conversation was going, "Yes Blythe I am, I'm happier than I have been in years."

"Greg isn't exactly easy to live with. I'm sure you're aware that he has a hard time relating to others. It's just when I see the two of you together I feel like he's happy. I just want you to understand what you're in for dear."

Cuddy started laughing, "I've been dealing with Greg and his unique way of relating to others for 20 years and somewhere along the way I've not only learned to deal with it but on some level I feel I understand it."

Blythe smiled, "I believe you do, and honestly I think you're good for each other. I never thought I'd say this but I think he's found the only person that is not only willing to put up with him but might actually be able to handle him… He looks better than I've seen him in years.

Blythe grew quite for a moment. It was obvious something was on her mind. She looked out the window as she spoke. " He carries a deep seeded resentment for his father. John didn't know how to deal with Greg's intelligence and his unique views of the world. John wanted to mold and shape him into what he felt a young man should be and the more he did the more Greg rebelled; the more independent and distant Greg became. He carries with him the scars of his father's constant disapproval and his constant need to change him. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know these things are going to surface as he takes on the challenges and fears of becoming a parent and I know it may not be easy for either of you."

Lisa looked empathetically at Blythe as she took the dish from her. "I would be lying if I told you I haven't seen it myself but I've seen him with children and I know he'll make a good father."

Blythe smiled, "I know he will, as long as he gives himself the chance."

There was an understanding that passed between them at that moment. An understanding of the burden House carried, how it shaped him and how it affected those who loved him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

** I was overwhelmed to discover how many of you are still reading. Thank you all for your reviews. It definitely helps me churn the pages out quicker knowing how much each of you enjoy it. I am finally in a place where I feel I can finish this fic. After the show ended and the Huddy arc was left I felt more than ever the need to come back and complete the story. I've had a lot of time to think about this fic and know exactly where it's going and how its going to end. I don't know how often I'll update but I'll certainly keep working on it. ENJOY and Don't Forget to REVIEW! **

Over the next few days Blythe looked at homes with Cuddy and went shopping for the baby. She helped pick out furniture for the nursery and purchased a cart full of pink onesies, little dresses and toys claiming that a grandma's job is to spoil her grandchildren and that she needed to get a head start because she'd already missed out on five months. Cuddy was happy to see her so elated and House was just happy he didn't have to deal with the house hunting or the shopping for the time being. His mother was the perfect buffer. It wasn't long before he was packing her into his car and making the drive to his Aunt and Uncle's. There were some tearful goodbyes from Cuddy and lots of hugs. House gave her the usual snarks and a half-hearted hug while claiming they were going to be late.

He was almost sorry to see her leave. He'd never spent time with his mother without his father. They came as a package deal in his mind, one in the same. It was easier now he had to admit, there was a lot less effort to their relationship. The only thing keeping it from being quite nice was his father's absence. Though his place was now empty, a small chasm now stood between them in the wake of his destruction; filled with the ghost of his father and his own damaged past. With time he suspected it would get easier and maybe just maybe it could be different. It was a welcome thought anyway.

"I'm thinking of coming back in a couple of months and Lisa has asked me to be here when the baby arrives. Are you okay with that dear. I don't want to intrude."

"I think the title Grandmother comes with an intrusion clause. Mom, if I had wanted to keep you away I wouldn't have told you about the baby. I may not be around much if I have a case but I'm sure Cuddy will like the company."

"Greg."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm very proud of you."

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded, "I know Mom. "

The rest of the ride was filled with Blythe's jabbering about the baby. About her plans to be around and how happy she was and proud to be able to do all the things other people her age were already enjoying. She was planning all the things she wanted to spoil the child with and he couldn't say he was really listening but he was sure she had already planned their holidays for the next ten years. By the time he got to his Aunt and Uncle's he was ready for a break and was looking forward to the silence on the ride home. He was relieved to see they weren't home but had left her with the instructions to find the key. He helped her unload her things and began to make his exit, trying to avoid the awkward goodbyes that he hated. He made it as far as the front door before she appeared behind him calling his name.

"Greg."

She gave him a look that all mothers seem to give when saying goodbye to their grown children. She crossed the room and hugged him tight. He patted her back but stood rigid. She pulled his face down to hers and gave him a kiss on cheek before clasping his hand in hers, her hand leaving behind a small square box. He looked down to see a ring box in his left hand. He looked at her confused before opening it to reveal his grandmother's platinum engagement ring and wedding band. Something he knew his mother had cherished.

"Mom..?"

She placed her hand up to stop him, "It was your grandmothers. I was going to give it to your Aunt but I've changed my mind… it should stay in our family. You've given me a reason to share it. Whether you marry or not it should be passed down to your daughter. Just promise me you'll think about giving it to Lisa though at least for your child."

He opened his mouth to protest but something stopped him. It was the hopeful expression she wore that he just couldn't take from her. He nodded and bent down and kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave once more, feeling that some of the small gap had been closed between them with the precise of his unborn child.

Wilson wanted to stop her from leaving but Peyton was right, there were things she needed to work out on her own and this wasn't the best time for her to be exploring their feelings. It didn't keep him from having feelings for her and it certainly didn't stop him from caring. But he had to let her go.

It was two months before Wilson saw Peyton again. He had surprised himself when buying the ticket to Richmond. The first month she'd been gone he hadn't been able to help looking for her every day. House would probably let him know of her return by teasing him that his girlfriend was back but he still couldn't help glancing in every time he passed House's office hoping to catch a glimpse of her red curls. He'd thought about calling but he wasn't really sure what he would say. It was a rainy Monday when he'd caught a glimpse of red hair coming in from the rain. He'd raced down the stairs to greet her only to discover someone else standing in the lobby shaking the rain off her coat. That's when he decided it'd been long enough and he wanted to see her for no other reason than to satisfy his curiosity and see how she was doing.

By Thursday he was Richmond bound. Forty Five minutes after his plane landed he was pulling into the drive of her grandmother's house. No one answered the door, but he found it unlocked and wandered inside. Most of the furniture was a gone and boxes were stacked in every room. Just as he was about to call out to her he saw her through the kitchen window. Her red curls were loose falling in her face as she laughed and played with the dog. His heart stopped watching her, she was beautiful, radiant and she looked happier than he'd ever seen her. He watched her for some time as she continued to play with Rocky but eventually he wandered into the backyard. Rocky was the first to notice him and ran to greet him.

There was a look of surprise at first but she smiled as she followed to join them, "I can't say I was expecting you but I'm not terribly surprised. You're like a lost puppy, I just can't seem to get rid of you." He was welcomed in her embrace to his surprise. "I guess the least I can do is feed you."

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And I wanted to see you."

She smiled and wagged a finger at him, "I knew you'd show up eventually."

"Well you knew more than me apparently."

"I guess I don't have to ask where you're staying." She laughed and led him inside.

He admired her as she easily made her way around the kitchen preparing him a meal. She moved freely humming to herself as she worked. There was something light and easy about her. She turned up the radio and began to sing softly as she adjusted the temperature on stove. As the rhythm picked up she began to sway her hips and sing louder. She seemed happy and at peace.

"You look great, you seem so natural here, so happy."

"You should have seen me the first two weeks after I left. I don't think I even left the house. I barely got dressed."

"What changed?"

"I let them go." She looked saddened as she said it but only for an instant.

"You look great, you really do."

She smiled warmly at him.

When they sat down to eat he didn't badger her. He waited for her to open up. As they ate she told him about how much fun she'd been having, about the repairs she was making on the house, and all of the southern town events she's become involved in. She asked about Cuddy and the baby, the hospital, House and the team but made no indication she was coming back. Wilson had to admit she seemed like a caged bird that was finally let free and it saddened him to think he may actually lose her to this small town, but she was happy.

"So why all the moving boxes?" Wilson questioned hoping to get the answered he wanted.

" The For Sale Sign is going up next week."

"Where does that leave you?"

She delayed her response gradually turning her lips up. "In Princeton I guess."

He tried to hide his excitement, "You're coming back to the hospital?"

"My temporary leave of absence is up in two weeks."

Wilson practically giggled as he reached across the tabled and clasped her hand, "That's great."

"I need to find another apartment though."

With a big goofy grin he responded, "I think I can help with that."

She almost whispered, "James, I need to take this slow."

He embraced her hugging her tight, "Hey I didn't say move in with me, My ex-wife is a realtor. I'm sure we can find you a nice place and in the mean time my place has an extra bedroom."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

** Thank you all for your reviews! As always I was overwhelmed with how many are enjoying this. Being busy with my two year old and my job is keeping me from being able to respond to them all but know that even if I don't respond it doesn't mean that I didn't appreciate and enjoy your feedback. I treasure each of them and each one of my readers. This is a short chapter but its all Huddy and an important Chapter I think you'll all like. ENJOY and don't forget to review!**

Christmas for the couple was a whirlwind of events with Cuddy preparing for the showing of her house and looking for new homes at the same time. House did his best to stay out of the way and lucky for him a famous ice skater collapsed on the ice spewing blood out of every orifice. The case and his apartment was a welcome retreat from the constant cleaning and showings. Cuddy didn't complain, after the catastrophe of the first home viewing his absence was a blessing. She couldn't handle such an overwhelming project and the constant shenanigans and nagging of the over the grown child that is Gregory House.

Three days before Christmas Cuddy walked into what she knew was going to be their future home. The two story craftsman was beautiful and in fact it was everything they both wanted. It was an old home, but it was almost fully remodeled. With over 5000 sq ft. and 3 and half baths, it was more room than they would ever need. It had a recently renovated gourmet kitchen with granite countertops, gorgeous mahogany cabinets, new professional grade stainless steel appliances complete with double ovens, a wine cooler, and an exquisite travertine tile floor. The rest of the downstairs had deep cherry hardwood floors while the upstairs was richly carpeted. For House the set up was perfect because everything he needed was on the lower level. There were three bedrooms downstairs including the master suite, one for the nursery and one for his office/man cave. There were two bedrooms, a great room and a bonus room on the upper level. One for a guest room, one for Lisa's office and the bonus room would be perfect for a home gym. Lisa was overjoyed with the master suite; it was a spacious room with a sitting room off of a vast walk in closet that was the size of a small bedroom. The master bath was what sealed the deal though. It had one of the largest Jacuzzi tubs she'd ever seen and the first thing she thought of when she saw it was how therapeutic it could be for House's leg but the thoughts that followed weren't so innocent. There was a separate shower with more than enough room for them to share. It had a ceiling cascade shower head with two additional wall mounts.

The best part was the house was empty and the owner's needed to get rid of it quickly. The husband had received a promotion and needed to relocate to the west coast as soon as possible leaving behind an extra mortgage and an empty house. It was priced to sell.

The only thing keeping the house from absolute perfection was the dank basement that housed the laundry room and breaker box. It had one tiny window which let in almost no light, leaving it feeling like a dark dungeon. It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't have a very steep dilapidated rickety wooden staircase leading down to it that pretty much insured the laundry would be her responsibility. The one upside was that it wouldn't be a necessity to always have to climb the stairs because there was a door coming in from the outside.

"So do you like it, It's got everything you asked for and more?" Her excited childlike voice echoed through the empty house.

He thumped his cane on the cherry floors pacing silently through the house. It was Christmas Eve and at 11pm Cuddy had finally convinced House to come up for air long enough to look at the home. He grumbled as he passed from room to room inspecting every nook and cranny of the interior. She followed close behind nervous with anticipation waiting for his opinion.

"Do we need something this big?" He asked still roaming. "I could get lost in here."

"I'll be sure and tie a bell around your neck." She mumbled playfully.

He grunted amused and continued his inspection tapping his cane against walls as if he was kicking the tires of car. His expression remained unchanged as he continued through the house finally ending in the Master Bath.

"It's near great schools, the drive to the hospital is shorter than either of us has now and it's in one of the best neighborhoods in the area. Did you see this tub, it's going to do wonders for your leg…"

He turned to face her suddenly, grasping her coat and pulling her into him. He placed his finger on her lips to silence her, "I'm not inclined to believe my limb is what you had in mind, perhaps another appendage.. " He wiggled an eyebrow suggestively at her.

She squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I knew it, I knew this was the one."

He couldn't help but smile at her childish excitement. His heart swelled with pride at the simple thought of fulfilling her heart's desire. He wanted to relish in this moment, the one moment where he could make her happy with nothing more than approval. If only everything could be so easy.

He smiled back, "It'll do."

"Good Because I've already made an offer."

He shook his head, "Of all the many women, I could have knocked up. It had to be you." Surprising her he seized the moment pulling her closer to him, looking longingly into her eyes and then smothering her mouth with his. The kiss long and inviting, filled with passion as if it were their first. As they slowly pulled away he whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas Lisa."

She shivered as his stubble tickled her neck, pulling him back in for a second kiss as she felt her heart melt.

He pulled away cocking his head to the side with one eyebrow raise. "Shall we christen it?."

She looked down biting her lip because normally she would have said no, but she was so lost in the happy moment that she knew she wasn't going to be able to resist him. It didn't take long before they were groping each other like teenagers and slowly making their way to the floor, clothes falling away along with them.

As he kissed down her neck hungrily, this she thought is what they did well; this is where they fit together. This is where he could say everything without saying anything at all. It was moments like these when he was slow and deliberate, when his gaze met hers that she knew she didn't have to question the way he felt.

"Merry Christmas House." She whispered back, her breath catching as he slowly undid her blouse kissing down her collarbone and eventually making his way to her belly.

He was slow, and gentle taking his time with her to say all the things he knew he couldn't. Before long she was sweaty and shaking in orgasm as he made long careful thrusts moaning in her ear, his last catching in his throat as he came, pushing harder into her and burying his face in her neck and curls. He lingered inside of her breathing heavy, bringing his lips to her ear, grazing her with his stubble as he did. "I love you Lisa," He whispered eyes closed, his voice raspy from panting.

"I know." She whispered back tears filling her eyes. He raised himself up until he was face to face with her, playing with her hair, waiting for the response he hoped was coming. She gazed lovingly into his eyes, "I've always loved you Gregory House, why do you think I put up with you all these years?"

He chuckled, "You mean it wasn't just because of my irresistible charm and good looks?"

"Ohh the enormous ego, does it need stroking?"

"hmmm, that's not all that could use another stroking." He said pressing into her thigh again.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you all for your patience as I've had little time to work on this. A lot of crazy stuff happened in the last few weeks but hopefully things have started to clam down which means I'll have more time to write. Thank you all for your reviews! I ENJOY them so much! This chapter is mainly House and Wilson but has some Huddy at the end. Enjoy and don't forget to Review,!**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Christmas was almost over by the time his patient was diagnosed. The hospital was pleasantly quiet, his team had scattered as soon as the diagnosis was confirmed. Probably heading to be with their family and loved ones he thought. He thought of Cuddy and their baby and future Christmas' and had to wonder how many so called special moments would he miss out on. How many would he spend in a DDX completely consumed until he was rushing guiltily back only to find he'd missed her first steps or her first words? He paused and uncapped the bottle of maker's mark pouring more into his mug before taking a long drink. He stared down at the familiar box on his desk as if an alien life form had been planted there and was about to burst forth with the answers to everything that was plaguing him.

Wilson had assumed House would already be enjoying his Christmas with Cuddy so it surprised him to see the dim glow creeping into the hall from House's office as he was making his way to the elevator. He could make out the silhouette of his friend as he approached. The only light came from his desk lamp highlighting the red mug and glistening off the bottle of Maker's mark sitting not far from it. As he opened the office door his friend did not look up instead his gaze was fixed on something small on his desk.

"You do know what day it is right?" Wilson inquired as he approached.

"Bah Hum Bug." House mumbled not looking up.

Wilson took the seat across from him, reaching out for the item House was so intent on staring at.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Well it ain't no cracker jack prize."

"Whooooah." Wilson exclaimed shocked by the size of the platinum wedding set in the little box as he turned it around. "This thing's over a carat, maybe two. Wait…You're proposing to Cuddy," His expression quickly changing from shock to confusion.

House rolled his eyes and did his best love sick puppy expression, "C'mon Jimmy you know I only have eyes for you. It's about time you make an honest man out of me."

Wilson laughed and pointed a finger at him, "You're thinking about it."

Wilson watched House's usual overly confident and crass demeanor suddenly turn serious. He exhaled and slumped slightly in his chair, like the wind suddenly went out of his sail.

"It was my grandmother's. Mom left it behind along with a guilt trip to marry Cuddy and have a perfect family."

"Cuddy doesn't expect you to marry her House."

"I know that. She doesn't need me at all with her girl power and femi-nazi regime. Hell I wouldn't pick me for this, so what if she decides I'm not the right guy for the job."

"House, Cuddy isn't expecting you to be father of the year. She's put up with you for this long. Besides I thought you didn't believe in marriage."

"I don't…..it's just different."

"What is?"

"When there is a kid involved. I don't know… I feel I owe her some sort of normalcy."

Wilson shook his head and chuckled, "Normalcy is the least of your worries, this is your child we're talking about here. I'm sure it'll be saying moron in three languages by the time it's two. I don't exactly picture you as a conventional father or husband for that matter."

For some reason he felt pride at that remark and he almost grinned, "A kid deserves a family."

"I don't think that's what this is about at all. You're afraid you'll screw up and Cuddy will move on and some other guy will take your place and become the Daddy figure you can't see yourself being."

House scoffed, "As if some other poor soul could put up with that shrieking harpy."

It was too late Wilson could see right through him, "House, are you in love with Cuddy?"

House's eyes met his, "Define love?"

"Whose happiness are you concerned about here? Marriage has never been on your list of lifetime achievements and many perfectly normal children come from untraditional families. If you're willing to put her happiness before yours in even considering this I think you have your answer."

House groaned placing his head in his hands, wiping them down his face, "I am so screwed."

Wilson couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement. "Wait you said her, you're having a girl?"

House rolled his eyes, "Not you too."

* * *

It was very late or rather very early depending on the way you look at it when he came in. She had been warm and cozy wrapped in her comforter when she heard him thumping down the hall; Followed by the sound of his garments shedding and the feeling of the bed sinking in next to her. It was the cold hands and legs wrapping around her that finally jolted her into the conscious world.

"House get on your side, your hands are freezing." The shock of the sudden chilly intrusion into her warm cocoon causing her to push him away.

He groaned in her hair not allowing her to shove him off finally whining, "I need you to warm me up though."

"You're like ice go take a warm bath or something." She shot back trying to pry his hands from around her middle.

He nuzzled his face in her neck, snuggling closer and wrapping himself around her. He comfortably sighed making it apparent he had no intention of moving.

"HOUSE", She raised her voice, still struggling to remove herself from his tangled grasp.

"Hmmm?" He groaned softly sounding closer to sleep than she was at this point.

"You're not going to move are you?" She gave out her usual sigh of surrender which meant she was going tolerate it.

"Shhhh, it won't be long before the body heat you give off warms me and we're the same temperature."

"As long as I endure it right, my suffering equals your happiness. Why doesn't this surprise me?" She said more amused than irritated.

"Sounds about right, but you are forgetting your need for perfect order, your loss is my gain but in the end nobody wins so all is right with the world."

"House?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

He was glad she couldn't see the evil grin plastered on his face although he was sure she knew it was there.

Over the next few days they went back and forth with the homeowners before negotiating the terms. After the second addendum Cuddy knew she had them where she wanted them and it took her less than 12 hours from that point to get exactly what she wanted. She had negotiated $15,000 off the asking price and an additional $5,000 off for the work and repairs needed for the basement and had them include all of the new appliances. She immediately made arrangements to hire a handyman to repair the stairs just until they could renovate the basement in the summer after the baby was born.

House just sat back and watched her in action. He had to admit this is where she shined and it was such a turn on watching her in her element. Most men would be intimidated by a woman that could flawlessly manage twenty things at once, play hard ball with the big boys, crunch a few balls while she was at it and still find time to look damn sexy while doing it. But House reminded himself that he wasn't most men. He needed to be challenged, and poked and prodded every now and then. But he also needed someone to call him on his bullshit and argue with him even when he knew he was right because that's what made him think, and that's what made her so damn attractive. Her ability to challenge him even when she knew she was wrong, her ability to make him see her point even when he didn't agree and she never backed down unless she knew it was the right thing to do. He had respect for that. He smiled to himself watching her chatter on the phone to the realtor. He wondered if those homeowners had any idea what hit them. He was just happy to watch from the sidelines. He wanted to make sure he concurred with most things but he didn't really want to have to do any work and thankfully for him she practically got off on this stuff.

Two days after Christmas their latest offer had been accepted and they would be able to close in three weeks which seemed nearly impossible but Cuddy was sure she could handle it. House was a little worried but would rather her take on this task now because very soon he knew it would be all the more impossible in her condition. It was all moving too fast for him, it was like watching a movie in fast forward where everything is moving so fast that your brain just isn't able to process what's happening. Every morning he opened his sock drawer and that damn ring stared back at him with a ferocity that intently needed a purpose. Every morning he slammed drawer shut, a bit annoyed at the fact that his mother gave it to him and angry at himself for being too chicken to do anything with it. All he could think of is the circus his life had suddenly become. Cuddy was completely consumed in getting her house sold and preparing for a new home. Pretty soon she would start asking him about paint colors and china patterns. Okay maybe not china patterns but that wasn't far from furniture shopping and meeting with interior decorators. In his mind it was a complete nightmare but if he didn't give some sort input he would get stuck living in pasty pastels or worse French country. Neither looked good with his manly rugged complexion. Suddenly he found himself escaping more often to the comfort of his apartment.

**TBC Don't forget to Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

** Thank you all for you patience. I have had a lot of trouble keeping this updated but I am still determined to finish this fic. Thank you for all those that are hanging in there with me. This Chapter starts off with Weyton and ends with Huddy. It ties up some loose ends for some very important chapters to come. With a new position at work it leaves me little time to write. Thank you all again for reviews. I have been unable to respond to each one but I cherish each and every one. ENJOY and Don't FORGET TO REVIEW.**

Two Months earlier Peyton had made the journey home with intentions to bury the remaining pieces of her painful past. All she wanted to do was throw a match on the graveyard of memories that held her captive and rid herself of them once and for all. She had only told Wilson she was moving back in hopes of keeping him far enough away that she didn't have to worry about the chance of anything happening between them. She didn't trust herself around him and she just couldn't bring herself to drag him down into the flames that she feared would eventually consume her. In reality she was hoping to quickly rid herself of the estate and move yet again hoping to dissolve into a new life in a new place. She hadn't expected though being immediately overwhelmed by the painful emotions of facing the life that she left behind. Her grandmother was no longer there to welcome her into her warm embrace and shield her from the grief of losing Abigail and the lost relationship she had with her mother and father. The memories of the only happiness she had ever known now hung in the air so thick that it suffocated her with the painful reminder of all the things she should have had, could have had, and may never have again.

For two weeks she wandered aimlessly through the house reliving her happiness, consumed by her pain. She easily slipped out of touch with the world around her and slid into a dark chiasm of grief of her own creation. There were days when she was sure she was completely delirious and others where she was so painfully aware that she couldn't breathe. There was nowhere left to hide from all that she had blocked out and no one left to protect her. She finally let herself collapse under the weight that she had carried for so many years. At her darkest moments she struggled to hold onto life itself, as she tumbled into an abyss riddled with the temptation of joining her loved ones in the afterlife. Left with the choice of a life or death she finally chose life.

The harsh reality of exactly what she had to do finally hit her and she knew from then on it was going to be okay. Over the coming weeks and months the world around her slowly came into focus again. The numbness that had become her solitude gradually faded being replaced by an inkling of hope. Somewhere there was light and it was enough for her to grab onto and fight for happiness, acceptance and love. Somewhere deep inside she found a glimpse of the person she was before Abigail and with each passing day she gained a little more insight into who that person was now.

When Wilson showed up she found herself comforted by a familiar face, she was a bit taken aback by the instant joy she felt at the sight of him .It reminded her, there was someone out there that cared. It meant there was hope for her after all. And it may mean, If she could accept Wilson's friendship maybe, just maybe there was hope for something more one day.

Instinct told her that staying with Wilson was unpredictable, dangerous and more than she could handle. But Wilson was insistent that her emotional stability depended on support and he wanted to provide her with all the love and support she needed. It was the once comforting and now intolerable thought of loneliness that final persuaded her to take Wilson up on his offer.

Before she knew it the moving truck was loaded, the for sale sign placed in the front yard and her and Wilson were headed back to Princeton in her SUV.

She tried to hide it but Wilson noticed the tears welling in her eyes as the house disappeared from view. She turned away from him but he reached for her hand and clasped it in his, "It'll always be your childhood home."

She nodded back, "I guess it's silly but that home was all that I had left of Abigail. It's just hard letting go."

He smiled warmly, "It's not silly at all. You're going to make new memories in a new home but this place will always hold a certain nostalgia for you and that's perfectly natural."

She nodded again and smiled back. She'd never met a man so in touch with his feelings and sensitive to the feelings of those around him. Something she was sure made him a good oncologist and probably became more developed after all the years he'd consoled the dying.

As they drew closer to Princeton Peyton felt anxious. Wilson must have sensed her tense, as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment he placed his hand on her shoulder; "It's okay this is going to take some time. Let just get you settled before we worry about anything else."

She took a deep breath and looked up at the big building in front her. Its brick façade was far from the comfort of her grandmother's home but it was in a nice section of town and for it what it was it would just have to due, besides her living arrangements weren't the real test. She had a feeling there was much more waiting for her when she returned to work.

* * *

An extremely cold December blurred into a miserably frigid January as his life continued to bulldoze over House. Weeks of endless choices over paint colors, carpeting, nursery furniture, contractors, and constant questioning?" "Should we install a whole house humidifier for the baby?" "Do you think this carpeting clashes with the new furniture?" "Should we repaint the bathroom to match the bedroom or keep it neutral?" Do you think these curtains will complement the bedding?" "Should we use Egyptian cotton for the baby's bedding or goose down?" "Should we use cloth diapers or disposable?" "Glass bottles or plastic?" His head would begin to hurt the moment the inflection in her voice changed and if he didn't answer she always brought it up when they were in bed.

"You still haven't told me what you think of using cloth diapers vs. disposable."

He had already rolled on his side with eyes closed. He winced, "I think they're both going to get filled with crap and they're both going to smell like crap and until they invent a self- changing diaper I could care less what you put her in."

"The disposable diapers have more impact on the environment though."

He groaned and held the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Don't you have any friends you could ask for advice? What about your sister or your mother?"

"You know I can't go to them with these things, my sister thinks she wrote the book on parenting. She'll just tell me I don't know what I'm doing and lecture me on how I work too much to have a kid. And I avoid all contact with my mother when possible."

"Ask Wilson, he's a girl."

Cuddy smirked and House grunted and rolled back on his side.

Decisions weren't the only thing causing him heartburn and headaches these days. Cuddy's home was still on the market. They'd had a few interested buyers but with the housing market down and Cuddy insisting on taking nothing less than her asking price, they hadn't come close to an acceptable offer. Between the two of them they were responsible for three mortgages, the cosmetic remodeling of the new house and the ongoing maintenance with Cuddy's house. With Cuddy taking on the remodeling and the maintenance of having her house on the market, House was responsible for the mortgage of the new home along with his current expense. This had resulted from several arguments and heated conversations over House taking responsibility. With a salary of over $16,000/month it's not like he couldn't afford it but it was cutting into his distractions, and with no distractions to take him away from the chaotic domestic mess his life had become it left him in an intolerable mood.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Wilson or the hospital staff that House was more unbearable than usual. He barked at nurses, lashed out at patients, asked his team to complete impossible tasks and had it out for anyone who questioned him. Basically he being his usual self with the volume turned up.

Wilson had noticed that his limp was more exaggerated, his vicodin intake had increased and he was rushing through DDX's. There was a fair amount of evidence to indicate he was in pain and stress only amplified it.

Cuddy on the other hand was blossoming. She was rapidly moving from slightly to very pregnant and becoming rounder by the day. Her slightly protruding middle was now a ball pushing out in front her. She was frustrated with her disappearing waist but wore tight maternity tops to make up for it. House made it well known how impressed he was with her new cleavage that was created by her belly pushing her much larger breasts up and out. He loved watching her try to bend over or get up from a sitting position. House thought she looked better with more curves but he was concerned with her slow weight gain. Though she thought she was already huge her doctor was not pleased with her weight and recommended that she cut back on work, eat more calories and spend more time off her feet. Something she failed to mention to House when he asked about her prenatal appointments. He knew the house was taking too much out her and he was going to have to do something soon. Cuddy just didn't have time she told herself. She was obsessed with everything being in order by the time the baby arrived. She would have plenty of time to relax once they were in the new house.

**To Be Continued**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

** Thank you all for the kind reviews of the last chapter. Hopefully you'll still love me as we head into the next chapters! Apparently the writing bug hit me because this chapter practically wrote itself. I can't wait to hear how you all react to the last part! I hope you all ENJOY and Don't forget to REVIEW!**

By the beginning of February they were in the home stretch with the new house. The move in date was less than a week away and everything was on schedule. The rooms were freshly painted, the windows had been replaced, the upstairs re-carpeted to match her décor, the furniture was ordered and all that was left was a few minor repairs and a few installations she was surprising House with.

Cuddy was growing tired of the cleaning and the constant showings at her home and decided it was easier to pack it up and stay in House's apartment until they moved.

As she entered his apartment for the first time in months, opening the door with her arms full ,her foot nudged something light sending it toppling over with a clatter. Almost dropping her arm load she quickly turned to see what had fallen only to be greeted with a heap of cardboard boxes scattered throughout the living room.

House came limping around the corner in search of the commotion as she dodged the maze of empty boxes trying to find a place to drop her overnight bag and briefcase. He had a half-eaten sandwich in one hand and a smear of peanut butter on his mouth.

"I'm reforming the cubist movement." He mumbled, his mouth full.

Cuddy was not impressed. She dropped her overnight bag on the couch and inspected the boxes.

"I thought the point was to fill the boxes with your belongings, not fill your belongings with the boxes."

"Ohh is that what I was supposed to do with them; I just thought you wanted to build a really cool fort."

Her expression remained unchanged waiting for her an explanation.

He shrugged, "I was busy."

She pierced her lips and eyed him, "House the moving company dropped these off three weeks ago."

"I've been busy, Don't get those parachutes you called panties in a bunch. I'll get to it. Eventually."

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in frustration, "When? The moving truck will be here on Tuesday."

He shrugged.

"Great just great. Why do I even bother?" She kicked a box to the side agitated and turned away from him looking at the remaining boxes across the room. She was beyond furious and growing angrier by the second, "Not one item, Not one item is in any of these boxes. Nothing in your apartment is even out of place. Tell me straight and tell me now, are you moving in with me or not?"

"I signed the deed didn't I; my wallet certainly thinks I am."

"But that's not enough is it?"

He looked thoroughly confused," What? It's not like there's someone moving in here tomorrow. We have time."

"And why is that? You haven't even bothered to list your apartment."

"I don't know. I figured we'd worry about it after we got into the new house."

She shook her head again, tears were welling in her eyes, "I've made all the sacrifices for us to be together, and you've made no attempt to commit to this. I can't keep going like this. I can't keep planning a life that I'm not even sure if you're in."

"I've signed the deed. What more do I have to do? So what if I'm lazy and I don't feel like packing."

"It's more than that and you know it. You come and go as you please, you've got your toys and your puzzles, and your apartment. Where do we fit in?" She motioned to her bump as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Lisa, it's not like that. I love you."

"Then list the apartment."

He wanted more than anything to make promises but it suddenly occurred to him that she was right. The more he thought about unearthing the only life he knew the more fear paralyzed him. He had never had any intention of getting rid of his apartment. He'd told himself that if he put it off until after they moved, he could tell her he leased it. He never really thought he would have to get rid of it and she never really asked him to…until now.

"Lisa.." He uttered meakly but the apology in his eyes already told her what was coming.

"Don't." She stormed pass him, tears streaming down her face streaking her mascara.

Realizing the mistake he was making, he called after her, "Lisa..Wait." But it was too late the door slammed behind her.

He didn't sleep that night. He had no idea how to convince her that this is what he wanted when he hadn't even convinced himself. He tossed and turned trying to let go of the only life he knew, trying to let go of the comfort he found in his own misery. Pain seared through his thigh and he found himself pouring a scotch and reaching for his pills only to find an empty bottle. Forced to break into his stash, his hand brushed something unfamiliar as he pulled out the vicodin bottle stuffed in a pair of his socks. Opening his drawer further, it was the ring box that he had almost managed to forget. Suddenly the pills weren't so important. He sat down on the bed, opening the little box and staring at the same platinum set that he remembered gracing his mother's hand. Cuddy was right, he was a coward and she deserved more than empty dreams and broken promises.

* * *

The next morning House burst into Wilson's office disturbing the few minutes Wilson had in between patients. Not Surprised by House's usual dramatic entrance he didn't bother looking up from behind his newspaper.

"I'm going to Propose to Cuddy." House proclaimed, chest poked out strutting proudly into his office.

Wilson's head peeked around the side his newspaper appearing slighty stunned at his friend's sudden outburst., "Really, no joke?"

"This is no joke my friend. I'm really going to take the plunge, strap on the ole ball and chain and tie the metaphorical knot right around Cuddy's neck."

Wilson sat up uneasily a little stunned that House had come to this decision on his own, "Are you sure…I mean is this what you want?"

"I've already knocked her up, I'm tied to her for the rest of my life whether I like it or not. I figure I might as well enjoy the ride."

Wilson gave him an unconvinced look, "You might as well enjoy the ride. Marriage isn't a party House and it's not something to take lightly. Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with Cuddy?"

"Spoken from the man who walked down the aisle not once, not twice but….three times. Are you the exception to the rule or the expert on love?"

"My point exactly, I'm exception that proves the rule. I didn't take it seriously, I made mistakes and now I'm alone with three ex-wives and a dead girlfriend."

"Look I know it's a life sentence, I'm there man. I can totally hang."

"House." Wilson scolded turning to him with the same concerned look he always did. "Are you doing this because you want to or because someone else thinks it's the right thing to do?"

"You really are no fun and here I thought you would be all happy and ready to throw me a kick ass bachelor party."

Wilson just glared back waiting for his answer.

House exhaled, "I know it's not my usual MO but I want her and I'm sure I'm gonna grow attached to the kid…" He paused rubbing his hands on the back of his neck trying to come up with the right words, "I'm in love."

Wilson smiled and slapped him on the back, "Damn I never thought I'd see this day. Are you sure she'll say yes."

"Who could say no to these baby blues." House batted his eyes at Wilson.

"You might not want to do that when you propose… Wait How are you going to propose?"

"I've got it all worked out. I'm suggesting a "get away" before the baby is born. I'll disguise it as a trip to see Mom and pull out all the stops and then Bam she won't even know what hit her."

"You're proposing in front of your mother. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm killing two birds with one proposal. Its Mom's dying wish to see me married off with grandkids. Cuddy wants a commitment. My kid's not born a bastard. It's win win win."

"Wow, you've really put a lot of thought into this and you make it sound so romantic."

"Wait until you see the bed and breakfast I've booked. They have a death by chocolate Sunday bar with all the toppings."

Wilson looked confused.

House shook his head, "Not that kind of Sunday bar, think nude, whipped cream and chocolate syrup running down Cuddy's.."

Wilson threw his hands up, "That's enough I get the picture."

**To Be Continued...**


	50. Chapter 50 Part One

**Chapter Fifty**

**I was going to post this chapter at once but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting as I try to sort out some details in the later part of this chapter. So this is going to be posted in two parts. Things are going to move pretty fast from here so hang on to your seat. I enjoyed the reviews so much for the last chapter that I went back and read all of the reviews over the last two years. It really fueled me to give you a new chapter. I was so touched to see those that are still here after almost three years and tickled with new readers that are still jumping on too. I read every review even though I'm not good at responding so please don't forget to leave one. ENJOY and Don't forget to post!**

Cuddy didn't sleep that night either. She tossed and turned feeling a mixture of guilt and anger. One minute she told herself she had every right to be mad and demand what she wanted while the next she knew she could be asking more than House was capable of. He'd already given her more than she ever expected. Did she really have a right to expect more?

Wilson wasn't the face she hoped to see when she dragged herself into her office the next morning. He had been waiting for when she came into the lobby. She assumed to give her his department's budget reports that she asked for the day before.

"You don't look so well." His warm smile at seeing her quickly faded to one of concern as he followed her into her office.

"Good morning to you too. Are those your budget reports?" She glanced over at the files he carried waving to him to hand them to her.

"You should sit down."

She gave him a stern look to say that she really didn't want to hear it, "I'm fine really, just didn't sleep last night. I've determined that pregnancy is overrated. The whole getting up to pee every half hour sort of takes the whole glow of carrying a new life thing and throws it right out the window."

Wilson chuckled, "Somehow I doubt that's the only reason you're having trouble sleeping."

She looked at her watch, "I wasn't aware that you two gossiped this early. I thought I at least had a chance to grab breakfast before the two of you consorted."

Wilson smiled, "He's not even here yet. Since when is something bothering you enough to lose sleep over that isn't related to House."

"You have a point." She sighed and slumped down in her chair, "Am I insane to think this is actually going to work?"

"This is House we're talking about. It takes a certain level of insanity to understand him."

"Am I asking too much of him? Am I just insane to expect him to commit to this?"

"I think that depends on the level of commitment you're looking for."

She didn't respond immediately, it was obvious she hadn't asked herself that question.

"I'm not really sure."

It occurred to her that she really didn't know what she expected from House. She'd spent so much time being concerned about what he wasn't in this relationship that she hadn't even thought about what she wanted. Maybe she was scared to think of what it could be. Maybe she was too scared that he couldn't measure up.

"Well that might be your problem. It's probably best to assume that House is brain dead when it comes to relationships. You have to ask for what you want, don't expect him to take the next step without spelling it out. He needs time to process."

"Do you think he's capable of a relationship with me? Of being a father?"

"I think he might surprise you. "

"Doesn't he always." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Lisa You two have only been trying at this for the last three months and he's taken some pretty big steps. Give him time; it's not easy for him."

He squeezed her shoulder and smiled warmly, "You need to get some rest. You really do look awful."

"Wish I could my replacement for maternity leave just took a position at Princeton General and is suddenly unavailable. I've got two clinic nurses out sick and an inspection to prepare for and that's just work related. We move in three days and I don't even know where House is in all of it."

"Give him time Lisa." Wilson gave her another smile and disappeared into the clinic leaving her alone with her thoughts.

It had been so long since she had any expectation of House that she didn't know if it was the fear of him failing her or her need to have a family that was driving her to push him. She had to ask herself though was she trying to have a relationship with House or was she trying to keep from getting hurt by pushing him far enough that he did fail her.

It was all too much to think about. Trying to decipher the relationship between her House was going to be about as productive as trying to understand one of House's insane metaphors. Thank God she had plenty to do to distract her.

Several hours later, feeling more than exhausted she was thinking of calling it a day when something waving outside of her office door caught her attention. It could only be House behind the little white flag that was waving ceremoniously in surrender.

She had to smile as he opened the door just wide enough to stick the flag in and wave it.

"Permission to enter?"

She nodded amused, "You know some say it with roses."

He shrugged still waving the flag, "I say it with unconditional surrender."

She raised an eyebrow, "I find that a little hard to believe."

"Okay maybe not unconditional. I can think of a condition or two but neither involve us being clothed."

She didn't look as elated as he had hoped when imagining this.

"I expected this to go over a bit better. Woman I am giving up my bachelor cave of solitude, my sanity and my dignity all in the name of love. I thought that's what you wanted."

She looked away and bit her lip, "I don't want you to surrender."

He was confused, "But you said…"

"I know what I said; I don't want you to give up anything you don't want to. It was wrong of me to expect you to make sacrifices that I hadn't even asked for. "

"Since when do I do things I don't want to…"He interrupted but he wasn't listening to her anymore. He was looking at the dark circles under her eyes and the beads of sweat prickling her forehead. She was having trouble concentrating and didn't seem steady as she lifted herself out of her chair.

She winced clutching her stomach as she continued, "I don't want you to feel pressured. This isn't something either of us would have rushed into if it wasn't for…" She trailed off as she swayed forward. She tried to brace herself but the air seemed to leave the room as it spun around her and then everything went black.

House was already propelling himself towards her, his heart stopping as his mind went into over drive. He managed to break her fall and ease her to the floor. His heart started pounding in his chest as he let the doctor in him take over before the fear of losing her or the baby paralyzed him. Within seconds doctors and nurses were surrounding her and he was barking orders and notifying his team to get their sorry asses to in there asap.

**To Be Continued…**


	51. Chapter 50 Part Two

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you each had a Merry Christmas and have a happy, healthy and blessed year. 2013 is definitely the year that I resolve to finish this fic. Thank you all for your reviews of the last part. I apologize for leaving you hanging for so long. I had a few things to work out in this next part and I kept getting distracted because I started writing a sequel. Don't get too excited though I'm not planning to post the sequel until its finished so I can give you updates on a much more regular basis. I also resolve to respond to more of my reviews. Thank you all so much for reading, so ENJOY and don't forget to leave a REVIEW!**

**Chapter Fifty **

**Part Two **

Although unconscious with an elevated BP, House was relieved that Cuddy seemed to be in no immediate danger. The baby was showing no signs of distress, most of her vitals were normal and a urinalysis ruled out preeclampsia. Her chem panel and other blood work indicated she was anemic and dehydrated but an iron supplement and fluids would easily resolve that. He knew she had been stressed recently but he had no idea just how much she had been neglecting herself. It scared the hell out of him that not only was he incapable of controling the situation but he cared enough that the thought of losing her or the baby sent him into a panic he'd never felt before. He hated feeling useless and he hated even more that there was only so much he could do to keep them safe.

"How is she?" Wilson asked catching House as he was walking out of her room.

"Other than being a complete moron, she's fine."

"The baby?"

"Is ok too… _for now ._"

"She didn't look well this morning… What's wrong with her?" He hated the way Wilson could make caring look like an artform.

"Narcissm."

Wilson gave House the same look he always did when he was being glib and unfortunately it was effective.

"Cuddy is the very definition of a control freak. So much so that she can't trust anyone to do what she thinks she could do better. New House plus New relationship plus New baby and her irrational need for everything to be perfect equal overload."

"Did she have a panic attack?"

House shook his head, "Her calorie intake is lower than it should be, she isn't getting enough rest and she's putting unnecessary stress on herself and the baby. Nothing an iron supplement and fluids can't take care of for now."

Wilson's accusatory stare was burning into House, "I'm sure none of this has anything to do with you."

"Don't look at me at me like that…it's not my fault, it's not like she trusts me to do anything. Responsibility isn't exactly on my list of attributes and she knew that going into this." He denied it and he would never admit it to his friend but he did feel responsible in some way.

House's complete lack of accountability always left him baffled, "You're in a relationship, you're about to become a parent and that's the very definition of the two. Responsibility, the responsibility of taking care of the mother of your child and putting them before yourself."

"She's a grown woman. I can't _make _her do anything." He reached over the desk at the nurse's station grabbing a pen.

"But you can suggest it and you can show that you care enough to make her life a little easier."

House opened a chart and began to sign off on the lab orders,"And you know this because taking care of all of your wives worked out so well for you. Cuddy needs her independence, its part of what defines who she is."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't need to be taken care of every now and then."

House scoffed, "I am not a nurse maid; I can't be there for her every minute of the day."

"Then hire someone to take on some of work load."

"This is Cuddy we're talking about. She'll find a way to manipulate them."

House was right Cuddy would be okay until the first crisis flared up at the hospital. She would find a way to insert herself and put out the flames. "I guess we could take shifts."

"I've got a better idea." House flipped open his phone and began dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"The only person I know that can be stern enough to keep Lisa in line, nurturing enough to take care of her and instinctually provide the guilt trip she needs."

"You're not calling?.."

"Don't ever say I didn't care enough…"

* * *

When Cuddy opened her eyes it was with effort. Her head felt like it weighed a ton, her ears were filled with cotton and everything seemed far away. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to bright florescent lighting. As everything around her came into focus she was suddenly aware that the hard bed under her was not her own and in fact a hospital bed and the taught feeling around her belly was apparently a fetal monitor strapped around her. Panicked she began to assess her situation; the last thing she remembered was being in her office with House. Looking around, gradually she became more aware of her surroundings and realized she wasn't alone. Two familiar sneakers were propped at the end of her bed, it's owner sitting just a few feet away , a PSP in his hand and lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

He looked up when he saw her move and turned off the PSP, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud POP, "Well if isn't sleeping beauty."

Her voice came out hoarse, "What happened? We were in my office.."

"Ohh nothing, you just lost consciousness for ohh.." he looked at his watch. "Three hours."

"What?" She asked with a look of shear shock.

He smirked, "You're BP was through the roof."

She could feel the adrenaline kick in realizing high blood pressure may mean they have to deliver the baby, "Preeclampsia?"

He rubbed his thumb on his forehead, "Yeah that's what I thought too but your urinalysis came back clean. This was nothing more than a simple case of you being a complete moron and trying to control everything. Narcissism at its finest."

"The baby?" She asked weakly, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Is fine. _For Now_. You're anemic and a little dehydrated which is no doubt due to you skipping meals and working too many hours. Pascal has put you on bed rest and is going to continue to monitor you. If you're a good girl he may let up on good behavior.."

"But the House. We move in.."

He put his hand up to hush her, "The house will still be there. Wilson and I will supervise the move and everything else can just wait. Lisa this isn't a contest, you don't get extra points for being the perfect mother, having the perfect home and being the perfect administrator. You've got to choose. As much as you hate to be reminded of this fact, this is my kid too and unfortunately that does give me a vote.."

"I didn't sleep last night, I was stressed about the house.. "She defensively interrupted

"and you forgot to eat for a month. Save it. You're weight gain has slowed to a crawl. You may care more about that svelte figure but babies need calories." His tone had turned acidic as he was struggling not to yell.

She looked sheepish, "I was busy not vain."

"Well now you're not."

"I can't be on bed rest. The board doesn't have a replacement for me yet and there's an inspection next week."

"Again, not your concern anymore. Wilson and the board are going to make sure the hospital is looked after. If you're good I'm sure Pascal will allow you to do light work from home. You can video conference if you need to but as soon as we get everything over to the new place, you're going to take some time off and I'm going to make sure that fat ass gets fatter."

"You are not going to stay home all day with me to get out of work."

"I didn't say that. I've called in reinforcements."

"Your team is not staying home with me either."

He shook his head and smiled. "Not my team." He loved this game.

"Then Who?"

"My mother has decided to move to Princeton. She'll be staying with us while she finds a new home. She's arriving in two weeks, so no funny business."

"You really called your mother." The fight seemed to dissolve from her as soon she realized just how seriously he was taking this.

"Yep. She's immune to my charms which means you'll have an even harder time duping her."

She gave a little nod and started letting it sink in that this was going to be her life for the next few months.

"Pascal and I agree that you should be monitored overnight and if your BP stays within the normal range we'll release you tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded again.

"First things first, I'm going to get us some real grub, can't expect you to gain weight eating the stuff this hospital passes off as food." He pushed himself up with his cane and turned to leave but just before he walked through the door he turned back and spoke softly. "Lisa, I know I didn't exactly take the news of being a father very well but this baby is very real to me now. I don't want to see anything happen to either of you."

She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes as the guilt set in. She nodded again, "I know."

**TBC..**

**Can't wait to read your reviews!**


End file.
